Son of Vegetto
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: The Son of Vegetto, Son Ike, has travelled into a dimension and ended up in an Alternate Sonic Universe. Two Alternate Universes of two different original universes. Read Son Ike's/Sonic's adventure in Son of Vegetto. Rated T for profanity and violence. Minor OCs that appear later in the story, and obviously, AU. This has FOUR seasons now...
1. Prologue, sort of

**Hello. My first story. I rush a lot of things. So, I am betting this will turn out bad. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

The only one that has the biggest chance against Vegetto, is his only recent, biological son. One of the last 'Hopes of the Universe', if the need ever happens.

Vegetto had already beaten every evil substance in the Universe. None of it was really a challenge to Vegetto. He had been waiting for something to pop-up for the next hundred years. Seeing it was still the same, Vegetto had been training any spawn of the Z-fighters. Vegetto still had the same appearance, except that he took off his Potara Earings, knowing he didn't need them. Then, after fifty years, his son came into the picture.

Vegetto's son looked like him, except for that upsidedown 'V' and a spike of his hair, which was coloured blue. His eyebrows are also coloured blue! The kid's own eyes were green, but he wasn't a 'Super Saiyan'. In fact, during the twelve years he lived, he has never turned into a Super Saiyan.

The son of Vegetto was starting to worry about his power. When he was born, his power could easily give Frieza's first form a run for his money. Now grown, his power was as high as Perfect Cell when he fought Vegeta.

_Is transforming Super Saiyan really that hard, even for a demigod? _The half-blooded Saiyan tells himself. He had been thinking whether he wanted to become stronger or not. Vegetto had already noticed his son's despair of becoming a Super Saiyan. He needed a plan to turn him into one.

The Son of Vegetto's name is Son Ike, he is the spawn of the most powerful fused being in the universe, and… the Goddess of Love. Well, it was inevitable. The Goddess of Love has never come in contact with Vegetto, anymore. Son Ike didn't even know anything of his mother, except her title.

Son Ike wore his father's gi, the orange undershirt and blue gi, with white fingerless gloves and red boots. He had a sword strapped on his back. His hair was like his father's, except for the blue streaks he had.

* * *

The Son of Vegetto was at the Supreme Kai's Planet. Having learnt Instantaneous Movement, he teleported there, and stayed there for eleven days. He had been trying to turn into a Super Saiyan.

For eleven days.

But he had food, he'll be fine. Okay, he 'had' food.

His white aura exploding each second. He was at his fullest. He tried to go beyond his limits, but something restrained him to.

Vegetto, who sensed his son on Supreme Kai's Planet, used instant transmission, and appeared out of thin air. (On a planet that has been severely damaged in another universe). Son Ike noticed this. Vegetto, knowing he wanted to turn Super Saiyan, he told him what Goku told Gohan. "The power comes in response to a need, not a desire."

Seeing this wasn't enough, he said: "Imagine, everyone you knew. Dead. And it was your fault." It sounded a little rushed, but the kid needed to get on with it. Son Ike felt his anger rising, but it still wasn't enough. Vegetto sat on a boulder, 10 feet away. Vegetto has been trying to motivate him by saying things like 'Use your anger as a gateway.' or 'Make yourself feel like angry.' or 'Just release all your anger.', or anything that has the word anger.

It didn't work. His eyes were green, normally. But his power didn't explode, neither did his hair or aura hasn't show any tint of golden.

Vegetto had been curious on why his child had more of a struggle turning Super Saiyan. He kept thinking the answers was: Not enough anger throughout his life. Then, how did Goten and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans? It still boggled his mind. He was a Super Saiyan ever since he came into this world, if that was the problem.

_Or maybe his Godly cells are deactivating his Super Saiyan cells? _Vegetto thought._ Nah. I'm pretty sure he could turn Super Saiyan... He just needs more time I guess._

"Hey Ike! You could stop now." Vegetto commanded. Son Ike got out of his stance and laid on the soft grass of the planet.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Sonic'?" Son Ike mentioned in an annoyed manner. He liked that name, it pretty much covers the name 'Son Ike' without stopping for the space. "I don't really like someone to call me 'Ike'."

"So you just fused your whole name into one, just like me?" Vegetto asked curiously. He was grinning to see his son just like him.

"Yeah, something like that." Sonic answered. He didn't know he was starting to be like dad. "Except that I didn't fuse with anyone. And that your name was a fused name of two people. Mine is my full name."

"So, what do you like about the name 'Sonic'?" The Saiyan asked.

"It's just straight to the point." Sonic answered. "Plus, I don't like the name 'Ike'. Speaking of my name, why name me that?"

"Well… how can I say this?" Vegetto asked himself, scratching his head. "Your mother sent you on my doorstep. There was a note there saying:

_I don't care what you call it. __It's a boy._

_Just take care of it._

_-The Goddess of Love_…"

Sonic was just picking off grass from the dirt. "I didn't like mom anyway…" He said without emotion. There was a silence between them.

"… okay… so I thought that calling you 'Vegetto Jr' could be good. Until Pan, or what you call your 'niece', stopped me."

"Weren't they mad at you for being with mom, I mean you're their parent, they have separate mothers and I'm here, with another mother…"

"They knew I was a different person than Kakarotto or Vegeta. So, continuing the story, she told me it was a bad name to call you 'Vegetto Jr'. Said there was no originality. So she told me to name you…" Vegetto trailed away.

"Well, what?" Sonic asked like it has been days since Vegetto last spoke.

"… well," Vegetto chuckled. "She told me to call you 'Venus'."

"Why 'Venus'?"

"Uh… the Goddess of Love in Greek was Aphrodite, and her Roman equivalent was 'Venus', so Pan thought that it could be like that." Vegetto suddenly remembered.

"So… right off the bat she wanted to call me 'Venus', the Goddess of Love, which is a girl's name!?"

"Yeah, but that's when your half-brothers, Goten and Trunks came in."

"Could our family be any more complicated?" Sonic questioned with frustration.

"Yes Ike, yes it can." Vegetto grinned.

"Okay…" Sonic said, knowing his family could be the most complicated family there is. "go on."

"Goten and Trunks suggested a fused name, like mine. They were about to tell us what your name could be. But Gohan just stepped right in-"

"I think I know the name they gave me."

"Well, what is it?" Vegetto asked.

"It's Vegeku."

"You mean the nickname they gave you?"

"Yeah. I've always mixed it up and thought they were calling you."

"Didn't know they've been using it the entire time…" He shook it off. "Anyway, Gohan stepped right in and suggested a powerful name, like your power, it was something like '_Power_' or '_Speed_'."

"Gohan is a bad name-maker."

"Yeah, he is. In fact, he named his own superhero persona 'The Great Saiyaman'." The two laughed.

"Yeah, I'll never ask Gohan to help with a name." Sonic and Vegetto grinned.

"Heh. Never thought anyone would ask him for help, naming something. When Pan was born, Videl named her, and I was sure glad Gohan didn't name her something else." Vegetto thought it wasn't possible for her name to be Pan, with Gohan naming that. "Heh, then I thought of something, I was thinking of naming you 'Otono'(Oto No: Japanese of Sonic. I don't know Japanese, so I used Google Translate)"

"Otono? That sounds similar."

"It's Japanese for Sonic."

"Dad, are you making this up?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Okay, you caught me, I was only making it up just now." Vegetto scratched his head. "I thought of naming you… 'Truth'." He gulped.

"Dad, that's an awful name. I could put you as the worst namer, next to Gohan."

"Eh…" Vegetto sweatdropped. "Everyone shunned Gohan and I in the baby naming game. I mean, you were my son, and I told them that was harsh to do that."

"And, that I was closely related to you than anyone."

"In DNA, yes, but as father and son relationship, people can only tell by our hair and clothing."

"Well, I inherited my hair, thanks of you."

"Not my fault my hair was like this. Give your thanks to Kakarotto and Vegeta for making me the last hope of the universe 160 years ago."

"…Just continue the story."

"Okay, your sister, Bulla, joined in and suggested 'Ike' as your name."

"I'll have to thank her about thinking my name."

"You don't need to, she was only picking anything out of her 'What-If' baby names list. And we all agreed on the name."

"That was a long-"

"It didn't stop there. We all agreed on ,Ekin'. But, Goten pointed out it was the name of a shoe company, backwards. So, we took out the 'n' and turned it backwards."

There was a short pause.

"Is it finished?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it is." Vegetto stood up. "I'll be going to the gravity chamber now. Good luck on turning Super Saiyan." He told Sonic as he teleported away.

There was another moment of silence. For half an hour.

Sonic finally stood up. Seeing no one in close proximity, he muttered "If you're still watching me, I so hate you, mom."

The wind shifted and at the center of it was Sonic. He ran and broke the sound barrier.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In a place where darkness envelopes everything, but a glowing ball. It's not a Dragon Ball that's for sure. Inside the glowing ball, there was Sonic muttering under his breath.

"So it looks like your son still believes you're watching him." A light said. It was yellow. It's voice sounded like a male.

"It's not my fault someone pushed me into that universe... again." Another light said. It was pink. It's voice was feminine. Like a woman.

The glowing orb faded into the sight of trees. There sat a yellow-orange, lonely two-tailed fox, lying on a branch. It was looking at the stars, muttering something under its breath.

"It seems like my spawn wants someone to be with..." The yellow light said. "Could it be a brother?" The pink light sighed angrily. "A blue, powerful brother that hates his mother?" The yellow light continued.

"Fine, you can get my son to your universe." The pink light said.

"Can I make him weaker than he actually is in his universe? Can I make him stay in this universe permanently-" The yellow light was cut off by the pink light screaming in rage.

"Fine! I'll even make everyone forget who he is in his universe, and he will forget who everyone is in his universe!" The pink light screamed. "But the boy and father should have their memories together..." If a pink light could play with her hands nervously, then the pink light is doing it.

"So you do care-"

"It's already hard to deal with you! And I have been here for a billion Frost Demon years-"

"Actually nine hundred million, eighty-nine-"

"Enough! You have awakened me in my slumber!" A red light flashed out of nowhere. If you want to know it is a male.

"Oh come one! That wasn't even a slumber. That was a nap." The pink light yelled.

"But I've been sleeping for 58 Earth years." The red light said.

"That's only, like, 29 Frost Demon months." The yellow light said.

"That's like 2 Frost Demon years, right?"

"Nah, it takes 50 Frost Demon months to make a Frost Demon year." The yellow light said.

"Dang it!" The red light yelled.

"Well you woke up just in time to see multi-universal crossings, Pride." The yellow light said. It seems like the red light's name was pride.

"Oh yeah!? I've seen better multi-universal crossings before, um..." Pride trailed away. "...uh..." The trio waited for an answer.

"Intellect." The yellow light answered him. His name was Intellect.

"Uh.. What?" Pride asked.

"My name is Intellect!" Intellect yelled. "You don't remember your brother's name?"

"Apparently, he doesn't." The pink light told him. "Well for starters. Hi! I'm Love. I'm your sister, and welcome to the God club!"

Pride, as a red light, seemed to scratch his head. "Why doesn't Intellect saying smart words?"

"You wouldn't comprehend to what I can tell." Intellect told Pride. "And why don't you act so prideful?" It turned to Love. "Or loving? Oh wait! It's because we're tired of doing this job."

* * *

**Eh, good enough. It was all great, until I put the Gods in this. It looks like Bakuda's story now... (Which is great, but I don't want to steal any ideas, so I didn't like to have something similar to other authors' stories.)**


	2. Multi-Dimensional Travel, enter Miles

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine this is here for the next chapters.**

**Fixed it.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Sonic has been running around the Supreme Kai's Planet. Surprised it hasn't burnt down yet.

_Woah, this planet's more resilient than I thought._ He thought. _Whatever that means._

He sped through the planet, making dirt paths along the way. He was thinking about his mother. He was angry at her. He hated her for not caring about him. And if she's watching him, Sonic thought of it as creepy, not heartwarming.

His eyes shown brighter green than usual, his power rising. Then Sonic felt his power, but didn't stop. He realised he had the power of turning Super Saiyan!

_Ah well, looks like I can turn Super Saiyan after all- _His thoughts ended when he heard whistling in front of him.

A green portal was made in front of Sonic. He tried to stop, but when he did, he was already in the portal. It looked like it was going to close again. The second Sonic laid his eyes at the hole he went through, it turned as small as a senzu bean. That made him think of senzu beans and he brought out a small pouch full of senzu beans.

_There's probably 12 in there... I don't really know. _Sonic was just staring at the pouch of beans. _What is this place?_

He put the pouch back to where he got it. He looked around the green place. It was green all over. There was no ground but he was standing on solid. Sonic tried to become a Super Saiyan. Didn't work.

_Dang it! The second I knew I could, I couldn't do it_.

Sonic snapped his fingers. The second he did that, he felt pressure all around him. It was going up the scale of millions of forces of gravity, all pushing at him. Sonic could feel all his bones breaking.

* * *

"Oh come on, I didn't think he would snap his fingers so soon!" Intellect yelled. "I was going to tell him something! Then snap MY fingers!"

"Oh, you don't know my son." Love retorted.

* * *

Sonic started to yell out in pain. The force of gravity was more than he could handle, and yelling isn't going to solve the problem. Well, not now.

Sonic felt his life force dropping.

_That's not good. _He thought. _That's not good at all._

He started giving up, for the first time, since his brother, Gohan, asked him to finish his Maths studies. Sonic's body was feeling gravity going up to more than he could handle. Sonic could think that gravity was infinite. It was going to be a miracle if he ever lived through this.

* * *

"Well, aren't we going to do something?" Pride asked.

"Nah, he's Vegetto's son, son of the most powerful being in the universe." Love said with hope.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Miles was gazing at the night stars awhile now. He jumped off the branches off the tree he was laying on and spun his twin tails, allowing him to have the ability to fly. He was going to go back to his 'home', when he heard whistling.

_Oh no! _He thought._ It's them isn't it? Please, oh, please not be them._

Then a green portal opened in front of Miles. He walked to it in curiosity. The portal shot out a blue blur. It landed with a thud and rolled over. It was a blue hedgehog in Martial Arts clothing. Having a sword strapped to his back, the fox saw the dangers of this blue hedgehog. But something made him think it was no threat.

* * *

"He's not a threat, serious!" The god of intellect was shouting at the glowing ball. Actually, it's a huge ball, compared to the light's size.

"He won't hear you." Pride told Intellect.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Intellect told him.

* * *

Sonic felt something solid.

_I lived through it?! _He thought. _The pain stopped sto- Ahh! It burns, everything! I can't move! I can't even process a single thought with the pain! Oh God! Help me! Even mom! Anyone!_

Then he heard something close to him. Sonic gave up trying to think, he soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

Miles didn't know what to do. He went close to it and poked it. No action.

_Probably dead._ He thought.

He reached down to check his heartbeat, just like nurses. He didn't know what he was doing. But, he heard a heartbeat.

_That had to mean something._ He thought. _Should I help him? I mean, what if it'll hurt me?_

His whole mind said yes, unexpectedly. Even through everything that has happened during the five years he lived, he couldn't believe that he should help it.

But something in his mind, he couldn't think of what it is, but it kept telling him to help the hedgehog. Maybe, for once, it could be his friend. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt him like the others because he was a freak. Maybe, it was somebody important and I could be thanked by. Just maybe.

This hedghehog here has a lot of injuries. Maybe it was beaten by bullies for some reason, it could relate to him somehow. He made up his mind and carried the hedgehog. The hedgehog was pretty light for Miles. But then, he found the hedgehog's sword. It was on the ground. Maybe he was trying to fight something. Maybe, he's bad?

The thought scared Miles that he dropped the hedgehog on the ground. When the hedgehog fell, it didn't even make a move to wake.

_He can't be bad._ He thought. _But, just in case, I'll have to take the sword away. Hey, maybe I can use it against him... If he's bad._

Miles carried the hedgehog and its sword back to his place.

* * *

It was a cave that had blankets and his teddy bear, Fluff, in the end of the cave. He managed to get firewood and make a fire. He had been very, very lucky that no one had seen the cave. It started to rain when Miles got to the cave.

_Just in time. _He thought. _I hope the hedgehog doesn't notice my two tails..._

He placed the hedgehog on the cold floor. He got out of the cave and put out his palms and it quickly filled up with water. He got to the hedgehog and poured water on the hedgehog's injuries.

During the tenth time Miles tried to wet the hedgehogs fur, it started to open its eyes. Miles got scared and backed away from the hedgehog. The hedgehog noticed it's fur to be damp, it was mixed with red coloured liquid, but it didn't seem to care. It looks like he didn't notice Miles around itself. The hedgehog began to think.

"So it was true..." It sighed. Miles found it to be a male voice. The hedgehog sat up and looked at himself, he felt itchy. He looked to see he was covered in fur, except for his arms, chest and stomach. He touched his quills. He seemed to have it in perfect place. He noticed that his power had lowered and he was not having a Saiyan's appearance. He noticed it was raining outside, too. Miles found the creature to be amazing if it was not caring about his injuries.

"What was true?" Miles asked before he could think. He realised what he said. He was immediately scared again. The hedgehog turned to him, slightly surprised.

"Well, would you believe to be alive after taking in gravity of over millions?" The hedgehog explained to Miles. Miles found this to be interesting.

"N-no." Miles stuttered. A minute ago he asked a question just fine, and now he was stuttering like he was forgetting how to speak.

"Thought so," The hedgehog said. Miles noticed he was taking this awfully calm. "Anyway, where am I?" It asked. "And by the way, thanks."

"Y-you're on W-westside Is-land..." Miles answered.

"Okay... On which planet?" It asked. Miles found this question uneasy.

"You're on M-mobius." Miles answered. The hedgehog found the fox to be afraid.

"No need to be afraid," He held his hands up as a sign to stay calm. "My name's Sonic, what's yours?" Miles couldn't believe that this hedgehog was talking to him, and hasn't hurt him yet. He thought of the possibility of turning on him, but he shrugged it off. He shuffled his feet.

"I-I don't like my name..." Miles responded.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Sonic told him. "I had bad names that would be mine now." Remembering his father telling him a tale about how he got his name with fictional characters. But if it wasn't fictional, then he forgot who his father was talking about.

"W-well... I-it's Miles Prower." Miles said in a matter of fact tone. The hedgehog looked at him like it wasn't funny. "Y-you don't g-get it?"

"Well, your name's Miles Prower?" Sonic asked. "Like 'miles per hour'?" Miles nodded Silently. "What's so funny about that?"

Miles looked at Sonic funny. "E-everyone's m-making a b-big fuss over it..." Miles said as he looked away. He saw the seriousness in Sonic's eyes. _Did I do something wrong?_ Miles thought.

"Everyone huh?" Sonic scowled. But it immediately changed when seeing Miles' scared face. He decided to change the topic. "Uh... How old are you? I'm twelve years old."

Miles thought about it for a while. "Five?" Miles asked himself. "Yeah... five."

_Everyone makes a big fuss over a name? What kind of people- Wait! Is that another tail? _Sonic thought.

Miles saw what he was looking at, and it was at his tails. Miles had a scared face. _He's going to think of me as a freak now... _Miles thought. There was silence at the moment.

Sonic thought he'd seen weirder things, this isn't news to him. _Wait a minute, everyone wasn't making a fuss out of his name, it was the fact he had two tails!_ Sonic knew of the look of Miles face. It was fear.

"It wasn't because of your name that people think of it much, it was because of your two tails." Sonic thought out loud.

"P-people c-call me a f-f-freak be-because of th-these." Miles pointed at his tails. Miles thought this guy was a detective. If the story he told him was true, then he wasn't from here and he didn't know of the fox-freak living in the woods. Now that he knows, it looks as if there's no chance he would think of me as a normal fox. Miles saddened.

"Hey, you're not a freak. Those mean people are." Sonic tried to assure Miles.

Sonic knew that his injuries were critical, but it would heal. He had to make Miles not think that he would get teased by him. But a sudden outcry, made Sonic know they weren't just teasing him. "I know y-you're going to b-beat me sooner or l-later..." Miles sniffled and tears were going down his eyes. "I-if you're g-g-going to, th-then just do it..." Miles' voice had a mixture of sadness and fear.

This made Sonic over the top. _Who would beat somebody at such a young age? It's sickening! _He thought.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared seconds after. It made Miles jump and shriek. He cried as his emotions were getting the better of him. Miles rushed to his teddy bear for protection and squeezed it, crying his heart out.

Sonic couldn't believe this was happening. He just found out the child was scared of lightning after he accused him of going to beat him. Sonic had to comfort Miles. He wasn't good with kids, since he was the youngest one out of his dad's team and family.

Sonic got to Miles and hugged him. Miles was shocked by this sudden sign of comfort. Another roar of lightning came into Miles ears. He jumped and whimpered more.

"Shhh... It's okay Miles, let it all out." Miles cried into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic started to rock Miles like a baby, also rubbing Miles' back soothingly.

Miles looked up at Sonic, who at the time was wet and injured. Miles was worried about Sonic, but he didn't care. He only wanted to make Miles feel better.

"S-sonic?" Miles asked, giving his trust to the hedgehog. After all, he was trying to comfort him. "Yeah, Miles?" Sonic asked.

"I-i don't like to be c-called Miles." He sobbed.

"Then what do you like to be called?" Sonic asked quietly.

"M-maybe, you can come up with one..."

"Okay, how about... Tails." Sonic said as he got the idea from Miles' tails.

"T-tails?" Miles looked at his own tails. Sonic was beginning to regret that he ever wanted to call him Tails. "I like it."

"Okay... Goodnight Tails."

* * *

**Wow, I'm not good at all. I mean the writing of the story.**


	3. Sonic and Tails

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Sonic woke up and saw himself hugging Tails. He remembered what happened that day. He found that his injuries were healing quick, thanks to his dad's genes and his mom's... 'Godliness'. His stomach grumbled. The blue hedgehog quickly thought of going out and getting himself something to eat. His dad left him in the wilderness for six months before coming back. He said that it was Piccolo's first step in training Gohan.

He was going to get out of the cave when he wondered about Tails. _The kid's pretty skinny... I'll get 'im some food._ He thought. _But what if he wakes up and finds me gone? _He pondered for a moment. _I'll just have to get back, fast._

He ran to find a pond, or a river, or maybe a lake, just so he could find fish to get. He found one in ten seconds flat and analyzed if there was any fish in it. He noticed the fishes here were smaller than the ones he had back home. He took off his gi, leaving him in his boxers and orange shirt, and dived in.

* * *

Miles woke up, or rather, Tails woke up and found that Sonic wasn't with him, but he left his sword. He sighed. _Why does everyone leave me?_ _Well... at least this time he didn't try to hurt me..._ He went out of his cave and spun his Tails to get himself some food. The problem for Tails is that: He had little luck in finding food. And everytime he got some, he would often lose his food and get bullied by people.

Tails flew around to find some apples to eat. He spent minutes of searching until he found only one, teeter-tottering over the edge. He went as fast as he can and took the apple. The second he got it, he was about to bite the apple, when he slammed into something.

Tails rubbed his head, he opened his eyes and found a black bear, with its friends, a boar and a monkey. Tails looked frightened at the sight of them. The black bear snatched the apple out of the young fox's hands and ate it in a single gulp. The kitsune was about to run away. But, the monkey grabbed him by one of his tails as he tried to run. The boar walked over to where Tails was going and blocked his entrance.

"Well, well, looks like we found the freak." The black bear said and grabbed Tails by the collar, if he had one, and raised him so that they can see eye-to-eye. "Remember what we said last time?"

The kitsune could only whimper. "N-no f-freaks al-allowed?"

"Yeah, and it looks like we'll have to teach you what happens when one comes by." The black bear said as it struck Tails in the stomach with its knee, before letting Tails fall to the ground.

The pain was unbearable for Tails. It opened up bad memories of him getting hurt. The fox was kicked by the bear as the monkey and the boar was enjoying the fight. After a few seconds after the bear pummeled the fox, they joined in wanting to have the fun.

_Sonic..._ Tails could only think. _Where are you? Why did you have to leave me?_

* * *

The son of Vegetto was carrying a bag full of fish. Sonic had caught about enough fish for Tails and him to eat, for a week. He was already starting to eat them by: Throwing a fish in the air, lighting it on fire, and let it go into his mouth. Sonic was munching on a fish when he heard something.

Being the curious blue demigod he is, he went to the source of the sound. Wondering what it was. When he saw what happened, he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

He saw Tails getting kicked by three animals. Tails was already bleeding and it didn't look like the trio would stop at all. In a fit of rage, he sped to the scene.

"HEY!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and saw a furious blue hedgehog, in a blue gi and is injured, carrying a bag of fish in his hands. Tails looked up and saw his hero. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He asked the trio, all but one had a scared look on their faces.

"We're beating up a freak," The black bear responded calmly. "What does it look like to you."

"It looks like you're killing a living being." Sonic said, his voice lowered.

"Hey, boss, aren't hedgehogs not supposed to be blue?" The monkey asked the bear. "Why it looks like he IS blue." The bear replied. "Let's take it on him too."

Tails had a scared look on his face. _Can he survive them even when he's injured?_ Tails thought.

"Okay, bring it." Sonic turned to a stance. His legs bent and apart, his arms in a cross sign. Just like when Super Saiyan Goku was charging at the start of the Cell Games.

"Huh, punk thinks he can take us on with Chinese moves." The bear said. "Well let's show him." Tails cringed as the bear rushed at Sonic.

Sonic knew that his power has been lowered, but he didn't know why. Right now, he was probably at a Super Saiyan Goku fighting Frieza level. The trio at once won't be even challenge to him.

Sonic kicked the bear with minimum force, but it was enough to make the bear fly through the trees and lead it into unconsciousness.

"Do you wanna go?" The demi-Saiyan asked the monkey and the boar. The two shook their heads and ran to where their 'boss' is.

Tails watched Sonic in admiration. The demigod was closing the space between them. Tails thought that he would do something bad to him. Instead, he just picked Tails up with no effort and slung the bag of fish on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Tails replied. Sonic scanned Tails' injuries.

"It seems to me you're not. You need medical attention." Sonic told the battered fox. "Come on, I'll fix you up at home." He said as he sped through the forest and found the cave at the speed of sound.

"So that's why you call yourself Sonic." Tails said, thinking he understood Why Sonic's name was that. Sonic placed him on the blankets.

"Nah, my name's actually Son Ike. It sounded like Sonic, so I used that instead." Sonic explained. He was putting down the fish he caught.

"So, you just fused your name?" Tails asked in wonder.

"It was just like what dad said." Sonic remembered. Tails frowned when he heard 'dad'. Sonic noticed this and tried to think what happened. _Tails is living alone in the woods. He was sad when I mentioned dad. So, he could be an orphan. Why didn't I think he was an orphan before. _He thought. "What happened to your parents?" He asked.

Tails was surprised by this question, but it was going to be asked sooner or later. "I don't know. I don't remember anything about them." He answered truthfully. He then eyed at the fish Sonic brought. He thought it was all Sonic's. "Did you buy this?"

"Nah, I went fishing while you were sleeping. And I guessed you weren't asleep for long." Sonic eyed at the bruises and cuts Tails has. But thought it would be better to eat first.

"I'll cook the fish for you so you could eat." Sonic said as he took a fish out of the bag and heat it up using his ki. Ki is the power they used for fighting. Tails was amazed by what power he created.

"Wow, can you teach me how to do that?" Tails asked enthusiastically. Sonic grinned at Tails' expression and nodded. He passed the fish to Tails.

"It could be hard to teach you, but I think you'll be fine." He said as Tails gobbled up his food. The fox then played with his fingers.

"Can I have another one?" The fox asked.

"Sure, I already ate some." The blue being said as he cooked another fish using his ki and passed it to Tails. The fox munched on his food. Sonic smiled at the fox's way of eating.

Tails liked Sonic more and more, he helped him get some food, he stayed with him in a time when he was scared and he had powers that saved him. He was just sad he accused him for being another bully.

Sonic then thought about treating Tails' injuries. He took out a box and opened it. There were only four capsules. He took one out and pressed the button and dropped it on the ground.

Pom!

Clouds of the colour pink appeared out of nowhere and it started to clear. What was left was a first aid kit. The two-tailed kitsune went wide-eyed. He's never seen anything like that happened before.

"Is this how people store things now?" Tails asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so." Sonic answered as he took out bandages, cotton and alcohol. He began fixing Tails. "Okay, this'll hurt a bit. But after that, you'll be good as new." When he was finished, Tails had bandages on his head, his arms, body and his left leg. "You'll need clothes." Sonic said.

He took another capsule and dropped it on the ground, it went out with a pom, with pink clouds come and gone. A storage of clothes was left there. He took out a blue gi, orange shirt, blue sash, a pair of boxers, white fingerless gloves and red and white boots. He gave them to Tails. "Sorry if you wanted something else, but this is all I've got." Sonic said with a cheeky smile.

"It's alright, I get to dress up like you!" Tails said optimistically. Tails put it on and Sonic helped him put it on to match Tails size. Once it was done, Tails looked just like Sonic. Except that he was a yellow fox and Sonic was a blue hedgehog. Tails moved his body around and found that it was perfect for him. Sonic just smiled and capsulized the compartments and put it back in its box. _I think he's ready to learn how to master his ki._ Sonic thought.

* * *

A week later...

A bald man with a brown moustache, blue glasses that his his eyes, red jacket and black pants was looking around a city with his floating pod. Seeing that his calculations were correct, he pressed a button on his pod. All of a sudden a hundred robots appeared behind the scientist. He was thinking of world domination. He had already taken half the planet and has built a huge orbiting satellite as his command center.

Right now, he was trying to extend his robot army. And, to find the Chaos Emeralds. He already has 3 in his possession. His scanners picked up a Chaos Emerald within the island. He commanded his robot army to go forth and find the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sonic and Tails were racing to the river because they had run out of food. They had been jumping from ground to tree to rock.

_Woah, he's catching up pretty quick. _Sonic thought. _Well, he's already finished step one, which was to live in the wilderness for more than six months. And, he's learnt to control his ki, sense energy, life force and power, and use it to enhance his powers. He's even learnt The Kamehameha Wave in seconds, unlike normal beings! He's even lifting 500 kilos without even noticing. Well, I'm lifting 10 tons without even noticing._

_I have to prove myself to Sonic. _Tails thought._ I want to show Sonic that I am proud to be his friend and student. I want to make him proud of me too! _His five year-old mind being joyous that he's found a friend.

Tails checked his surroundings and found another path for himself. While checking, Tails noticed an emerald just lying on the ground. Sonic noticed it too. He only noticed it by sensing its energy and power. They stopped to check the emerald out.

"Wow." The young fox looked at it in awe. "It's giving out power and energy!" He pointed out.

"Yeah!" Sonic said, knowing Tails could sense the emerald. "But, it's energy and power feels funny."

"Can we keep it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah I guess we could." Sonic answered as he dropped a capsule. The capsule was a storage, but it had nothing in it, like the other capsule he had. Sonic put the emerald in the safe. He capsulized it. Tails and he were back to running to the river.

* * *

"What's this?" The scientist looked at the radar as if something disappeared. "It's gone!" Just then, a sudden light flickered in the radar. "Wait... It's faint. And it's moving! Eggbot #3 and #4!" Two robots flew to where the scientist was With their jetpacks. "We are here in your command, Doctor Robotnik." One of the robots said. Robotnik pointed at the radar. "The Chaos Emerald is moving and I want you to find who's behind this and bring them to me alive! And bring back the Chaos Emerald!" Robotnik commanded.

The two robots flew to where the Chaos Emerald is.

* * *

**This is really my best. I can't write anything else.**


	4. Enter Robotnik, Visiting Knuckles

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

**Hey look at that, I just happened to be typing down the eighth chapter for this. Not like it mattered, my writing skills aren't that good and I've barely liked what I wrote. I've definitely rushed a lot. I look forward to writing about 2k words for each chapter.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Sonic and Tails were swimming in the river, fishing to eat. Sonic had taught Tails how to swim and catch a fish. And they've been doing great work catching fish. Once done, they took all the fish they've caught in a bag. Sonic and Tails had been exploring what's in the river and they've found out that there was a large amount of space there.

Sonic and Tails were walking back home, when Tails heard something in the trees. Tails stopped in his tracks. Somic noticed the stop and was about to say something when Tails asked Sonic something. "Sonic, you hear that?" He asked. Sonic listened carefully, there was something in the trees.

"Heh, looks like I didn't. Great job Tails." Sonic said with pride. He gave Tails a thumbs up. But then, Sonic felt no energy, life force or power coming from the noise. _It isn't that windy._ He thought. Then he remembered something about not being able to sense anything. He immediately grabbed Tails and flew up the trees. Suddenly, robot animals appeared in the scene.

"I didn't know you could fly, Sonic." Tails watched in amazement. Sonic just brought him out of harm's way, again!

"I was gonna make it our next lesson." Sonic said. "It looks like they're robotic animals. They could be dangerous."

"I'm sure they aren't that strong." Tails thought out loud.

"We won't know until we see them in action." Sonic told Tails. They were watching the robots move about. There were animals around that Sonic and Tails didn't notice before. The robots then captured the animals and put them in a cage.

"What are they doing?" Tails asked.

"Beats me." Sonic replied. "I could only think they're turning them into robots." Suddenly, a bear charged a robot, slashing it into pieces. An animal came out of it, looking frightened. But then a robot came up behind the bear and stinged the bear. Shocking the bear, the robots put the two animals in the cage. "Or, they could be trying to wipe out the whole planet."

"We can't let them do that!" Tails exclaimed.

"Of course," Sonic said. "My dad always protected a planet. I'm a son of a protector. I would always want to do the right thing and protect a planet. And now I'm with you, I know we'll be able to."

"What about your mother?" Tails asked, never hearing Sonic say anything about his mom.

"Hmph. What about my mom? She's a Goddess if you want to know." Sonic stated.

"Why are you angry at your mom?" Tails asked. He didn't know anything about Goddess and whatnot, so he shrugged it off.

"All she did was leave me to my father and never cared about me." Sonic answered.

"Oh." Tails said. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to destroy those robots and free the animals." Sonic said. He threw his bag of fish in the air and threw a capsule at it. The safe caught the bag of fish and Sonic caught the safe. He capsulized it and put it back in his sash, or belt.

Sonic and Tails landed on the ground. Once there, they were a blur. Blue and Yellow blurs destroying the robots one by one. Animals kept coming out of the robots, confused. After the two blurs destroyed the robots in sight. They stopped at the cage. There was a button that wrote 'release'.

"Easier than expected." Sonic said as he pressed the button. The cage opened and animals came sprawling out of the cage. "We'll have to get to the bottom of this." Sonic said as he motioned Tails to follow him.

* * *

They were making their way to the city. Tails was scared to show his face at the city. He would think they would recognise him and call him a 'freak'. Sonic seemed to not care about going into the city. Feeling Tails was slowing down by a bit, he gave out his hand to Tails, who accepted it. Sonic then stopped. He put two fingers to his forehead and teleported Tails and him to the city.

Tails was a bit dizzy, it was his first time feeling 'Instant Transmission'. Tails was about to ask when Sonic cut him off. "Instant Transmission. You can move anywhere instantly, if you can sense someone there." Tails looked around and he was in the city. It was almost empty. The only ones left there was Sonic, Tails and a few others that only noticed Tails.

"It's the freak!" Someone said. "The freak must be the one that did this!" Another said. They all started throwing stuff at Tails. Tails was sad, he knew it would turn out like this. Sonic raised his hand and an invisible shield appeared around Sonic and Tails. Trash and other objects bounced off the shield.

"Hold up!" Sonic said. "I just wanted to ask you what do you think happened!"

"The freak happened!" Someone said as she threw an umbrella.

"Looks like they aren't cooperating, Tails." Sonic told him. "I say we check the skies." Tails nodded happily. He started spinning his tails and flew up. Sonic flashed his aura and flew with Tails. This lead to everyone being surprised on what happened. They only now asked themselves how they got here so fast.

Sonic and Tails were in the skies. Tails' tails were starting to give out. Sonic saw this. "Should I give you a piggyback ride?" Sonic asked as he flew below Tails. Tails nodded as he landed on Sonic's back. "Well, hold on." Sonic said as he flew through the sky at sonic speed.

* * *

"It seems to be approaching us." Eggbot #3 said. Robots have no emotion in their voice, or talking chips. "Understood." Eggbot #4 said. Both robots charge at their opponent at their maximum speed.

* * *

Sonic saw something coming right at them. "Tails! What about you practice your Kamehameha Waves!" Sonic said.

"At what?" Tails asked. Sonic pointed at the two dots in front of them. "Oh." Two robots, in dark blue and yellow colour, were heading straight at them. Tails got into a Kamehameha stance. He put his arms by his side. His cupped hands almost touching. A blue glow appeared between the hands. "Kamehame..." Tails thrusted his arms at the yellow robot. "HA!" Tails roared. A blue beam came out of his hands and crashed through the robot. The pieces of the yellow robot fell to the ground.

"Hey Tails, why don't you just use a small ki blast?" Sonic asked curiously, not knowing what would happen. Tails aimed his hand at the robot. Tails shot a blue ki blast at the robot. It exploded into pieces whenit came into contact. "Huh. I didn't think it would be that easy to destroy those heavily armed robots."

* * *

"What?!" Eggman yelled in confusion. "Eggbots #3 and #4 are offline? That means they are destroyed!" Eggman realised something. "But the Chaos Emerald is still coming." _The one with the Chaos Emerald is coming here because it wants to stop me. _He thought. "Well, time to prepare the mech." He said as he pressed a button. The pod transformed into a battle mech. One arm had a cannon and one arm had a blade. The legs were rocket boosters, so that the mech can stay in the air and move around faster. He was awaiting the arrival of the holder of the Chaos Emerald. What he saw was a hedgehog and a fox, soaring through the skies, coming straight at him.

* * *

"Tails! Look! There's a man inside that robot!" Sonic informed him. "He must be the guy who controls the robots!" Tails nodded.

"He looks funny." Tails just said.

Sonic stopped in front of the robot. "**I am Doctor Robotnik, and I am here for your Chaos Emerald!**" The man in the robot said in a mike. It boomed through the robot's speakers.

_Chaos Emerald?_ Sonic thought. _It must be that emerald that showed energy._

"What if we fight?" Sonic asked.

"**You'll get pulverised by this mech. And you don't want that. Now, hand over the Emerald.**" Robotnik said.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!" Sonic growled. "You might just be surprised."

"**I'm surprised enough that you can fly.**" Robotnik said. "**But if you want a fight, I'll give it you.**"

"Tails, you attack. I'll move." Sonic commanded. "Okay!" Tails agreed. He was in a Kamehameha stance again. "Kamehame... HA!" Tails shot a Kamehameha at the robot. There was a hole in it. The mech fell. Sonic didn't get to move around.

"NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Robotnik yelled and got to the emergency pod. He escaped, but before he did he said. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN! Uhh... Whoever you are..."

Sonic turned back and went to Tails' home. "Tails, I think we're going to go on an adventure. So let's bring all the stuff we got."

"Really! Cool!" Tails grinned.

* * *

After an hour...

"Okay, Tails. We're going to go find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, so that the big guy doesn't get any. I don't know how many there are, but I sensed a big one and we're going to it." Sonic told Tails. Tails was carrying a homemade bag, with the Sonic's sword as a strap. It had Tails' teddy bear and blankets. And Sonic's sword, with its sheath, was in it too, except it was out in the open at the same time.

"How do we get there? And how long until we get there?" Tails asked, and Sonic grinned.

"Instant Transmission. We'll be there instantly."

* * *

Meanwhile...

A red echidna was throwing a ball up and caught it when it fell. He repeated the same thing over and over. He was bored, it was more obvious when he had lots of things on the ground, like unfinished lego projects, a mixed rubix cube and uno cards. A white bat, wearing a black and white outfit with pink boots and chest piece, sneakily got to a big green emerald. The red echidna heard some familiar footsteps to him.

The Red Echidns was wearing a red t-shirt and loose pants, to help him move around. He wore boots just to tuck in the pants so it doesn't tangle when he walks.

"Rouge, stop that." The red echidna said in a bored tone.

"How the hell do you do that?" Rouge asked.

"I'm the guardian of the thing you're trying to steal." The red echidna picked up a toy gun and aimed it at Rouge. The red echidna acted like he shot Rouge multiple times.

"You really are bored, Knuckles." Rouge stated.

"Oh, how in the world did you know that?" Knuckles asked sarcastically. Rouge sighed.

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails appeared out of thin air near the big green emerald. "Wow, it's huge." Tails commented. Sonic whistled. Knuckles and Rouge just stared at Sonic and Tails in shock. Knuckles was the first to react and rushed at Sonic.

Sonic didn't expect to get attacked, but got attacked by Knuckles. Knuckles pinned Sonic down, screaming at his face. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! WERE YOU GOING TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD?! IF SO, YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME IN ORDER TO-"

"Calm down, I'm not trying to take your 'Master Emerald' and to answer your first question, we teleported here." Sonic said. "Instead, we want to know stuff about Chaos Emeralds?"

"Chaos Emeralds? Why should I tell you?" Knuckles asked, getting off of Sonic. Sonic took out a capsule, pressed the button, flinged it at the ground. A safe appeared and Sonic showed the Green Chaos Emerald To Knuckles. "Yeah, like I said why should I tell you?" Tails scratched his head, then got an idea.

"I'll fight you to know what it can do." Tails told Knuckles.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled.

"Well, you're not much, but if you want to fight me for information, you got it." Knuckles got in a ready stance. Tails warmed up and took a stance.

"My bet is on Knuckles." Rouge betted.

"Oh yeah, I think Tails could beat Knuckles anytime." Sonic defended.

"Yeah right. Anyway, I'm Rouge." Rouge held her hand out for a kiss. Sonic looked at Rouge's hand before shaking it. Rouge was disappointed at Sonic's actions.

"I'm Sonic." He grinned. "And the young fox is Tails." Knuckles saw Tails' two tails. Tails felt sad again.

"Stop looking at my tails!" Tails shouted as he attacked Knuckles.

* * *

**Okay, fourth chapter done.**

**The above typing was my message when I finished this.**


	5. Tournament, First Round

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Tails aimed a punch at Knuckles' face, but Knuckles blocked it. "Ow! That hard?!" Knuckles complained As he rubbed his arm.

"What? You blocked it." Tails pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles slapped Tails arm. Tails rubbed that spot in pain. "See?" Knuckles told him. Sonic sweatdropped. He did NOT expect the fight to start off like that.

"Okay, you have a point." Tails said.

He did a right kick at Knuckles' face, but Knuckles blocked it. Knuckles gave Tails a right uppercut, but Tails dodged to the right. Tails bent down and did a leg sweep, and Knuckles fell. But, Knuckles caught himself by balancing on the ground with his arm bent. Tails stood, only to be kicked in the face by Knuckles, who used his balancing arm to launch himself at Tails. Tails stepped back and shot a small ki blast at Knuckles, who was blown away a couple feet by Tails' ki blast. Knuckles crouched at the ground to maintain his balance. Tails got back into a stance.

Sonic was just looking around when he found that the island seems to be FLOATING. Rouge knew what he was about to ask, so she just told him. "The Master Emerald is holding this whole island up."

"Okay..." Sonic looked around the island. "So, nothing special?" He asked sarcastically. Rouge only shook her head as a sign to show a 'no'.

Knuckles launched himself at Tails and did a right hook. Tails backflipped to dodge the right hook. He aimed his head at Knuckles and shot himself at him. Tails did a perfect headbutt against Knuckles, who didn't block. Knuckles fell to the ground.

"Great! You lost." Sonic exclaimed.

"What do you mean I lost?" Knuckles asked as he picked himself up.

"You completely fell down first." Sonic explained.

"But this is a real fight. Not a spar." Knuckles said.

"But Tails wasn't using full power at you." Sonic said.

"You're bluffing!" Knuckles said. "There's no way he's still holding-" Sonic craned his head and nodded at Tails. Tails nodded back. Tails sparked an aura around him, and began to power up. Tails' aura was bursting in power. Tails suddenly stopped when he reached his limit. "Back... Oh." Knuckles said, knowing he was screwed if he was up against Tails.

"He's carrying 500 kilos and could remove them to go faster." Sonic said. "So, you have anything to tell us?" Knuckles sighed.

"Well, the Chaos Emeralds are gems with unspeakable power and energy. Legend has it, that you could become completely invincible if all 7 were together." Knuckles explained.

"What about the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you that! I didn't even agree to it!" Knuckles yelled. "I'm so cunning." He giggled.

"Eh." Sonic shrugged. "I felt another Chaos Emerald. I teleported there and found something. It's being held as a tournament prize, instead of money, wanna come?"

"What about the Master Emerald?"

"I'll take care of that." Sonic said as he took out a capsule where he put the Chaos Emrald in. He put the Master Emerald in it. Sonic threw the capsule at Knuckles. "Eh. You keep it."

"But Angel Island will fall!" Knuckles complained. Sonic gave his energy to the island.

"It's not gonna fall now." Sonic said.

"How will we get there?"

"You complain too much."

"Can I come?" Rouge asked.

"Okay, the tournament is still open for registry." Sonic said. "Everyone put your hand on my shoulder."

* * *

At the tournament...

A pink hedgehog in a red gi with white undershirt, bands, gloves and shoes was walking happily with her 'elder' brother, a black hedgehog with red stripes, who was wearing a black gi, with white undershirt, gloves with golden bracelets and red, black and white boots. Two rabbits and a Chao accompanied them. The hedgehogs were walking to the tournament registry. They registered as 'Amy Rose' and 'Shadow'. The rabbits and the Chao will be in the spectators' seats.

Out of nowhere, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge teleported to the tournament registry. They wrote down their names on the registry board. Along the way, a TV news reporter was talking about how a blue and yellow blur saved Westside Island from robots. Sonic and Tails can't help themselves and smirked.

They all entered the tournament building to test their strength. The sixteen of whom who got the most points will advance to the tournament. Sonic and Tails were excited. Sonic told Tails to suppress his strength.

"Tails, suppress your strength."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't show full power. And hold back."

They were thinking on how people could test their strength in this tournament. There was a punching machine that tested out the candidates strength. **(Remember Vegeta punched that machine that was showing the points of contestants in the Buu Saga?)**

Shadow and Amy were up first to test their strength. They got a score of 273 and 213, respectively. Knuckles got 248. Rouge got 196. Sonic got 365, holding back the best he can. Tails accidentally got 978. But after he recieved another turn it was 306. A few others got to around 250, there were two hedgehog-like creatures, a crocodile, a chamelion, a cat and more. Surprisingly, a mysterious light blue creature got a score of 324, but he was suppressing, like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. The rest got scores of 50 to 150.

Sonic was only focused on Nazo, the blue creature, Shadow, the dark hedgehog, Scourge, a green hedgehog, Silver, a silver hedgehog, Blaze, a purple cat and Mephiles, another dark hedgehog.

The announcer told the 16 winners of the punching tests to go to the waiting room.

The tournament announcer told everybody their places. Sonic's reviewing on what these people can do at the same time.

**Nazo vs Vector**

A light blue creature with a hedgehog-like appearance, with white gi, undershirt, bands and gloves and red and blue shoes Vs A crocodile. _The light blue hedgehog will most likely win._ Sonic thought.

**Espio vs Scourge**

A purple chamelion who had ninja abilities Vs A green hedgehog with sunglasses, leather jacket and scars. _I'm thinking green hedgehog. _Sonic thought.

**Silver vs Metal**

A silver hedgehog wearing a white jacket, black vest, loose pants, with futuristic-looking gloves and boots Vs A robot. _Are robots even are allowed here? Eh, my bet's with Silver._ Sonic thought.

**Knuckles vs Mephiles**

A red echidna, guardian of something very important Vs A dark blue hedgehog with white stripes, similar to Shadow, and it seems to have no mouth. _Sorry Knuckles._ Sonic thought.

**Shadow vs Rouge**

A black hedgehog with red stripes Vs A white bat. _Shadow won't be needing good luck for this._ Sonic thought.

**Blaze vs Edgar**

A purple cat in violet clothing Vs Another robot. _Go Blaze. _Sonic thought.

**Tails vs Tiger**

My best friend Vs A tiger. _Pretty sure I know what's happening here._ Sonic thought.

**Sonic vs Amy**

Me Vs A pink hedgehog. _Nothing special going on around here. _Sonic thought.

After seeing this he scanned the waiting room he was in with the other contestants. Sonic's opponent, Amy, was staring at him nervously. Sonic saw this and felt uncomfortable. Shadow saw Amy's nervousness and came up to Sonic.

"You hurt Amy badly and you're dead." Shadow threatened. Sonic gulped.

"Could I make her go out of the ring?" Sonic asked. Shadow smirked.

"I like how you think." Shadow nodded to tell he agreed. "Don't tell her that we ever talked about this." Shadow walked away. Sonic wondered what that was all about. Amy was now staring at Tails.

Amy walked over to Tails. "Are you Miles Prower?" She asked. Tails jumped at the sound of his name. No one here, except Sonic, was anyone he knew.

"Y-yeah." Tails scratched the back of his head. Amy looked sad.

The tournament started. Everyone cheered. The announcer called out the fights.

**For our first battle of this tournament for something not money, but something else! We have Nazo vs Vector!**

_Wait, no one knows what the prize is? _Sonic thought.

Nazo walked up the ring with Vector. Lots of people cheered on for Nazo and Vector. Nazo and Vector were at their parts of the ring.

**Begin!**

Nazo puts on a stance. He was waiting for Vector to do anything against him. Vector just rushed at Nazo. Nazo smirked at his plan of attack. At the last second, Vector spun, his tail going to hit Nazo. Nazo grabbed Vector's tails at the last second. Vector tried to get out of Nazo's grasp. But Nazo ended up throwing him out of the ring.

**Ringout for Vector! Winner is Nazo!**

Nazo went back to the waiting room. He eyed Scourge suspiciously. Scourge just grinned crazily at him.

Vector was in the waiting room seconds after Nazo. Espio just smiled at Vector. "Winners of the first round can go up the stairs to the private room now." The announcer announced. Nazo just left the waiting room and went up the stairs. Before him was a spacious room with a view of the tournament ring. Nazo just stood by the glass watching the next matches.

**Next match! Espio vs Scourge!**

Scourge just leapt onto the ring, immediately. Espio walked to the ring. "Come on! Slowpoke!" The green hedgehog taunted.

Espio was on the ring. They went to their parts of the ring. People cheered for Espio more than for Scrouge.

**Begin!**

Espio took a stance. Scourge just stood there, staring at his opponent. They waited each other out for a couple of minutes. Then, Scrouge just walked straight up to Espio. They were just a few centimeters apart, and that's where Scourge stood, doing nothing again. Espio started the first attack by leg sweeping Scourge, who smirked at this attack. He punched Espio in the face before before Espio could even touch him by the leg sweep.

Espio got up and looked at Scourge, who was smirking. Espio ran at Scourge to hit him. Scourge just swatted Espio away with a backhand.

Espio changed colours, blending in with the ring. Scourge listened intently at the floors of the ring. He just backhanded at the air behind him. Espio got out of his camouflaging colours and lay there, unmoving.

The announcer counted to ten, but Espion didn't move an inch.

**Knockout for Espio! Winner is Scourge!**

Scourge walked up the stairs and into the private room. Not bothering anyone on the way.

In the private room. The second Scourge entered, he only saw Nazo's back. But Nazo turned to only glare at Scourge.

**Next match! Silver vs Metal!**

Silver and Metal walked to their seperate parts of the ring. People were cheering for Silver.

**Begin!**

Silver just stood there. Metal just charged at Silver, who just stayed there. Silver used his psychokinesis against Metal. Metal just paused in the air.

Sonic was surprised such a being could possess incredible psychokinesis powers.

Metal didn't know why it can't move. Silver just moved Metal out of the ring. Easy as that.

**Ringout for Metal! Winner is Silver!**

Silver crushed Metal, showing everyone it's a robot. The announcer went wide-eyed. "That's cheating!" Silver gulped. "Who entered the robot in the tournament?"

Silver went to the private room using psychokniesis. There he was met by Scrouge and Nazo glaring at each other. Not noticing 'Silver the newcomer'.

**Next match! Knuckles vs Mephiles!**

Knuckles ran up to the tournament ring. Mephiles just followed to the ring. People were cheering for Mephiles.

**Begin!**

Knuckles just walked right up to Mephiles and punched him. Mephiles just caught Knuckles' fist. Mephiles was going to uppercut Knuckles, but he caught Mephiles' fist.

"Well, I may say, you have to be proven worthy of your powers to become 'Guardian of the Master Emerald'." Mephiles said. "I just didn't think am Echidna's best was nothing but a joke." He taunted.

"Well, you don't have a mouth." Knuckles failed at mocking people. Mephiles stopped struggling with Knuckles

"What?" He asked. But was kicked by Knuckles. Mephiles was close to the edge of the ring. He thought Knuckles would come rush at him, then he could move out and Knuckles would be ringed out. But Knuckles just stayed where he is. Mephiles ran up to Knuckles.

The second he was next to Knuckles, instantly Mephiles kneed Knuckles in the stomach.

Knuckles was in shock when he was kicked. Mephiles took advantage of this and grabbed Knuckles' head and kneed his face straight away. Knuckles grabbed his face in pain. Mephiles clasped his two hands together under Knuckles' head and moved them upwards to smash Knuckles' chin. Knuckles was in the air and Mephiles jumped and kicked Knuckles out of the ring.

**Ringout for Knuckles! Winner is Mephiles!**

"Aw... I was rooting for Knuckles." Tails said as he saw Mephiles go up the stairs.

In the private room, Mephiles just stood by the glass, like Nazo. Nazo then glared at Mephiles, who smiled.

**Next Match! Last year's Champion: Shadow vs Rouge!**

"Last year's champion, huh?" Sonic asked. Shadow just grunted and made his way to the ring.

Shadow and Rouge went to their seperate places on the ring. Everyone was cheering for both of them. Shadow because he's the champion of last year's and Rouge because she was hot.

**Begin!**

Shadow just punched the air with so much force that knocked Rouge out. The announcer counted to ten.

**Knockout for Rouge! Winner is Shadow!**

Shadow grunted as he made his way to the private room. Sonic smiled at how easy Shadow beat Rouge.

In the private room, Shadow stood next to Silver, who was near the glass.

**Next Match! Blaze vs Edgar!**

Blaze and Edgar were on the ring Already. Blaze noted that Edgar was a robot.

**Begin!**

Blaze summoned fire around Edgar, who melted and turned out to be a robot. "This is illegal!" The announcer shouted. Blaze gulped. "Who entered the robot?" Blaze sighed with relief.

**Disqualification for Edgar! Winner is Blaze!**

Blaze made her way to the private room. She stood next to Silver.

**Next match! Tails vs Last year's 1st runner up: Tiger!**

Amy made a face at Tiger. Everyone booed at Tiger and cheered on for Tails, who seemed happy about this.

**Begin!**

Tiger scowled and made a combo of punches at Tails, who dodged them all. Tails punched Tiger in the face and it seemed to knock him down. The announcer counted to ten.

**Knockout for Tiger! Winner is Tails!**

Everyone cheered on for Tails, who was so happy that he hugged Sonic on the way to the private room.

**Next Match! Sonic vs Last year's 2nd runner up: Amy!**

"Are you Tails' guardian?" Amy asked as she and Sonic went on the ring.

"Sorta." Sonic replied.

**Begin!**

"Well, you should take care of him, okay?" Amy pleaded.

"Already doing that." Sonic assured her. Shadow was watching the fight intently, looked back at Tails, and back at the fight.

Amy rushed at Sonic and tried to punch him as hard as she can. Sonic was at the edge, and dodged Amy's attack.

**Ringout for Amy! Winner is Sonic! Now finishes the first round!**

"Well, at least he didn't hit her." Shadow spoke to himself. Sonic lent Amy a hand. She took it and walked to the waiting room. Sonic just walked to the private room to speak to Tails.

"Do you know Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I've seen a pink hedgehog before. She was nice to me, but the orphanage kicked me out when they saw me talking to her." Tails told him. "That could've been Amy."

"Yeah," Sonic thought of Amy. "It could've been."

* * *

2 hours later...

Sonic and Tails were in the food court, gobbling up food.

**The second round will begin soon! The fights will be told now:**

**Nazo vs Scourge**

**Silver vs Mephiles**

**Shadow vs Blaze**

**Tails vs Sonic**

Sonic, Tails and Shadow were in the waiting room. Only knowing Tails and Shadow, Sonic focused on what the others could do.

_People I don't know what they could do except fight is Nazo, Scourge and Mephiles. Silver uses psychokinesis. Blaze uses fire. Shadow and Tails are just fighters, like me. _Sonic thought.

* * *

**Woah, a tournament! Woah, first round has been finished in under a chapter. Woah, the second round is in the next chapter.**

**I rush everything, don't I?**


	6. Second Round, Sonic vs Tails

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

**I want to say, eveyone wears clothes. Now with that said, I put up a few things in the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**The second round has begun! First match! Nazo vs Scourge!**

Nazo walked onto the ring. Scourge was checking out his fans. "Nope, everyone seems to like Nazo." Scourge said. He was walking up the ring. Everything tensed when the two fighters were in their places.

"Who do you think will win, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic could feel Nazo's power rising.

"Well, Tails." Sonic began. "I'm thinking that Nazo will win in this round."

**Begin!**

Nazo and Scourge took their stances. They waited for each other to make a move. Scourge was the first to move from the two. He attacked with a left kick. Nazo blocked it. Scourge then sped up the pace and made a combo of punches and kicks, in super speed. Nazo blocked and dodged all. Sonic, Mephiles, Shadow and Tails were the only ones who could keep up and follow each punch and block Scourge and Nazo did.

Scourge did a right hook. Nazo dodged to the left. Scourge did a left hook. Nazo blocked with his right arm. This repeated for a few more seconds.

Then, Nazo finally did something other than block and dodge. He countered Scourge's last punch in a fancy way. Scourge punched straight at Nazo with his left arm. Nazo spun away from the attack and left elbowed Scourge's left side of his face.

Scourge angered by this, he leg swept Nazo. Nazo caught himself by doing a handstand. Nazo flipped himself and got himself right-side up. Scourge got angrier and jump kicked at an incredible speed. Sonic was the only one to see it, being the Son of Vegetto and all that.

Scourge smiled at his work, but to his horror, Nazo was smiling at him, his mouth trickled some blood. But other than that, he was fine.**  
**

Scourge calmed himself down and focused. His eyes full of anger, hatred and determination. He punched Nazo in the stomach. Nazo reacted to this, by coughing out blood. Scourge let go of Nazo. Nazo looked like he was trying hard to stand.

"Just give up." Scourge spoke with confidence. "You know you can't beat the king." Nazo smiled at his opponent's confidence. "What? Scared? Have you gone insane like me, and you're just waiting for the punchline, huh?"

Scourge smirked once again. Nazo saw that his opponent has been fooled, so he took this as an advantage. Nazo grabbed his opponent's shoulders and kneed his stomach, at lightning speed. Scourge showed true pain on his face. Nazo had Scourge's head in his hands. Nazo arched a punch back and slammed his fist in Scourge's face.

Scourge fell back, being a few feet across the edge. He caught a glimpse and saw Nazo towering over him. He raised and clasped his hands together. Nazo slammed both fists to the back of Scourge's head. The announcer counted to ten.

**Ringout for Scourge! Winner is Nazo!**

Scourge's head was bleeding. The doctors had to get Scourge. Nazo got off the ring and regenerated, which healed everything. Sonic took that into note. When Tails saw Nazo walk past him, he was shaking at the glimpse of Nazo's power.

Sonic knew what to do now. If that was a glimpse of what Nazo could do, he has to up his power to more than what he's wanted to suppress. Ten percent of his power is enough to stand against Nazo.

**Next Match! Silver vs Mephiles!**

Silver got on the ring with his psychokinesis. Mephiles just walked to his part of the ring.

Ever since Silver knew he was gonna fight him, he had been trying to come up with a plan for the past two hours. He can't rely on psychokinesis all the time. He needed to Find a weakness in Mephiles. And if Mephiles is done, he would think about how to beat Nazo. When that's done he doesn't need to continue fighting against Sonic, Blaze, Shadow or Tails.

**Begin!**

Silver and Mephiles were having a stare down. Both of them didn't blink for a minute. Mephiles just used his eyes to burn down the psychic aura Silver had around him. The aura acted as a shield.

Having enhanced senses, telepathy, psychokinesis, resistance to flames, hand-to-hand combat or martial arts expertise and basic ki training, with all these powers, he still had no idea how to beat him.

_Maybe annoying him to death with telepathy will work._ Silver thought. The second Silver used telepathy on Mephiles, his eyes went wide.

"This is a tournament! Not a test with minds!" Mephiles scolded. Silver dropped his concentration on telepathy. "Good boy."

Silver thought of something. He used his psychic powers and ki together. Sonic was surprised Silver even knew ki. Silver stopped Mephiles from moving anywhere with psychokinesis, even without it, it's pretty much the same. He used psychokinesis to contain his uncontrolled ki and shot it at Mephiles. The ki blast exploded on impact. The smoke cleared, and Mephiles was still there. _What a big surprise! _Silver thought._ I could totally beat a guy who could burn down the world, with a simple ki blast. Good thinking!_

Sonic had a mind link with Silver. "_You thought that move was bad? Oh please, that wasn't the worst idea."_ Sonic thought.

_"Y-you're in my head!_" Silver turned his head at Sonic. Mephiles raised an eyebrow. "_Stop that!"_

_"But I want you to do something." _Sonic thought._ "I want you to use your psychokinesis and move him out of the ring. And if that doesn't work, give up, I'll go against Nazo or Mephiles myself."_ Silver tried moving Mephiles, but it didn't work.

"I give up." Silver said out loud.

**Silver forfeits! Winner is Mephiles!**

Silver walked to Sonic. "I'm counting on you." He said.

"Hey, no sweat right?" Sonic, carefree about what he said, asked sarcastically. "I have some tricks up my sleeve."

"You're acting like this when the fate of the world is in your hands?" Silver asked.

"Just trust me." Sonic said.

"That's gonna take a while." Silver said.

Blaze stormed to Silver. "How could you forfeit the match?" Blaze asked angrily.

"I have trust in Sonic, that he will defeat Nazo or Mephiles." Silver explained. Blaze sighed.

**Next match! Shadow Vs Blaze!**

Shadow and Blaze stepped into the ring. As far as Sonic knows, the two are gonna be pretty even. But Shadow has got the upper hand if his thoughts were true. Silver stood beside Sonic, watching the fight.

**Begin!**

Blaze erupted in flames and shot fire at Shadow. He jumped out of the way and sprinted at Blaze. She had flames in her hands and aimed a flurry of punches at Shadow. Shadow dodged all of Blaze's flaming fists. Shadow kicked her to the edge of the ring.

Blaze got back up immediately and rushed at him. Shadow took a step back as Blaze burnt the ground where Shadow was. Blaze controlled the fires and sent them to burn Shadow, leaving ashes of slabs on the ring. Shadow dodged all of the fires. But Blaze trapped him in a dome of fire. Shadow used a white Chaos Emerald he had with him and Chaos Controlled out of the dome. Blaze saw where Shadow teleported to and lead the dome of fire at Shadow.

Shadow jumped in the air and spun around at sonic speed, creating a mini tornado. The winds of the tornado moved about at about mach 1. The tornado extinguished the fires. Blaze got sucked into the tornado.

The tornado lost speed and the winds began to dissipate. Blaze was trying to stand up, but was dizzy from flying around the tornado. Blaze's clothes were torn a bit. Blaze shot fire at Shadow, who dodged it.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouted and spears made up of Chaos energy began to move at Blaze. She used her speed to move out of the way. Blaze appeared next to Shadow and kicked him. Only to find he was an after-image. Blaze scanned her surroundings to find Shadow. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she immediately karate chopped whoever was behind her.

Shadow moved and stepped at the edge of the ring. Blaze rushed to Shadow to hit him down. But he moved away, but he moved away, leading Blaze out of the ring.

**Ringout for Blaze! Winner is Shadow!**

Blaze groaned and stayed on the ground. Silver carried her by her arm and led her to the waiting room. Amy congratulated Shadow, who stared at Sonic and Tails.

Tails noticed this and realised its their fight next. Sonic held out his fist and waited for Tails to do a brofist. Tails returned the gesture and ran up to the ring with Sonic walking behind.

**Next Match! Tails Vs Sonic! Begin!**

Sonic and Tails took stance. Everybody watched as they knew this would be interesting, except the audience. Nazo, Mephiles, Shadow, Amy and Silver watched the fight seriously, because they know it wouldn't be like the other fights. This was different because they both knew each other.

After a while, Tails was first to make a move. He kicked Sonic, who blocked it with his leg. Sonic in returned the favor and punched Tails in the face. "Don't hold back at me Tails." Sonic said. "This fight will determine who is stronger: the master teacher or the fast learner?" Tails stood up and powered up to his fullest. Tails glowed white at the sudden power up. His white aura blazing. It's power alone was pushing everybody a bit, except Sonic, who hasn't moved even a millimeter.

Everybody watched the high-powered fox fade back to normal from its white glow. Amazed by the show of power everbody cheered for Tails, who was satisfied at the conclusion. Sonic smirked and leveled his power level. It was at normal Goku, fighting Frieza Final Form, level. Sonic has to teach Tails the Kaio-Ken. Tails, learning how to fly an hour ago, levitated in the air. Sonic put his fists to his side and powered up. His aura flashing wildly in the air. Wind pushed everybody back again. Sonic levitated to Tails' level.

"Ready?" Sonic asked confidently.

"Go!" Tails finished and did a combo of punches and kicks at Sonic. Sonic blocked all of Tails' assaults, except for one. Tails landed a brutal kick in Sonic stomach, Sonic let the air leave his lungs as he felt the attack. Sonic regained his composure and spin kicked Tails out of the air.

This was only the start of a whole lot of pain.

Tails landed on the ring and launched himself at Sonic. Using the speed he's moving at, he let his fist go at Sonic's face, but Sonic dodged the obvious attack. Sonic kneed Tails in the gut, bringing him up a bit. The hedgehog clasped his hands together and struck Tails' back full force. Tails stopped himself from falling by spinning his tails. Tails brought his arm forth and shot numerous ki blasts at Sonic, who blocked and made a shield of invisible ki. When Tails stopped himself from using up half of his energy, Sonic blasted ki at Tails, who dodged, leaving a crater in the ring. Sonic dropped to the ground and flew at Tails with amazing speed. Tails blocked Sonic's headbutt.

Sonic forced Tails at the edge of the ring with his headbutt. Tails kneed Sonic in the gut and spin kicked Sonic away so Tails could get to the center of the ring. It's good to have a little breathing space. Sonic teleported behind Tails and karate chopped him. Tails caught Sonic's attack and threw him over. Sonic stopped himself and flew to Tails, who put his fist out for Sonic to crash head-on. The force knocked Sonic over because of his incoming force going against Tails' fist. Tails turned to where Sonic was. The demigod thought of a combo from the top of his head, 'Meteor Combination' from one of his unfused fathers.

Sonic got up and positioned himself at a 100 meter sprint position. Tails got confused by this course of action. Sonic then sprinted at Tails, who tried to block, only having hit in the face by Sonic's elbow. Sonic continued the assault by kicking Tails many times. At least 30 kicks have been done in a second. Sonic spin kicked and did another 30 kicks. Sonic finished it off with a fist landing in Tails' stomach. Tails gasped for air and rolled over. Sonic jumped up in the sky and begun making a Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka... Me..." A blue orb of energy appeared from Sonic's hands. "Ha... Me.." Tails started to stand again. He held his palms on his forehead, sparks of yellow energy and blue electricity flashed in his palms. "Masenko..." Tails yelled. "HAAAAA!" Both roared. Tails' attack quickly took control of the beam clash. The Masenko led the Kamehameha Wave away from the planet. Sonic teleported beside him.

"What were you doing?" Tails huffed. "You could have destroyed this entire place." Upon hearing this, Silver was shocked Sonic would take a risk on it.

"I had control of the Kamehameha Wave, but you already dominated my attack with the Masenko." Sonic said. "I was counting on you to do something, or else I had to move it."

Tails smiled as he fell on the ring, snoring. The announcer saw Tails sleeping.

**Uh... Knockout for Tails? Winner is Sonic!**

Sonic picked up the sleeping fox and made his way into the waiting room. It was 3.30 in the afternoon. Shadow examined the duo and saw their injuries.

"You're going to have a bad time against me, if you're injured like that." Shadow remarked. Sonic shrugged.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge than that." The demisaiyan mocked. Amy was about to take Tails when Sonic stopped her. "Can you carry 500 kilos?" He asked.

"No... Why did you ask?" She asked.

"Tails' clothes weigh 500 kilos." Sonic answered.

"YOU LET THE YOUNG FOX CARRY 500 KILOS?!" She screamed At Sonic.

"Hey, I carry 10 tons in these clothes." Sonic defended himself. Silver stepped in.

"Are you crazy? Or what?" Silver scolded. "You're willing to take a risk destroying the entire place, while fighting?"

"It's not as much damage as fighting on a dying planet, with lava everywhere and the core could explode at any given minute." Sonic stated. "Besides, I had it all under control, and then Tails got it under control." Sonic put Tails besides the homemade bag the young fox made. Shadow wondered about the sword.

"Who owns that sword?" Shadow asked.

"I do." Sonic said as he raised his hand. He saw the curious gaze in Shadow's eyes. Sonic chuckled. "You wanna see what it can do?" Shadow nodded. Sonic grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of its sheath. Fire started to burn the sword, or that's what it looked like. "The sword has the power to control fire. Heck, it even makes its own fire." Sonic said as he swung the Z-sword around with swordplay expertise. "The only disadvantage to this is that it's really heavy to lift, so this sheath was made magically for the purpose of making it light." Sonic sheathed his sword.

"Hey! How long do you think Angel Island will last?" Knuckles asked.

"Eh... In a few hours it'll run outta energy and you'll have to place it back there." Sonic replied. Nazo found this information interesting. Nazo just looked over to Sonic and did a staring contest with Sonic. (You know those stares from Goku and Piccolo from Dragon Ball?) Nazo turned away and walked back to his position.

* * *

**FINALLY! Chapter 6 is done. But at the time I'll post this, it could have been days since I finished this.**


	7. A Story Between Battles

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

**This is filler. All it says is the story of Dbz, with some things in the story not correct. Because it's been 160 years! Who could remember that?**

**If you wanna read, then read your brains out for a 5,850 word chapter of filler. I didn't check any mistakes and I don't plan to.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Sonic waited for the semi-finals to begin, and then wait for the finals. Between second and third round, they got a one hour break, instead of a two hour break. Sonic used this time to go and eat. Once he got to the food court, he began to gobble up all the food he ordered. Tails awoke and began to eat with Sonic as well, glad to eat something other than fish. Everybody watched Sonic and Tails eat in amazement.

What Sonic didn't notice was that Tails had become more Saiyan-like.

* * *

"Wait you mean to tell me, that Miles is a half-Saiyan too?" Love asked. Intellect nodded.

"Yep. That's my son." Intellect said proudly.

"Who's the mother?" Love asked.

"A Saiyan fox, who was hunted down there." Intellect answered. "Does your son even know he's in another dimension?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Love said.

"While you're there watching your sons, I'm just here doing nothing." Pride whined.

"Stop whining, Pride!" Love said.

"Fine! I'll go travel back in time and see how anything played out while I was gone!" Pride said, leaving the place.

* * *

Sonic started to see Tails becoming more like a Saiyan, Sonic chuckled to himself.

"So, who inherited the eating from, you or Tails?" Silver asked As he sat down with the duo.

"I inherited it from my father. And then Tails inherited it from me." Sonic answered, eating a bowl of noodles. "Want some?" He provoked.

"No, I'm still sane." Silver joked. Blaze sat next to Silver.

"So this is our shining beacon of hope?" Blaze said. "Well, I hope you or Shadow wins this tournament."

"I'll win against Shadow." Sonic assured himself. "I could pretty much get back to full health because of my heredity."

"Why? Are you a God?" Blaze joked.

"My mother's a Goddess," Sonic took the joke seriously. "And my father's the most powerful being in the universe." Blaze took note of the seriousness in his voice.

"Really?" Blaze and Silver asked.

"Yep. My father was actually the fusion of the two most powerful beings in the universe, now as one, he beat an enemy who could wipe out the entire universe in his spare time if he wanted to." Sonic took a bite out of his drumstick. "My father is the fusion of two of the most powerful beings, two of the only full ones of their alien race, the Saiyans. They were rivals at first.

The good one, Kakarotto, he was sent to Earth to destroy it. But all his life he was protecting it. After a good 25 years on Earth, he made rivals and made them his friends by showing them the good side of life. He and his latest rival fought his brother, Raditz, a Saiyan. Kakarotto sacrificed himself to, I don't want to say this word but I have to, kill Raditz, his brother. But Raditz had a communication device that told Piccolo, the rival, that there are two more Saiyans coming to Earth to get wishes from the Dragon Balls. Much like the Chaos Emeralds, there are seven different Dragon Balls, and once brought together you can make a wish. The creator of this was Kami, Piccolo's father's good side. You see, Kami was the guardian of the Earth, but in order to do that, he had to seperate himself from the evil inside him. Making a seperate of himself, Kami called himself Kami, and the bad one is called Piccolo, who was later killed by Kakarotto."

"Is Kakarotto really his name?" Blaze asked. "And also, Raditz? Is that the best name you could come up with?" At this point Sonic noticed that Shadow, Knuckles and Amy were listening to his story. Sonic scratched his head.

"Well, on Earth where he was raised, he was called Goku, but his real name is Kakarotto. And I know, the Saiyans names were puns of Vegetables and whatnot. And also the prince of Saiyan's name is Vegeta." Sonic explained.

"Okay... Why am I the only one thinking it's fake?" Blaze asked.

"Because you never trust people that much." Silver answered. "Go on with the story."

"Okay, where were we, oh yeah, Piccolo. He made his son Piccolo Jr and swore revenge to Goku, who's name is Kakarotto. Piccolo Jr and Goku fought three years after his father's death. Piccolo and Goku were evenly matched, but Goku won. And five years later after that, Goku had a four year-old son, Gohan. After witnessing the fight, Piccolo took Gohan to train him for the Saiyans, other allies of Goku's were training to prepare for the Saiyans as well."

"Wait isn't Goku dead?" Amy asked. "Oh wait, the Dragon Balls, they made a wish, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but the Dragon Balls had a 1 year recharge time before it was used again, and it also scatters around the planet after the wish.

Anyway, one year has passed and Goku trained with king Kai, or another God, in that year. The Saiyans came to Earth, both of them were Nappa and Vegeta, the prince of all three living Saiyans in total. Vegeta had a distant younger brother. So, they didn't know if he was alive or not. But turns out in the future, he is.

Anyway, Goku was wished back to life a day before the Saiyans arrive, but he was still in otherworld, or heaven and hell. There was a distance between king kai's training grounds and the gateway back to the living world, a good million kilometers. King kai said it'll take Goku 28 hours and he'll already be four hours too late.

Goku's allies, Piccolo and his son had to stall time for Goku to get back, or the Earth will be doomed. The Saiyans already started the fight. Three of Goku's allies were killed and that leaves Goku's last ally and best friend, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan. The Saiyans were merciful enough to wait for Goku for three more hours. That left Goku a few minutes late. In that hour the Saiyans told them their three hours of waiting time was gone, all hope for the three remaining fighters were gone, as Nappa killed Piccolo.

But that was the price everyone was scared of."

"Why was everyone scared of killing of Goku's rival?" Shadow asked.

"If you kill Piccolo, you kill Kami. And if you kill Kami, the Dragon Balls are rendered useless.

Goku arrived at the battlefield, saving Gohan and Krillin. Nappa killed all four of Goku's team. Goku was in rage and beat Nappa to a pulp, but he showedd Nappa mercy and didn't kill him. Instead, Vegeta killed him."

"Wait, Goku still showed Nappa mercy after all he's done?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, Goku was a righteous man and never killed, even though he was the last of the Saiyan race. That's where my fathers met, Goku and Vegeta."

"Fathers?" Silver asked. "Oh right, fusion."

"They didn't fuse yet, we still have a long story to go through. Everything I just told you was like, 25 percent of the story.

Goku and Vegeta fought, Goku used all his newfound training gave him and beat Vegeta, except that Vegeta had the upper hand. Krillin and Gohan had to step in to save Goku from Vegeta. But their attacks were useless. In the meantime Goku took a fraction of the whole planet's power and put it into one attack: The Spirit Bomb.

Vegeta noticed this and crippled Goku. Goku had to give the energy he had taken from the planet to Krillin, who used the energy as a weaker spirit bomb because he wasn't trained to handle the spirit bomb. He threw it, but Vegeta dodged, sending it to Gohan. But Gohan deflected it and it hit Vegeta. The attack could have killed him. But Vegeta still had the power to live. He got to his space pod and it flew to a space station where he healed.

There was this power the Saiyans have: The Zenkai Boost. It boosts all the power of a Saiyan after he or she has been healed after being beaten to near death.

Vegeta and Goku had the Zenkai boost after they healed. But before they were fully healed, Krillin and Gohan headed to Namek, the planet Piccolo and Kami come from, on a spaceship with a scientist, Bulma. Even though Bulma was left out the whole time she only controlled the ship to Namek. They thought that Namek had their set of Dragon Balls so they could wish their friends back to life.

And also, the wish to bring back someone alive should not be from a natural case, like diseases. If someone died by a natural case, they can't be brought back to life. And also, even if they passed away from an unnatural cause, if you wish for them a year after they died, the wish won't work.

Krillin and Gohan went to Namek, and the trip took a month. They were there to wish everyone back with the Dragon Balls. But planey Namek was hijacked by Vegeta's boss, Frieza. He's an evil tyrant that blew up planets without even trying. Vegeta was there too, but he wanted the Dragon Balls for the same wish Frieza wanted: Immortality. Vegeta had a truce with Gohan and Krillin. You would think they were unstoppable with Vegeta on their side. But, there was a reason Vegeta hasn't killed Frieza yet. It was because Frieza was far stronger and could kill Vegeta the second he tried. Frieza's elite squad took down the three. But Goku came to Namek, and has trained under 100 times Earth's gravity in the six days he was in the spaceship heading towards Namek.

Goku beat the squad with ease, when Vegeta got beaten to near death. Vegeta got a zenkai after he was healed. You see there were these things called Senzu Beans, they heal people entirely. Goku gave his last one to Vegeta. The squad's leader knew of a technique that could make him swap bodies with others. When Goku beat him, he swapped bodies with Goku and got his power. Goku was in the beaten leader's body and found out both of them didn't know how to use each other's bodies. The leader, disguised as Goku went to protect the Dragon Balls his boss ordered him to. Frieza found out that even with all seven, you still need to know how to speak Namekian. Frieza already knew he and Vegeta killed them all. But there were three Namekians left there and Frieza rushed to get there. One Namekian challenged Frieza so he could stall time for Gohan and Krillin. One of the Namekians was needed to be kept alive because he was Namek's Kami. One of the Namekians knew the language and rushed over to help Gohan and Krillin.

In the meantime, they were fighting the leader in Goku's body. Vegeta was healed and he beat Goku's body to a pulp. The leader was going to change bodies with Vegeta. But Goku was in the way and changed bodies to his original self. The leader tried to change bodies again but he changed bodies with a frog. Vegeta knew they still had no chance at Frieza and immediately put Goku in a healing pod. Vegeta went to take a nap because there was no nighttime on Namek because there were three suns there. Gohan and Krillin met up with one of the Namekians, Dende, who was only a child. The Dragon Balls on Namek gave three wishes. They wished for Piccolo back and, accidentally, was wished on Namek and that's where he ended up in, on Namek. That was two wishes down. With him alive, Kami was alive. And so the Dragon Balls on planet Earth were working."

"This is one hell of a story." Blaze said, interested in the story a lot. Everyone shushed her and Sonic continued the story.

"King Kai had a plan. But Vegeta got in the way and almost forced Dende to wish him immortality. But the Kami of Namek died peacefully and the Dragon Balls were rendered useless there. Frieza was done beating up the last fighter Namekian who stalled his time, and Frieza went to where Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Dende were and he was pissed. Vegeta and Frieza got into a fight and they were perfectly even, until Frieza transformed into 2 of his 4 forms. Piccolo was heading to the battlefield, when he found the Namekian beaten by Frieza. He told Piccolo to fuse with him so he could at least stand a chance. Piccolo did so and he had enough power to beat Frieza's second form.

In the battlefield, Vegeta stood no chance against Frieza and began taking turns with Gohan and Krillin who got their fair share of attacks to try and fight Frieza. Piccolo arrived in the battlefield and was even against Frieza. Frieza then transformed into his third form, which Piccolo was outmatched by by every way. Gohan had saved Piccolo, since Vegeta was with Krillin and told him to almost kill him. Krillin did what Vegeta asked him to and almost killed him. He was healed by Dende who knew how to use magic to heal, then he healed Piccolo. At this time, Vegeta had enough strength to fight Frieza's third form, but frieza transformed into his final and true form. Frieza used 1 percent against everyone and killed Dende, knowing that he was healing everyone. Frieza then went up to 2 percent and beat up Vegeta. Goku was then healed and got to the battlefield, which was halfway across the planet in one second. He had stopped Frieza delivering his final blow to Vegeta.

Vegeta then explained to Goku that Frieza was the one who blew up their planet, and that's why Vegeta wanted his revenge. Living under Frieza's rule when he was six till now. His plan was to wish for immortality so he could have his revenge against Frieza. Then, he could live peacefully. Frieza then shot a beam through his heart and lung, which should have killed him. Vegeta had to live through it and told Goku with his final breath that he had to kill Frieza, for all the Saiyans and other races he had killed."

"Wow, that was... Sad." Blaze said. Everyone shushed her again and Sonic continued the story.

"The battle against frieza was one of Goku's most hardest battles. He only matched up to Frieza's 2 percent total power. Frieza then told Goku he would go up to 50 percent his power. How Goku had survived was unknown to me. Goku was charging up a Spirit Bomb, but knowing Namek doesn't have any more power, Goku had to gather power from the neighbouring planets. Piccolo took Gohan and Krillin's energy reserves and stalled time for Goku. When Goku threw it at Frieza, the Spirit Bomb was almost half as big as Namek, that's how much power that bomb had."

"That is amazing..." Silver said.

"It killed Frieza off, right?" Amy asked.

"How come when I interrupt, I get shushed, but when you interrupt, you don't get shushed?" Blaze asked. Sonic just continued the story.

"But that didn't kill Frieza, it made him angry. During their celebration when Goku beat Frieza. Frieza shot Piccolo, who almost died. And killed Krillin by making him explode."

"Wow, that's really deep." Knuckles said.

"But Goku turned really angry and his hair turned Golden and his eyes turned cyan, his power exploded into 50 times his normal power. He turned into a Super Saiyan! It was a legend told among Saiyans and Vegeta thought he was a Super Saiyan but he didn't know he had to transform, so with his Saiyan pride and cockiness he was beaten up by Frieza. Goku told Gohan to bring Piccolo to his space shuttle to go back to Earth, and then proceeded to beat Frieza up.

Goku beat Frieza up so hard, that Frieza had to resort to destroying the planet. He did, and there was five minutes left until Namek's core exploded. The scenery there told by my father was... devastating. Lava everywhere, shooting out of the ground, and everything was red. Goku had to beat him, but Frieza was 50 percent the whole time, so Frieza had to go full-power. By that time, King Kai told Kami to wish back all the Namekians Back to life. With this, the Kami of Namek was alive and so the Dragon Balls were usable and had one wish left. The nearest Namekian Dende, was contacted telepathically by King Kai and was told to wish everyone except Frieza back to Earth. But Goku denied and told King Kai to leave him and Frieza on the dying planet."

"Why did he do that! Does he want to get killed again?" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic chuckled at Knuckles' expression.

"No, Frieza had told Goku that he could escape and breath in space, but Goku could not. So, Goku thought he would sacrifice himself to beat Frieza before the planet explodes. Dende wished for this and everyone on Namek, except Goku and Frieza were to be teleported to planet Earth. Goku eventually beat him, but it was because of Frieza, Goku beat him. Frieza made energy disks that could slice through anything, Goku dodged, with the disks going everywhere. Goku had even tried to warn Frieza that it was incoming behind him, but Frieza didn't listen, thinking Goku would cheap shot him, and then Frieza was cut in half. Goku had gone away, trying to find and use a space pod so he could escape. Everyone thought Goku was dead, so they tried to wish him back with the Dragon Balls. They had to use Namek's Dragon Balls because Earth's Dragon Balls has already revived Goku once, so he can't be revived again. But for Namek, it could revive anyone a lot of times. But the wish caster, the Dragon, said Goku wasn't dead, so they wished him here. But, Goku didn't want to so the Dragon obliged Goku, instead of the people on Earth.

After one and a half years of waiting for Goku, and in that time, the Namekians used the Dragon Balls and wished for a new planet and to teleport them there. Vegeta had come to terms with living with the humans for a week, because Vegeta had been trying to search for Goku and turn Super Saiyan, when he stole a spaceship and returned it after one and a half years. But they didn't expect for Frieza to come back, robotized and his father was with him."

"Frieza was still alive?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Vegeta still didn't have the power to turn Super Saiyan so he had planned everybody who got there to hide. And then a mysterious kid cam along and he was a Super Saiyan."

"Woah, did they ever get to know him?" Silver asked.

"Yes, after the kid killed Frieza and his father as a Super Saiyan, he exactly pinpointed where Goku was going to land, which could land random places. The kid only trusted Goku, but Goku didn't know him. The kid explained that he was from 20 years in the future and his brilliant mother scientist made a time machine to bring him back to the past. The kid's name was Trunks, he was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He said he was going to be born in two years after that. And he came back to the past to warn Goku. He told Goku that there were two androids that will kill everyone in the future, he didn't mention Goku being killed, but he mentioned Gohan, him and his mother surviving. Goku asked Trunks about this and he replied that he dies in a year because of a rare heart disease, Trunks gave Goku an antidote for it, it hadn't been made in the present, but it was already made where Trunks was, if he was ever in the state. Trunks said that he will come and fight the androids with them in three years. He went three years into the future to fight with them.

In three years, Goku and the others had been training to defeat the androids. Goku never had the heart attack, but he still kept the antidote, just to be sure. The day came when the androids attack. There were two as Trunks said, and they didn't know about Super Saiyans and became shocked that Goku turned into one, but the androids didn't care. Goku was overwhelming one of the androids, but then a terrible fate was brought to Goku, he was having the heart attack then. The android made quick use of Goku and started to take Goku's energy. Vegeta saved him and turned into a Super Saiyan and destroyed the android. Goku had to go back to get the antidote. There was one android left and Piccolo had almost destroyed him. Trunks came at that time and found a piece of the destroyed android Vegeta broke. Trunks then hurriedly told them those weren't the androids they were looking for. The last android went back to his base and turned on two androids, 17 and 18, 17 is a boy and 18 is a girl. The android was the one who created them, but 17 killed him. 18 was about to turn on another android. Trunks then went mad and tried to destroy them but found his strongest attack to be no use. The two androids turned android 16 on, 16 was a strong man, his main goal was to kill Goku. But 16 was a gentle android. Vegeta took on 18, but in the fight, he found himself to be beaten by android 18, and he was correct when she broke Vegeta's arm."

"That's brutal..." Blaze said.

"It is, but before the fight, 17 said he wouldn't interfere with the fight if the others didn't interfere. But Trunks went mad and tried to help his father, only to be beaten by 17. Piccolo and another ally, Tien, were kicked off the fight by 17. The trio left to kill Goku, who was dealing with the heart virus. After the fight, Trunks revealed the androids to be stronger than in his time. Piccolo knew of one way to stop the androids, and that was to fuse with Kami. But, if he did that, he would sacrifice the Dragon Balls because Kami would no longer be there. Vegeta left to find another form of Super Saiyan and Trunks went to check on Goku. He, Krillin and Gohan had to move Goku away from his house because the androids were going to look for him there. Good thing 17 wanted to drive a van instead of fly, or else they would've gotten there already. They moved Goku somewhere and along the way Gohan asked Trunks why was he still here if the timeline was already changed. Trunks explains that when he travelled into time, he travelled into another universe to change the time there, and Trunks' timeline would still be the same. At that point, another evil has risen. Piccolo and Kami had found it and found out that populated cities have no one there anymore, the place wasn't destroyed, so they didn't know what was happening. Kami kept denying to fuse with Piccolo, but when this happened, Kami agreed to fuse with Piccolo. When Piccolo and Kami fused, his power skyrocketed from half a Super Saiyan, to 17's level of power. With this, Piccolo got to the bottom of this mystery and went after the creature.

At the same time, Bulma found an equivalent to Trunks' time machine, but destroyed. Trunks found out it was his time machine, but proved that he had his time machine with him. Then they found a big egg shell in the time machine, but it was open. Then nearby, they found a big bug creature's shed skin, which was abandoned not long ago. Piccolo found whatever wiped out the humans was this bug creature named Cell. It had all the Cells of the strongest fighters: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and even Frieza's cells. With Piccolo's new power he beat Cell, who knew every technique everyone had. But Cell used strategy to get away from Piccolo. When that happened the androids came and Piccolo said to fight him and not Goku. He was perfectly matched against 17.

After the fight, Cell came back more powerful than ever, he was absorbing humans so that he could grow stronger. He knocked Piccolo out with one hit and absorbed 17, when this happened Goku had already recovered, brought Gohan and Trunks with him to Vegeta, and told them of a place where they could train a whole year's worth of training in one day. Vegeta followed and trained with Trunks in that place. The only place where you can access it was on Kami's lookout. Goku and Gohan would be next after them. Cell became from imperfect, to semi-perfect, he told them he was from the future, where he killed Trunks and took his time machine here to absorb 17 and 18 to become perfect. And when he's at that stage, he would be unstoppable. Android 16 and Tien slowed Cell down from getting 18. Tien almost died, so Goku teleported Piccolo and Tien back on Kami's lookout. Android 16 took 18 and hid in the neighbouring islands. Cell started destroying each island one by one to find where 18 is. Vegeta and Trunks came out early and had enough power to beat Cell. Goku went into the place with Gohan. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and transformed into a form beyond that, an ascended Super Saiyan. Vegeta called himself Super Vegeta and beat Cell.

Vegeta was so cocky that he even let Cell go and absorb 18 so that Vegeta could get a challenge. Trunks transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan and tried to not let Cell absorb 18. Vegeta then fought with his son, but Trunks won the fight by shooting Vegeta miles away. Trunks then tried to go against Cell, but Cell used a technique that made him shine so bright that Trunks was blinded by him. Cell then absorbed 18 and turned into Perfect Cell. Cell was so powerful that he beat Vegeta into the dust, even Vegeta's strongest attack only blew Cell's arm off, which Cell regenerated with Piccolo's Namekian cells. Namekians were able to regenerate cut limbs. Trunks was the only one standing and he transformed into a form beyond Ascended, he turned into an Ultra Super Saiyan, which was far more powerful than Vegeta. Trunks was strongest, but Cell beat him with speed. Cell didn't kill him. Cell then told Trunks he's hoisting a tournament in 10 days.

After that happened, Goku and Gohan came out of the place as Super Saiyans, but they mastered it, so it didn't take any energy or strain on the body like Vegeta and Trunks' transformations. Plus, it was also far more powerful than Vegeta and Trunks' transformations.

In 10 days, Goku was up to fight Cell, they were perfectly matched and Goku forfeited to let Gohan have a try."

"He let his kid fight a battle he couldn't fight?" Shadow asked. "How irresponsible!"

"Hey, Goku knew that Gohan was more powerful than him as a Super Saiyan. Cell angered Gohan so much, by threatening Goku's team and killing android 16. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and began ripping Cell off with his rage. Gohan had perfect control, until Cell was going to self-destruct, taking everyone and the whole planet. Gohan was helpless against Cell, Goku did the only thing he could do. He sacrificed himself and teleported Cell far away and exploded. Gohan had blamed himself for his father's death. Goku died and was in otherworld, he was waiting for Cell to be there so he could be put in Hell, but to everyone's surprise, Cell was still alive."

"He survived his own suicide explosion?" Knuckles said. "That's impressive."

"Remember what I said about the Zenkai boost?" Everyone nodded. "Remember what I said about Piccolo's regeneration?"

"That's a recipe for disaster." Silver said.

"It is. Cell had one cell that was still living, and it regenerated, got a Zenkai boost and teleported back on Earth, where he killed Trunks. Vegeta was mad about this and attacked Cell without any plan of attack. But Cell beat him. It was Gohan Vs Cell, they did a Kamehameha wave battle and Gohan won. But during the whole thing, a human took the credit of destroying Cell. Trunks was wished back to life and he travelled to his time where he killed 17 and 18 there, and killed imperfect Cell.

7 years later, Gohan didn't train, but Vegeta did. Gohan had a little brother Goten. Goku was still dead, because he wanted to train in otherworld. Then a world tournament started and everyone entered. Goku came back with a one day in the living world ticket for his actions. But that one day Goku came back had changed everything. The Supreme Kai was in the tournament and warned everyone about Buu. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta followed Supreme Kai and Kibito, Supreme Kai's bodyguard. They were at Babidi's spaceship, Babidi was a wizard and son of the wizard that made Buu. He had a bodyguard, Dabura who can turn anyone into stone with his own spit. He turned Krillin and Piccolo into stone, and had almost killed Kibito. Dabura entered the spaceship and tried to use magic to increase his power.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta fought waves of enemies, when Babidi took control of Vegeta's mind and offered him power, in return to be his guard. Goku and Vegeta fight outside the spaceship. The fight went on with Goku and Vegeta being Super Saiyan 2. That power was enough to awake Buu, Gohan tried to stop Buu with his Super Saiyan 2 form, but it didn't work. Supreme Kai brought Gohan to his world where Gohan can train with the Z-sword, a magical sword which is heavier than my sword. Goku lost the battle to Vegeta, who tried to kill Buu himself. The fight ended with kid Trunks, not from the future, and Goten as Super Saiyans to move Buu away from pummeling Vegeta to death. Vegeta made a noble decision to sacrifice himself against Buu. Vegeta self-destructed. But that didn't kill Buu, he just regenerated. Goku was up again and challenged Buu. Goku showed a new power, Super Saiyan 3. He was able to obliterate Buu there but he wanted the children, Goten and Trunks to do something, so he taught the fusion technique to them and they fuse to become Gotenks, this fusion only lasts 30 minutes.

But Buu had already destroyed 5 out of 6 of the whole population of the Earth. The human, Hercule, who took credit for defeating Cell was made to go and stop Buu. He only made friends with Buu and change his evil ways. But then Buu couldn't contain his anger when Hercule almost died by a gun shot. He healed Hercule with magic. But Buu's rage was so big and he made an evil Buu. Good Buu and Evil Buu fought and Evil Buu won and turned the Good Buu into chocolate and ate him. With the power up, he turned into Super Buu. Piccolo needed to stall time for Gotenks to finish training in the place and sacrificed the humans. Buu killed all the remaining humans on Earth."

"That's terrible." Amy said.

"Yeah, he was the first one ever to do that. Super Buu entered the place and fought Gotenks there, who turned Super Saiyan 3, which surprised Piccolo. The whole battle broke the entrance and exit to the place and Buu went mad. Buu yelled in rage and made a rip in the dimension. Buu escaped with Gotenks and Piccolo. The battle took place on Earth. Gotenks managed to destroy almost everything during the battle. Gotenks had the upper hand, and then his fusion time ended. They lost, until Gohan came into the battle, with unlocked potential, he wrecked Buu. But Buu absorbed Gotenks, who fused again because he wanted to help Gohan, and Piccolo. The tables were turned on Gohan. Goku appeared alive and had the Potara Earings. These earings will permanently fuse people. Goku originally planned on fusing with Gohan. But the fusion time ran out and Buu was out of power, so he absorbed Gohan. Vegeta had a one day ticket to the living world. Goku found out and wanted to fuse with Vegeta. The end result was Vegetto, my father.

My father turned Super Saiyan and beat Buu, but Buu absorbed him."

"What?!" Everybody, except Tails, asked. Tails always heard this story from Sonic almost every night to put him to sleep.

"Relax, my father had a plan before he destroyed Buu, or else, he'll destroy Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. Vegetto found them and escaped Buu's body. Buu turned into a weaker version and Vegetto killed him in under 5 seconds. After that, they wished everyone back and everything turned to normal, except that Vegetto was there instead of Goku and Vegeta. And then 162 years later, here I am." Sonic finished. "Oh yeah, a fun fact is that Goku was alive and Vegeta was dead when they fused, so my father has been half dead the whole time."

"That was a long story." Shadow said.

"It sure is." Sonic said.

**The tournament will begin in 5 minutes!**

"And in perfect timing too." Sonic said.

**The fights will be: Nazo vs Mephiles and Shadow vs Sonic!**

"See you in the ring." Shadow said.

* * *

**Ahh... A filler chapter, I think. I didn't do any checking and I don't plan to.**


	8. Semi-Finals, Shadow's True Power

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**First match! Nazo vs Mephiles!**

Nazo and Mephiles walked to the ring. _I just need to beat him and this will be over with._ Nazo thought.

**Begin!**

Nazo took a stance and white aura surrounded him. He was in possesion of the Light Blue Chaos Emerald! Nazo used the Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled behind Mephiles and kicked him in the head. Full force!

Sonic noticed the power of a Chaos Emerald in Nazo. It wasn't like the time Shadow used the White Chaos Emerald on Blaze. Nazo is different, he's using it like he knows it. As far as Sonic knows, Nazo's power felt like a Chaos Emerald. Sonic knew Nazo had the power to beat Mephiles, then fight him next. _Nazo as one as a Chaos Emerald. That's cool._ He thought.

Nazo struck Mephiles with a flurry of punches, and then ending with a kick. Mephiles stood there, took all the blows, felt everything, but he wasn't crippled or anything. Nazo was surprised all Mephiles had was blood trickling from his head. Nazo saw Mephiles regenerating so slowly, no one would notice anything different with Mephiles. Nazo's expression turned to anger. Negative power coming off from him. Then, Nazo smiled happily, for no freakin reason! Positive power was coming off him now. Then, when Nazo thought he had enough power, he aimed a fist at Mephiles' face, who dodged and countered. Mephiles landed a fist in Nazo's stomach. Nazo felt nothing. Mephiles felt blood flowing through his cheek. It seems to be that Nazo cut Mephiles' cheek with the sheer force of his punch. Mephiles shot Chaos energy from his hands, because Nazo's power was just like a Chaos Emerald, Mephiles used this as an advantage and could use any attack he wanted.

If he wanted to clear the ring, Chaos Blast.

If he wanted to take control of time and space, Chaos Control.

If he wanted to impale someone, Chaos Spear

If he wanted to get some boost of power, Chaos Power.

If he wanted to get some more speed, Chaos Speed.

If he wanted to be invincible, Chaos Shield.

And, if he wanted to have something close to legendary power, Chaos Transform.

Right now, Nazo was towering over him by speed, power, strength, agility and... Everything. Mephiles may as well could use more everything. "Chaos Transform!" He shouted. Nothing happened.

"Not on my watch!" Nazo said as he kicked Mephiles into the air. "Chaos Speed!" Nazo shouted and he was nearing Mephiles. "Chaos Power!" He said as he rammed into Mephiles. He heard a crunch from Mephiles body. "Chaos Shield!" Nazo said as he grabbed Mephiles by the arms and pushed him to the ground.

"Chaos Blast!" Mephiles yelled and halfway down to the ring, a big explosion took place. _That won't even scratch him._ Mephiles thought. _He had used Chaos Shield when I used Chaos Blast. _But it did get him out of Nazo's grasp. He looked around and couldn't find Nazo anywhere.

"Chaos Spear!" Nazo yelled as white spears went through the cloud Mephiles was in. Nazo sensed another use of his power. Nazo turned back and kicked Mephiles' head back to the ring. "Chaos Control." He said and kicked Mephiles further into the ground. Mephiles looked up and saw himself at the edge of the ring. Nazo had an evil look on his face. Negative power rising from him. "Chaos blast."

A red explosion took up the ring and even disintegrated parts of the waiting room. It did take up the ring. A few remains of slabs were there. Other than that, most of the ring had deepened. Nazo held his arms as a cross and saw Mephiles lay there. Nazo didn't say anything, he didn't even command to use his power of the Chaos Emerald. He was going to kick him off the edge. No big deal. He saw Mephiles coming back up. Mephiles glared at his opponent with a shade of golden in his wake, and a tint of red in his eyes. He had commanded to use Chaos Transform. Something close to the legendary transformation. _But how?_ Nazo thought.

Mephiles had a Chaos Emerald swirling around him. This Chaos Emerald was dark blue. "A gift from Robotnik, Nazo!" Mephiles yelled. "Say hello to my new Chaos attack!" Mephiles yelled and aimed his palms at Nazo. "DARK LIGHT!" Mephiles' hands were lighting in the colour of coal and shot a beam of pure Chaos at Nazo. Nazo flew up and found the beam of light following him. He turned back at it and released his own attack. "SPECIAL FINALE!" Nazo smirked as he yelled and made a beam headed straight at Mephiles, who's on the ground.

Sonic saw the beam heading towards Earth. What could he do? Sonic took out the Green Chaos Emerald and used it. "Chaos Shield for Mobius?" Sonic said as the Chaos Emerald shone with bright light. The ground began to glow and was now heavily guarded by just a green glow. The sky became dark from the use of the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow noticed what Sonic was doing. "You want to know something funny?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Sonic sweat dropped.

"I actually stole this from Robotnik, when he was fighting a blue and orange blur." Shadow smirked and took out the White Chaos Emerald. "Right now, Robotnik has one Chaos Emerald to himself." Shadow looked up to the sky and shrugged. "Chaos Shield for Mobius." Then the ground had two glows of different colour. Green and white.

Nazo's attack reached Mephiles. "Chaos Shield!" He yelled and a blue glow surrounded him. Nazo smiled and Chaos Controlled behind Mephiles. Nazo kicked him to the ground. Nazo smiled evilly. "This has gone from tournament to Chaos Battle." Nazo said as his attack exploded on the ground beside him. Then, he noticed the green and white glow on the ground. "I suppose nothing will happen when I destroy you with the ground." Nazo put his boot deeper into Mephiles' quills. "Oh, and for the record, I was only warming up."

Mephiles stayed on the ground, the golden shade was gone, and he wasn't moving for 10 seconds. The sky then exploded from Mephiles' attack. The green and white glow on the Earth was gone. Anything that had to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds were gone, except for Nazo.

**Knockout for Mephiles! Winner is Nazo!**

Nazo picked Mephiles up and threw him on the ground, where he landed with a thud. It became unclear to Sonic on why any of them were participating in the tournament. Sonic only found out about this and got lucky, he hadn't fought in weeks. Why Nazo wanted the Chaos Emerald was unknown to Sonic. "I'll take that." Nazo said and took the blue Chaos Emerald from Mephiles. "I'll need this for my next battle." Nazo glanced at Sonic, who smiled.

Shadow walked to the ring, stepping on Mephiles, and standing on one side of the broken ring.

**Next Match! Shadow Vs Sonic! Let's not hope this fight would be as disasterous as our previous match!**

Most of the people decided to leave because it was too dangerous. "Good for them." Shadow muttered. Sonic walked to his side of the ring. All his injuries from his battle with Tails were gone. Sonic thanked his father's Saiyan genes and not to her mother's godliness.

* * *

"You should thank your mother for that!" Love shouted at the big ball. Intellect just sighed.

* * *

Sonic took a stance and saw how few people there was in the audience. Shadow picked out a Red Chaos Emerald from nowhere. "Where'd you get that?" Sonic asked.

"Just got it." Shadow said. "Besides, if I was against you, I would lose. But with two Chaos Emeralds, there's a way I can win."

"I doubt that." Sonic said. He gave Shadow his Green Emerald. "Catch." Shadow caught it and stared at it in disbelief. "Why?" Shadow asked, slowly looking back at his opponent. "You'll probably die against me." Sonic smirked at his opponent's arrogance and worriness at the same time.

"I wanna see your full." Sonic said. "And without further ado. Let's begin!" Sonic took a stance.

**Begin!**

Shadow smirked and took a stance. _Surely he doesn't think he stands a chance when I have three Chaos Emeralds. _Shadow thought. _I've known how to use these to my advantage, greatly! _Shadow's power began to increase. Sonic took note of this. Soon, Shadow had all three jewels of Chaos swirling around him. "Bring it on! Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he instantly moved at where Sonic was and punched straight through. Sonic was nowhere to be seen! Shadow looked around and found Sonic in the sky. "Chaos Control." He commanded.

Shadow had teleported next to Sonic, who took his time to turn to where Shadow was. Unfortunately, from Shadow's perspective, Sonic's time of turning his body was instant. "How the hell did you know where I am?" Shadow asked as he sped towards Sonic and began making combinations of punches at him. "It was easy, I had taken note of all my surroundings." Sonic said as he blocked some and dodged most of Shadow's attacks. Shadow kicked Sonic, who blocked it with his forearm. Shadow jabbed at Sonic, who caught Shadow's fist in midair. Sonic doesn't seem to be letting go of his opponent's fist.

"Chaos..." Shadow's fur turned to a tint of red. Sonic was shocked by the sudden colour change. "BLAST!" Shadow turned all red. _Oh, this is the attack that makes an explosion! _Sonic thought. He let go of Shadow's fist and flew down to the ring instantly. A big red explosion took place at where Shadow was at. The red light was shining down at everyone. Sonic put his arm out to shield his eyes from the red light. The light dimmed and Shadow slowly floated back down on the ring, still hovering. Sonic put his arm back to his side. Shadow landed on the ground with a 'tock'.

"Seems you've actually meant it, I do need three Chaos Emeralds..." Shadow said sternly, then he smiled. "But I've only been using half of one Chaos Emerald." Shadow made a fist and put it out and showed it. "You want to see real power! You've got it!" Shadow opened his hand and Chaos energy came out of his hand. He lifted his hand to the sky and threw it at Sonic. Sonic was only noticing Nazo. He was yawning and moving around from time to time. It didn't seem like he really had infinite energy. The ball of Chaos energy hit Sonic at point-blank range and exploded. "That should teach you to mess with me." Shadow said with arrogance. When the smoke cleared out, Shadow's eyes widened with fear. That shot completely smack dab hit him head-on! Sonic didn't seem fazed by the attack. Looking at the result of Shadow's expression, he smirked. Never had he been so cocky all his life. It actually felt good to be king and just go with the flow.

Sonic's eyes turned to a serious look, but his mouth hasn't. "What? Is that the power of three Chaos Emeralds?" He mocked. "Or was that your best when it comes to controlling it?" He sneered.

"Stop mocking me! You shouldn't underestimate me!" Shadow said while trying to take off the golden rings off his wrists.

Amy had a look of concern and fear. She had seen what happens to Shadow's opponent when he was angry. He would take off those restraints and use all his power against him. When each restraint dropped to the ground, they could hear a 'clank' with pure anger that had just been unrestrained going on in the background. Tails was beginning to shake when he saw Shadow's pupils seemed to disappear. Knuckles was confused when he heard maniacal laughter getting louder with each ring dropped. Silver saw the fires around Shadow and gulped. Nazo seemed as unfazed as Sonic. Everybody, except Sonic, Nazo and Shadow, had cowered. All Sonic could see was just 10% of his power, nobody was scared of it except Shadow and Nazo himself. Sonic just found out that with Zenkai, he had gotten Android 17's amount of power. Nazo seemed to be sweat dropping. Shadow had seemed to frown a bit. From all of what Sonic calculated, the Chaos Emeralds gives somebody a power boost by twice the power. The more Chaos Emeralds, the more the multiplication. Sonic could only chuckle and scratched his head.

"You wanted to see this?" Shadow asked with a deep voice. Sonic can't seem to hold back his laughter. When everybody seemed to think it was the end for Sonic, he just laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone insanely crazy! I've totally outclassed you in this form!" Shadow roared with lots of rage. "No, no. I was just excited. It's nice to see someone to have at least get to 10% of my full capacity." Sonic looked down to see his hand trembling with excitement, ready to punch someone in the face. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked loudly as Sonic did some stretches.

"Oh, you know... I didn't expect someone to be at least at 5% of my power. So when Nazo and you showed up with 10% of my power, I just felt completely happy." Sonic hopped up and down to warm-up. "Oh, by the way, you're gonna have to give me all three Chaos Emeralds when I beat you, okay?" Sonic asked. But to Shadow, it sounded more like a demand. _10% of his all?! Impossible!_ Shadow thought. He just has to use Chaos Transform to get himself a little boost. _Sonic has limited energy, but I don't. I have infinite amounts of energy coming off of these._ Shadow looked at the three Chaos Emeralds. _What will Sonic do with these when he's beaten me? He doesn't even give a damn about using these. Wait a minute, he wanted a challenge, he wanted to give these to Nazo after he's freakin' beat me!_

Sonic saw Shadow's pupils come back. But it was light grey, nobody could have noticed anything. "You _think_ you can _beat_ me?" Shadow taunted. "Just because _you_ say I'm at 10% of your power _doesn't_ _mean_ I can't beat you!" Sonic chuckled with enthusiasm. "Well, I'm just stating the facts. Plus, I didn't say you _couldn't_ beat me, did I?" Sonic said with cleverness hidden in his voice. "Come on! Let's begin this match."

_If what Sonic says is true, then I don't stand a chance._ Shadow thought. _Then again, I doubt he wanted to use full power against me if he wanted a challenge._

Shadow then rushed at Sonic, who was flying backwards, so that Shadow would have to catch him before he even attacks him with hand-to-hand combat. "Chaos Speed!" Shadow yelled as the sudden speed changes helped him dramatically. Sonic didn't take into account that Shadow could increase his speed. Sonic stopped and punched Shadow's gut. Shadow shook it off and flew above him, with his hands clutched together, preparing to slam Sonic with force. And when he did, Sonic barely did anything to move out of the way. He took Shadow's hit and still had his consciousness. Sonic uppercutted Shadow's head, as he spewed out blood. Shadow wiped it off his mouth and saw red marks on his glove. With sheer rage, he punched Sonic in the nose, kneed him in the stomach, roundhouse kicked him and hit him in the arm. Sonic wiped blood of his nose and smirked. "It's been a _long_ time since I got the blood flow going." He mocked as he jabbed Shadow's chest, struck his fist at his torso, grabbed his leg and slammed Shadow into the remains of the ring.

Shadow was already sweating and trying to let himself breathe. Sonic, on the other hand, hasn't broken a sweat and he didn't even breathe heavily. He just smirked there, letting the blood trickle down his mouth. He spat out more excess blood in his mouth. Shadow brought himself up. He felt a lot of strains and some burning pains on his body. It wasn't much to see, but it was terrible to feel. Sonic just stood there smiling at Shadow's pain. "You know the funny part?" The blue hedgehog asked, but he answered it right away. "I'm still carrying 10 tons with me this whole time."

Shadow needed a little boost right now. Even when he thought he should call his bluff. "C-chaos... Tr-ransf-" He coughed out some blood in his throat. "Transform." A golden tint had turned Shadow's fur lighter, but his eyes turned redder. _It seems like this Chaos Transform power boost thing gets more powerful when you have more Chaos Emeralds._ Sonic thought. _Right now, he's at 12% of my power._ Sonic then powered up a bit more. He was one fifth the way to his full power. Shadow grunted. "Chaos Sp-spear." Shadow commanded as spears of light begin filling up spaces around Sonic. Shadow made a sign to move the spears at Sonic. The demi-saiyan just instant transmissioned at the last second.

He reappeared behind Shadow and kicked him out to get him a ringout. Shadow stopped himself from falling in. Then, he thought — why the_ hell_ is he still insisting on beating him when he just stated that he already proved the better of both? "I give up." Shadow said. Not in a million years did he think he'll say that. But it was for the best. Sonic was wide-eyed. He didn't think Shadow would be kind of person who gives up when he knows he can't beat him.

**Forfeit for Shadow! Winner is Sonic! Next match in 30 minutes will be the Finals! Don't bother to leave yet!**

Shadow gave him the three Chaos Emeralds he had. Shadow limped himself to the waiting room, then he felt something picking him up by the arm. "For someone who carries 10 tons everyday... _You_ don't seem to care about carrying more, do you?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head. Amy rushed to her brother's aid, who smiled back at her. She glared angrily at Sonic, who chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head with his free arm. He actually thought her glare was cute. "You don't need to be mad Amy." Shadow said. Amy just helped Shadow and looked away from Sonic. Tails came and congratulated him. "Well it looks like you've already healed your injuries from our fight." Sonic said. "Yeah, _weird_ right? It's almost as if I'm a Demi-Saiyan with a God as a parent." Tails smiled.

Sonic glanced at Nazo, who was resting on the bench. _He doesn't seem evil. _Sonic thought. _But we still have to fight in 30 minutes. _He looked at his injuries and remembered Nazo regenerated on his own. "Hm... Chaos Heal?" Sonic thought out loud. A glow of red, green and white went around him. He has healed and only gotten a little Zenkai boost in power, like only 10,000,000 in the scouters. But Saiyans only had Zenkai Boosts when they are near death. Must be something to do with my mother. Like attaining Super Saiyan. He now kept thinking that the legendary power of the Chaos Emeralds was a different form of Super Saiyan.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and commanded Chaos Heal again, but for Shadow. He felt no strains and burning pains anymore. He looked up to see that Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to heal him. Shadow could only smile at Sonic's kindness.

Smile at the opponent that has beaten you. Shadow couldn't think why, until they heal you and become an ally or friend, or a friendly rival in competition

* * *

**I just posted the fourth chapter by the time I finished this.**


	9. The Finals

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Sonic was eating a snack with Tails. They were eating it up slowly, to let themselves taste the potato chips. They were in the broken waiting room, just sitting near Tails' homemade bag or Sonic's sword. They have been waiting for 10 minutes already and Sonic told Tails he wanted to play a game with him.

You just have to stare at each other and the first one to blink loses. Tails had confidence in himself that he could do this. Sonic thought it was cute when Tails was staring at him with puppy eyes. But Sonic had a record to keep and he wasn't going to give it up to Tails now. But in the end, Tails won the game.

Then Amy came out of nowhere and decided to challenge Tails to do a staring contest. Tails won against her. Sonic smiled warmly at the both of them. Knuckles just came to ask Sonic if Angel Island was still up. Sonic replied with a yes. Sliver and Blaze just came to give him good luck, if they weren't there to watch the fight, and told him they were going to go and see what's new in the shopping mall. Silver was putting on a fake smile and Sonic knew it. Rouge just came by and asked Sonic where Knuckles is. Sonic just shrugged and Rouge just went off to try and find Knuckles.

Sonic looked over to Nazo and found him sleeping on the bench. Shadow was just going to the food court, to eat of course. Then Sonic thought of something to ask Tails.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah?" Tails asked.

"When's your birthday?" Sonic asked, waiting for a reply. This got Tails thinking, when was the last time he's celebrated.

"I don't know... Uh... 2nd of August?" Tails answered. Sonic found the date of that day by going in super speed.

"That's in 9 days!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails wondered about Sonic as well.

"When's your birthday?" Tails asked.

"Uh... Well... It's also in 9 days..." Sonic trailed off. The blue hedgehog chuckled at his forgetfulness.

"Just like me..." Tails looked at Sonic in amazement. "We have the same birthday!" The yellow fox cheered.

"Really?" Amy asked. "I suppose you two are gonna celebrate it somewhere. So, where?" Tails was also waiting for Sonic to speak up.

"I don't really know. I've never explored the place much. Neither has Tails. We pretty much live in a cave, literally." Sonic said. Amy's eyes widened.

"Well, I think you could live with Shadow and I." Amy smiled. "I mean, we have lots of rooms that no one's been in, since it's huge and all that."

"You mean you're rich?" Sonic asked. Amy shrugged.

"I guess saying 'I have a big mansion' doesn't mean 'being rich' in your book." Amy said. "My parents gave my brother and I money to live on our own. I guess giving us five hundred million dollars each is a bit too much if you ask me."

"So, your parents are billionaires?" Tails asked.

"Yea, they're still gaining a lot though." Amy answered. "Besides, Shadow and I have been lonely in that big mansion. So I thought why don't you two come and live with us?"

"I don't know... We eat a lot." Sonic said. Tails nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. I'll hire someone to help me with the cooking everyday." Amy said, nonchalantly. Sonic looked at Tails if he wanted to go. But to Tails' expression, he's excited to go to a new home.

"Okay, we'll accept." Sonic said. "If I don't lose in the finals." The demigod joked. Amy and Tails gulped.

**Okay! The finals have begun! Nazo vs Sonic!**

Nazo woke up and walked sleepily to the ring. Sonic just used instantaneous movement to teleport to the ring. Nazo only got himself awake at the ring. He pulled off two Chaos Emeralds and both started spinning around Nazo. Sonic took three Chaos Emeralds and threw them at Nazo, who just let the Chaos Emerald spin around him. With the boost Sonic just gave him, Sonic found out Nazo was around 40% of his power. Sonic knew he had to take away the suppressed power he had. Sonic put on a stance and let out a yell and got his power to 50%. A white aura pushing everyone, with Sonic in the center.

Tails and Amy stared in shock, that power had just shook the grounds of the tournament. Even Silver and Blaze could feel it from a distance. Shadow came to the waiting room to watch the fight, and also having food all over his mouth. Knuckles and Rouge couldn't believe that Sonic was lighting up as bright as the sun. _There's no way he could lose. _Shadow thought. _Unless, he slipped or something..._

Sonic just hovered off the ground and Nazo did too. "I guess this fight's going to destroy the whole ring if we're like this, so let's change the arena." Sonic said. Nazo just raises his eyebrow. "Hey tournament guy! Can we fight in Robotnik's land!" Everyone's faces went in complete shock, except for Tails, he didn't know what was going on. Nazo just smirked.

**Uh... Yes? But let some spectator get there with you so they have proof on the winner. But let me get this straight, it's on the other side of the planet, plus it's dangerous there.**

"Okay. I'll just bring some people. On the bright side, anything we destroy in our fight could just destroy Robotnik's land." The Demi-Saiyan instant transmissioned and brought Nazo, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Blaze halfway around the planet, teleporting next to a Yellow Chaos Emerald. "Here Shadow. Take this to shield everyone." Sonic tossed the Emerald to Shadow. Sonic turned his attention to Nazo, who had already cleared out a space for them to start on. And by clear out, he destroyed a big patch of land in Robotnik's kingdom. Sonic and Nazo flew there and took a stance.

"I notice you're not anything bad." Sonic said.

"Why yes, of course I'm not." Nazo confessed. "As you already figured out, I am the Light Blue Chaos Emerald. I'm just the power of the positive and negative emotion of all beings on this planet. What I can't help, is getting angry at someone using the power of everyone's emotions."

"So, all of the evil and good things you are, are just emotions of the beings here?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And it seems Robotnik tipped the scales of the emotions." Nazo answered with a matter of fact tone. "He seemed to have... Made almost everyone think negatively. Turning half the planet's population to robots has turned everyone angry. And this is why I wanted to destroy Robotnik." Nazo made a light blue aura around him. "You don't mind me destroying everything in the process, right?"

Sonic remembered something. "But, the robots, if you destroy the outside part, you could free the animals inside."

"Then I'll destroy all the buildings." Nazo said, with his aura growing twice as big. Sonic felt that Nazo is concentrating all his power into one attack. _But, that could mean he could destroy the planet!_ He thought. _With all that Chaos energy, he's already more than Super Saiyan Goku fighting Frieza level._ Shadow felt the Earth tremble beneath him. In fact, everyone did. Shadow used the Chaos Emerald to use Chaos Shield. Nazo began to hover. His aura doubled in size again. Wind pushed everything out of the way.

"Huh, I've always wondered why no one knew that the Chaos Emerald is the prize tournament, except for Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and you." Sonic said.

"It's because it wasn't advertised prize money! It said something more valuable!" Nazo yelled. He flew up to a great distance. His colours started to turn more white. Sonic just flew up to Nazo.

"I was only trying to make small talk." Sonic scratched the back of his head. Sonic then put his energy in one of his hands. It was a white, concentrated ball of energy. "I suppose you're not one to like unimportant discussions..." Sonic put his arm, with the ball of energy, out. "SO TAKE THIS! BIG BANG ATTACK!" The ball of energy expanded in size, turning it from a size of a baseball to a basketball, as it was flying in the air, straight towards Nazo. Nazo panicked and used... "CHAOS BLAST!" He shouted, surrounding himself in a ball of pure Chaos Energy, engulfing Sonic, who was in the way.

Nazo panted as he hovered to the ground. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sonic?" Silver asked. "Right here." Sonic stepped next to Silver. Everyone was surprised to see Sonic standing with them, unharmed. "B-but, you, and that and, you're here." Blaze stuttered and pointed at Sonic and Nazo. "Well, I told you I had some tricks up my sleeve." Sonic said as he flew to where Nazo was. _Instant Transmission._ Tails thought. _That's so cool._ Even though Tails went through the whole instant transmission thing, he wanted to see more of what his brother could do. Wait, did he just use the word brother? Yea, I think he did.

Sonic floated to where Nazo's Chaos Blast took place. Nazo noticed this, and with his lightning fast reflexes, he kicked him instantly. Sonic noticed this and suddenly slowed down, he did about 10 backflips to get away from Nazo's kick. But Sonic then thought about using Instant Transmission, which he did and roundhouse kicked Nazo by the back of his head.

"T-that could be f-faster then the speed of light." Shadow said, horrified by the speed displayed by the two fighters. Tails just smirked at his brother's actions. The thought of being brothers just popped up in his mind. "Wh-what?! The speed of light?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I've seen light changes quickly, but this was even more faster then light." Shadow explained. Silver then smiled. "Then I've trusted the right person."

Sonic didn't want to destroy Nazo, since he wasn't evil. "Hey Nazo, why are Mephiles and Scourge the ones you hate, considering the fact that you've beaten them in a bad manner." Nazo kicked at Sonic again, who dodged. "Well, they possess a lot of negative energy, fueling me with it." Sonic hit Nazo, who blocked the incoming attack. "So, if someone has no emotions, you're completely neutral?" Nazo then did a flurry of punches and kicks at his opponent, who dodged and blocked his attacks. "Yes."

Nazo used his Chaos Energy and turned all five Emeralds spinning faster. "Chaos Transform!" He yelled as his aura turned to a tint of light redness, so was his eyes. Sonic found out the Chaos Emeralds just boosted their power by 20%, that takes him to 48% of Sonic's all. Sonic then did a combo at Nazo, using only his palms, then he did a swift kick to the torso, that spun Nazo wearily. Nazo shook of the dizziness and shot himself at Sonic, ramming himself at Sonic's chest. Sonic could almost feel the pressure breaking his ribs, but he was strong enough to withstand a million times gravity, so he kneed Nazo in the stomach and elbowed his back, causing Nazo to cringe. Nazo spat out blood and a mixture of saliva. Sonic then thought of why a being of the Chaos Emeralds has blood and saliva as fluids of his body. After all, Nazo was a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Robotnik noticed all the commotion. There were six Emeralds where he stored the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Then, a big patch of land, the size of the biggest country, was gone. Robotnik went and found out what was happening. He saw thief that stole his Chaos Emerald, and the supposed being that was with the blue blur. He then noticed they were staring at something. Robotnik saw a fight going on. It was most likely a war, looking atbthe destruction they caused. Five Emeralds with that thing and my last Emerald with the thief.

Tails noticed Robotnik. "Hey, it's you!" Tails pointed out. Shadow smiled at what he's seeing. "Yes, so it's me." Robotnik said, with the 'not giving a damn' tone in his voice. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. Everyone sweat dropped. "Why, this is my kingdom you're standing on." Robotnik countered. "Oh... Oh! You're that Robotnik guy!" Everyone was gonna say something, like: Everyone already knew that. But stopped themselves, knowing Knuckles hasn't always been on Mobius all the time. "Uh... Yes, and I would like all of you to move out of my kingdom, _now_." Robotnik said. "More like stolen land..." Tails said eyeing the place. Everyone, except Robotnik, snickered at Tails' comment. "Why... You..." Robotnik began. "I've conquered a whole lot of this land myself!" Tails looked confused, but he was acting it out, just to be like his hero. "Aren't your robots the ones who conquered it?" Tails asked. "I made them, so I was the one responsible for this!"

"So, when a man did something bad, his father is to blame?" Tails asked. "And, why doesn't the son always give his father all he's worked?"

"Yes and greed." Robotnik answered, being irritated. "I'll just have to destroy you!" Robotnik pressed a button and a missile was aimed towards Tails. "This has enough power to destroy a planet!" Robotnik boasted. "And, you'll be the first to test it-" Tails interrupted Robotnik. "You mean you haven't tested out if this could destroy the planet?" Tails asked. "Then why say it could destroy a planet?" The missile was coming right at Tails. Shadow and the others didn't have enough time to move Tails out of the way. It exploded at Tails, who didn't seem fazed about it. "What's'it supposed to do again? Oh yeah, destroy a planet." Everyone was in shock, except Tails.

_How did Tails withstand that much without the help of the Chaos Emeralds?_ Shadow thought. _Was it Sonic's training that avoided Tails' supposed end? Then, Sonic trained him excellently._

* * *

Sonic was getting the upper hand against Nazo. He was injured, but he wasn't at all losing energy. Nazo was sweating already. Maybe he didn't get much Chaos Emeralds to go up against me. Sonic thought. "In this fight, there isn't any ringouts, aren't there?" Sonic asked. "If there was a ringout, then we've already lost." Nazo explained. With all the destruction they've caused, crashing each other at walls, the blue hedgehog could only smile at his question._ I wonder how the tournament is doing. With no fights there, I guess it's pretty boring._ He thought.

What he didn't know was that Robotnik had recorded the thing and streamed it live. Robotnik thought this was a bad thing to do. Now, everyone is watching this live. "I've hacked everything to show you the fight of the tournament finals, because I... wanted to." Truth be told, he was forced by Amy, who was backed up by Tails.

Sonic and Nazo were pushing each other, lightning crackled around them. A test of strength. The aura around them, doubled in size, as they were headbutting each other. Everyone was fascinated by their endurance. Sonic decided to break it up by kicking Nazo, but Nazo found out and countered by kneeing his leg. A burst of electricity came through the attack. Finally, they separated. Sonic's forehead was bleeding and his clothes were torn. But Nazo's condition was worse. He was injured from head to toe, his fur had been brushed and he was bleeding, he was breathing heavily out of the energy he used up.

Nazo's aura was giving out. Sonic was thinking he had given up. Nazo was relentless, but so was Shadow. It seems like he's gonna do the same. The only one that didn't give up was Amy, she got ringed out. Tails gave up because he didn't have a lot of energy to continue. Shadow gave up because he knew that he couldn't beat him if he lasted any longer, which Sonic knew. Nazo was about to give in as well. Sonic thought it was from being drained of energy. "I give up." Nazo huffed.

**Nazo Forfeits! Sonic is the winner of the tournament! I suppose. But I also want Sonic to win, so, three cheers for Sonic!**

The announcer said in the tournament grounds. Everyone cheered for Sonic's name.

Everyone was surprised to see Nazo give up. Everyone thought he was a bad guy.

"I sense no evil emotion from you this entire fight. I see that you only do this because you wanted to have a challenge. But you have no evil intentions. I trust you that you can have the Emeralds." Nazo tossed Sonic the Emeralds, which spun around him. Sonic scratched his head in appreciation, a thing he does all the time. "Thanks. You mind helping me destroy this base and save everyone?" He asked. "With pleasure. Chaos Heal." Nazo said, healing himself in the process. "And to you too." Sonic was healed of his injuries. "Huh, I notice that you become stronger in every battle."

"Only when I heal injuries." Sonic explained. The blue Demigod flew up to everyone. "Hey, you want to join destroy this base and save the animals from the robots?" Sonic asked. Then he noticed Robotnik. "Not you Robotnik. I don't think you'd be interested anyway." Robotnik just crossed his arms and sighed. Then he noticed what Sonic meant and tried to get away. But Nazo stopped him. "Let's play a little game called 'How much negativity you made', I'll just throw you into a crowd of people and see what happens, sound good?" Nazo asked. Robotnik gulped and shook his head. "That's the spirit! Now let's go!" Nazo pulled Robotnik to somewhere with a crowd of people. Sonic just laughed at Nazo's actions.

"So, you convinced him to go away and not do anything bad?" Silver asked. "He won't be gone for long, he's coming back to destroy the base with us." Sonic answered. "So, another ally, huh?" Shadow asked. "I suppose he could get along with Knuckles, since he's the Light Blue Chaos Emerald himself." Sonic explained. "Wait, he's the _what_?" Knuckles asked. "He's the Light Blue Emerald you dork." Rouge told Knuckles. "Oh..."

"So, you wanna destroy Robotnik's base and save the animals?" The Son of Vegetto asked. "Yeah!" Tails yelled enthusiastically. Shadow just nodded and hovered with his rocket boots. Amy latched on to Shadow in a sisterly way. Silver used his psychokinesis to let Blaze and himself fly. Knuckles just asked Tails to help him. Tails did so and picked up Knuckles by the hands. "Let's go!" Sonic said as he kicked apart a whole building and blasted it to bits. Everyone, except Tails, just stared at Sonic in shock. "What?" Sonic asked. Everyone laughed it out as they saved the animals in the robots, followed by Nazo destroying stuff with Sonic, Shadow and Tails.

* * *

It had turned nighttime and Tails began to get sleepy. They have stayed there for quite a while now. It had been over half an hour since they destroyed Robotnik's base. They've explained to all the animals what had happened to them and they've all gone to the tournament grounds, because Sonic knew of one place with Instantaneous Movement. The Six Chaos Emeralds, White, Red, Yellow, Blue, Light Blue and Green have been spinning around Sonic from time to time. The announcer gave Sonic the Purple Chaos Emerald as tournament prize. Eveyone congratulated Sonic for winning the tournamnet and beating Robotnik in the process. They gave Sonic a trophy, but, Sonic wanted to thank someone for brining him here. Tails.

Tails was surprised he was even called out by Sonic, and was also shocked when Sonic gave him his tournament trophy. Sonic even asked for cheers in Tails' name. This was one of Tails' happy days and in nine days it'll be his birthday.

When Tails was started to sleep during the celebration, Sonic asked Amy to lead the way to her house and Shadow was shocked. "You've convinced them to our house?" He asked. "Yep." Was Amy's only answer. Knuckles and Rouge led Nazo to Angel Island. During the time, they had gotten a liking to him. With Nazo gone, Sonic could only use Six Chaos Emeralds. Silver and Blaze has gone somewhere, which made Sonic suspicious. Sonic picked up Tails' bag and carried him as well.

When Sonic carried Tails to Amy's mansion. He could only gawk at how big this house was. When he entered, he was met by two rabbits and a Chao, that's what they call it. Amy introduced them. Their names were Vanilla, the mother, Cream, the daughter, and Cheese, the Chao. Cream had a certain liking to Tails, in which Sonic chuckled.

Sonic carried Tails to their room, one of Amy's guest rooms, and set him on the bed. Sonic thought that this was the first time Tails slept on a bed, so Sonic accompanied him by sleeping next to him. Tails woke up a few minutes later only to hug Sonic. What? He's only 5 years old, turning 6 in 1 and a half weeks. Sonic told him to get some more rest, and Tails did so.

* * *

**Ah... Chapter nine is finished. Oh yeah, I picked nine randomly for Tails' upcoming birthday, only to find out the next day that it was also chapter nine!**

**Also, what a lame battle. Don't you think?**


	10. Tails' Birthday?

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

**You wanna know something? I'm bad at making titles.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Tails woke up to find himself in bed with Sonic, who was just dozing off on the edge of the bed. Tails got up and woke Sonic. The blue hedgehog, with his senses, woke up instantly, scaring Tails off the bed.

"Where are we?" Tails asked, after being scared of Sonic.

"Well, we're in Amy's house." Sonic answered back.

"Is the house really big?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, it's big alright." Sonic answered.

Tails took note of his surroundings. There was his bag, a bed, a desk, a closet, windows and two doors. One to outside and one to a toilet. Sonic could smell some food in the air. Tails with his senses could also smell the sizzling food being cooked. "Wanna eat?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed.

* * *

Amy was cooking food. Shadow was on the couch, watching TV. Shadow was watching a News Report, showing how Sonic has saved the planet with his friends. Shadow just turned off the TV and asked Amy. "Surely you don't believe Sonic even destroyed my building, right?"

"Oh come on, Shadow! I saw Sonic destroy the building you missed." Amy said jokingly. "Besides, who was the one that told me not to get mad at Sonic?"

"Me..." Shadow sighed, hearing her sister beat her at her own cup of tea: conversation. "But, really, did you actually believe that Sonic destroyed that building I missed?"

"Well, you said you missed it..." She teased.

"Dang it Amy! Hmph..." He yelled as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. Sonic and Tails came in the room.

"Watcha' doin'?" Sonic asked.

"Cooking chili."

"Awaiting for my victory in conversation."

"Cool." Is all what Sonic said. "And why await for victory in conversation?" Sonic asked.

"I lose in conversation." Shadow stated. Tails looked at what Amy was cooking and sniffed the air. "Wow! That smells nice Amy!"

"Why thank you Tails!" Amy thanked.

"No, the food, not your weird smell." Tails said. Amy sweat dropped. "Uh... Thanks..."

Sonic thought of taking Tails a bath, since he didn't think Tails was all that clean. He only went for a swim in the middle of a forest. "Hey Tails, have you ever had a bath?"

"You mean clean yourself with water? Yeah." Tails said.

"No, I mean with all the soap and shampoo. Not when you swim in the middle of the forest." Sonic explained.

"Uh... No." Tails said.

"Well, it's time to get you to take a bath! Amy, could you lead us to the bathroom?" Sonic asked.

"It's the other door in your room." Amy said.

"Does it have sowp and shampou?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails. And by the way, it's soap and shampoo." Amy stated.

"Wasn't that what I said?" Tails asked. "Come on Tails! Let's give you a bath!"

* * *

Sonic let the water run and started to feel the temperature. He thought it was warm enough and brought Tails into the bathtub. "This is relaxing." Tails said. Sonic started to pump shampoo into his hands. He rubbed the shampoo in his hands and started to rub it on Tails. This lasted for a few minutes because Sonic needed to wash Tails' tails. After a while Sonic left Tails to enjoy the bath. Tails just laid in the bathwater, relaxing. From what felt like a few minutes of thinking, Sonic came to tell Tails that it's been 15 minutes he's been in the bathtub. "Can I stay in here for a few more minutes?"

"Sure, if you don't want to come out and eat, I'm fine with that." With that statement Tails immediately sat up and got out of the bath. Sonic stopped him from going out of the door. "Oh no, not just yet, we need to get you dry first and then put some clothing on. Amy prepared us some. Come to think of it, when did she have time to shop clothes for us and know our sizes?" Sonic started to wonder. "Nevermind." Sonic then rubbed Tails' wet fur with a towel.

"Isn't a towel, like a blanket?" Tails asked.

"Yes, they're cloth. But a towel is used for drying and a blanket is used for being warm." Sonic explained.

"How do you know all this?" Tails asked.

"Homeschooled by Gohan." Sonic said. "Can't believe he's actually older than my father when Gohan's his son." Sonic took the towel off of Tails. Seeing that he's dry, he got some of Amy's clothing she bought for them and let Tails put it on. Tails puts on underwear, a red T-shirt, blue pants and white socks. A typical thing everyone wears. "You're ready, now let's eat." Sonic said.

"It's hard to move in." Tails complained.

"It's ordinary clothing, you're not going to fight. Besides, you aren't in that heavy clothing anymore." Sonic explained. Tails found out he was right, but he didn't feel any different. Both of them went down to eat with Amy and Shadow.

"How do you feel Tails?" Amy asked.

"I can't move a lot, but from what Sonic said, this isn't for fighting. I don't feel any different without the 500 kilos I've been carrying." Tails said hopping onto a seat. Sonic just sat next to the kitsune And began gobbling up the food. Shadow rushed for the food too, not wanting to leave without his lunch. Amy could only watch as the trio were eating up all the food.

* * *

8 days later...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sonic cheered as he woke up Tails, who jumped out of his bed and fell to the ground. Sonic could be seen wearing a sky blue polo, black jeans and white socks.

"Happy birthday to you too!" Tails replied while rubbing his head. "What should we do today?" He said as he smiled. That smile always got to Sonic.

"I don't know." Sonic scratched his head. "I bet Amy or Shadow has something for us. Quickly, let's get out of this room!" Sonic ran out of the room, with Tails following right behind him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "Happy birthday." Sonic and Tails were greeted by Amy, Cream, Vanilla and Shadow respectively. Amy and Shadow were wearing party hats. Amy had to force Shadow to wear it. "What's so good about this day anyway?" Shadow grumbled.

"Just let Tails enjoy the day, he hasn't gotten one in years." Sonic whispered to Shadow, who nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

Just then, Rouge and Nazo came in the house. "I heard about two birthday boys five hundred miles away, so I thought I could come and celebrate." Nazo said, positive energy filling his body.

"Too bad Knuckles couldn't come." Rouge complained.

A bright white flash was shown outside. A few seconds later, there were some mutterings. The door opened to reveal Silver and Blaze. "Did we come to the correct time?" Silver asked, sweat dropping.

"Couldn't an 'Are we late?' a little more simpler?" Sonic asked.

"It's complicated." Blaze explained.

The day had gone well for Ike and Miles. But, something was left out.

* * *

Somewhere...

"Hey! Isn't it Ike's birthday?" Vegetto asked, having finally come out of the gravity chamber after about... A month? Anyway, Vegetto was sensing for Ike, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Who's Ike?" Bra asked while beating her brothers, Goten and Trunks, in an Xbox game.

"How is she doing that without looking?!" Trunks asked. His fingers jumbling all over the controller.

"I call hacks!" Goten exclaimed. He had been trying to beat Bra for the past hour. "It has to be some kinda hack she's using."

Bra could only roll her eyes and smirk as she beat Goten twice just by looking at the reflections of the mirror she's placed on the opposite of the TV screen.

"Anyway, dad, who's Ike?" She said as she threw a bomb and killed Trunks. "No fair!" Was the only thing anyone could hear from Trunks.

"You don't remember? You suggested the name!" Vegetto said. Bra could only shrug like she doesn't know what's going on and continued to beat Goten and Trunks mercilessly at the game. "Look, her grenades aren't even depleting!" Goten shouted. "I got another one from an already dead person, dumbass!" Bra explained. Shocked that Bra didn't know of Ike's existence, he tried to ask Goten and Trunks.

"Nope." and "Never heard of him." were the answers he got. Surely he wasn't crazy, right? He asked Gohan, who was doing his work. He could only shake his head as an answer of 'no'.

"Argh... I'm not turning crazy am I?" Vegetto asked himself. "I'm about to." Gohan said as papers began to scramble to the floor. Vegetto sweat dropped. He walked out and walked for about an hour.

* * *

"Oh no! Vegetto's taking notice!" Intellect stated.

"Don't worry, I'll do something." Love said.

* * *

"_Hey Vegetto._" Vegetto stopped in his walk across the mountains.

Vegetto facepalmed as he kept talking to himself again. "Oh my Dende, I'm hallucinating about Love now. The last person I thought I would hallucinate."

"_No, Vegetto, you aren't hallucinating. It's me. I've teleported Ike into another dimension and he seems to be enjoying it._"

"Oh God, I can't even use the word Dende because I'm more almighty than him." Vegetto said to himself. "Oh, is it Ike's birthday today?"

"_Yes moron, it is. I've been keeping watch-_"

"You know Ike thinks that's creepy, right?" Vegetto interrupted.

"_Yes, I know. You want me to do anything?_"

"Yeah, tell him I said Happy Birthday."

"_Is that all?_"

**(There will be strong use of cussing here. Not that much, but a lot. So... Who am I kidding, this is rated T)**

"Oh yeah, Love, my message to you: Fuck you." Vegetto raised his middle finger in the air. "You see this?!"

"_Yes, I could see that._"

"Good! Cause I'll do my best to insult you the best I could, bitch!"

"_Oh you're on, Asshole!_"

"Dumbass!"

"_World's strongest my ass!_"

"Godly... Cunt!"

"_Oh. You. Son of a bitch!_"

"Oh, yeah! You-"

* * *

Love cut Vegetto off from the signal.

"Don't worry, I'll do something." Intellect imitated Love.

"At least I told him something." Love said angrily, but turned to a neutral tone. "Eh, the message is for my son."

* * *

Sonic found something in his jeans. He pulled it out and asked someone. "Did anyone put this in my jeans' pocket? I could've sworn this wasn't here a second ago." No one answered. Sonic sighed and read the piece of paper.

"_To Ike,_

_Happy 13th Birthday!_

_From your father, Vegetto._

_Ps. This was sent by your mom._"

Sonic's eyes watered and smiled. Whatever's on that piece of paper that could make a powerful guy like Sonic cry and smile at the same time was certainly something to look at. Everyone got behind Sonic and read the paper, which was getting wet spots. Sonic closed his eyes shut and crumpled the piece of paper. "Stupid mom." He muttered as he ran outside.

Everyone wondered about why Sonic hated his mom, when she was the one that delivered the piece of paper. Tails could only sigh as he saw his hero and brother cry. The only sound, which is Tails' sigh, was heard, shifting everyone at Tails. "Tails, do you know why Sonic acted like that?" Silver asked. "I don't know if I should tell you why he was mad about his mother." Tails stood there sadly.

* * *

"-And you also suck!" Vegetto yelled at the sky. He sat down on the mountains, feeling miserable that his 13 year-old son was gone of this dimension's existence. "This must be the challenge they gave me... But, WHY?!" He yelled. Why hadn't he felt Ike's power gone from this dimension. Why didn't everyone remember who Ike is? Why did this happen to him? And, most certainly of all-

* * *

-_Why did mom give me that note? _Sonic thought. He was sitting on a mountain, reminiscing about him and his father. The note crumpled in his hand. Sonic wiped the tears out of his eyes. There could be a twist to this. He could end up in bed. But he didn't want that to happen. Not after all he's done in this dimension. Not without Tails.

Tails.

Today was Tails and his birthday. He should be there for him, instead.

* * *

**I feel like making a one year time skip. Anybody with me? What the hell. When I've finished this chapter, I haven't even posted chapter 5!**


	11. Tails' Very Own Adventure

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

It has been a few minutes after Sonic's disappearance. Everyone was worried about him. Except Tails, who knew full well of where he is and what's he doing. He's on a mountain, thinking about stuff. Sad stuff.

Tails shook his head and felt Sonic coming back, but slowly. "Hey everyone, I can feel Sonic coming back." Tails exclaimed.

"Really?" Shadow said, almost wanting to break the stupid hat he had on. "As I recall, he left everyone to get time to himself. Has he really healed his emotions that fast?"

"Sonic is a very optimistic person," Nazo began, also having the urge to take off the hat and punt it to the sun. And that's not all. Halfway across it, he'll disintegrate it with Chaos Blast and let it's ashes burn in the sun and Hell. "But he has another emotion inside him. Negative emotion that he's been hiding from us with that playful personality of his. He tries to be optimistic and caring, but he's been wanting to take his negative emotions off on somebody. He's never shown it in the tournament, but I'm pretty sure we saw a glimpse of it here." Nazo was took off the hat and crumpled it in his hands.

"Look what you've made me done!" Nazo scolded Shadow.

"What do you mean?! You did that yourself!" Shadow countered.

"You've been wanting to take off that stupid party hat when you first put it on! That was the first negative emotion with 100% pure hatred I have ever felt that was so much, that I could literally spread this to the whole planet and everyone would burn these hats!"

"You mean, both of you don't like them?" Amy asked.

"Shadow and my emotion have been dull ever since this hat got on our heads!" Nazo said.

"You do know that Tails designed it right?" Amy glared at both of them, enough to make a sun explode from fear, even though it doesn't have emotions.

"Hey guys..." Sonic trailed off softly, with a sad smile. "I'm back."

Tails did a thing a brothers could do, hug him. Sonic hugged Tails back, then released him. "Let's get on with your birthday."

"It's also your birthday too..." Tails was worried about Sonic.

"Don't worry about me too much. I don't want to be at the center of attention."

"But, you already are." Tails joked. Sonic made a real smile.

"And it means it's your turn." Sonic ruffled Tails's bangs. "You wouldn't mind celebrating for Tails instead of me. Right?"

"Of course!" Amy agreed. "I'll show Tails the best birthday party he's ever had!"

* * *

One year later...

Sonic and Tails were 14 and 7 respectively. Tails was chasing Sonic through the mountains. Sonic was obviously training Tails.

"Impressive Tails, you're able to catch up to me while carrying a hundred tons, just like me." Sonic said, stating that he was carrying 100 tons too.

"Yeah, you have it easy because you've trained in it more than me." Tails said as he sped his way to Sonic. Sonic could only say he was at 50% Mastered Super Saiyan Goku in the Cell Games. And Tails is at 45% Mastered Super Saiyan Goku, catching up to Sonic.

Shadow, Silver and Nazo have been training with them lately. But it wasn't much, considering the fact that they were left behind most of the time. Nazo had to train Knuckles on Angel Island. And then, Sonic suggested why don't they all train on Angel Island.

"This isn't as much of a great idea, is it?" Knuckles asked, pulling himself everywhere, carrying 10 tons.

"If we were able to master this, then we'd be as powerful as Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds, when we last fought him." Nazo said as he sat on the grass.

"And then, Sonic would have met his match and would need to find a new way of power." Shadow said. **(Pfff... Sonic knows Kaio-Ken, up to x20. And still no one knows, except Tails.)**

"Isn't Tails a challenge for Sonic already?" Silver asked. Everyone agreed.

"But, being a challenge to Sonic means being one of the universe's strongest." Shadow explained. "Imagine how much you are against everyone."

"You could be a God." Nazo said. "Anyway, remember that time when Tails had gone to another dimension?"

"Yeah." Knuckles said. "The time when Tails was exchanged with another Tails?"

"Yeah, the exchange in which Tails was scared of me." Nazo replied.

* * *

Seven months ago...

**(Things that Nazo, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles weren't in for is still told here.)**

Tails had asked Sonic to experiment with the Six Chaos Emerald he had in possession. "Okay, let's see." Tails checked.

"I'm pretty sure it's okay, unless you miscalculate something..." Sonic said.

"Nope, I'm certain I've made the first device ever to use Chaos Energy." Tails said. "I've made a hovercraft using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Why make something with such rare objects?" Sonic asked.

* * *

In another dimension...

"Are you sure it will work this time, Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Hold on, Sonic. Just a sec." The machine came to life. "And voila! A time travelling machine!" The two-tailed kitsune exclaimed. Sonic clapped.

"Good job, Tails. Now let's see how this works." Sonic said.

"In order for it to work, we need at least 6 Chaos Emeralds."

"I wonder why I never found the Light Blue Chaos Emerald." Sonic said to himself.

"Okay then, it's set." Tails hopped on the time travelling machine. "Here goes nothin'."

"Chaos-" Tails shouted.

* * *

"-Control!" Our Tails shouted as Chaos Energy began to make a sphere around the hovercraft.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Sonic asked himself. Knowing that his senses were often correct, this wasn't supposed to happen. He sped to the hovercraft as it went out with a bright light.

* * *

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as he held on for dear life. Sonic had a face of fear. Tails had disappeared. But, something else took its place. It looked like a hovercraft or something. Someone came out of it and it appears that Tails had come out, with clothes on. Did the future or past have any law against not wearing clothes or what.

Tails hopped out, having incredible reflexes that Sonic had never seen Tails even have. "T-Tails?" Sonic stuttered. "Sonic?" Tails asked and looked around. He was confused to why Sonic didn't have clothes on, except for his trademark sneakers and his gloves, which weren't fingerless now.

* * *

Son Ike saw before him a time travelling machine and out stood Tails, without clothes, except for his gloves and sneakers. "S-Sonic?" Tails asked, not knowing why he's even wearing clothes. "Yeah, Tails?" Sonic asked. Whatever this was, it wasn't the Tails he knew, maybe it's because of the Chaos Emeralds.

What Tails saw was something he never thought he would see: Sonic wearing clothes. This had been the first time he's seen Sonic wear clothes. He was wearing a blue gi, orange undershirt, blue sash and he had three quills poking around the front.

"What time is it?" Tails asked.

"It's around..." Sonic looked up to where the sun is. "...2 in the afternoon. Why?"

"What year is it?" Tails asked, ignoring Sonic's question.

"I don't know. I've only been able to tell how many years had gone by."

"Do you at least know what day it is?"

"Like, 14th January, why?"

"That's the same day." Tails muttered.

"I know something."

"What?"

"You're from another dimension. And made an exchange with another Tails." Sonic got this purely thought out. Tails wasn't himself. Tails asked what time it is. Tails had desperately even asked what year it is. Plus, the Tails he knew isn't here anymore.

"Huh?"

"I said you're from another dimension, and your name is Tails. And you know Sonic, which is my counterpart in this dimension. It's the same universe with minor differences, causing a big difference." Sonic explained. Tails thought Sonic was too smart.

"Who's smarter in this universe? You or me?" Tails asked. Sonic scratched his head.

"I suppose from the question that you're smarter than me in your dimension. In this dimension, I'm smarter, so I've been teaching you." Sonic explained. "And you, from this dimension, has been learning more in this dimension, so I think it's safe to know we're even in intellect. But now that I think about it, you're much more smarter than me."

"Well, you from my dimension fights evil, which is Eggman, and you don't wear clothes, and you're fast."

"I'm fast too, I can go up to the speed of light."

"The-The-The Speed of l-l-light?!" Tails stuttered. "You're only as fast as the speed of sound."

"Who's this Eggman guy, he sounds tough. Well, not really as a name."

"He's Doctor Ivo. Robotnik-" Sonic laughed. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"I'm having trouble beating Robotnik!?" Sonic laughed harder.

"No, but you needed help sometimes."

"Yeah, I did need help destroying Robotnik's empire here. Anyway, I've gone through a dimension crossing before and that was a week before you and I, plus some others helped me destroy Robotnik's Kingdom."

"Robotnik took over Mobius?"

"Nah, half the planet. Ever since then, we hadn't heard of him."

"Who's 'others'?"

"Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and Nazo."

"NAZO?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's a bad guy. He's made up of negative energy."

"In here, he just fluctuates emotions from the world. If the world has negative energy. Nazo is forced to take it and use it as emotion." Sonic explained. "Speaking of Nazo, maybe he knows what to do, he is a part of one of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Is it the Light Blue one?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"He's Light Blue in colour and..." Tails showed Sonic the Six Chaos Emeralds he has. "I don't have him."

* * *

"Tails! Fancy clothing, is this from the future?" Sonic asked.

"Future? What do you mean?" Tails asked. Sonic crossed his arms.

"I thought you went to the future or past with that time machine of yours."

"Time machine?" Tails scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah, and you still have the Six Chaos Emeralds I gave you, minus the Light Blue one, I couldn't find it."

"Isn't the Light Blue Chaos Emerald with Nazo?"

"NAZO?!" Sonic exclaimed with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"We killed him months ago!" Sonic shouted.

"We didn't kill him Sonic, did you forget?" Tails asked.

"No! I saw him die!" Sonic yelled. Tails began to wonder.

"I must be in another dimension."

"Huh?"

"You're not wearing clothes and you said I was going to the future or past with a time machine. I must have travelled through dimensions." Tails explained.

"Anyway, if you're from another dimension, then you wouldn't know about my speed, right?" Sonic smirked.

"Well, in mine, you could go up to the speed of light." Sonic's smirk faltered. Tails just explained it like it wasn't new information. "And I was able to catch up. You were a fighting genius you know."

"A fighting genius?"

"Yeah, you beat Amy, me, Shadow and Nazo in a tournament. Well, we gave up after we fought you, we knew that beating you would be impossible."

"Woah. I'm a fighting genius."

"You're strong, fast, smart and you can fly! Can you do that now?"

"I can't fly. Strength isn't my thing. Neither is my intelligence. And if you say I could go and run at the speed of light, then I'm nothing compared to him." Sonic muttered.

"Hey cheer up, you're always happy, except for that time when we had our first birthday together." Tails muttered the last part.

"Anyway, we need to solve this." Sonic said. Tails looked up to him and pointed at 10 robots behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Two animals and Six Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"Hey, it's Robotnik!" Tails exclaimed.

"In here, we call him Eggman." Sonic told Tails. The 10 robots charged at them. Sonic got into a ready stance, but the moment they landed, they were demolished. Tails just smirked.

"I thought the robots here were going to be strong." Tails kicked one of the robots' head. "In fact, it's just as weak." Tails just put his hands behind his head. Sonic just stood there, with an open mouth.

"You're not the cocky one, fox!" Eggman yelled. "But can you stand against Metal Sonic!" Sonic tensed, but Tails just stood there kicking at the ground. Metal Sonic appeared out of nowhere. Tails's senses skyrocketed and flew up at Metal Sonic instantly and punched through Metal's head.

"I think I overdid it." Tails scratched the back of his head.

"You were not this strong!" Eggman shouted in frustration.

"Woah. You just destroyed Metal with one hit." Sonic's eye twitched. "That is SO COOL!" He jumped in the air.

* * *

**Next chapter will seperate into two. One for my universe and another for Sonic's universe.**


	12. The Dimensional Meetings (Tails)

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Tails was staring at Eggman, full of confidence. Eggman was frustrated by how easy was it for Tails to destroy what he spent hours and hours on creating, and not even breaking a sweat. "Hey, doctor. You there?" Tails asked. Eggman snapped and retreated.

"That was awesome Tails! I have to tell everybody!" Sonic said. "Let's go to Angel Island. It's a floating-"

"-Island that holds the Master Emeralds and Knuckles." Tails finished. Sonic smirked, seeing how much Tails knew. "Yeah, I know that place."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic went in a dash stance.

"You can't even fly, right? Then how could you go up to Angel Island?" Tails asked.

"Huh. You're right. But I got my ways." Sonic said. Tails felt Knuckles's energy.

"Take my hand." Tails told Sonic.

"Why?"

"We'll teleport there."

"You even know how to teleport. That's cool." Sonic said as he took Tails's hand. They instantly teleported next to Knuckles, who was startled at what happened amd rushed to punch Tails. Tails just stood there and blocked with his forearm. Knuckles just stood there, processing everything. Tails wearing clothes, just blocked Knuckles's punch.

"WOW! You even blocked Knuckles's punch like it was nothing." Sonic complimented. "Thanks Sonic." The fox appreciated the hedgehog's compliment.

"Okay, what the hell's going on here?" Knuckles asked, frustrated.

"Language Knuckles." Sonic mocked. "This here is Tails, from another dimension. And I thought you would want to know how awesome he is. Although he isn't as awesome as our Tails." Sonic sped up and muttered the last part. "I was thinking of showing this Tails to everyone."

"By that you mean Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Vanilla, Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Rouge. Did I forget someone?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to point that out." Sonic said as he took out a phone and called Shadow.

"Hey Shads!"

"What the hell do you want, Faker?"

"Could you bring everyone to Angel Island please I want to show everyone a surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Come on! You'll ruin it!"

"Hmph... Fine. This better be worth my time, faker." Sonic was about to hang up when Shadow asked something. "Wait a minute- HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMB-" Sonic hung up.

"Anyway... Could you show me something?" Sonic directed himself to Tails.

"Yeah, I guess." Tails said as he flew up into the sky and charged his aura. This shook the Island. Sonic and Knuckles tumbled to the ground. Shadow arrived with everyone and they all lost their balance and fell. Tails started to yell as he concentrated more power. Everyone began to hover as Tails powered up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, SONIC?!" Shadow yelled through the air.

"THAT'S TAILS!" Sonic answered Shadow's question as he tried to get back to the ground. A few rocks even got to hover off the ground and crack at Tails's power. Tails stopped yelling as he felt he was at full-power. He dropped to the ground and landed safely on the grass. Everybody was in shock at the display of Tails's power.

"This is my maximum limit." Tails said in a deep voice, scaring everyone. Tails lowered his aura, and everyone fell to the ground.

"Woah, Tails, that is a lot." Sonic said.

"That much power stored in that fox." Shadow, Silver and Knuckles muttered. Tails noticed everyone there.

"Oh hey guys!" Tails exclaimed happily, not trying to show that he was sad and wanted to go back to his dimension.

"This here, everybody, is Tails from another dimension." Sonic explained.

"With that much power, anyone we faced before... is like nothing against him." Silver said.

"True." Shadow said. "But with that show of power, you wouldn't match with us in speed." Shadow smirked.

"Oh yeah! He could go at the speed of light!" Sonic boasted for Tails, who just sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Shadow said, pointing at Tails.

"How? Am I supposed to race you or something?" Tails asked. Shadow thought about it.

"Yes, you against me. Ten rounds on Angel Island." Shadow said. Tails smirked, you're on!" Everyone didn't question anyone about anything and went to the edge of the island, where a dirt path lay.

Shadow got into a ready position and Tails just stood there, going for the outer path. Sonic cheered for Tails while everybody was silent. "Are you ready Tails?"

"Heh, yeah."

"GO!" The second Shadow said that a yellow ring surrounded Angel Island. And Tails stood back to where he is.

"Done." Tails said. Shadow just stood there, ready to dash. Everyone was amazed by Tails's display of speed. "If you want more proof, then I'll just fly around the planet eight times in a second." Tails flew up and flew at lightspeed. Going around the planet eight times, making an orange ring around it. Tails flew back on Angel Island.

"How's that?" He asked. Obviously, with the display of speed he was going lightspeed. "I could go faster." Tails said while making a dozen punches in the air in a second.

"You said I was a fighting genius in your dimension, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you were even faster, stronger and much more better than I am." Tails explained. "You trained me to go this fast while carrying 40 metric tons." He said. "It's just the same as 40 tons."

"Wait you're carrying 40 Tons and you were still able to pull it off?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, in fact, these clothes way 40 tons." Tails said pulling the fabric.

"Impossible! There's no way that could all be 40 tons!" Shadow said as he tried to pull the fabric, which didn't budge. "What the?"

"Try carrying me." Tails said. Shadow tried to carry the fox but with no luck.

"I don't believe this! You're carrying 40 tons now!" Shadow exclaimed as he tried to carry him. Tails took his glove off and handed it to Shadow. He just took it and felt it's weight and fell to the ground, glove in hand. "What is this?!" Shadow tried to pull his arm up. Tails took the glove and the weight vanished in Shadow's hand. "You really are carrying 40 tons."

"Well, well, well. It looks like you're enjoying your party, aren't you?" Eggman shouted. He was in a big metallic mechanic. This mechanic resembles a giant robot. Tails shrugged and flew up. "Cocky with your powers, huh?" Eggman asked. "Your powers wouldn't stop this!" Eggman said as he showed a Light Blue Chaos Emerald In his robot.

Tails smirked. "Oh yeah?" Six Chaos Emeralds spun around Tails. "How's this for power?" Tails blasted a beam through Eggman's robot. "That wasn't even from the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said truthfully. He took the Light Blue Emerald from Eggman's robot "But this isn't... CHAOS BLAST!" Using all Seven Chaos Emeralds led to mass destruction.

A big red explosion took place in the battle. Engulfing everyone by it's light. Destroying Eggman's mech. Somehow, Eggman retreated and flew away in an escape pod. Tails didn't even break a sweat. He flew down and tossed the Light Blue Emerald to Sonic. "Just to not mix up with this collection." Tails was talking about his batch of Chaos Emeralds.

Someone teleported on Angel Island and Tails sensed it. Everyone's faces turned to fear. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver took a stance to prepare against this foe. Tails just walked to it feeling the same energy signature from his dimension.

"Tails." Nazo said. "You are in another dimension." Nazo explained.

"Already knew that." Tails said.

"What do you want, Nazo?!" Sonic asked. Nazo turned to him and smirked, which sent chills to Sonic's spine.

"I'm Nazo from another dimension." He started. "In 9 minutes, I'll have to go back. And Tails, you'll have to take my place. You have to be in this exact location-" He pointed to where he is. "-in 14 minutes." He tossed Tails a timer.

"Is that a bomb?" Knuckles asked.

"No, it's just a regular timer. Courtesy of Rouge." Nazo said. "Tails, you have to stand in my place now." Tails sped to where Nazo is instantly. Nazo stepped out and Tails took place.

"Wait, how do we know you aren't tricking us?" Amy asked, holding her hammer out.

"Just ask Tails. Do you trust me?" Nazo asked, in which Tails smiled and nodded. "I have 8 minutes left here."

"Why is that?" Tails asked.

"Well, Chaos Energy will be redirected at me, because I'm the Light Blue Chaos Emerald, and that would be bad if it noticed that I was here and gone in the other side." Nazo explained.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, which got Nazo's attention. "Is Tails okay?"

"Yes, he's in your hands, from another dimension. We're exchanging Tails with our universe and yours." Nazo explained.

"Hey Nazo?" Tails asked. Nazo turned to Tails. "How come you can teleport through dimensions yourself?"

"I'm the Light Blue Chaos Emerald. Chaos Emeralds can teleport themselves, if they have reached enough power." Nazo explained. "Now, Tails, you'll have to use Chaos Control to synchronize with the other you. So, there will be an exchange with you and your other self."

Tails nodded to show that he knew what was happening. Nazo looked at the timer. _5 minutes left till I go._ He thought.

"So... You're not bad or anything like that?" Silver asked.

"No, I fluctuate in emotions. If there's positive energy lighting up the place,-" He turned to Sonic. "-I'll have positive energy and it'll become my emotion. If there's negative energy darkening the place,-" He turned to Shadow. "-I'll have negative energy and it'll become my emotion." Nazo turned to the timer. "I only have 4 more minutes in this place."

"Why does your counterpart in here want to destroy Mobius?" Knuckles asked. Nazo shrugged. "I don't know what my counterpart wants. But if he wants that, I'm pretty sure he had a lot of Negative Chaos Energy polluting him." Nazo explained to which Knuckles nodded. "Yeah. He said he was."

"Looks like I have a few seconds left." He turned to Tails. "See you later." He flew away from Tails and got into a stance. Everyone tensed in Nazo's action. "CHAOS... CONTROL!" Nazo shouted as he teleported into another dimension. Tails looked at everyone.

"I can't believe you still think he's the bad guy." Tails said, crossing his arms. Sonic just smiled at Tails. "Well, I still get shivers thinking about our first and last encounter with him."

* * *

5 Minutes Later...

Tails saw the timer get to one second left. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted and the Chaos Emeralds began to spin, releasing Chaos Power. A white glow shimmered around Tails and he got back to his dimension. The original Tails came back with a smile on his face. "That was a weird encounter." He simply said.

"Tails! You're back!" Sonic said as he rushed to him. Tails chuckled.

"I learnt something from you." Tails said.

"I hope it was about fighting. What did you learn?" Sonic asked.

"It's nothing about fighting, it was about hope." Tails said.

"But you said I was a fighting genius." Sonic said.

"I didn't see anything about being a fighter, I only saw you as a powerful hero." Tails said. "You were so... Calm. It was almost impossible for me to believe that you're a fighter, except for the clothing you were wearing." He explained.

"How calm was he?" Shadow asked.

"Calm? Looks like I used the wrong word, hopeful was what I imagine." Tails rubbed his head.

* * *

**Next Chapter is Our Dimension's view in this.**

**Yeah, yeah it's pretty crappy. I read this once again and called myself a fail. What kind of story is this? I don't know. Whatever I'm writing right now is just the same writing style as this and I am friggin' going on about this because it's just bad.**

**Good point for you is that I'm posting two chapters at once.**


	13. The Dimensional Meetings (Sonic)

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Sonic had told Tails to go into his time machine, which he did, and Sonic carried the time machine behind his back and flew.

"Heh! You're strong and you can fly!" Tails said. "I'm still in shock that I'm in another universe."

"Don't be, you're going to Angel Island."

"I know, it's the floating island."

"Well, I'll be darned. You're right." Sonic said. "I'll ask Nazo how do we get you back to your dimension." Saying Nazo's name sent chills up Tails's spine. Sonic noticed this.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Tails twiddled with his fingers.

"You are certainly not okay." Sonic said. "What's up with Nazo?"

"He wanted to destroy Mobius because of he wanted to destroy the Master Emerald." Tails explained. "You and Shadow fused and turned into Shadic-"

"Was it permanent?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Okay then."

"Why would you think it was permanent?"

"It's a long story which included my origins. In which, I have powers that make me stronger. And I believe your Sonic isn't as powerful as me. So, it is safe to assume that you don't know my origins."

"Could you tell me the story?" Tails asked.

"Well, I could." Sonic was going to start when he saw Angel Island up ahead. "Oh, Angel Island!" Tails glanced at Angel Island. It was as magnificent as ever. They've only flown for half an hour to that place.

"Nazo is the protector of the Master Emerald?" Tails asked, curious to know why Nazo stays on Angel Island.

"No. But Knuckles is." Sonic landed on Angel Island and put down the machine. Knuckles and Nazo walked up to Sonic to ask him why he's here.

"Want a rematch?" Nazo asked. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Tails came out of the pilot seat. Tails glanced at Nazo, who had raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are your clothes?" Was what he asked. Tails's emotion turned into fear at the question.

"Well, I can explain." Sonic said. "He's not from this dimension. He used the Chaos Emeralds minus you-" He glanced at Nazo."-to teleport to here. Thing is he got exchanged with our Tails."

"And you come to me for help." Knuckles boasted. Nazo rolled his eyes and sighed. Tails found Nazo's actions funny and couldn't help but chuckle. He was smiling at the guy who almost destroyed the world in his dimension.

"He means that you've come to me for help. Is it because you think that just because I'm one of the Chaos Emeralds, means I can fix a problem caused by Chaos Emeralds? Or, that you think I'm the master of intellect when coming to Chaos Emeralds?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Both." Sonic smirked, to which Nazo responds with a sigh. "Fine." He sighed. "What Chaos Technique did you use?" He asked Tails.

"Uh... Chaos Control?" He said, not sure if he can help him.

"I sense unsureness in your emotion. And a hint of fear." Nazo said. "Is Chaos Control really what you used?"

"Yep. Chaos Control." Tails said.

"Okay, I think it is almost impossible to return him back." Nazo said. "I've already been sure of it when you said exchange." Nazo turned to Sonic.

"Why do you think it's impossible?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"You need two completely same beings to be put at an about exactly same location, but with exactly same timing and the same energy output from different dimensions." He glanced at the machine. "And machines are optional."

"So, can we communicate with Tails in another dimension?" Sonic asked.

"Why?" Nazo asked.

"Well, we could tell him where to go, when to say it and use the same Six Chaos Emeralds to Chaos Control and synchronize with Tails in here." Sonic explained.

"That could be a good plan." Nazo said. "I could communicate with Tails as an exchange of Chaos Emeralds, but if I need to go there without exchange and tell him, I have a time limit of 10 minutes to tell him. If I exceed the time limit, there will be a noticing of two Light Blue Chaos Emeralds when I teleport into that dimension."

"Why can you only go yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Because I'm a Chaos Emerald." Nazo said.

"So, the instant you fade in and fade out here while teleporting through dimensions. I'll have to alert Tails to Chaos Control." Sonic turned to Tails. "You'll have to instantly use Chaos Control on my signal."

"Or I could put a timer and work the clock telling Tails everything and doing it the same time the timer did it." Nazo said. "Are you going to do it now?"

"Yeah, you ready Tails?" Sonic asked with hopefulness in his voice. It made Tails calm. He nodded. "Okay, let's get ourselves two timers."

Rouge came in. "I could give you those right now." She said and gave them two watches. "You could do anything with it. Just return it back to me."

"Uh... Thanks Rouge" Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Let's set the time to 11:45... And start!" He tossed one to Nazo who caught it. He turned to a stance. "Tails will have to stand here, because I'll tell Tails to stand here."

"Okay..."

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" He shouted with maximum effort and teleported to another dimension.

"Well, let me tell you a story, Tails." Sonic said as he led Tails to where Nazo was standing.

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

Time has passed and Nazo came back. "That encounter was weird." Nazo said.

"Well we have four minutes left... Are you ready Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Tails was sweating bullets. Sonic clamped a hand on Tails's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." He reassured Tails. The hopefulness had raised. Tails didn't notice it before but he found out that hope was his thing.

"Why are you so hopeful?" Tails asked out of the blue.

"Well, everyone's gotta have hope." Sonic answered watching the clouds. "I got hopefulness because of my father's fusees. He's hopeful. Because of all they've gone through, it's hope that helped the two of them to make my father." He turned to Tails.

"You gotta learn to have hope. No matter what the problem is. In any state of condition you are in, you gotta have faith in yourself. To hope for the best. And be the best there is that hope has given. When all hope is gone, there is always a way. A way for hope to come back and restore _everything_." Sonic said, remembering Trunks and his bad future. He had already told Tails about this when he asked.

* * *

1 Minutes and 28 Seconds Later...

"Now Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Tails shouted with the power of Six Chaos Emeralds. A white glow surrounded Tails and he was exchanged with Tails, wearing clothes.

"Tails... You there?" Sonic asked. "That was a weird encounter." Tails said, unkowingly supporting Nazo's statement.

"I Know Right!" Nazo agreed.

"Tails. Remember when I told you about hope?" Sonic asked, lying down on the grass again. Nazo and Knuckles remembered Sonic's speech a while ago.

"Yeah." Tails answered as he laid on the grass beside Sonic. They continued cloud watching the whole day.

* * *

Present...

"Wait, I wasn't there!" Shadow shouted. "Neither was I." Silver rolled his eyes. "Why didn't Sonic invite me!" Shadow asked Nazo and Knuckles.

"I don't know, what have you been doing that time?" Nazo asked.

"Training myself against Sonic." Shadow said. He walked over to a rock and picked it up. "I wonder why Sonic has motivated me in training more harder." Shadow threw his rock in the air and caught it.

"Maybe because he's the strongest and has beaten you." Nazo explained. Shadow threw his rock as hard as he can, making a fireball which landed in the sea about a hundred miles away.

"Huh. No bounces." Shadow muttered.

* * *

A few hours later...

Nazo got up and his eyes land on the Six Chaos Emeralds. "Why don't we see if the legend is true." Nazo said. The four flew to the Six Chaos Emeralds, and with Nazo there, it turns into Seven Chaos Emeralds. "How do we do this..." Nazo scratched his head with his finger.

"We power up like Sonic and Tails?" Silver suggested.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we all turn Golden?" Knuckles asked. "But in my opinion, I'd like to get myself in deep red."

"You're already red." Shadow pointed out. Knuckles fought the urge to blabber out 'See! It works. You try.'.

"Well, I think we should all focus on Chaos Energy, but to a wider extent." Nazo said.

"That's like my idea." Silver said.

"Shut up." Nazo said in a slow manner. "You didn't point out 'focus on Chaos Energy' did you?"

"Shut up." Silver said.

The four of them began to concentrate, also closing their eyes. They've increasing their powers to a hundred times their power, which Sonic and Tails noticed. They opened their eyes and saw golden aura around them. In appearance, Knuckles was more red than red. Shadow and Silver's fur turned Golden, in which they were surprised by Knuckles's prediction. And, Nazo, well he changed. But all in all, all their pupils are red.

"Why it looks like I'm a Lege- AAAHHHHH!" Knuckles shrieked. Shadow and Silver looked at Nazo in fear.

**(Some cussing here, and, oh what the hell am I putting this up for. You've already seen this like 3 chapters ago.)**

"What- Oh my God I'm red." Nazo said with a deep voice. He saw red fur all over his body. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Nazo screamed. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver saw Nazo as bigger, more menacing and red. His quills stood up more. Even Nazo's eyes were yellow instead of white.

"Are-are my quills golden?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. And my quills are too." Silver answered.

"Oh, what the hell I'm the same." Knuckles complained. Suddenly, his fur turned Pink. "What. The. FUCK." Knuckles screamed. His fur turned to Golden. "That's much more better than that pink ass-" His fur faltered to pink and then back to golden. "-SHIT."

"So, this is the power of legendary." Nazo sighed. "It's disappointing in appearance."

Sonic and Tails rushed to the scene. "Hey guys, I felt something like four... Super Saiyans?" Sonic stood, wide-eyed. "Woah, your power feels like 20 Normal Super Saiyans... Each!" Sonic admired, clearly surprised by the new looks.

"Woah, so this is a Super Saiyan?" Tails asked.

"No their pupils should be green, but all in all their power is incredible." Sonic said.

"Crappy as ever." Nazo said.

"Nazo, your power is bigger than the others." Sonic said looking head-to-toe. "It's like 25 Normal Super Saiyans. I think you could even be on par with Tails and I." Sonic said. Then, he felt more of the power. "You could even whup my ass in a fight." Sonic immediately closed his mouth. "Tails don't ever use the word 'ass', okay?"

"Don't worry Sonic, I've already known a lot of bad words." Tails said. "I haven't used them. Yet." The last statement made Sonic felt like he's cracked himself, like a window.

Nazo turned to Sonic. "Really?" Sonic nodded. Nazo just smiled. "But I could probably leave you in the dust with a few tricks of mine." Sonic chuckled, which faltered Nazo smile. "God damn it." Nazo snapped.

"Hey! Don't use the name 'God'." Sonic said.

"What? Are you Catholic?" Nazo asked.

"No. It's just feels like a bad thing to use a name of which could specifically bring you bad luck. Even powerful than him himself, or not. Even if he's real or fake." Sonic explained. "Cause I got a Goddess as a mom."

"Too bad." Nazo said. "I can't help but tell you how many bad things I want to say and use the name God a lot of times." Nazo said. "Just because someone's emotions got to me." He glared at Knuckles and Silver. Shadow noticed the glare to Silver.

"What? You don't like it?" Shadow asked. Silver shrugged. "Is it a sin to hate how you look?" Silver asked. "I think so." Shadow answered as he looked at his hands.

"What? Think they're beautiful enough?" Silver mocked. Everbody, except Shadow, laughed. Even Amy, Rouge amd Blaze came by and found it funny when Sonic told them what happened.

"It's not that funny."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to make a different thing next chapter. You know what? Nevermind. I'm not going to change a damn thing.**

**This is what I wrote last time... Wow.**

**Well, the next chapter will really be different and continue a month after this happens, so... I'm actually writing Chapter 19 right now, and it's been a bad time for me, because fight sequences are the worst for me. I'll explain in Chapter 18, which is 10 days from now. I'm having exams and it's the reason I'm writing in advanced, so you could enjoy a chapter every two days.**


	14. The Worst of the Chaos Emeralds

**Hello. I don't own anything except the story. Now imagine that this is here for the next chapters.**

**And I'm sorry for the late posting. I post this at, like, midnight in my time and right now, it's been 12 hours, and you'll have to wait for another, like, five hours to read this. It's going to take me an hour to name this chapter. *sigh* Let's see... You already know what the chapter's title is, but my naming skills are worse than sh*t.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

A month has passed ever since the awakening of a newfound legendary power, the Super forms. These super forms have been tested by four people: Nazo, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. Now, Sonic and Tails are now relaxing on a giant beach... In the middle of nowhere. Sonic's power increased to 60% Mastered Super Saiyan Goku, and Tails's power increased to 55% Mastered Super Saiyan Goku.

"Times like these... I'd rather kill myself." Shadow said from behind. He was wearing black and red shorts.

"Why's that Shadow?" Sonic asked, putting up his sunglasses. He was wearing blue shorts.

"Because... This is not relaxing." Shadow said as he gestured towards the beach. Which has giant, and I mean GIANT, turtles. "They're as big as elephants!"

"They won't harm you." Tails said, putting up his sunglasses. He was wearing yellow shorts. "They're peaceful creatures."

"Plus, this island isn't inhabited by any paparazzi." Sonic mentioned.

"It's because of all of these turtles!" Shadow shouted. "Everyone thinks they're vile and deadly creatures... Take me for example!"

"You're not that dangerous." Sonic stated. "Besides, they won't bother you. Unless, you're bothering them. Then, that's the dangerous part."

"How the hell do you know this information?" Shadow asked, clearly irritated by the turtles' appearance.

"We tried. We took the hard way." Sonic answered.

"Hey look! It's burying Knuckles!" Silver pointed out. He was wearing dark blue shorts. "My Chaos, they're actually burying him." Blaze said, standing besides Silver. She was wearing a violet bikini.

"I only... Poked... One of... Them!" Knuckles said while trying to get out of the turtles' grasp. He was getting burried under the amount of turtles on top of him, then they actually bury him.

"And then, we dug ourselves out to the other side of the island." Sonic said.

Silver put a grave there. Written there in cursive:

'_Knuckles the Echidna._

_199? - 2014_

_Great friend._

_Bad Protector of the Master Emerald._

_"I only poked one of them"._'

"You don't even know when Knuckles was born?" Amy asked, sitting beside Sonic. She was wearing a red bikini.

"No, I don't." Silver said. "In fact, I don't even know his age." He scratched the side of his head.

"Poor Knuckie," Rouge said sympathetically. She was wearing a black bikini. "he was a great UNO player. Too bad. I'll have to find another player to beat UNO at again." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh hell." Knuckles said, sand and dirt all over his body. He was wearing dirty red shorts. "I was only dead for a minute and you're already making a funeral." Knuckles looked around. "Where's Nazo?"

"He stayed back at Angel Island. He wanted to do something. I don't actually know." Sonic said.

* * *

On Angel Island...

Nazo was staring at the Six Chaos Emeralds. He sat down with them and made a circle.

"So, how've you been?"

No answer.

"Well, I've evolved out of the Chaos Emerald. It seems I'm older than all of you. Even though all of you called me 'Little Brother'."

No answer.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm pretty sure you're all gonna evolve soon." Nazo snickered.

No answer.

"I think Master is calling me. Gotta go."

No answer.

Nazo stood up and eyed the Six Chaos Emeralds suspiciously. "You all were supposed to glow." He scratched his head in confusion. "Okay, all Six of you are hiding something and I know it." He pointed at all the Six Chaos Emeralds.

Not even a blink of light.

He sighed and walked to the Master Emerald's shrine. "I should have went to the beach like they said." He said to himself.

* * *

Back at the beach, in the middle of nowhere...

"I'm pretty sure it's alright." Sonic said.

"I can't believe I left him with the Master Emerald." Knuckles facepalmed. "Damn it."

"Language, Knuckles. Tails is right here." Sonic said.

"I'm already old enough to know what bad words are Sonic." Tails complained.

"If so, you already know that bad words are bad and you may never speak of them." Sonic told the fox in a commanding way. "Even if you hear it from me. Which I probably don't think you could even hear." He muttered the last part.

"You know Sonic. I think it's time we finish staying on this island." Amy said. "We've stayed here for _long_ enough."

"I think so-" Sonic said, but was interrupted by Shadow.

"You think?! We've been on this island for FIVE hours!" Shadow screamed.

"Temper." Amy scolded.

"Five hours of hearing you bickering about turtles." Sonic muttered. "Let's go back to Angel Island." He sighed. He used Instant Transmission and teleported everyone to Nazo.

* * *

Angel Island...

Nazo was sitting on the shrine, when Sonic and everyone teleported to Nazo. His first expression was a little startled, then his expression turned neutral.

"What's goin' on?" Nazo asked nonchalantly.

"If you like turtles, then you could go to the beach." Shadow said angrily, as he stormed away.

"What's happened?" Nazo asked again.

"He's upset about the giant turtles." Sonic answered.

"You mean the one island I told you to go on?" Nazo asked, to which Sonic responded with a nod. "Oh. Those turtles..." He said, understanding what Shadow was angry about. "You know how they bury you, right?"

"I know." Knuckles said, rubbing sand and dirt off of him. "They buried me alive. I now know the horrors." He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's not as bad as waking up and finding out that you've been revived and buried in the middle of nowhere, where the planet was going to blow up." Sonic described Vegeta's revival on Namek. "Besides, you've taken it better than Ol' Shadow there. Not even buried once and he's already complainin'." Sonic said as he tried to make his interpretation of an old man. Everyone laughed, except for Shadow.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Six Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly. White, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple all shimmered brightly and turned into bodies. They all woke up with no memories what so ever. And in panic, what they did was: scram and fly away. But as they got used to it, they remember, bit by bit.

Witnessing the Chaos Emeralds fluctuating in power and moving. "Nazo!" Sonic shouted. "The Chaos Emeralds!" Nazo's face turned into fear and understood what Sonic was saying. Copies of him were all scattered, destroying everything in their respective colour.

"OH SHIT-" Shadow cursed and flew away, dodging a Green blast of Chaos Energy. Sonic flew up to get a Yellow coloured Nazo, but with its speed, it flew away in the speed of light.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Nazo shouted in confusion as the Blue one dodged all his pursuits in capturing him and flew away. "WHY ARE THEY MUCH MORE FASTER!?" He yelled.

"Damn it!" Silver yelled as the Purple one mocked his speed and flew around him and zoomed to the edge of Mobius.

All Tails could see was rainbows, Six colours all going about and randomly going in different directions all ending up back on Angel Island with their speed.

Shadow grabbed the Red One after tireless attempts of catching him. The Red one vibrated with so much speed that Shadow needed to get his arm away from it, or he'll vomit from utter vibration.

The White One seems to have control over himself. Knuckles jumped to the White one, which in turn used Chaos Control and teleported away.

Sonic managed to catch the Green One, when his main objective was the Yellow one. The other five escaped, and it would be suicide to try and catch them with their restless energy. Nazo walked up to Sonic, who got the Green one. Nazo just slapped the Green one in the face.

"Talk, Shokubutsu." Nazo said.

"You know their names?" Sonic asked.

"I'm their big brother, I'm supposed to know their names." Nazo said. "Now, Shokubutsu, what are you doing?"

"Hah, you already know, 'Mystery'." Shokubutsu said.

"Uh... Isn't it Nazo?" Sonic asked.

"Mystery's my nickname." Nazo explained, he turned to Shokubutsu.

"And my nickname is plant!" Shokubutsu exclaimed.

* * *

**I finished, you may see a lot more down there, but I'll explain.**

**Before I finished this, I was going for something else. I wrote it out, and thought _scrap that_.**

**I didn't delete it. This started after they laughed at Shadow after Sonic's joke about Knuckles's fake funeral.**

**Here's the Alternate story:**

* * *

A Few Galaxies Away...

"Sir, 6 people. All surpassing elite classed in scale of power. All on Mobius." A green alien said as it was checking the diagrams in the holograms. It's master sat atop a throne.

"Mobius... It's fate will turn the same as Earth's and Namek's... Destroyed..." The master stood up. "By Frieza! Victor against Super Saiyans!"

"Sir, the power readings are incredible. Are you sure you want to fight them?" The green alien said.

"Yes. Bring the squadron and contact my dad and brother." Frieza sat down on his throne. "It's time to stretch." He smirked.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later...

"I sense them coming." A man in torn clothing said, stood atop a mountain. "They're headed for Mobius. Shall I warn them?"

"No, Gohan, do not interfere. Our time is up anyway. All we could do is watch." The other man stood beside him.

"But, Vegeta-"

"Don't use that name!" He snapped. "I'm not worthy of being a prince. We're both outmatched against Frieza. Even as Super Saiyans. I don't know how he's found power. But, these six are our only hope." Vegeta crouched. "I sense two of them have Saiyan Ki."

"Saiyan... Ki?"

"Yes, I don't know how. But there are Saiyans on that planet." He coughed. "Looks like we've lived too long. Our perseverance against aging has brought us here. We could only see how it would turn out." Gohan crouched to see eye-to-eye with Vegeta. He was going to say something, but Vegeta interrupted. "We'll die anyhow Gohan. We're not immortal." Gohan nodded. He stood and watched Mobius.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sonic had sensed the arrival of 3 powerful aliens, heading towards him. Followed by a group with the same power as Frieza. He had left Tails alone with his new computer and Shadow with his training. _Whatever this is, it can't be good. _Sonic thought, as he flew to where he thinks they'll land. _This means trouble, and I'm here to stop it._

He sensed Nazo and Knuckles on Angel Island. Silver was... Wherever he is. Sonic could only wait for the arrival of this group. Alone. Since he was far advanced in ki sensing. His Vegeta attitude of finishing everything alone is showing.

The ship landed a few hundred metres to where Sonic was. The ship waited for a few minutes and the door opened. It revealed Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. "Sir, this one is the strongest among the six." The soldier stated. Frieza held his hand up as a gesture to stop and go away.

"It seems you've found out we were coming here. Where's the others?" Frieza asked.

"Those people don't concern of you, our fight is the main part, Frieza." Sonic said.

"As a test, can I get you to fight against the most powerful squadrons in the universe?" Frieza asked.

"Universe huh? Seems okay to me." Sonic said, going into a stance. Five beings sped out the ship and out comes Ginyu, Salze, Recoome, Jeice and Burter.

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Recoome!"

"Salza!"

"Ginyu! And we are the Squadron!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "This isn't what I thought of a test." He said.

"They'll surprise you." Frieza said. He glanced at Ginyu, who nodded in return. "Go." He said.

All five sped to Sonic, who kicked Ginyu in the face, backhanded Recoome in the face, elbowed Salza in the back, kneed Burter in the gut and punched Jeice in the face. With the power of 75% Mastered Super Saiyan as a base, he had knocked out the Squadron with no sweat.

"Impressive, but what I'll show you now is 5% of my total power." Frieza said.

"So, you defeated the Saiyans?" Sonic asked. "If so, I'll avenge them. And everyone you destroyed."

"Why do you care about the Saiyans?" Cooler asked.

"Because I am one." Sonic answered as he flew and punched Frieza in the face, knocking him through the ship and into the mountains outside.

"Aw... Too bad. The ship's broken." King Cold said without emotion.

Sonic rushed to Frieza and kicked h

* * *

**I didn't continue because I immediately knew this was going to be bad.**

**I thought of it as bad because it seems... Rushed. Too much plot holes and all that. I was thinking to myself: _how did Sonic not notice it before?_ And, _Why didn't Tails and the others sense their presence?_**

**So I quickly came up with a story, but I couldn't think of anything after.**

**Here's the story I thought up after:**

* * *

A Few Weeks Later...

A tournament was hosted and Sonic and friends were invited. "I thought this would be once every three years." Sonic asked.

"Apparently, your debut has made the crowd nuts

* * *

**I didn't use this because I've already used tournament before.**

**So, the third thing I thought up was a last thing to write kind of thing, because I wanted to use this later and showcase more on the Super Forms of Shadow and the others. But I thought, f*ck it and used the plot up there.**


	15. Gather the Chaos Emeralds!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball. They go to Sega and Akira Toriyama.**

**But I do own the story, I wro-typed this. I typed this. And I don't want to repeat writi****-TYPING this.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

Shokubutsu grinned. "This is fun." He said as he tried to break free of Sonic's grasp.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Nazo commanded.

"Come on Mystery, just let me go. Please?" Plant asked.

"No. You and I have to get everybody back." Nazo said. Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver walked up to Sonic, Shokubutsu and Nazo.

"Can we not catch Shitari?" Shokubutsu asked.

"Hitari." Nazo corrected.

"Yeah, whatevs. He's just too fast." Shokubutsu complained.

"Well, he is light." Nazo agreed.

"Don't get me started on Gekido and Puraido." Shokubustu said, but got slapped in the face by Nazo.

"Rage and Pride aren't that hard to get." Nazo said.

"Enerugi and Kurai are hard to get too." Shokubutsu said.

"Okay. I'm just getting mixed up. What the Hell is going on again?" Shadow asked, in which Nazo sighed in response.

"Well, I'm Nazo, the Light Blue Emerald. This is Shokubutsu, the Green Emerald. White is Hitari, Red is Gekido, Purple is Puraido, Yellow is Enerugi and Blue is Kurai." Nazo explained. Shadow just scratched his head.

"So you're Nazo, I get that, and he's Shokaboostsu-"

"Shokubutsu." Nazo corrected.

"Shokubutsu. And others are just other names." Shadow said.

"Yes, Shadow, but to simplify. I'm Mystery. He's Plant. White is Light. Red is Rage. Purple is Pride. Yellow is Energy. Blue is Dark." Nazo explained.

"And Master Emerald is just 'Masuta Kaosu'. Which is 'Master Chaos'." Plant added.

"So Chaos is the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, but Shokubutsu shook his head. The plants have grown a good 5 inches off the ground. Shokubutsu looked down and sighed. He now had grown bangs on his head, and has green gi.

"I think my sanity has restored." Shokubutsu said, and he lessened his effort on going away. Plants grew and writhed along Shokubutsu's legs. "Friggin' plants." He muttered as he tried to kick the plants from growing around his legs.

"Sonic, you can let go of him." Nazo commanded. Sonic obliged and to his amazement, Shokubutsu didn't move away. Instead, he just kicked away the plants.

"So, any plan bro?" Shokubutsu asked.

"Why don't we return all of you into Chaos Emeralds?" Silver asked, clearly not missing a beat.

"Are you insane? If we stay in our Chaos Emerald forms for too long, we will-" Nazo interrupted Shokubutsu.

"Don't give me that memory. It's still hurts to know we could break." Nazo said.

Sonic and Tails have gone into deep thought, sensing another Chaos Emerald going this way. "Hey Nazo. There's someone heading this way." Sonic said. Nazo looked up and saw and a purple girl making faces. Puraido stuck her tongue out and put her finger under her eye.

"Ya can't catch me! I'm _too_ fast for _you_!" Puraido said and Chaos Controlled away. Nazo and Shokubutsu sighed.

Sonic got into deep thought and found the other 5. With his senses, he could just instantly get to all 5 and come back no sweat. _But, they're all hyperactive_. He thought. _If I just use Instant Transmission, they'll get away using Chaos Control, which could go anywhere but for me, I still need time to concentrate._

"We'll go into teams of two." Nazo said.

"Why? We could just go ourselves." Sonic said.

"And tire yourself out, very good." Nazo said.

"I'll just use-" Sonic stopped himself from going any further. "I mean... Nevermind." He turned away.

"So, what will it be then?" Shokubutsu asked. Shadow glanced at Amy and then back to Sonic. Shadow saw both had just stared at each other and turned away, blushing.

"Sonic's going with Amy." Shadow said. Sonic cocked his head at Shadow and Amy just blushed and stared at Shadow and Sonic in fear.

"What?!" Sonic yelled.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Amy asked.

"You're crazy!" Sonic said.

"You're both in denial." Shadow responded calmly.

"What?!" Sonic and Amy said at the same time. Sonic's voice with uneasiness and Amy's voice with fear. Shadow just shrugged. He knows of Amy's problems with Sonic and Sonic's friendliness towards Amy.

"Just saying."

"What a scene." Shokubutsu said. "First time?"

"Yes." Nazo replied.

"So, Shadow thinks both of you are in love?" Tails asked Sonic.

"What?! Never in a million years!" Sonic shouted. He glanced at Amy for a second and saw her frowning. "I hate my mom!"

"Uh... What's that got to do with this?" Silver asked. Sonic sweat dropped. He opened his mouth for a few seconds and closed it. "Well?"

Sonic just started making noises. "But, uh... Well, I... This is... Something." Sonic muttered. Tails just nodded approvingly.

"You told Tails. Why don't you tell it to us?" Silver asked.

"Well, where do you go all the time?" Sonic asked, changing the subject.

"The future. Duh..." Silver answered, earning a soft punch from Blaze.

"We haven't told them that!" She whisper-shouted.

"I heard that." Rouge said. "Spill." Sonic huffed. "I meant you." Silver and Blaze stopped holding their breaths.

"Well... My mother's the Love Goddess." He confessed. Everyone, except Sonic and Tails, laughed. Then they immediately stopped, seeing Sonic and Tails being serious.

"Wait. For real?" Shokubutsu asked. Sonic nodded.

"That's... So hard to believe." Rouge said. "Well, I also found it hard to believe Sonic's story, but from displaying power and saying that he's still holding back and proving he's holding back... I'd say he's telling the truth."

"So, Sonic's with Amy." Both Sonic and Amy cringed. "And, I guess Nazo and I will be a team." Shokubutsu said. "Who else?"

"Team future." Silver said, then Blaze hit him. Silver just rubbed it off.

"Team that stayed with the Master Emerald the longest." Rouge said.

"It wasn't entirely the longest, but you get the point." Knuckles explained.

"That leaves Shadow and I." Tails said, to which Shadow grunted. Tails looked up to the ebony hedgehog in confusion. "What?"

"I would exchange Amy with Tails." Sonic said. Tails nodded. Shadow narrowed his eyes as a glare.

"I would do the same, with Shadow." Amy said. Shadow shook his head.

"Nope. You two gotta find a way to break that barrier between you two." Shadow said. "I noticed that Sonic's distant from you." _Not to mention friendlier. _He thought. "And you have known everyone except Sonic." He gestured to Amy. "And I need to ask Tails something." Tails gulped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone's okay with their teams." Shokubutsu said. Amy and Sonic absentmindedly shook their heads.

"Hey, why should we trust you?" Knuckles asked.

"Because he's my brother. Now let's go find other brothers and sisters of mine." Nazo said. They all sped to their directions, except for Sonic and Amy, they just stood there.

"So... I can't believe it's this awkward." Sonic said as he proceeded to scratch his head and laugh nervously. "How do we... Do this?"

Amy just walked up to him. "Just carry me." Sonic obliged and carried her, bridal style. "So, where do we go now?"

"There's one." Sonic turned to a direction. "No one's going there." Sonic felt awkward at how close he was to his... Friend.

* * *

A few minutes of flying...

Sonic had been flying over the city and was thinking: _What if people think we're dating when we're certainly not. I mean flying with someone you love is romantic and all that, I get it. But, Amy is a girl, she's cute, and she's practically adorable. Wait a sec, did I just think of her as cute and adorable? Well, she definitely is. No doubt. _Sonic's heart was beating as fast as he could think. And that's saying a lot.

"Sonic... I could hear you talking to yourself." Amy said through the winds.

"Wha-what?!" Sonic shrieked.

"Just kidding." Amy said. _What is he thinking? Is he thinking about how bad I am and how much he wants to stay away from me? Or maybe, he's thinking about- No, he can't be thinking about how he likes me. I'm nothing._ She thought. She sighed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, in the most friendliest voice he could make, when he is in fact, nervous. Also, he was sweating a lot.

"Why did Shadow make us put up with this anyway?" Amy said in a miserable tone. "And, are you tired?" She asked.

"No..." He said.

"You're sweating a lot." Amy pointed out.

"I'm trying to concentrate on where this brother or sister of Nazo is." He lied. In truth, he was trying to concentrate on flying, but Amy was clouding his thoughts. He was slowly slowing down and Amy noticed that by the wind blowing her hair, suddenly decreasing. Sonic just stared into Amy's cerulean eyes. Slowing down to a stop.

"Are-Are we there?" She asked, not even blinking. She was gazing at Sonic's emerald eyes. Sonic found out he had suddenly stopped.

"Uh... No." He answered. He picked up speed again and flew towards the power of a Chaos Emerald.

She suddenly thought of why he had stopped. "Did-Did you _just_ stop to stare at me?" Amy asked nervously. New hope started to arise in Amy's heart.

"_No_." He lied in a slow manner. He took a glance at Amy's face. It was just so... Depressing for Sonic. _Her eyes are just... Magnificent._ He thought. _No time. _His other thoughts took over. _You need to do something important._

* * *

Meanwhile, with Shadow and Tails...

Shadow and Tails were flying towards a source of Chaos Power. When Tails wanted to make a conversation.

"So... Had any thoughts about Sonic and Amy lately?" Tails asked.

Shadow grunted. "I think they want each other." Shadow just looked away.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked innocently.

"I mean, they want to be 'girlfriend and boyfriend'. That kind of stuff." Shadow explained.

"Oh. Like in those movies Amy made us watch." Tails said.

"Yeah." Shadow agreed. Shadow then wanted to bring something up. "What happened after you got kicked out of the orphanage?" He looked towards Tails.

Tails looked away, sadness all over his face. "I lived in the forest. People hate me and hurt me. I found Sonic one night. I took care of him, but instead, he took care of me."

"What do you think of your Tails?" Shadow asked.

"It's awesome is what Sonic said. But I think they have their ups and downs." Tails said.

"Like..." Shadow said in a 'go on' manner.

"They help me fly, but people don't like me because of them." Tails said. He looked down and saw a city, with many people watching them and cheering out their names. "Now, after I've found Sonic, everyone seems to like me." He said in a cheerful tone. "It's like everyone's forgot about my second tail. Except Sonic, he's been making me remember them from time to time, but it's in a good way instead of bad."

"You found Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"He was in bad shape. He was bleeding all over. But he didn't care. He's ignoring them and helping me." Tails answered.

"Why was he-"

"Hurt?" Shadow nodded. "He went through something and felt gravity all over him. He could take it, but he felt infinite gravity all over. He said it was a miracle he even survived." Tails said.

They saw the source of Chaos Power. It was a purple female creature. Puraido. In the sky waiting for them. "Come and get me!" She taunted.

"Oh God, why her?" Shadow asked.

* * *

With Nazo and Shokubutsu...

They were going toe to toe with Kurai.

The Blue Male Chaos Emerald.

In the middle of a forest.

Nothing else.

"What's wrong with you?!" Nazo said as he blocked a kick from Kurai.

"It's both of you! Being all 'Mr. Goody Two Shoes'." Kurai replied. Shokubutsu used a tree to tangle Kurai up. "You think plants can save you?" He turned to Shokubutsu.

"Yes, I guess..." He said in a confused way. "You have no imagination to what Nature could do!" He said as more vines tangled in Kurai's way.

"What the Hell? How are plants able to have such power?!" Kurai asked.

"Like I said," Shokubutsu smirked. "Nature."

Kurai resorted to use Chaos Blast.

Nazo saw Kurai turning red. "SHI-" Nazo was cut off by the red blinding light coming from Kurai. Then came the explosion, clearing away any signs of life in the forest.

"No... The plants." He mocked. "Whatever shall we do? HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, leaving a frown on Shokubutsu's face.

"THIS!" A kick was sent to Kurai's face, shattering some bones, giving Kurai a migraine. Nazo stood in shock, as Shokubutsu landed another hit on Kurai. This time breaking his arm.

Kurai screamed in pain and agony. Surely he wanted it to stop. So, he called in darkness, giving him power through surroundings and environment.

Nazo hadn't done a thing since he was there. He just stood by, amazed by the display of Shokubutsu's power.

Mysterious power fueled Nazo, Plants fueled Shokubutsu and darkness fueled Kurai. They were in Kurai's domain now.

Darkness enveloped the surroundings of Nazo and Shokubutsu. They were looking everywhere to find the Blue Creature, but to no avail. Nazo was fueled by the confusion of Shokubutsu. It was empowering him. He never told anyone how his power could grow. It was so simple. Only when they found out, it would have been too late. Nazo sensed Kurai's ki charging right in front of him. His instincts took over and he uppercutted Kurai, knocking everyone out of the shadowy world.

"You actually think blinding our sights could help you?" Nazo asked.

Kurai was confused. He did not want to be confused. Whenever anyone around him is, it makes him stronger. But he can't help it. How did he find out where he was?

"Grrr... How the Hell... Did you...?" He asked as he tried to get up. He already knew Nazo wouldn't give an answer.

Nazo smirked. "Mystery, Bitch." He kicked him in the face and he turned into unconsciousness. He already had his fun.

Nazo picked him up and Shokubutsu stared at him in confusion. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"No."

Little did they know, Kurai was regaining his consciousness and has begun hearing things.

_Hey Kurai._

_'Yes, Hitari?'_

_You aren't knocked out, are you?_

_'I'm pretending.'_

_When do you think we shall conquer?_

_'After each and every one of them is proven weak-'_

_That'll take a long time._

_'-by beating them into the ground.'_

_..._

_'...'_

_That's more like it._

* * *

With Silver and Blaze...

Silver used his telekinesis to move Blaze and him to where a power of Chaos Emerald had been sensed. He showed amazing speed and great power of telekinesis.

"Will you slow down?" Blaze shouted through the winds. Silver heard her and slowed down, but just a bit. "I know you've slowed down, but can you slow down some more?" She asked. Silver went slower and kept it at a jet's speed. "That's better."

Silver was looking around for any sign of destruction. It wasn't much. Everything here and there were just Islands. Suddenly, he found a Yellow Creature. It looked up and saw Silver and Blaze. It smirked.

"Hello. I am Enerugi." She said, waving a hand. Silver narrowed his eyes and turned serious. He floated down and was at Enerugi's level.

"You're ridiculous." He said.

"Why, thank you." She curtsied.

"That wasn't a compliment." Blaze said.

"Too bad." She said. And with speed matching Silver's, she kicked at Silver, who doged.

"You're slow." Silver mocked. Enerugi got frustrated by the first thing she did. "Frustrated already?" He asked.

* * *

With Knuckles and Rouge...

"Why are we in the city?"

"I sensed it somewhere here." Knuckles looked over to a museum. "Oh. Right there."

They flew towards the museum and saw the White Chaos Emerald. He was breaking doors and gates.

"Talk about security." Knuckles said. Rouge just shrugged and pointed at the bodies lying on the ground. "Oh."

"Who goes there?" Hitari turned and asked in a calm manner. Knuckles and Rouge were fighting the urge to just jump down and die.

Not really.

Rouge and Knuckles were thinking the opposite. Go away and live. Easy. Then wait for death after what they're trying to get.

Hitari turned and continued what he was doing. "I know you're there. You're thinking of stopping me. But you can't bring yourself to your own death, can you?" He said. He was walking through the halls, and stopped by an unknown object. "You'll be reawakened in a few years." He whispered and continued walking away.

* * *

With Sonic and Amy...

"How long till we get there?" She moaned.

"Not a long time if we used Instant Transmission..." He muttered.

"Then why didn't you use it?" She asked angrily.

"I... don't know." He said. He just noticed that he was spending time with Amy and he wasn't thinking seriously. He was clouding his mind with thoughts. With Amy. _How nice would it be to just be with her? _He thought. _I'm already living with her. Why am I thinking about this?_

He sped around a town. He could hear chanting of his name. Followed with a hiss of rage... _Rage? Gekido._

_"Don't get me started on Gekido and Puraido."_

_"Rage and Pride aren't that hard to get."_

_Gekido has to be somewhere._ He thought. _His energy is suppressed. I can't even sense Chaos Energy anymore! I'll just have to listen... _He stopped in the air.

Amy stared at him. "Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Shush..." He said. "Yes."

* * *

**So, I'll just continue this next Mond- wait a second I'm what?**

**Nevermind that.**

**Scourge and Mephiles will come back.**

**Future me: Yeah, I haven't done that yet. Hell, I'm on chapter 26!**


	16. Sonic's Little Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball. They go to Sega and Akira Toriyama.**

**But I do own the story, I ****wro-****typed this. I typed this. And I don't want to repeat ****writi-****TYPING this.**

**I warn SonAmy is here. I can't write romance.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Sonic's Little Adventure_**

Sonic was listening to the hisses of anger people suddenly had. He felt Chaos Energy increasing with every mad hiss. He targeted a red glow and managed to get a glimpse of power.

A Red Chaos Emerald.

It looked like Nazo. A red hedgehog-like creature. Spreading anger to the city. Their anger only increases his power. They can do nothing against him. Unless, he were to stop him.

Amy turned her head to where Sonic was looking. Her face showed surprised and left her mouth open. She was looking at a silent massacre up close.

Gekido was killing off the whole city. Secretly. How are people not noticing this?

Sonic was enraged by the red hedgehog. But it only increases his power. His rage could only prove to be his demise.

"Why didn't we notice it?" Amy asked. Sonic could only watch. His power was getting larger by anger, fighting him would be a waste if he supplied the energy while fighting. Ike was only fighting himself. Whether or not he should go. Let his emotions turn on him or stay calm and not do anything?

Sonic's aura flared as he made his decision. No matter how powerful his enemy is, he will beat him. By an inch of his life. But breaking a Chaos Emerald could mean something else. Sonic flew to the ground and let go of Amy.

Gekido looked at Sonic in the eye, smirking.

"We haven't met, have we?" He asked. Sonic's aura flickered in response.

"No matter. You are already angry at what I am. Yet you still try to contain yourself. I think I should tell you something. Repressed anger is also my source of power." He said. Sonic's decision was better than what he thought at first. If he decided to go away and let his anger grow, Gekido would still be more powerful.

"So don't hold back." Gekido said. With these words, Sonic's aura bursted in power. His power skyrocketed, and anyone who felt his power would tremble in fear. Gekido is going to regret being the Chaos Emerald of Rage.

Sonic, instantly, had his fist in Gekido's face. In which, Gekido crashed through buildings and had dug his own grave.

Literally.

Gekido had gone face-first into the concrete floors and with the force of the punch, got himself flying in a straight line of dirt. Gekido held his head in pain. He dug himself up and crashed into Sonic's boot, which had face-stomped him with such force, even Angel Island would fall.

Gekido's head was the only thing out of the ground, and bleeding heavily. Sonic arched his leg back and kicked Gekido in the head. This took his whole body out of the gravel, which should be painful enough to make Gekido scream in pain.

Which he did.

Gekido landed in a building. Shockwaves of force could have paralyzed him. His systems told Gekido he was burning all over. The wounds of the sharp and hard gravel didn't bother him. It was the force that Sonic added that took the cake. Gekido managed to open his eyes, after realising they have been closed shut and imagining his vision to crash into a building. He had gone more farther than he thought.

He had crashed into a mountain. And Sonic was walking towards him. His friendly look, looked menacing. Gekido tried to move his body. But he could only move his finger, and that already hurt a lot.

Sonic suddenly rushed towards him and punched his stomach. Giving Gekido broken bones, damaged organs, heavy bleeding inside and out, and almost made Gekido burn in pain. Sonic had given the least amount of damage he's known to do.

This torture had only begun.

* * *

Shadow and Tails were doing far worse than good.

Far. Worse.

The thing about getting the Purple Chaos Emerald is that it mocks you in the face. Shadow, and even Tails, thought of even resorting to blow up the planet without a single care. Hell, Puraido was giving them a workout.

But, Tails had enough of this. They had accidentally destroyed islands over islands into nothingness. Because they resort to using power instead of speed to catch Puraido.

Tails stopped chasing Puraido and took his time to breathe. Shadow stopped by.

"What are you waiting for?!" He asked. "We can't wait to just _catch_ our breaths." He panted. "Okay, maybe we could go on a break."

Tails raised his arm so he could see his glove. Tails turned off the weights, going against Sonic's order.

100 Tons of weight had been lifted off of Tails.

"But,...-But..." Shadow huffed.

"But what Shadow?!" He asked loudly, rage getting to the better of him. "I don't care... I just want to kill her!" He yelled.

"What now!?" Puraido asked. "Is the baby going to just stay there and breathe, or is he gonna get me for good?" She mocked.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tails shouted in rage. For the past hour, his frustration has been building up. And now, he won't take it.

With newfound willpower, his speed increased dramatically. He had already got to her and she was still smirking. That's how fast Tails had seen her. Tails had just struck her in the gut and threw her to the ground.

Tails crushed her and threw her into the wind.

Tails didn't stop there. He zoomed at Puraido and headbutted her face, breaking her skull, teeth, nose and she coughed up a huge amount of blood. Some of which, even spluttered on Tails's gi. Puraido turned unconscious and Tails caught her before she could slpash into the sea, or even leave a crater on the ground.

Tails lifted her to his level. "How's that for slow." He said in her face.

Shadow just blinked and rubbed his eyes. Tails just rammed into his opponent and this speed was after he took off the weights. Which turned to the question which is centered around him. How fast would Shadow be?

Tails turned the weights back on and flew to Shadow. "What will happen now?" Tails asked. Shadow shifted his weight around.

"How-how did you move at such speeds?" He asked. Tails just shrugged.

"I guess we should bring her to Angel Island." He said. Shadow couldn't believe this kid had been hurt by 'bullies'.

Then, they felt Sonic's power rise dramatically. Tails amd Shadow turned their bodies toward the power.

"Is-is that-?"

"Yeah, it is." Tails said. "Let's check it out." Tails and Shadow headed to Sonic's power.

* * *

Silver was using telekinesis or psychokinesis to bring Enerugi to Angel Island.

"Let me GO! I want to be alive!" Enerugi protested.

"Nope, not gonna- Huh?" Silver turned.

"What are you doing Silver?" Blaze asked.

"It's-it's Sonic. His power... It's... Unbelievable." Silver admired Sonic's power. Blaze could see the ocean have big tides of waves coming from the direction Silver turned to. The clouds have even moved away from that direction.

"What about Amy?!" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. We have to check it out." Silver said. Blaze was about to protest, but it was useless if Silver is the one letting you fly.

* * *

Sonic just broke Gekido's hand.

Gekido just tried to punch Sonic. His fist was caught and he broke it.

Gekido can't believe what was happening. His hand was crushed just by punching the palm of his hand. Sonic brought the arm to him, potentially breaking his arm. Gekido's body lurched forward in the direction Sonic pulled.

"This is only the beginning." Sonic whispered. His rage was at large, but Gekido can't seem to get enough power from Sonic to heal himself.

"Chaos-" was what Gekido managed to say. Before he could say the other word, Sonic grabbed his throat with his other hand, also letting go of Gekido's crushed hand.

Sonic was strangling him with one arm.

Gekido couldn't breathe. Sonic had won. But he just won't stop.

Amy just stood there. She can't believe Sonic was doing this. _He's winning right? So that means we're winning. _She thought. But she can't feel herself winning with Sonic like this. _What if he turns on the world?_ Amy felt something wet on her cheeks. She was crying.

* * *

**I made something after this. But I scrapped it. I could show it to you at the last part of this chapter.**

* * *

Why was she crying? Amy didn't even know why she was crying. Why was she even sad?

Sonic glanced at Amy and saw her crying. It's not the heavy weeping kind. It was a few tears and an equally shocked and scared look. She just stared at him and Gekido and just cried. Sonic let go of Gekido and rushed to Amy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sonic said in his most friendly voice. What a lame question. He knew exactly what was wrong, but his instincts clicked and he blurted that out with a friendly voice. This is the worst question right now.

"I-I don't know." She said, staring at the beaten Gekido. "Wh-why am I sad?" She said while wiping away the tears.

Sonic, on instinct, hugged her. _What. The. Hell. _He thought. _What is wrong with me?_

Amy was crying into Sonic's chest. (**Yeah, Sonic's taller than her, obviously.**) "What am I crying for?" She asked, she had tightly closed her eyes but the tears just kept coming.

Shadow and Tails flew to the scene. They saw the destructive damage of Sonic's power. Then, they saw Sonic hugging Amy. And Gekido, who was unconscious and heavily damaged.

"What happened here?!" Shadow asked, being an overprotective brother and rushing to the conclusion that Amy got hurt.

"Gekido is the Chaos Emerald of Rage." Sonic said. "I had gone angry and almost killed him in front of Amy."

"What made you go mad?" Shadow asked.

"He killed people." Sonic said. He turned his head to a direction to where a few bodies are. Tails picked up Gekido and now had two Chaos Emeralds in his hands. Puraido and Gekido.

"Can we just go? Now?" Tails said as he made a swerve to the direction a few people were rushing from. Tails looked at Sonic pleadingly.

"Okay..." Sonic said. Shadow took Amy and carried her from Sonic. Tails just flew up and Sonic followed course.

Silver and Blaze caught up with them, Enerugi in Silver's control. Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy noticed them come by.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"I got mad." Sonic said. "The Red Chaos Emerald was almost killed by me."

Enerugi noticed what Sonic said, "So? If you think you can scare me, I'm not going to listen to your meaningless talk." Enerugi said. Sonic just turned the other way, trying to replenish his good side.

The whole team was silent throughout the whole thing.

* * *

Nazo and Shokubutsu had encountered Knuckles and Rouge at the museum.

"What the Hell are you still doing?" Shokubutsu asked. Knuckles and Rouge immediately jumped at Shokubutsu.

"When did you come?" Knuckles asked.

"Few seconds ago." Shokubutsu answered quickly. Nazo grunted (**Okay, I have to say something. When I write grunt, I mean the sound 'hmph'. Okay? Now go read the rest of the thing.**) and swerved away.

"Well, Hitari is just right there, and I don't know what to do." Knuckles confessed. Nazo and Shokubutsu noddes their heads in understanding. Hitari was the best among them.

"Let's just watch." Nazo said. Shokubutsu agreed.

They all had their heads stuck to the window as Hitari was looking at ancient artifacts.

Kurai opened his eyes. Nazo and Shokubutsu felt the Chaos Emerald to have all its strength back. "NOO!" They screamed. Kurai had dug through the roof of the museum and met up with Hitari.

Hitari smirked as he saw Kurai land on the ground. "You ready?"

"Ready? I could take on anything." Kurai said.

"Except for defeating both of us." Nazo said.

"Fuck you." Kurai said.

"With all the cussing aside, I'll just step to the main plan. Chaos Control." He commanded and pointed his finger at an artifact. It looked like a stone carving, but it was sent away and Nazo and Shokubutsu have no idea where it went now. Neither did they know what it was.

"What was that?" Shokubutsu asked. Nazo gritted his teeth as he read the writing below it.

"Cell..." Nazo said. "What do you want with it?" He demanded.

"I wouldn't tell you a thing. I'm keeping it as a... Back-up plan. You'd never know who that is, would you?" Hitari asked.

"Cell? You mean that monster Sonic said?" Rouge asked.

"Cell, the green bug bio-machine?" Knuckles asked. Rouge glanced at Knuckles. "What? Sonic told me what he looked like."

"That-that monster?" Nazo asked.

"Yes, I don't think you would like him." Hitari said as he and Kurai smirked. "Which is why I'm taking him."

"Don't you know what you're going to unleash?!" Nazo asked.

"Why, isn't it the perfect being?" Kurai asked.

"Grr..." Nazo growled. "He won't care if you two live or die!" He exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. I'm thinking we five will die by the hands of someone in your group." Hitari said. "Or someone will."

"Y-you expect us... to kill you?" Shokubutsu asked in shock.

"Yes, who else could defeat us. Except, your group." Kurai asked.

A silence.

"See? No pressure right? You're the only ones capable of defeating us." Kurai said. "If you fail. The universe is doomed then."

"We won't fail. Besides, you already said you'll lose." Nazo pointed out.

"It wouldn't mean the battle will be easier." Hitari said.

"Yeah." Kurai looked at Hitari, who nodded in return.

"Chaos Control." They both said at the same time, and disappeared.

"Quick! The others!" Nazo said as he flew up and rushed to Angel Island. Shokubutsu just sighed and used Chaos Control.

"I guess that makes it you and I to be last." Knuckles said. He and Rouge flew to the skies and headed to Angel Island.

* * *

Sonic and the others were already on Angel Island. Daylight was burning out and the only light source was the Master Emerald.

Shadow was with Amy. He was trying to comfort her, but she said she didn't really need it. Tails was drawing things on the ground with a stick. Silver was holding Enerugi, but she had fallen asleep. Blaze was with Silver. Sonic was standing away from the group, gazing at the stars.

"Did you really have to do that?" Shadow asked as he walked up to Sonic.

"Which one do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Beating Gekido or making Amy cry?"

"Both." Shadow said. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Either I beat Gekido or he'll get stronger from my power." Sonic said. Shadow just walked away from Sonic, who just continued star gazing. But, he was actually doing something else.

Shokubutsu Chaos Controlled and walked up to Sonic. Everyone was surprised at his arrival.

"Can you tell me about Cell?" Shokubutsu asked, curious to see what's in store for the future.

"You found out." Sonic said. He was silent momentarily. "Okay. He's a green android that looks like a bug. He's very powerful and I can't match up to him now."

Nazo flew to the grounds of Angel Island. "So, do you have them?" He asked. Tails pointed to Puraido, Enerugi and Gekido. Nazo whistled. "Woah. Gekido's hurt badly."

"Sonic beat him." Tails said nonchalantly. Nazo shrugged and walked to Sonic.

Knuckles and Rouge landed on Angel Island. "Okay, what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"We could just beat them to death." Sonic muttered.

"What's that?" Nazo asked.

"Nothing." Sonic said, turning away.

"I feel your negative energy being higher than before." Nazo pointed out.

"It's a 'Vegeta' thing." He lied. Nazo decided to leave Sonic, because he didn't know what he was doing.

Shokubutsu kicked away the plants growing to his knees. "Why don't you leave?" He asked. He hovered himself up, only to have plants grow up to his knees.

Everyone decided to leave Sonic and Shokubutsu to their things. The seven of them, Nazo, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze and Rouge were going to plan. Sonic and Amy could hear them, but didn't want to interfere and stayed out of it.

Amy decided to go to Sonic and talk to him, seeing him being lonely made her feel sad. One of the most optimistic people, Amy thought is, was alone. "Sonic's more farther than I thought." She thought out loud, but she was quiet.

Sonic heard Amy walk to him, so he turned in instinct. Another awkward staring contest. Both of them just couldn't leave their gazes in each other's eyes. Sonic was standing near the edge of the floating island.

"So..." She started, but Sonic interrupted her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, realising he didn't in the first place. "That I didn't... What did I do?"

"You didn't actually do anything wrong." She said. "Except, almost killing someone in front of me." She said sarcastically.

The two stood there for a few minutes before saying anything.

Sonic turned to Amy. "I heard what they were planning. In a nutshell, we're going to contain the five of them into Chaos Emeralds in the most well-planned out things, with Tails butting in and saying something like, what would happen if something worse happens." He chuckled. But he noticed Amy didn't, so he stopped himself immediately.

Amy tried to put on a lighthearted tone. "I'm pretty sure it's going to go fine." She said, reassuring herself more instead of Sonic.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He muttered an apology as he embraced Amy. It's the second time he's done that, and the hundredth time he thought he was doing something stupid again. Amy was reluctant at first, but in the end, she hugged Sonic back. Sonic broke the hug and blushed. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, quiet enough that Amy didn't notice.

Amy felt heartbroken, when he broke their bond. She wanted to stay with him for more than a minute, but just can't bring herself to do it.

Amy inched away from Sonic and back to the shrine. Leaving Sonic alone again.

Sonic gazed at the stars once more and made a cocky smile. "Is that Frieza?" He asked.

Sonic made a serious face as he disappeared.

* * *

In Space...

Sonic Instant Transmissioned in a space shuttle. He moved away instantly when he saw Frieza move a millimeter to turn and see Sonic. Sonic rushed to the shuttle's controls and blasted it. With speeds like his, no one could ever identify whoever made Frieza sit in this shuttle for a few more months.

Sonic used Instant Transmission and went somewhere to have fun. Disappearing once again.

* * *

Somewhere in the Universe...

Sonic had gone to the Supreme Kai's planet and found the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Huh?" Supreme Kai turned and saw Sonic on the ancient lands.

"Who are you?" Kibito asked, surprisingly calm.

"I'm Son Ike." He answered. "I'm looking for the planet Earth."

"Earth..." Supreme Kai's face saddened.

"What's wro-" Sonic was asking, but he was cut off by the Supreme Kai.

"Why do you want to go there?" Supreme Kai asked, regaining his composure.

"Do you know of Gohan, or Goku?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you to request such information?" Kibito asked so suddenly.

"I'm the Son of Vegetto." Sonic answered. "From a different universe." He added.

"So you're the being that came to this Universe?" Supreme Kai asked.

Sonic nodded. "In my universe, you two fused with the potara earings." Sonic pointed out.

"Why would we try to do such thing? Was it because of Majin Buu?" Supreme Kai asked.

"So, Buu's still here." Sonic said cracking his knuckles. "Is he fat?"

"Why do you want to talk about obesity?"

"Because that's his weakest form." Sonic said. "Now, does he still show the power of the Grand Supreme Kai?"

"We don't know. We've sealed that galaxy in a time portal." Supreme Kai said. "This could only stall time for Majin Buu."

"Stall time? Then maybe I could sense when he's out. Then, maybe I could beat him when I'm done training." Sonic said. "Well, then. I'm off to find something." Sonic teleported away.

"That was a weird encounter." Supreme Kai said. "Don't you think?"

"Yes, indeed." Kibito said. "Are you sure to trust this boy?"

"He is the Son of Vegetto from another universe." Supreme Kai said. "I don't think he knows his father was here, I've read his mind."

* * *

**Okay, done.**

**Now. Here is what I wrote before. I never really got why Amy cried, even though I wrote this...**

* * *

Shadow and Tails flew to the scene. They saw the destructive damage of Sonic's power. Sonic was holding Gekido by the neck. Amy was there, just a few hundred metres away. They just dropped Puraido and rushed to her.

"Amy!" Shadow called her. He went up to her and saw her crying. He got worried and hugged her. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"What's happening to Sonic?" She asked. Tails heard that and look to where Sonic is again. He was winning already. Gekido was bleeding everywhere. Immediately, Tails went to Sonic and tried to pull him away from Gekido.

"Stop this Sonic!" Tails commanded as he tried to pull his arm away from Gekido.

"No." Sonic said in a deep, gruff voice. Somewhat like Vegeta, but more deeper. His fur was darker than before. Gekido was staring at Sonic's eyes, which looked dead and could burn away your soul. Tails became scared.

"Wh-wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Don't stop me Tails." He commanded. With that he threw Gekido miles away and rushed to him.

Tails stood there. He couldn't see his brother anymore. More like a devil.

From Shadow's perpective, he could see Sonic brush Tails off like he was nothing. A simple sentence and Tails had stopped. Amy stopped crying and looked at Tails, who just stood there unmovingly.

Silver and Blaze came to the scene. Silver dropped Enerugi and watched Sonic almost destroy Gekido.

* * *

**Okay, now to an end.**


	17. Plan of Attack? Not that good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball. They go to Sega and Akira Toriyama.**

**But I do own the story, I wro-typed this. I typed this. And I don't want to repeat writi-TYPING this.**

**I felt so ahead, so I posted this. Two chapters in one go.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Plan of Attack? Not that good._**

Sonic teleported back to Angel Island, where everybody was shocked by his sudden appearance. He was in a lying down position on the Master Emerald.

"What happened, gu-"

"Where were you!?" Tails asked. "We've been searching for hours!"

"Hours?! But I've only been gone for two minutes!" Sonic responded.

"Funny. Guess how much time we found you gone. Twelve HOURS." Nazo pointed out.

"That can't be true..." Sonic trailed away. Then he remembered something.

_The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Piccolo said one minute outside is six hours inside! Supreme Kai's Time Portal Seal! Supreme Kai used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and crammed a whole universe in it, didn't he? The fact that I've found Frieza was because I took time to find him._

"No way..." Sonic thought out loud.

"What do you mean 'No way'?" Shadow asked.

"We're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Sonic said.

"You mean that place where we can have a year of training in a day outside?" Tails asked. Sonic ruffled his fur.

"Yes." He answered.

"What?! You mean, every year we're here, it's only a day in the 'real' universe?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah..." Sonic nodded his head at the same time.

"Oh God..." Silver said. "I'm only fourteen days old." (I forgot the age I put him at.)

"At least, I'm really twelve years old." Sonic said. "Just 7 more years and I'm really thirteen." He joked.

* * *

"Oh my... Me. Time is so complicated." Love said. "I travelled 7 years in the future to hand in a note seven years to the past."

"Looks like it." Intellect said.

* * *

"But, biologically, you're fourteen." Tails said.

"Meh. Who cares?" Sonic shrugged.

"Okay, so we are in this 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'?" Nazo asked.

"Yeah." Sonic answered. "I've already said that."

Sonic jumped down the Master Emerald. He went to find Amy, for reasons unknown to him. He had an imaginary gravity-pull to the pink hedgehog.

"Okay, so... The plan?" Tails asked.

"We beat them without Sonic. That's it." Shadow said.

"We had a much more better plan than that." Silver said.

"The only way to beat them is to train harder." Shadow said. "Then, we could beat them to the ground like nothing."

"If we had all Seven Emeralds..." Knuckles said.

"We already have five. What's wrong?" Shadow asked. "You want to use the Super Forms?"

"Yeah. Then we could beat them to the ground." Knuckles said.

"I wonder what's Shokubutsu's Super Form like." Nazo said.

* * *

Sonic had found Amy resting under a tree.

He was reluctant to wake Amy up. She was just so peaceful and cute. He just sat next to her. When he did that, Amy's head leaned to Sonic's shoulder. Sonic didn't say a word about it and just slept with her.

* * *

"Why won't you let me go?" Tails asked. "I'm as good as Sonic is." He boasted.

"He has a point, Nazo." Shadow said. "Plus, I don't think we would be able to find Sonic again." He lied.

"Fine, fine. Let's get the other four and we'll go." Nazo said.

Silver and Knuckles took Shokubutsu, Gekido, Enerugi and Puraido.

They all flew to where Tails sensed Hitari and Kurai were. They landed in the middle of the desert.

"Funny." Shokubutsu said. "The cacti aren't attracted to me- Oh wait, they're starting to prickle me." Shokubutsu went a safe distance away from the cacti. Unfortunately, the cacti already poked Shokubutsu. "Damn it. It hurts." He pulled off the cacti's leaves off his body. "Can't believe they could get through my skin."

"Okay, Tails, where to now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Tails looked around for any sign of energy.

"I think I know." Silver said. "I saw a base in the desert. Future, of course."

"Lead the way, future boy." Knuckles said.

The group headed with Silver in the lead. "I wonder, could we turn Super if all of you were to be in one place?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Nazo said. "We did it the first time with me in this body."

"Let's see how powerful we are with the transformation." Shadow said. "We'll put your power to the test." He glanced at the two Chaos Emeralds, dragging three Chaos Emeralds.

"Can I ask, why they're still unconscious?" Knuckles asked.

"They're pretending." Nazo joked.

"Wait, what?!" Shokubutsu exclaimed. "Is that why I've always been the one to save your ass?"

"Nope." Nazo said. His expression was clearly angered by how he heard that he was saved by Shokubutsu. "Right now, their consciousness is in another place."

They were walking for half an hour and Silver had stopped.

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Silver used his psychokinesis, or telekinesis, or whatever the Hell you call it, to dig away the sand. "It's underground."

Tails just lit up his aura and made it explode, causing a sandstorm. The sand had gone away, showing a metal ground. Everyone had floated themselves up to not fall down.

"Tails! Make a warning next time!" Silver scolded.

"Sorry." He scratched his head sheepishly.

The group flew down to the metal ground with a 'tock'. Silver used his telekinesis to move away a hatch which had never been seen when they saw it.

"Down here." Silver whispered.

"There's no need to use stealth." Nazo said. "We're already in daylight, so the light had already shone through the hatch. Plus, we already know of the ability to sense 'ki', the Chaos Emeralds, like Shokubutsu and I can sense Chaos Energy. Hitari and Kurai have suppressed themselves so much, they could literally die. I couldn't suppress that much."

Silver shrugged and flew down the hatch. The group did as Silver did. They were in a dark laboratory, but it was lit by Silver and the Chaos Emeralds.

"So, you found us." Kurai said, coming out of the darkness. "Was wondering when you'll come in."

"You were expecting us?" Shadow asked.

"Of course. Chaos Emeralds could hear you talk, you know?" Kurai chuckled. "You idiots."

Nazo smirked. "Idiots? I'm guessing Hitari's an idiot for sending an idiot against us. What are you going to do? Kill us?"

"More like stalling." Kurai answered. He smiled evilly as he raised his hand, showing 5 fingers. "You've got 5 minutes to get me, or else." Kurai faded in the background.

Tails lit his aura up and shone the laboratory with bright light. Kurai was just standing in front of them, not even complaining. "You can't hide now, can you?" Tails asked.

"No, but Hitari gets stronger the brighter it is." Kurai said.

"And you're..." Nazo took in mind Tails was there. Tails just crossed his arms out of boredom. "Toast..." Nazo finished.

"So are you." Enerugi said out of the blue. Knuckles and Silver just shifted their position a bit. "Really? Nobody cared about me?" She asked.

"No one does." Shokubutsu said.

"For once, I'd have to agree with you." Kurai agreed. Enerugi pouted and crossed her arms.

Puraido and Gekido just stayed on the ground, unmoving.

"It hurts to even stand."

"My pride is ruined by a 7 year old."

"Oh, don't be a crybaby and shut up about it." Shadow said.

"Who?" They both asked at the same time.

"The stupid one." Shadow scoffed.

"Anyway, now that everyone is here. Let the fun begin." Hitari said. He punched Tails in the face with instantaneous speed. Tails crashed through the laboratory and flew up into the desert. "I've tagged my opponent." He rushed off to where Tails is.

Nazo, Shadow, Shokubutsu, Knuckles, Silver, and even Kurai were left surprised.

"Really? No one saw that coming? Even you?" Enerugi turned to Kurai's direction.

"What? I didn't know he was finished with work." Kurai protested.

"I guess we'll have to choose dance partners." Nazo said. He faced Shokubutsu. "You wanna go with Enerugi?"

"So that you could handle Kurai yourself?" Shokubutsu asked. Nazo nodded. "Go kill yourself." He said as he went after Enerugi.

"Thought it was going to be better than that." Nazo said as he went after Kurai.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles look over to Gekido and Puraido.

"Guess I have no choice... Chaos Heal." Gekido said and healed himself. Shadow flew straight at him. Gekido flew up to the skies with Shadow following him.

Puraido rushes Silver and Knuckles. Both dodged and flew to their opposite directions. Puraido went straight after Silver. Knuckles flew back and kicked Puraido away from Silver.

"Don't you know of a fair fight?" Puraido asked as she roundhouse kicked Knuckles.

"No." Knuckles smirked and flew backwards, not getting hit by Puraido.

* * *

Tails had been dodging all of Hitari's attacks. He was reluctant to throw a punch because Hitari would counter almost immediately when he had the chance. Hitari had started kicking instead of punching and Tails had a hard time flying backwards. Tails couldn't hold off the urge to punch him anymore. Every attack Hitari had thrown could have been countered with a throw and a barrage of energy blasts. Tails caught Hitari's leg and began spinning around. Hitari had spun in circles at lightspeed and is beginning to feel dizzy. Tails threw him at a mountain, which split on impact. The orange kitsune looked for Hitari's location. He found him and started shooting barrages of blasts.

Tails began to sweat from the heat. His breathing had become ragged. He had used a good amount of energy against Hitari. Tails wiped his sweat off his forehead. He knew it wasn't over yet. Hitari isn't that weak.

"You're good." A voice said enthusiastically. The fox had quickly turned his body to face his opponent again. He knew he wasn't finished, but he couldn't help but feel surprised to see the White Hedgehog come up so quickly. "Don't like seeing me? Too bad. I'm going to be in your sight until you die." The White Chaos Emerald rushed to Tails, who had done the same. They headbutted each other, creating a shockwave by the sheer force.

Tails's forehead was bleeding. Tails and Hitari were at each other, head-to-head. Their auras were putting up an effort as a small shield or a bright glow of light. Tails was pushing himself against Hitari, who did the same.

"You're a good one. I can give you that." He remarked. Hitari smirked at Tails's willpower against him. Tails tried to strike Hitari's head, but he caught it. Hitari aimed a punch at Tails's face, only for Tails to catch it mid-strike. Tails pushed his hands against Hitari's, who did the same.

This led on for a few minutes, Tails had been persistent, but Hitari wanted to end that test of strength. Hitari kicked Tails's legs and the fox lost his balance against Hitari. Tails somersaulted back on the ground. Hitari flew past Tails by a meter and elbowed the back of his head. Tails got hit, but he caught himself and kicked Hitari in the head. Hitari backed away, sidestepping. Tails turned his body and dashed at Hitari. He jump kicked and hit Hitari at high speeds. Hitari, blinded by Tails's speed, got hit and made a small crater in the sand.

He took a fist full of sand and threw it in the air. Tails moved back, away from the sand, as Hitari teleported behind him and readied a slash to the neck. Tails noticed Hitari behind him and caught his arm and threw him at a cactus.

"Things spiked up pretty quick, don't they?" The fox asked. Tails smirked as he readied his stance. Hitari, on the other hand, clenched his teeth, almost breaking them. He let out a yell, with that he disintegrated a everything around him. He clenched his fists, ready to strike. The palms of his hands were bleeding. You could already tell he was angry. Not at Tails. Not at the cactus. But at how weak he was.

Hitari dusted off his gi and readied a stance. Tails put up his aura, but it was red. "Let me show you a cool trick!" He said in a deep voice. He was breathing in and out heavily. The red aura began to increase its red tint.

"KAIO-KEN!" He yelled.

Tails had doubled his speed and strength. He instantly got to Hitari and punched him square in the face. Hitari had zoomed through the air from the punch.

"CHAOS TRANSFORM!" He shouted.

His aura had turned to a more red colour and his power increased dramatically. He turned and flew straight at Tails, legs pointing at him. He kicked him with both legs, but Tails blocked it. The shockwave of force had gone through them. Everything in sight had broke. But, the two are unscathed from the blow.

Smirking, Tails and Hitari were exchanging blows. From head to toe, their gis and bodies were torn and cut. Bruises and blood don't have a feeling for them. It's just a small pain.

The fox and the emerald's limits have been raised. The real fight has begun.

* * *

**And the ending will be disappointing.**

**It took me a long time to finish this. The thing is fighting. I can't do that. I need new content for fighting, and all I could think of are fights from Dbz:**

**Ssj2 Goku vs Ssj2 Majin Vegeta (Top thought)**

**Ssj3 Goku vs Kid Buu**

**Full-Power Ssj Goku vs Perfect Cell**

**And other close fights...**

**I already have the story thought up, but I can't seem to write it down in 2-3k words, chapter by chapter. I want to get to a part, but before I get there, I have to write 10k words of all the people that are gonna fight.**

**I made a thing and found that I will write 5 fights, 4 fights next, then +3 fights in a time gap. That means the things I want to write will take in the +12 fights I thought of.**

**Here are the fights:**

**Hitari vs Tails**

**Kurai vs Nazo**

**Shadow vs Gekido**

**Knuckles and Silver vs Puraido**

**Shokubutsu vs Enerugi**

**-Transformations arise-**

**? vs ? (Want)**

**Tails vs ?**

**Shadow vs ?**

**?, Tails, Silver and Knuckles vs Full-Power ? (Want)**

**Sonic vs Full-Power ? (Want)**

**-Time gap-**

**Sonic vs ? (Want)**

**Full-Power ? and ? vs ? (Want)**

**-Some more fights here-**

**Tails vs ? (Want)**

**I could give you the question marks... But I don't want to give away my story. Plus, I've already given you some names. And I already told you a part of this story: the time gap.**

**That thing is not going to happen until... Another 10 chapters. After Tails vs ?, I thought of putting chapters that separate with two characters. Sonic and Tails. They'll be separated, because they'll be fighting different characters after 'the time gap'.**

**What I want to do is: Finish the damn fights in the next chapters with 2k words, even cheating it with the disclaimers and author's note. (I think I would call this author's last things to say before I go.)**


	18. Tails' Little Mishap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I don't know if the content will be alright for the T rating. I'm pretty sure it's a no, but who gives a flying frig'. I don't wanna censor the heck outta this crap. Tails is being a... a... Badass? No. Mindless, violent, brutal, savage and uncontrolled person? Yes.**

**P.S. Did I update yesterday? I don't remember. :P**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Tails's Little Mishap_**

Tails and Hitari were hittting each other with their punches and kicks. Seems like Hitari's winning, because Chaos Transform had brought him close to ultimate power, while Tails's Kaio-Ken had only doubled his stats.

Hitari had punched Tails in the face yet again. But this time, he was prepared. He used two of his arms to grapple the arm and he twisted it in a spiraling 720°. Hitari's arm had broke and it was rendered unusable.

"You-You bastard!" He shouted in pain. He grabbed his arm, trying to take away the pain. "How did you-?!" The fox punched him in the face, making him bleed. The white hedgehog fell to the ground. He even coughed a huge amount of blood. Tails smirked.

"How did I what?" He asked the lying white hedgehog. He stepped on his leg and started crushing it under his foot. (Very, very OOC. This is great.) Hitari screamed in pain. His voice turned to more higher pitched, when Tails had twisted his leg. "Did I break something?" He asked evilly.

"You-" He coughed out blood. "f-freak." He finished. Tails's smile had turn to a frown. He started kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A FREAK!" He shouted in anger as he relieved himself from Hitari's fatal condition. When he finished, he smirked at the outcome. He put out his arm and made an energy ball. "Time to finished the job." He threw the ball at the ground next to Hitari. It exploded and led to a hole in the ground. Hitari's body was drifting through the sand and into the bottom of the hole.

Tails looked away and started to go after the others.

Hitari had woken up and in a flash, he teleported back to the laboratory.

* * *

Kurai let the blood trickle down his chin. He wiped it off and got up, facing Nazo.

"You impudent little-" He snapped at him. Nazo could only smile at him.

"Now, I want to know why you're doing this." Nazo asked.

"To awaken Chao-" Kurai answered.

"Bullshit." Nazo said loudly. "You know better. Father will destroy everything."

"We have a failsafe." Kurai wiped his mouth. The sky blue hedgehog was silent for a moment.

"Cell..." He muttered. "You have no idea what kind of power he has."

"It should be enough to defeat him." Kurai stated. Nazo had rushed up to him and punched him in the face.

"You fool..." Nazo kicked and punched away, beating Kurai. He kicked him up to the skies and thought where he should be. He Chaos Controlled just above Kurai. He clamped his two fists together and raised them high. At about the right time, Nazo slammed his fists downwards and struck Kurai with the power of more than 10 lightning bolts, powered by the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

The dark blue hedgehog landed on the ground with a BANG! And... A large crater appeared. Kurai began to vomit blood. He held his body in pain as Nazo landed on the ground near him.

"Now, talk! Before I bring you to a trip to Hell, forever!" Nazo said as he put his hand out to fire a blast at Kurai, who was lying down on the ground.

Kurai smiled as blood trickled down his chin again. "We want to... Destroy... Everything."

"Why?"

Kurai sat up. "Because...-" He breathe in heavily, and continued doing so. "-there would be nothing left after that." He laughed maniacally. Nazo let out a yell of anger and fired a Chaos Spear at him. He Chaos Controlled at the last second.

"Dammit." Nazo said. "What's happened to Tails?"

* * *

Shadow had crossed his battle with Shokubutsu. The two of them used teamwork to battle against Enerugi and Gekido. They tagged in and out of their battles to help the other.

Shadow threw Shokubutsu at Gekido, who put his arms out to block. Gekidi used a Chaos Beam and struck Gekido, burning his hands. Enerugi kicked Shadow, who blocked, and started to do combos at him. Shokubutsu Chaos Controlled and roundhouse kicked Enerugi in the back. Enerugi fought against both Shadow and Shokubutsu, getting defeated in the process. Gekido came back up and Shadow noticed. He kicked upwards against Enerugi, and did 360 spins until his leg had struck Gekido too.

"Two birds with one stone." Shadow said as he finished off the kick. Suddenly, Tails, out of nowhere, had brutally kicked Gekido. Where he hit him: the crotch. Gekido shrieked in agony. "That-" Shadow pointed at Gekido. "-has got to hurt."

Tails had savagely beaten Gekido almost to the point of death. "Like how that feels?" He asked. He was grabbing Gekido by the quills and he had been kneeing his stomach constantly. The red hedgehog had vomited a large amount of blood.

Enerugi and Shokubutsu stopped fighting. Shadow stayed in the same position, mouth agape. Tails threw Gekido at Enerugi and started firing at them. Tails was not in control, someone was possessing his body.

"Hitari..." Shokubutsu muttered. "What have you done?" He asked someone he knew was far away.

"Hitari did this?!" Shadow asked angrily. "When I get my hands on him, he'll pray he'd never do that to a kid."

Shadow and Shokubutsu stayed there, uselessly. Tails had beaten them and had started torturing them. He started by breaking all their bones with each stomp, giving Tails a satisfying crunch to listen to.

"Breaking bones. Satisfying." Tails commented. He continued to break them, the screams of both Chaos Emeralds were fulfilling Tails.

* * *

Silver and Knuckles had swept the floor with Puraido. They've broken her pride once again. This time, Silver used his telekinesis to stop her.

They flew towards Nazo, who was heading to Shadow and Shokubutsu, who were with Tails and two faint Chaos Emeralds.

"Hey, what do you think about Sonic and Amy?" Knuckles asked, trying to make small talk.

"I don't know..." Silver tried to think of a word. "Cute?"

"How old are you?"

"14. I've already said that."

"You don't look much."

"How about you?"

"19."

Silver and Knuckles stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"What did Hitari do?" Nazo asked, he had arrived at the battle scene. Only to find Tails to torture his brother and sister.

"He made him go mad." Shadow answered.

"We don't know for how long. We'll have to be on our toes if Tails acts up on us." Shokubutsu said.

Silver and Knuckles flew to their side.

"What the- WHY is Tails torturing them?" Knuckles asked.

"Hitari made him go crazy." Shadow answered.

Tails turned his view and saw 6 people, floating in the air. One of which was the enemy. Tails smirked, which made Silver, Knuckles and Shadow scared. And when their emotion was scared, Nazo and Shokubutsu's emotion changed with them as well.

Knuckles shrieked when Tails disappeared. Silver dropped Puraido, who was certainly in shock. Nazo, Shokubutsu and Shadow had blood splattered across their faces. It was Puraido's blood. Tails had punched through Puraido's gut, penetrating her spine and practically killed her, if not for her Chaos Emerald power. He threw Puraido with her brother and sister.

Tails now has blood smeared across his entire body and clothing. "Hey guys." He said in a deep tone, narrowing his eyes to create effect. Shadow was trembling, while Silver and Knuckles were hiding behind Shadow. Nazo and Shokubutsu had the courage, but from the emotions of the trio behind them, made the two of them feel frightened. "I won't hurt you." He said honestly. _What's wrong? I'm being honest._

Tails began to sniffle, he had regained his senses again. The ebony hedgehog wiped off the blood on his face.

Shadow was first to act. "Are you okay?" He rushed to Tails and hugged him for comfort, even though it was awkward for Shadow. He had gone to have a brotherly bond with the fox. "Do you want to stay back on Angel Island?" He rubbed his back soothingly, just like he did for Amy when she was little. But to Tails, it was like Sonic.

"N-no... What's with all the blood?" Tails rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. Do you want to go back to Angel Island?"

"Don't treat me like a kid." He said. "What's with the blood?" He asked seriously.

_The kid's grown up._ Shadow thought. _Does he really need to know?_

Tails scanned his surroundings and found 3 bodies lying on the floor. Shadow glanced at where Tails looked and immediately turned back to Tails.

"I did that?" Tails asked. Shadow could only nod. He couldn't lie to Tails. The fox nodded in understanding.

Silver and Knuckles realised they were scared of a 7 year old, and they regained their composure immediately. Nazo and Shokubutsu sighed. They'll do something to Hitari later, right now, they have to find the two.

Nazo was about to say something about holding Tails back, until an explosion was heard a mile away.

Shokubutsu and Silver had lifted the almost dead trio. They were going to go back to Angel Island, but Nazo stopped them. He had the time to make Tails stay back, but no! He had to stop Silver and Shokubutsu. _What a dumb thing to do._ Nazo thought.

"Head for the explosion." He commanded. Shokubutsu and Silver sighed.

"Why?" Shokubutsu complained.

"Because we'll need you." Nazo answered as he headed for the explosion. Tails and Shadow followed suit. Knuckles had stopped to think.

_I am the Guardian of the Master Emerald. _He thought. _Should I save the world? Or, protect something that everyone knows as a legend?_

Knuckles followed and was behind Tails. Silver and Shokubutsu had forced themselves to go with them too, bringing 3 practically dead people to an explosion.

* * *

"That explosion was unexpected! I swear!" A round, red-suited man pleaded for mercy.

"NO! None of that! We want to bring back an android and you can't do it. Even making a mistake, creating an explosion!" Hitari grabbed Robotnik by the neck. "You're not worthy for this creation."

A blinding flash of light impaled Hitari, causing a blood puddle across the floor. And also letting go of Robotnik. He fled and took the sample with him.

"Robotnik huh? I'll deal with him later." Tails said as he landed on the ground, completely unfazed by the cruelty he's done.

"TAILS! What's gotten into you?" Shadow asked, shaking him off of his trance. The vulpine shook his head violently and spoke up.

"I don't know..." He said. _Maybe Sonic knows._ He thought.

Kurai snuck behind Tails and was going to strike him, but Tails found out and snapped his arm.

_SHIT! We need to do fusion! _Kurai said through a mind-link.

_It's temporary, and the time limit is random..._ Hitari countered.

_Fuck it! We need fusion!_

_Okay..._

A bright glow enveloped Five Chaos Emeralds, excluding Nazo and Shokubutsu of course.

"What the-?" Shadow asked. The five Chaos Emerald combined and made a bright flash of light, capable of going against the sun.

"They're fusing!" Nazo exclaimed.

"Oh shit." Shokubutsu said.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright glow.

The glow died and revealed a being. He (Old Kai is still a 'he' after he fused with the witch... Right?) had Red and White fur, he had Dark Blue streaks and Yellow and Purple bangs. His pupils had changed colour, ranging from White, Red, Yellow, Dark Blue and Purple. The Five Chaos Emeralds that swirled around him were translucent.

"**I am the Light and Darkness, I am your Rage, I am your Pride, I am your Energy. I am... Chaos.**" A voice boomed.

"Colourful..." Tails commented, earning a snicker from Shadow.

"Do NOT underestimate me." His voice echoed through the place. "For I am Chaos!"

"Took you long enough to come up with a name." Nazo retorted.

"WHY YOU!?" Chaos grabbed Nazo by the throat and pinned him to the ground. Shadow and Tails had started attacking, but it did no damage to Chaos.

Nazo had forced himself. He transformed, prompting everyone else to. His power of the Super Form had tried to get Chaos away, but it didn't. He blasted Chaos with energy, only for it to bounce off. Nazo turned a white glow, as he powered down.

Shokubutsu had a white glow around his body.

"Fusion!" Shokubutsu commanded, he and Nazo had fused, getting away from Chaos's grasp.

The bright flash happened again. This time, the being had Green and Light Blue fur. A combination of Shokubutsu and Nazo. His pupils were Cyan. He had Two Translucent Chaos Emeralds swirling around him.

"**I am Shokuzo.**" He started, voices of Nazo and Shokubutsu said in unison. His aura started to glow Golden. **"I am Plant and Mystery. I am the question: 'What is the meaning of life?'**" He said in a monotone voice. "**And I am your end.**" He smirked, lighting himself in Gold aura.

* * *

**My conclusion to Tails: Saiyans grow more violent by prolonged fights. Like how Goku was angry during his fight with Frieza. (It looked like he was angry to me.) But he didn't turn Super Saiyan until he Frieza tipped the scales, in the LONGEST battle ever. Trust me. It took at least FOUR HOURS to finish the whole fight and was considered longest battle in anime history.**

**I thought, that was a long battle and I'm pretty sure it's longer than the average fights. So, I thought up with this conclusion. He was pretty brutal too. Actually, the False Super Saiyan in the movie with Lord Slug was the original thought of a Super Saiyan. A brutal cold-hearted warrior.**

**And from reading 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and 'Heroes of Olympus'. I learnt from Rick Riordan that Gods don't have any DNA, so offsprings will have the same DNA from their human parent. I'll put the same thing in here. Ike and Miles are Full-Saiyans.**

**No one knows about Miles yet, but his parent was originally gonna be Vegetto too, but he's a guy, and I revealed Vegeta and Gohan were the only Saiyans alive in a scrap I made. So, Vegetto won't be Miles's parent. Even though I wanted it to, the title _is_ 'Son of Vegetto'.**

**Since Ike and Miles are Full-Saiyans, Ike learnt to control his Saiyan-like abilities with Vegetto, but Miles had no control over himself. When Miles had the fight with Hitari, I could say it took half an hour. I was too lazy to write more, plus I'll just write punching and kicking again and again, if I were to write the fight. He had entered his Saiyan thoughts and turned to a normal Saiyan's ways. Brutal ways of a Saiyan.**

**Goku was Pure Hearted, but he hides a storm of anger. Miles is the same: Pure Hearted, but has his Saiyan heritage.**

**Do _you_ want Tails to be the Son of Vegetto? I could just say that the scrap has no meaning whatsoever. And make up something like 'Gods can take the form of anything he or she likes and Intellect turned into a girl and meets Vegetto, the Saiyan runaway, who is hunted for unknown reasons. Intellect gave Vegetto a baby, who had left Miles in the woods and died.' Blah Blah Blah, the end.**

**Shit.**

**I found out my whole story is complicated.**

**Future Me(from Chapter 33 and desperately needs to set the history correctly): I'll handle this!**

**First off, Vegeta had been working under Frieza's rule. Then, Vegeta was killed off by an accident. His family had been killed as well. Dr Gero was making the Perfect Fighter in peace, but was killed off by Majin Buu. The Supreme Kais have trapped Earth outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But, a piece of Cell had been brought into the universe in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Intellect had taken Son Ike's DNA from Love and brought Miles into the universe. And then here we are.**


	19. Last Ditch Effort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I'll get more into Vegetto, Robotnik, Cell, Scourge and Mephiles, Supreme Kai and Kibito, Buu and Otherworld, LATER. If you're interested.**

**I'm really sad that I had to redo Chaos's transformation because I didn't save it and it didn't appear just then.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Last Ditch Effort_**

Shokuzo had showed his power. The power of Life and Mystery fused and in its highest peak of power, Super Form.

He punched Chaos in the face. First strike. And kicked him into the air. He started shooting Ki and Chaos infused blasts, which are even better than normal blasts. He finished it off with by Chaos Controlling behind him and smashed him onto the ground. Rebounding off the ground, Chaos was in the air yet again. Shokuzo spread his arms out, and charged up a Ki and Chaos Energy beam against Chaos.

Shokuzo's aura tripled as he poured more power in the palm of his hands. He put his arms together and combined the two balls of Ki and Chaos Energy together. Electricity crackled around Shokuzo and the ball of Pure Chaos.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL! FINAL FLASH!" Shokuzo exclaimed as he shot the beam at Chaos, who just regained his senses. The beam was humongous. It engulfed Chaos with it. Shokuzo smirked as he just used an attack Sonic told him.

But it still wasn't be enough against Chaos.

"All that talk about destroying me." A voice laughed. "What a joke. You were only doing well for the first ten seconds."

Everyone turned to the voice and trembled in fear at what they saw. Chaos was completely unharmed! Shokuzo instantly sped through the air and roundhouse kicked at Chaos, which turned out to be an after-image. He looked up and saw Chaos just staying in position, not giving a shit about what just happened. Shokuzo flew up and tried to land blows on Chaos.

Punching and kicking at the air that Chaos was at. Shokuzo had become enraged and frustrated. He couldn't even land a hit. But he still kept continuing.

Suddenly, he landed a hit. A clean punch at Chaos's face. Victorious at last, you would think. But no, Chaos wasn't even fazed a tiny bit.

"What the Hell was that?" Chaos taunted. Shokuzo clenched his fist in anger.

"What the fu-" Chaos had struck Shokuzo in the gut. If not for his durability, he would have been a goner.

"Where's Sonic?" Silver asked as he faced Shadow and Tails.

"I-I don't know." Tails replied. In fact, he did know, but he was too quick to say anything that he accidentally lied. "Uh... I mean-"

Shokuzo let out a scream as Chaos had hit him again, in the stomach. Shokuzo swore he just heard Death was coming for him. He wanted to fall unconscious, but Chaos grabbed him by the quills. Shokuzo could only yell in pain when he pulled him up harshly.

"Have you ever wondered what Death tastes like?" He said as he put his palm right at his face. Shokuzo looked at it in fear, even though he wasn't afraid. It was his friends that made him scared. "I wanted to target Tails, but you were in the way. Sorry if I gave you an inconvenience." He joked as he blasted Shokuzo miles away.

Shokuzo could feel each and every part of his body burning. The intense blast made Shokuzo felt like it was ripping his entire body apart. And he seperated in half.

Chaos turned to Tails, he smirked as he thought of doing whatever things to him that relates to pain. (Fuck you, not that pain.) Tails cowered in fear, he had just seen how he disposed of Shokuzo, how could he compare?

"KAIO-KEN!" He grunted as his aura had turned red. He was pushing himself to the limit. "TIMES..." His muscles bulged and veins were popping up. "TTEEENNNN!" He charged at Chaos and punched him in the face, actually inflicting damage. Then, he uppercutted his stomach. Silver and Shadow could've sworn they saw his hand in the other side.

Tails knew that his stay in this form is short, so he mustered up all his energy to a final blow. "KA..." He put his arms out, pointing at Chaos, who was still clutching his stomach in pain. "ME..." He put his arms to his side, making the palms of his hands face each other. "HA..." A blue ball of energy appeared in the kit's hands, growing bigger and bigger with each second. "ME..." He had poured all his energy into one attack, Chaos was still clutching his stomach. He couldn't move. All he could do is watch in fear. Tails had to focus, but his vision keeps blurring out. "HHAAAAA!" He shot his arms out at Chaos and made a Kamehameha wave x10. The big blue beam had engulfed Chaos like the Final Flash Shokuzo used, except this one is more powerful.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles watched in amazement as someone younger than them had made an ultimate move against Chaos. Tails was keeping his head up, looking for any sign of the opponent. Chaos was nowhere to be seen. He can't even sense him. Tails chuckled as he let go of his aura and fell, probably doomed by the fall. Shadow had flown over to Tails before he could hit the ground.

Tails felt his body strained from the Kaio-Ken. He had no energy to keep his eyes open. Sleep was tempting him as his eyelids were getting heavier. "What's so bad... About... A little... Rest?" He yawned. When Shadow had gotten him, and he was fast asleep.

"The kid did it, he beat Chaos." Shadow said.

"Yeah, after his 10 minute debut, he's gone." Silver said.

"Guys, what about Shokuzo?" Knuckles asked.

"Thanks for caring." Shokubutsu said in the distance. He was in a bad condition, and so was Nazo. Shokubutsu put his arm around his neck and he put his arm around his waist to carry him. They were both full of cuts and wounds, (Pretty much the same thing...) blood was everywhere on them and their clothes were torn, only their legs and feet have clothes. Belt, pants and boots were the clothing they have left.

"That was awesome Tails." Shokubutsu said. He smiled seeing Tails asleep, even though he had almost murdered his brothers and sisters, so were they. They tried to do the same to the universe. Nazo had stopped struggling to leave his eyes open and closed them, drifting to his subconscious.

Silver, Shadow and Knuckles tried to relax, but seeing the others in their condition made them uncomfortable. Nazo wasn't breathing normally and Shokubutsu had already said that.

* * *

Nazo was on the verge of Life and Death.

The whole room was pitch black. An angel and a skeleton were trying to lead him to two different paths. Both led to light.

"Come on! Live, dammit, live!" The skeleton said.

"Come with me to rest." The angel said.

"Wasn't the angel supposed to tell me to live and the dead guy telling me to live?" Nazo thought out loud.

"No! You have to live! We don't have space!" The skeleton explained.

"Just rest Nazo. You've had a rough time." The angel said.

"I'm a Chaos Emerald. Could we do that?" Nazo asked.

"Special ones can choose to live or die in peaceful times." Both the skeleton and the angel said in unison, which creeped Nazo out.

Nazo thought about this for a moment.

"I'm special?" Nazo asked.

"Yes." The angel said.

"Yeah, pretty much the reason we're here." The skeleton said.

"Struggle or rest... Hmm..." Nazo was trying to make up his mind. He was going for rest. But did he really want to leave? Of course he'd live, but struggle... What does that mean to him?

* * *

"NAZO!" Shokubutsu screamed. The light blue hedgehog's body was turning to dust and sparkling away.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles all huddled up around Nazo's almost lifeless body. Tails had another problem. He was awake, but gazing at the clouds and how one of them looked like Chaos. Wait what?

Chaos landed on Tails, giving all his weight and force on that attack. Tails coughed out blood, as Chaos had jumped and made a crater.

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles were terrified. Didn't he die? Tails was the strongest and he was knocked out. Shokubutsu and Nazo's conditions were not good. Silver and Knuckles aren't as powerful as Shadow.

"Looks like it's up to me..." He muttered angrily. He powered up to Super Form with the Chaos Energy surrounding him.

"It's hopeless. You think you can beat me?" Chaos asked.

Shadow took off the weight transmitter and lost a hundred tons. He cracked his knuckles and took off the Golden Rings on his wrists.

"Chaos..." Shadow took a stance and gathered up Chaos Energy for a specific task.

Chaos had noticed the Chaos Energy Shadow was forming. "Wait... No!?" He was bemused. How could you gather more power?

"TRANSFORM!" Shadow yelled and his aura gave a more hyped up feel as his fur turned from Golden Yellow to Light Blue. His pupils flickering through the different colour spectrums.

"How are you- How are you doing this?!" Chaos asked, frustrated at hiw we knew less about this transformation.

"I'm calling this-" He raised his power higher, smirking at the same time. "-Hyper." He punched Chaos's chest, potentially shattering his ribs. Chaos's breathing had taken a turn from calm to devastating. He was gasping for air and choking on blood.

Silver and Knuckles watched in awe as Shadow had Ultimate Power. Shokubutsu was confused. How could Shadow turn 'Super' and then turn 'Hyper' when Nazo isn't actually here?

* * *

"I'd struggle." Nazo concluded. The angel was disappointed and the skeleton cheered.

"Why do you wish not to rest?" The angel said in a grumpy voice.

"Because, this is why life is precious, it ends." He said. "If anyone is immortal, they would surely want to rest. But they can't do that, they're immortal. And even though I'm not immortal, I'll just continue. Because I want to feel what it's like to be immortal and know I could rest whenever I want."

"That doesn't explain anything." The angel said, the skeleton nodded in agreement.

"All I want, is to live. Okay?" Nazo said.

"Yeah, you could have said that instead of a speech." The skeleton said. "By the way, I'm Carl. And this is..." He pointed at the angel.

"Tom." The angel said.

"Well. It's been nice meeting you Carl and Tom." Nazo said. "I gotta get back now." He turned the other way, but the angel stopped him.

"Don't worry. We'll bring you back." Tom said.

"Uh... What?" Nazo asked. Tom and Carl snapped their fingers.

* * *

Nazo woke up in his body and saw Shadow beating the crap out of Chaos.

"You're alive!" Shokubutsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm alive. I'm not dying on anyone." Nazo promised.

Silver and Knuckles are the only ones capable of fighting if Shadow loses.

The sky blue furred, red streaked hedgehog knew what he was doing. He was fighting. He threw blows at Chaos and had dodged every attempt Chaos had tried to damage him. Shadow was at his limit. He was on his toes. He thought that one slip could change the outcome of the battle.

Shadow punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Chaos had held his nose in a panic and tried to make it stop bleeding.

"What's the matter? First time you've bled?" Shadow asked the being.

"No..." Chaos clenched his fist tightly.

"Then what?" He was overconfident with his new powers. "What are you in a hurry for?"

"What do you mean? I haven't fought in ages." Chaos said.

* * *

**Yes! I did this! I am so sleepy right now.**


	20. Light in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I like how I write stuff and it takes three days (Chapter 18) and then start a new chapter and finish it in less than a day. (Chapter 19)**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Light in the Darkness_**

Shadow had the upper hand. He knew he had all along. But will this 'Hyper Power Up' serve as a great advantage towards Chaos? Of course it does.

Being able to pummel Chaos into oblivion, Shadow had successfully gone over his level using the power of Chaos, Shokubutsu and Nazo. The thing is: Doesn't it have a limit of some sort?

Shadow used all his strength into a punch, which created a shockwave and even made the clouds move away. Chaos had coughed out some blood. Shadow held out his arm and blasted a huge wave of Ki at Chaos. He only stood there, taking the attack.

Shadow found that Chaos's power was diminishing. "Hah! Giving up?" Shadow asked.

"Not quite." A voice said behind him. Shadow turned and saw another Chaos.

"Two of you? So what?" He asked. "Next thing you know, you'll be having four arms."

"We weren't using our all, if you wanna know..." The Chaos in front of him said.

"But we did want to have fun..." The Chaos behind him said.

"Bring it on!" Shadow took a stance.

The two White and Red hedgehogs rushed at him. Shadow went back and forth pummeling the two, when he found it easier to block and dodge them by the sides. He ducked, making Chaos hit himself. He punched Chaos in the stomach and kneed him at the same time. This went on for a few minutes.

Shadow flew away in an attempt to do something new. He flew to another direction, with the Chaos and the other Chaos following him.

_Keep on coming. _Shadow thought. _You won't know what hit you._

Shadow turned back to them and punched straight into Chaos and kicked the other one. The first Chaos was sent into the ground, while the second Chaos was sent into the sky. Shadow flew up to the second one.

"Should be happening right about... now..." Chaos spoke to himself quietly.

Shadow's ears perked up. "What should happen now?"

Shadow's sky blue fur turned back to Golden, his irises turning back to red.

"What?-No!" Shadow was scared. How long did he use the transformation? The first Chaos flew up with his counterpart. They turned back into one and smirked.

"Ten minute time limit." Chaos explained. He punched Shadow in the gut, bringing him to his normal state and kicked him by his right arm, breaking it instantly. Shadow was brought back to the ground, rolling over repeatedly and stopped. His arm was twisted in an ugly manner. And his head faced the dirt.

Shadow still came back up, only to be crushed by Chaos. He let out a yell, because Chaos had just broken his back. Chaos had stepped on Shadow's other arm and stomped on it. He screamed again, feeling something that wasn't supposed to move in his body move, causing pain to run over his senses.

"HA-HAHAHAHA! You really think you had the upper hand?" Chaos asked. "As I said, I wasn't even using my full-power!"

"Okay, where is Sonic?" Silver asked. No one answered him.

* * *

Sonic was walking with Amy, watching the island's beauty. Sonic couldn't clear his mind and feel anyone's power.

"It's beautiful." Amy said, marvelling at the view.

"Not as beautiful as you..." Sonic managed to say, only regretting his choice of words in the end.

Amy's eyes glistened. "Pardon me?" She smirked when she said that.

"I said...-" Sonic sighed. "-The view isn't as beautiful as you." He confessed.

"That's so cheesy, Sonikku." She pushed him playfully, causing him to tumble over.

"Sonikku?" He asked.

* * *

"Well? Answer me! Where is Sonic?" Silver asked.

"We don't know! Too bad Tails and Shadow are the only ones with an answer." Knuckles replied.

Chaos smirked as he walked over to them. Tails got up with his Saiyan genes. "Er..." Was the sound Tails made. He took a Senzu bean out. "Used for emergencies... This _is_ an emergency." He broke it in half and gave the other half to Shokubutsu. "Fuse and eat it. It will replenish your strength and health back to 100%." Tails ate his and he fully recovered his energy. His eyes opened wide as he felt his energy come back to him.

He turned to a stance and let out a yell. His aura bringing him up.

"Kaio-Ken... Times Five!" He commanded, letting the fiery red aura take over his calm white aura. His power had boosted by five times and his muscles bulged.

Silver and Knuckles turned to their Super Forms. Shokubutsu and Nazo fused, creating Shokuzo once again. He ate the bean and felt the strain and burns all gone.

"Nice light show." Chaos laughed. "I'll show you true power." He let out a yell and powered up to his limit. Tails, Shokuzo, Silver and Knuckles were wide-eyed by the show of power. Chaos's body lit up a bright white glow. Surrounding him was a fiery Golden aura.

Chaos finished when he was at his limit. The terrifying power of Chaos ran through their minds

"At least, we die fighting." Knuckles joked. The four let out a battle cry and rushed towards Chaos.

Tails had started off with a kick against Chaos's head. He missed because Chaos had dodged to kick him instead. Shokuzo tried to jab him, but Chaos had caught his fist and crushed the bones in Shokuzo's hand. The fused being took his hand back and tried to ease the pain. Silver used his telekinesis to strengthen his attacks. Chaos didn't feel a thing from Silver's relentless attacks, he just grabbed his head, spun around and through him to a mountain. Knuckles used brute force against Chaos. He tried to use his two fists and slam them into Chaos, but he got elbowed in the chin by him instead.

Tails got back to the the fight and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Chaos was bigger than Tails in size, so he grabbed him by the head and started to crush it. Tails felt his skull break by the pressure put on it. He made a scream in pain, and tried to pry Chaos's hands off of his head. Tails used his feet and shot a blast of energy through them. Chaos had felt a burn in his stomach and let go immediately. Tails felt the pressure gone, but he needed to catch his breath. He also needed to get used to having the pain in his head.

Shokuzo kicked Chaos from behind the head. Chaos turned back, only to be punched in the face by Shokuzo. He kicked his arm, and then punched his chest, only to find it wasting his energy. Shokuzo dodged a right hook from Chaos, and used his Chaos Energy to fight him. He used Chaos Spear at him, and then made a beam of Chaos Energy. It all hit Chaos, but proved to be unworthy by the red and white hedgehog. Chaos went through it like it was nothing and grabbed his arms, squeezing them. Shokuzo tried to get away from his grasp and made a barrier of Ki around him. The barrier burnt Chaos's hands, but it felt like hot, relaxing water. Shokuzo escaped and tried to kick him away. Chaos didn't move an inch, but managed to get Shokuzo's arm. He grabbed his other arm and pulled them together. Shokuzo could feel his elbows, backbones and shoulders on the verge on breaking. His muscles have been stretched so much he felt like it was ripping again. Shokuzo felt Chaos kicking him in the back. Defenseless, Shokuzo had to try to pull Chaos away from him.

"Chaos Power!" Shokuzo yelled, calling in power from Seven Chaos Emeralds. The power had brought him strength and turned the tides in that test. Shokuzo pulled his arms away from Chaos, who just smirked evilly. Speed won't be Shokuzo's greatest power now. Chaos had instantly got in front of Shokuzo and punched him in the face. Chaos was now pummeling Shokuzo to death and finished off with by creating a ball of Chaos Energy around him.

"Say goodbye!" Chaos said. He laughed in the next second, when he shot him all around the world. Chaos turned back and kicked Shokuzo in the face, snapping him out of the burning Chaos Energy he was in. The quick snap kick had made Shokuzo flip through the air with the speed the ball he was in. Shokuzo had bled all the way to the ground. Shokuzo went face first into the ground. His blood had splattered down around him in the next .5 second.

Tails had gotten used to his pain and raised his power higher. He yelled and his power had grown twice and made a Kamehameha wave at Chaos, who had tuned around after noticing his shadow and blue light seemingly out of nowhere. The blast hit him dead on. A perfect Kamehameha x10 hit from Tails. He realised it was a waste of energy after a few seconds. If it didn't work before, what makes it any different when Chaos was at full-power?

Chaos came out of nowhere and karate chopped Tails in the neck. The force had knocked Tails out and he went flying down into the ground, head first.

Silver flew out of the mountain and shot ki blasts at Chaos, who dodged and teleported to Silver, via Chaos Control. He punched Silver in the gut, around ten times in a second, leaving him out of breath and could easily leave his insides bleeding. The silver hedgehog was down on the ground. Chaos felt something wrapped around his neck.

Knuckles put Chaos in a headlock, which didn't affect him much. But it annoyed him and he smashed Knuckles into the ground, repeatedly. Knuckles let go after he felt several of his ribs break. Chaos pulled Knuckles's head into the ground, making a giant crater. Chaos left him there and he stayed there, unmoving.

All four fighters have rendered themselves useless against Chaos's power. Shadow had gotten back on his feet. Chaos noticed this and punched the air, creating enough force to knock Shadow back to the ground.

* * *

Sonic had felt something happen. His instincts had told him to go now. He sensed for everyone's power, but felt a terrible thing. Everyone was down and a being had a large power.

"I have to go." Sonic told her and left the place with Instant Transmission.

Amy wanted to know why and thought going after him was a good idea. But how is she going to get off Angel Island?

* * *

Sonic had appeared on the scene and found a red and white being with tremendous power. He found his friends lying across the floor, injured.

Sonic had powered up to his limit, just in case.

Tails, Shadow and Shokuzo felt another high power in the area. They lifted their heads up to see a blue hedgehog in dark blue gi and orange undershirt.

Sonic had an angry look on his face. "You bastard! You've managed to hurt my friends, and that pisses me off!" He powered up more, letting his aura bring his quills up.

"It's your fault you didn't come sooner." Chaos countered.

"Who do you think you are anyway!?" Sonic asked, getting into a stance.

"I am Chaos. The power of Five Chaos Emeralds." He said and the five translucent Chaos Emeralds shimmered.

"Well I'm Sonic!" he stated and narrowed his eyes. "I'm the only one left in this group to fight." His voice deepened to Vegeta's tone. "I'm the strongest and I will prove it."

"Really? Then why haven't you been in this fight the whole time?" He asked. "Have you been too chickened out and decided to come out of hiding at this moment?"

"No." Sonic's angry face turned to a serious face with a smile. "But I think you haven't had a challenge, have you?"

"I don't think you'll be any different." Chaos crossed his arms.

"Well... Surprise." Sonic's aura turned red and his power had gone up to 10 times. "Kaio-Ken Times Ten!"

* * *

**The fights,**

**Frieza vs Goku**

**Perfect Cell vs Ssj Goku**

**Perfect Cell vs Ssj Gohan**

**Lssj Broly vs Ssj Goku, Ssj Gohan, Ssj Trunks, Super Vegeta and Piccolo**

**Lssj Broly vs Ssj2 Gohan**

**Kid Buu vs Ssj2 Vegeta**

**Come in mind while writing this.**

**You know, to tell the truth... I didn't know how to handle OCs. Neither do I know how to catch everyone's personality perfectly in this story.**


	21. Hope of Mobius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Hope of Mobius_**

Sonic had powered up to Kaio-Ken x10 and is ready to bring the heat. Chaos had uncrossed his arms and turned to a stance.

"Interesting..." Chaos said. "You've managed to go to a form without stress when Tails did it."

"Of course. I taught this to Tails." Sonic said. "I've mastered this until Times Fifteen. It multiplies the Normal form of anyone who uses it. Not even the Gods have mastered this technique, even when it was them who taught it to my father."

"Hmm... Are the Gods really that weak?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah, they are." Sonic answered with a smirk. "But enough chitchat, let's fight."

Chaos rushed at Sonic and punched him, who blocked with his arms formed as an X. He punched Chaos in the face after he had lowered his guard. Sonic had struck Chaos with everything he's got and had elbowed the back of his head into the ground. Chaos rebounded and the beating continued. It didn't matter to Chaos, but the attacks became powerful overtime and he realised he didn't do anything the whole time. It was time to fight back and Chaos dodged everything. He ducked, he spun, he sidestepped. He had dodged all his moves and finally kicked him in the gut.

Sonic was pushed back by force and doubled over. It wasn't that hard, but it caught him by surprise. Instantly, Sonic fought back, serious this time. He had his fist up and punched Chaos so hard, that the mountain across, which was about a few miles, broke in half. Chaos was angered and uppercutted Sonic, with so much power, it could literally destroy the moon. He could of easily destroyed the moon with energy attacks, but by physical means, no ordinary punch was enough to destroy the moon as a whole.

Sonic and Chaos rushed at each other, giving each and every blow all the strength they had. They had cuts and wounds and torn clothes from their attacks cutting through the air. They attacked with so much speed, light wouldn't be able to catch up. Their own auras were even faster, it lights up everything so they could see clearly when they're fights turn to light speed.

Sonic and Chaos were just a blur. All you could see is blue and white and red blurs exchanging positions. Except, they're not. Sonic and Chaos were in the same position and their attacks made their body go with it for more force.

Sonic and Chaos had enough of dodging and failing at hitting. Sonic was the first to do a different move and leg swept Chaos's legs, making him use his right arm to catch his fall. The white hedgehog pushed himself off the ground, making a hand print from how much force he created from doing a simple thing. Chaos landed with his two feet, and tried to find Sonic. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sonic had come back to his sights when he looked up and found Sonic elbowing his face in a wrestling position. The hit created a shockwave. Enough to make sand fly everywhere. Sonic flipped sideways and crouched on the ground, his right hand touching the ground and his left high in the air, making his body tilt with his right side more to the ground. Sonic rushed at Chaos, who Chaos Controlled and flew down from the sky. Sonic only realised now, that Chaos had disappeared and turned halfway to where he wanted to see. Chaos kicked him behind his back and he couldn't turn anymore. Chaos used Sonic as a landing.

Sonic flipped and came back on his two feet. The white hedgehog could only smirk at the fighter's persistence.

"You really are a formidable foe." Chaos remarked.

"What's your goal?" Sonic asked. "You've beaten everyone, except me. What do you want? My challenge? Or something else?"

"To test your limits." Chaos answered. "Soon, you'll all be crushed by another one after me."

"What if you weren't defeated?"

"Oh, the questions. Hmm... That's a tricky one. Perhaps I'll just rule the universe. Or something else. I always change my mind."

Sonic chuckled when he said 'rule the universe'. He didn't know about the Supreme Kais or Majin Buu. He didn't think Cell would stand a chance, unless.

Sonic brought out his hand and straightened them. His fingers pointed up. A blue ball of energy was emitted. Chaos narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"You think that thing can obliterate me?" Chaos asked.

Sonic shot it out and yelled. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The attack enlarged and flashed continuously. Chaos put his right arm to his left side and waited for the attack to come at him. He put Chaos Energy in his right hand and swiped the attack away, exploding in the distance. Chaos looked back to see Sonic gone.

A distraction!

On instinct, Chaos moved away. He could hear the wind shifting around him and the clouds coming altogether.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" A voice yelled, and soon Chaos was zapped by lightning, empowered by Sonic. The lightning wasn't ordinary. It had focused ki in it and Chaos felt the tremendous power lightning could do.

When the repeated flaring stopped, and smoke came out of Chaos's body. He was breathing heavily and he was angry. Mad at Sonic. Sonic smiled sheepishly and let out a small laugh.

"Huh, that didn't do the trick." He put on a stance again.

Chaos had furious facial structures. Brows were put together, his eyes narrowed and the part between the brows and the nose scrunched.

Chaos was first to attack, punching Sonic in the face instantaneously in Sonic's opinion. Sonic repaid the punch with a left kick to the right arm. Sonic's leg was crushed with pain. Chaos was crushing Sonic's leg! Sonic made ki blasts in his hands and did an 'Energy Attack Volley'. Shooting hundreds of ki blasts at Chaos, tiny explosions which could harm Mobius, or Earth. Chaos let go and immediately tried to block Sonic's barrage of energy waves.

Sonic stopped using energy attacks and pointed his two fingers at him. "SPIRIT SWORD!" A white lengthy sword could have impaled Chaos, but he moved away.

"I might say, you have a wide variety if attacks." Chaos commented.

"I learn." The blue hedgehog replied.

He deactivated the white beam and spin kicked the Chaos Emerald empowered hedgehog. Chaos could only block and hit back. Sonic was tirelessly giving out huge amount of attacks, which burnt Chaos a bit. Sonic used energy attacks into the mix of combinations he did.

Chaos had a hard time keeping up with Sonic and forced himself to take more power than he was limited to. Sonic used his energy attacks to open Chaos up to any weak point he has.

"CHAOS BLAST!" With an attack so sudden, Sonic was engulfed in Chaos's big and red 'Super Explosive Wave'. The attack had made a large hemispherical hole in the ground. Sonic had blocked using his ki, but that didn't mean he wasn't damaged. He had scratches, bruises and wounds that bled. His clothes were torn and the weight he was carrying had been lifted up.

Chaos was just a few hundred meters away from Sonic, he pushed jphim away and damaged him at the same time using 'Chaos Blast'. The same could be said to Chaos too, with the energy expended, he was breathing heavily and blood was oozing out of his body.

Sonic smirked, the fight isn't over.

Sonic floated up to him and they both smiled crazily. Electricity crackled from the aftermath of the Chaos Blast. The two lit up their aura again and continued their fight.

Blows and hits were going all over the place. Sonic and Chaos were getting away from each other while trying to hit each other at the same time. They focused more on the use of energy attacks and kept shooting at each other, dodging each other's attacks. Any one of thos attacks hit anyone and they're dead.

Sonic was hit and was thrown away. Chaos rushed up to the floating body and kneed Sonic in the stomach, making Sonic give out a yell. His scream was cut short by an elbow to the back his head. Sonic went with the attack and flipped, kicking Chaos in the face while doing so.

Chaos made a beam of Chaos Energy heading straight for Sonic. The blue blur moved out of the way and put his fist back behind his back. He rushed at Chaos and smashed his fist straight into Chaos's face, breaking his nose and some teeth.

After the straight up skull breaking, Chaos looked up, only to see Sonic and both his hands held high and striking them into Chaos's torso, bringing him to the ground. Chaos came back up and headbutted into Sonic, causing him to double over and cough out some blood.

This was Sonic's kind of fight. He put his hands out and pointed at Chaos. Chaos only smirked at what he was trying to do.

"That trick? That didn't work last time." Chaos said.

"KA... ME..." Sonic put his hands to his side, creating a blue energy ball in it. Pouring all the energy he had, but keeping some reserves, he chanted the other words. "HAA... MMEEE..."

"Even if you do fire, you wouldn't be able to hit me!" Chaos said and he moved around, making Sonic dizzy.

Sonic used a bit of his reserves to use a distraction, he made an eye beam at Chaos, who was stunned for a few seconds, giving Sonic time. He Instant Transmissioned in front of Chaos, showing a crazy smile.

"HHHHAAAAAAAA!"

"OH SHII-"

The blue beam exploded on impact and almost disintegrated everything in sight, but it left Sonic with Chaos in front of him. Chaos was damaged beyond what he knew was pain. Every bit of his body felt like a burn and even smoke was coming out of his body.

"That's it! Everybody dies!" Chaos put his arms out in a straight line. "If you dodge this, Mobius will be destroyed!"

"Shit." Sonic muttered under his breath. He only had his reserves left and that's his only option. Use the reserves.

"You don't even _have_ the power to destroy me, _do_ you?!" Chaos asked. "If you don't, then say hello to GALAXY BUSTER!"

Chaos had made his aura flash and energy had been poured into his hands. The energy balls were 10 feet in diameter and they were towering over Chaos twice! He put his arms together and combined the balls of Chaos energy.

Sonic landed on the ground and raised both his arms up into the sky. He knew his reserves weren't enough to overpower an attack like that.

_Please, I just need 10 seconds to get the whole planet's energy. _Sonic thought. So, I have enough power to get over his level.

"HAHAHAHA! Fool! You're surrendering?" Chaos asked, veins can be seen and his eyes were bloodshot. "You should have done that before!"

_Keep talking, buddy. Only 3 seconds left._

Sonic had gathered the energy of a spirit bomb from all around the planet in 10 seconds flat. He could feel the planet's energy coursing through his veins. The power of a whole planet were in Sonic's hands. What about the sun, it's a good source of energy. Suddenly, Sonic felt the sun's warm power in his body.

"Yeah!" Sonic put all it's power in a fist.

Electricity crackled along Chaos's attack, sweat dripping from Chaos. "You will not survive!" He shouted.

"Let's see about that!" Sonic said, putting his energy into one attack. "FINAL..." He put his arms out, the ball of energy in the middle. His hands emitted more power into the ball of energy. "DRAGON..." An image of a dragon appeared in both Sonic's and Chaos's head, and also the others around the perimeter.

"No! GALAXY BUSTER!" Chaos shot out the big wave of Chaos Energy at his opponent. His hopes were high and it already reached the halfway point between them.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Sonic used his energy and put his arms back together, signalling the energy fire instantly at the incoming beam.

Beams of red and blue were clashing. Sonic was red and Chaos was blue. The blue beam was overtaking Sonic's with the head start.

Sonic was sweating bullets. "Kaio-Ken Times Fifteen!" He poured more energy as a desperate final attempt in succeeding. Too bad it wasn't.

* * *

Tails and the others had recovered and they were watching the fight at a safe distance. Shokuzo was holding Nazo up. Tails and Shadow were watching at the front seat. Silver and Knuckles were crouching next to Shadow and Tails.

"We have to help him." Shadow said in despair.

"No, it wouldn't make a difference." Tails said shaking his head.

"At least we'd help." Shadow said. Silver, Shokubutsu, Nazo and Knuckles agreed.

"No..." Tails said, stopping all five of them from moving an inch.

* * *

Sonic had to push himself over the limit. He had to go over Kaio-Ken x15. With a final roar, he powered up even more. Chaos was surprised to see Sonic holding the beam at even odds.

"So, you want to play?" Chaos huffed. "I'll give you some more!" He poured the last of his energy. A reckless decision to put a final end to Sonic and the planet.

Sonic so desperately needed to get another breath. His heart was pounding with adrenaline and it was painful to see that it wasn't enough. This was his last chance. The blue beam was overtaking the red beam slowly.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!" Sonic pushed himself over the limit and shot all his remaining power into that final attack, making him vulnerable, but it was to end Chaos for good. In those few seconds, he wondered what would happen if Five Chaos Emeralds were gone. Will there be newer ones created by a God?

The red beam largely overpowered the blue beam in it's struggle. Finally the red beam caught up to Chaos and totally annihilated him. It was over. Sonic wouldn't dare to move, his whole body was strained in that position and he didn't want to let his burning muscles torture him.

"He-he did it." Shokubutsu uttered.

Tails had rushed to Sonic to celebrate, but he was careful with Sonic for he knew that his body was in pain. Shadow and the others came to Sonic quickly and Knuckles almost patted him on the back, but Tails had grabbed it instantly.

"What?" The echidna asked mindlessly.

"His body is too fragile for you to do that." The fox answered angrily.

"Oh..." The echidna said, remembering his own time when he was strained to the limit. "It hurts, right?"

"Yeah..." Sonic croaked. "It hurts to even stay still." He chuckled.

His aching body had toned down as he regained the time to breathe. He dropped down into the ground, surprising even Tails, to catch his breath.

"I haven't had... A fight like this... For ages..." Sonic huffed. Everyone settled down and relaxed in the desert, if it was even relaxing.

* * *

**The fights,**

**Kid Buu vs Ssj2 Goku**

**Ssj2 Majin Vegeta vs Ssj2 Goku**

**Perfect Cell Vs Ssj Goku**

**Frieza vs Ssj Goku**

**Frieza vs Goku**

**Kid Buu vs Ssj2 Vegeta**

**Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) vs Ssj Vegetto**

**Bojack vs Super Vegeta**

**Kid Buu vs Goku (Base, Ssj, Ssj2 and Ssj3)**

**Oozaru/Great Ape Vegeta vs Goku**

**Were imagined in my mind, during the whole time writing this.**

**A full chapter of Sonic and Chaos fighting. Finally! I've done a one-on-one with 2k words and no interruption.**

**I could tell you, that Chaos Emeralds can shape-shift. Nazo took the appearance of a hedgehog, because of the tournament. The others, well... Nazo.**

**I'd like to say that Goku fought every Buu, except Evil Buu, if you accept filler. Kid Buu had fought Goku in every form. Base Goku headbutted him and threw a spirit bomb at him. He tried to destroy the world with Ssj Goku and Goku turned into the form while pushing the spirit bomb. He fought him at Ssj2 in filler. Ssj3 Goku vs Kid Buu is the thing everyone remembers. Goku had said that he wanted the others to fight, but look, he's the one with most fights.**

**Goku vs Yakon, Majin Vegeta, Fat Buu, Super Buutenks, Mystic Buuhan, Super Buu and Kid Buu.**

**Vegeta vs Pui Pui, Goku, Fat Buu, Mystic Buuhan and Kid Buu.**

**Gohan vs Kibito, Dabura, Fat Buu, Super Buu and Super Buutenks.**

**I just wrote that down to show.**


	22. Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

_**Turn of Events**_

Sonic and friends were celebrating their time of peace. It was a long time since Sonic had done that.

"Okay...I think we should go back and rest there. Should be more relaxing." Sonic said as he sat back up.

"I would trade the giant turtle island for this." Shadow confessed, making the others laugh.

"You know, the team in my universe was called the Z-fighters. What should we call ourselves?" Sonic asked.

"Keep the name, it sounds like we'll be this universe's Z-fighters." Shadow replied. "Looks like you'll be leader."

Sonic chuckled. "Heh, I'd like that reserved for Tails."

"Speaking of Tails, there was something going on about him."

"What is it?"

"He became...brutal in a fight." Sonic thought of this for a while. Tails liked to eat, he was keeping up with me, he had Saiyan instincts and he became brutal in a fight.

"Only Saiyans could do what Tails was doing his whole life." Sonic said after thinking. "Tails could be a potential Saiyan."

"Another of you? Oh boy, like I've never seen the similarities." Shadow said.

"I better teach him how to control himself." Sonic said, chuckling after he said that. Tails had heard what Sonic said. He was a Saiyan? (Well, you readers know because I've told you like 5 chapters ago.) "Or else, he could be a savage monster, like...me." He continued. Tails listened carefully to what Sonic said and was sad to hear Sonic had called him a 'savage monster', but he did hear that Sonic described himself as a savage monster too, and that only enlightened him a little. He was overjoyed when Sonic had the trust in him to become leader, but he didn't know how to _be_ team leader.

"I'm_ so _sorry...but break time is over." The owner of the voice threw Sonic away in an instant. "You really thought I was dead!?"

The white hedgehog was back, but with all the blood that was on him and the angry face really speaks to everyone that he was pissed.

"You, Sonic." He walked over to Sonic, who was still smiling. "You're still smiling after that? You imbecile!" He kicked him in the stomach, making Sonic scream in pain. Shadow and the others rushed towards Chaos, only to find that even when he was near to death, he was still kicking their asses. Chaos had completely destroyed the six at fighting.

He spin kicked Shadow into the ground. He threw Nazo away, breaking his arm in the process. He kneed Shokubutsu in the gut and smashed him to the ground, with enough force to come back up and get kicked in the head. He wasn't affected with Silver's telekinesis, and smashed his face into the ground. He put Knuckles in a headlock and made him eat dirt. He kicked Tails in the gut and punched him in the face, where he wheezed and spat out blood, but Chaos was unmerciful to the kit because he was the one that damaged all five of them dearly. He crushed the boy's body under his foot and laughed at the boy's screams.

His laughter had gone away when the screaming stopped, he felt that he broke the boy's ribs already and was crushing his lungs. He could only hear the boy's shrieks.

"How do you like it? Little runt?" He said angrily as he applied more pressure on him. His next victim was Sonic after he would kill Tails.

He felt a force that had effectively knocked him away from Tails. It was Shadow's boot. He turned back and strangled Shadow with his two hands. "You want _some_? HUH?!" He let electricity go through Shadow's whole body. It wouldn't have damaged him much, if it wasn't powered by Chaos. Shadow let out a suppressed scream, he couldn't control himself. The pain was too much to bear and he was losing air.

Chaos felt something around his neck and it had enough strength to pull Chaos away from Shadow. It couldn't be Knuckles, he was far too weak to do that. It couldn't be Nazo, he broke his arm. Silver uses telekinesis instead of brute force. Shokubutsu was hit in the head and turned to unconscious. Which means, the only one left was...

"SONIC?!" Chaos gave out a gasp.

"I can't let you...kill them." Sonic said, his breath was heavy and uneven.

"You don't have enough power to stop me! You're dead!" He stated loudly.

"You...don't have enough power...get out of a...headlock from a...dead person..." He countered. He was right. Chaos couldn't get out of Sonic's grasp.

"Le-let GO!" He commanded, trying to shake Sonic away.

"Can't...let you...get away...this time." Sonic said as he used every ounce of energy he could muster to make the next attack.

He turned his head to face Tails, who was staring at Sonic with fear. Shadow didn't know what was happening, but Tails was scared about it, and so should he.

_No! He can't! I don't want him to! _Tails thought. _Please, Sonic, please! Don't go!_

Tails had tears in his eyes. Silver and Knuckles regained their consciousness and could only watch the scene play out in front if them. Nazo and Shokubutsu had regained their strength back and could only watch with Silver and Knuckles.

"I'm...sorry,...Tails." Sonic uttered. He was giving his last words to Tails, who was crying and trying to say something. "I need...to do this. It's been an adventure...nice knowing you Tails."

"No... Sonic." Tails whispered, he tried to shout but he couldn't do it.

"Take care, lil' bro." He said, faltering that serious face to give him a heartwarming smile. Sonic's body began to glow, pouring his life energy into one attack.

"NNNOO-!" Chaos's scream was brought away and Sonic was gone with him.

"S-sonic..." The kit whimpered quietly. His best friend and brother, the closest person he knows, gone. He was his brother and best friend, the first one to help him to his feet in years. "SONIC!" A Golden aura surrounded Tails, but it was gone in a flash.

Shadow had seen his opponent in the tournament, sacrifice his life in front of him. It must feel bad to see someone who helped you and grow close to you disappear in an instant. In the final moments they thought they had won, met an end to the strongest warrior on Mobius.

They won, _right_? It felt like a loss. They've lost the most powerful member in their 'Saving Mobius' crew. Right now, they pitied themselves for what had happened.

_The Z-fighters._ Shadow thought. _This happened before._

Goku needed to sacrifice himself against Cell, Vegeta suicided in an attempt to kill Buu. In those times, the enemy came back. Shadow was on his feet again, he ignored all the sharp pains in his body just to find out if Chaos was really gone. A white light shook the sky as it took the form of an explosion. Just a tiny glint in the sky. It had been minutes after that. And still no sign of Chaos, or even Sonic.

Shadow gave up hope for Sonic and despair for Chaos. He sat back down in the desert, thinking on how Amy would react.

* * *

Amy was waiting for Sonic to come again. She saw the rest of the Z-fighters, except Sonic, injured greatly. She walked up to them and saw Tails crying silently in the background. She was about to ask Tails what happened when Shadow stopped her.

"What happened?" She asked Shadow, who sighed. After what felt like hours of waiting for Shadow to open his mouth, she got:

"Sonic is...gone."

Amy didn't know how to reply. She was heartbroken. She might be a tough girl, but hearing someone who was with her just half an hour ago, gone. She just cried, there was a reason to cry. Someone she knew died. Someone who was living with her and spent his time with her in his last hour, gone.

"He had to go." Shadow said, finding out he wasn't clear about Sonic's death.

"What do you mean?" She asked. _He had to go._ But, where?

"He... took Chaos away from the planet and... exploded." Shadow looked down. "He finished him off. Chaos is no more."

_Chaos... _She thought. _That must be the one who made Sonic... Die._

Despite not knowing who Chaos is, she knew he had to be powerful enough to make Sonic do that. Disappear in a flash with that 'Instant Transmission' and take his life to kill the guy.

_Amy took it better than I thought._ Shadow thought. _I thought she would be crying all over the place._

"Poor Tails." Amy said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "He must be taking it badly."

"I know." Shadow said, surprised to hear Amy even talk. "We have to be there for him. Sonic was the only one that close to him. He even heard his final words right in front of him."

"Final words?" Amy asked. Shadow could only nod.

It was painful for Tails. His ribs and other parts may have been damaged, but that didn't compare to Sonic. He wanted to repay him for being nice to him, for turning his life to the good side of it. Yet, he was the one who wanted to repay him, for finding him in the middle of the forest.

* * *

Sonic had teleported into Frieza's ship, surprising him.

"What th-" Frieza was interrupted by Sonic's self-destruction, bringing Sonic, Chaos and Frieza to their demise. The bright light of the explosion could be seen throughout the universe. And even the Supreme Kai was shocked to watch it.

* * *

"He was our only chance!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. Kibito nodded in agreement.

"He certainly was." Kibito replied. They shut off the crystal ball in misery, missing something important they could have seen. Something in the explosion was still there. Living.

* * *

**Holy SHIT. New record! I finished the first 1k words in an hour!**

**Ahem. I mean uh... Sonic is gone, but it doesn't mean Tails should be sad, right? **

**You guys: Boo! You suck!**

**I'm giving him another *bleeped out, because SPOILERS! And it's something obvious.*. So don't f*#king cry about it.**

**And for some of you out there still reading...I don't think I have the power to revive Sonic. (Future Me: Big Lie.) I know, I know, you're all leaving. But what about Sonic's adventure in otherworld? That could be fun. Except, is Sonic or Chaos really dead? Or is Frieza dead?**

**Pretty sure I'm leaving Frieza dead. Not that I hate him, but when compared to everyone, by logic he would have died. I made this on 15th July, fathers' day, and also the latest page on Dragon Ball Multiverse was 892, where Ssj2 U13 Vegeta obliterated 5th form ghosts: Frieza and Cooler. Don't know what I'm talking about? Go read the Dragon Ball Multiverse comic. It's awesome.**

**I originally left this with 1.5k words, but I'm like 'let's head for 2k anyway!'**

**Okay, this is the end of... Season 2? Yeah, you didn't know I kept track, huh? Chapters 1 - 13 is Season 1. Chapters 14 - 22 is season 2. And Chapters 23 - ? is season 3 and maybe 4+. I wasn't thinking of making SonAmy in this story because I'm bad with romance. But maybe later- (OMG What the Hell I thought you said Sonic was dead GASP You're killing off Amy?!) Yeah, I'll deal with the romance later.**


	23. He's Alive!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_He's Alive!_**

The Supreme Kai turned the crystal ball on and found something interesting. A body was in space, where the explosion had taken place. It was surrounded with Five Gray Emeralds.

"Kibito! Come quick!" The Supreme Kai urged the bodyguard to come and see the crystal ball. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the body floating in space. "His body! It hasn't been collected yet!"

"Is there a chance?"

"Of course! Let's go, Kibito!"

The Supreme Kai and Kibito used their Instantaneous Movement to teleport to the location. They found the body and took the five Gray Chaos Emeralds with them. The five Chaos Emeralds shimmered when they were moved to the Supreme Kai's planet.

The being let out a gasp, it was the first time he had breathe in air for two hours!

"How did you survive the explosion?" Supreme Kai asked the being who opened and showed his emerald eyes to the world. It blinked in confusion and finally spoke up.

"I...left a couple of life energy instead of pouring all of it into the attack." He inspected himself. He only had the dark blue pants that survived the explosion. And his whole body was full of wounds, cuts, bruises, and blood. He put his hand to cover his eyes and tried to soothe the pain in his brain.

_Let's see, what do I remember? _Sonic thought. _Tails and some other people. I know Tails, dad and the others, but what about the people with dad? Who are they? Oh yeah, the story._

Sonic suddenly remembered he had a senzu bean for emergencies. He already planted some a year ago, no worries. He looked through his pockets and luckily, the bean was still there. He ate it and suddenly came back to full health and energy. He got up, which startled Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Where did you get those beans?" Supreme Kai asked.

"My universe." Sonic answered

"That wasn't the last one, right?" Kibito asked, to which Sonic shook his head. Both Supreme Kai and Kibito sighed. "The last of those beans were gone centuries ago. Too bad no one knew how to generate more of it."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "Could I get back to my planet now?" He asked.

Kibito shook his head, while Supreme Kai didn't do anything but to let Kibito speak. "You need to train against Majin Buu."

"Yeah, so are we in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" He asked, and both nodded. Sonic just sat down, and looked around. "What do you do around here?"

Supreme Kai answered. "Plan to defeat Majin Buu. Gather heroes to wield the Z-Sword-"

"Wait, nobody took the Z-Sword?" Sonic asked.

"No one, yet." Kibito said. "I'm pretty sure you know you can't lift it."

"I know, so the thing we're gonna do is break it." Sonic said, making Supreme Kai and Kibito confused. Sonic noticed. "You didn't know Elder Kai was trapped in it?"

"Elder Kai?" Kibito said.

"Yeah, Elder Kai." Sonic said. "He who unlocks a person's sleeping power...or what I call 'hidden potential'. Now, where's the Z-Sword?"

Supreme Kai and Kibito were suspicious of Sonic's actions, but he was from another universe. Something happened and he's the one who knows of it. They led him to a pillar of dirt, atop was the Z-Sword. Sonic cracked his knuckles and flew to the top.

"What are you doing? You already said it yourself that you know how heavy it is." Kibito stated.

"I just wanna try." Sonic replied. He took the handle of the Z-Sword and tried to pull it up and it worked! Supreme Kai and Kibito had shocked expressions on their faces. "Woah, I didn't think I was that strong...maybe that Zenkai Boost was the thing I need!" Goku carried 40 tons in otherworld training, he could also handle the Z-Sword, so lifting 100 tons and not feeling it, plus the Zenkai Boost definetely did something.

"Now, all I have to do is break it." He knocked the sword and it started cracking.

"How is he doing that?!" Kibito asked.

"I-I don't know." Supreme Kai stuttered.

Sonic let the sword fall to the ground. It broke in half and mist started to erupt from it. Kibito and Supreme Kai were on guard, if anything bad happens. The mist went into a position and Elder Kai appeared from it.

"It-It really is an Elder Kai!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. He flew down to Elder Kai to greet him. Kibito followed and did the same.

Sonic just dropped to the ground to where the Z-Sword lay. He kicked at the grass and put his hands in his pocket. "It was a really good sword." He said, kicking the pieces of the sword.

"So, you're the one that broke me free. How did you know?" Old Kai asked.

"I'm from a different universe." Sonic answered.

"Well then, I was hoping for a Kai to break me free, but an otherworldly being...that's just pure luck." Old Kai said, proud of getting someone better than a Kai to do the job.

"I'm sorry, Elder Kai, I didn't know." Supreme Kai confessed.

"No need, young one. I'm proud you found a being from another universe." Old Kai said.

"Actually, he found us." Supreme Kai said.

"Eh...nice job anyway." Old Kai said.

"What was the point of breaking you out? Oh yeah, awakening hidden potential." Sonic answered his own question. "But that takes too long. I'd rather train than stay in place for 12 hours." He put his arms behind his head, resting his head in place.

"You know of my powers?" Old Kai asked.

"You are permanently fused with a witch and you now have the ability to unlock other people's power." Sonic answered with a shrug.

"Yes, embarrassing. I know." Old Kai said, shushing Supreme Kai and Kibito, who were going to say something.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear on?" He asked Kibito, who just zapped his body, making clothes appear out of nowhere. "Thanks." He was wearing blue Kai garments. "Suits my colour."

And the first day of training began. Sonic had found that the more time he spent there, the more the Chaos Emeralds glowed their seperate colour.

* * *

It had been six months since the fight and Tails had lightened up. He began living by himself near the cave he and Sonic first communicated. It brought back memories, but he felt bad that he actually accused him for beating him like the rest.

He didn't like it on South Island, so he moved to Station Square, where he bought an apartment. He got the money from the planet as a reward for protecting the planet each month he was successful. He thought it was too much, but nowadays he was hungry often so he kept buying food from nearby places. There were a lot of fans following him and he felt lonely whenever he was in the apartment by himself.

So, he made a house in between Angel Island and Shadow and Amy's house. He could get to visit them, have space to plant senzu beans, not get followed by any fans of his and most importantly, he got to train. The bad side is, he had to go to the nearest city to buy food. Everytime he was there, there would always be paparazzi and the fans. So, he got a disguise and wore normal clothing, brushed his bangs to the side, wore sunglasses and a cap, and twisted his namesakes to look like one tail.

His house consisted of two floors. The first floor had a door, obviously to go in and out, wooden floors, and to the right was the living room, which had a couch, a carpet, table, cabinet full of fun stuff to play and TV. Tails was addicted to playing video games, it kept his mind off of things. He played when he wasn't training.

And to the left was the dining room, which consisted of a table and four chairs. Tails didn't even know why he made a dining room, he never sat there to eat at all.

There was a kitchen to the far left, an easy place to reach from the dining room. It had a fridge, a sink, cabinets full of food and cooking things. Tails wanted to know more about mechanics and built himself cooking appliances, which he felt proud about.

There was a bathroom to the far right, which had a toilet, a mirror cabinet, a sink and a bathtub.

There was a door in the living room that leads to his food supply. A big room where he could pick food from the shelf, even though he had the same thing in the kitchen, he didn't bother to go there.

There was a staircase in the far middle just to get up to the second floor. In the second floor, he had his bedroom, a bathroom and two guest bedrooms. All three bedrooms were ordinary. They had a bed, a desk, a closet and a lamp, if you don't want the light.

It was going fine for Tails, he had the homemade bag in his room. He didn't want to throw it. Sonic's sword was with him, and also his old blankets. His teddy bear, Fluff, was on his desk. The laptop Amy had given to him for his 7th birthday was with him. He upgraded the thing and even made duplicates of it to make his own computer room. His room was full of gadgets that he made, but he wasn't even interested.

he thing he made that was his greatest creation was the biplane right outside his house. He didn't care if it was stolen or not. He knew how to fly. But the plane was accidentally made into the fastest plane in Mobius. The plane could go up to mach 10, an interesting fact. He decided to give it to Amy because she can't fly, but Shadow taught her, so the plane was pretty much useless.

When he wasn't training, he was playing video games. When he wasn't playing, he was eating. When he wasn't eating, he was creating gadgets. When he wasn't creating gadgets, he was farming senzu beans. When he wasn't farming, he was training. A daily life cycle to Miles "Tails" Prower, the powerful, genius yellow fox who found out he was a Saiyan. He didn't eat as much because he didn't spend a lot of energy doing any activities, except training.

Knuckles didn't change, he was guarding the Master Emerald. Rouge was with Knuckles as an opponent in playing games, when we was bored. Nazo and Shokubutsu stayed with the Master Emerald, because they were Chaos Emeralds themselves.

Amy and Shadow have been living normally. Except Shadow was training harder and harder, pushing himself to the limit. Amy felt lonely sometimes, but she was accompanied by Vanilla and Cream. She became friends with Sally Acorn in the time gap.

Silver and Blaze stayed in this timeline, rather than their own. They stayed here because it was more welcomed for them and they had actual friends. They stayed with Shadow and Amy, making the pink hedgehog less lonely.

Tails often visited the two places, but he was always in his house. He was being independent, obviously. He had made his own house, made his own appliances, fed himself everyday. All of it was by himself. He missed Sonic.

* * *

Sonic was meditating, extending his ki and getting stronger in energy means. He had found new power and extended its purpose.

The bright golden glow of Sonic had never left. Day and night, Supreme Kai, Kibito and Old Kai were always awake because of Sonic's bright glow.

Mastering this power and going one step further, electricity crackled around him. His golden aura was more furious, and his quills were more spiky. His strength had increased a lot. The second form had multiplied his power by 10.

If he wanted to beat Buu, he'd have to try harder. He was only capable of destroying planets in seconds, Buu could do that to a solar system in the same amount of time. The third form was out of his reach. He couldn't focus in attaining the form.

If he was to fight Buu now in his second form, he might not get pulverised by him.

If he had help, then maybe he could win against Buu. The Five Chaos Emeralds shimmered brightly at Sonic's thought.

* * *

**In my opinion, instead of 2, the second form should be 10 times more powerful. Only 2 times more powerful is only a little increase if you were to fight someone who was suppressed greatly against you.**

**Do you see the power difference in the Cell Games?**

**Other Fighters ((- Cell Jr (- Ssj Goku (- Ssj Gohan (- Suppressed Perfect Cell ((- Full-Power Perfect Cell (((- Super Perfect Cell (- Ssj2 Gohan**

**Full-Power Perfect Cell was definetely more than 2 times more powerful than when he was suppressed. Ssj Gohan was less powerful and when he against Suppressed Perfect Cell, his Ssj2 power should have increased more than twice. A lot more.**

**And hurray for Season 3! I don't think anybody cares, but I do.**


	24. Universe's Last Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I feel like changing every time I write Saiyan into Saiya-Jin, because I preferred to use the Ssj as a small form. But, I keep Saiyan for no reason but to simplify myself as well.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Universe's Last Chance_**

Sonic has mastered his Super Saiyan form, but what about his Super Saiyan 2 form? Well, it turns out he couldn't master it properly and only has his Super Saiyan form to back him up in the fight. A ten times power difference isn't going to change anything, right?

Sonic rested and his power had increased. Only time will tell how strong he really is when faced against Buu.

"Another excellent day, I presume?" Kibito asked, seeing the control Sonic has over his power.

"Yeah, I feel normal." Sonic said, looking at his hands. "It's like...a good side-effect. I can use up my energy to go into Super Saiyan 2 instead of wasting it on the first form." He looked up to the skies of the ancient lands, seeing how funny it is for this planet to have, like, 15 moons and 7 orbiting planets. "Why stay weak when you could stay strong?" He asked no one. Kibito noticed that he was talking to himself and he didn't answer.

"I suppose you want to go back to your world and see your friends." Kibito said.

"They'd question me for the time I was gone. Looking through the crystal ball is better for me." Sonic said, Kibito used his material making magic to give him a crystal ball. Sonic looked into it and saw how everyone is doing. They were doing fine, but they seemed down. He felt guilty that he faked his death and stayed on Supreme Kai's Planet to train.

"You feel guilty." Kibito said, to which Sonic nodded in reply.

* * *

"But you don't like that when I do it!" Love said, shouting at the crystal ball.

"Well, he doesn't do it for 24/7." Intellect stated, sweat dropping at the same time.

Pride came in the room again. "What happened while I was gone?" He asked.

"Nothing special." Intellect answered. "What were you doing the whole time?"

"I snuck into the universe you're looking at and brought something there, simple as that." Pride said.

"Meh...I bet it's a basket full of blueprints to help a group of high intellect people."

"How did you know?!"

"People will take pride in it and lie."

* * *

Tails punched the air with speeds greater than light, he kicked the air for a few times and continued punching. He used all his effort in every single attack he put out and it was cutting through the air.

How could he stop training? What would stop him now? Tails held up his wrist and looked at the weight machine. He put it on gravity mode for three hours now. He saw the settings at 500x gravity. Looking up to the sky, he set it to 700x gravity. The young kit continued throwing punches in the sky.

Finding the gravity not challenging enough, he set it to a thousand. Immediately, Tails felt himself lower. But that didn't stop him. He closed his eyes and remembered the power he felt and summoned the golden glow around him. He opened his eyes to show full his fierce green eyes, instead of his heartwarming blue irises.

He had become a Super Saiyan! The fiercest warrior of all. He hid this transformation from everyone. No one knew of it because he distorted his ki with the machine on his wrist. Tails began kicking at the air, seeing no challenge in this form.

He hadn't completely mastered the form. But, he mastered it enough to use it for as little energy as possible. His skills have increased and his energy has risen with each day. No one could see the difference, except Tails. And, maybe even Sonic.

"If there's no challenge, then increase the difficulty." Tails muttered, and then realised what he did. "I'm talking to myself again." He planted his hand on his face, making a facepalm.

"It's not my fault I'm lonely..." He looked at his hands, seeing the aura around it. He focused on his power and made a ball of energy. He made it disappear when he closed his hand. "It's Sonic's choice... There you go again Tails." He made a frown on his face. "Talking to yourself, next thing you know, people find you weird." He shut his mouth and continued his training.

* * *

"Miles is taking it...better than I expected." The blue hedgehog said, scratching the side of his head. He found himself using the name. Miles. He used the name Miles more frequently than Tails recently. He likes the name Tails more than Miles, so why use the name 'Miles'? That's his original name... (After writing about 20 chapters, I still don't get why I wrote this.)

Sonic shook the thought out of his head. "So, Tails has a new house. What else is new?" He asked no one. He looked around using the ball, moving it around as he watched the ball's image move away with him. At that moment, he noticed that Kibito was gone.

"Probably teleported to the Supreme Kais." He muttered to himself. Sonic searched for the energy signals of Kibito. "Yep, I was correct." He looked back at the ball and continued searching through the living world.

The Five Chaos Emeralds lit up, shining brightly. Sonic noticed there was more power in the Chaos Emeralds than before. Looking back, he saw the Chaos Emeralds breaking. Spiderweb cracks were found on the Emeralds. "Oh no. This won't be satisfactory." He spoke with obvious hints of fear. What's happening to the Chaos Emeralds?

Sonic could hear a loud "OH NO!" in the background. He turned back to the echo, and felt a bad energy signal. "Shit." He cursed. "Majin Buu is here. I don't even have time for the Chaos Emeralds."

The Emeralds cracked open, showing all five of them in their hedgehog forms.

"We're here for a rematch!" They all said in perfect synch.

"Wait... The Hell?!" Kurai spoke up. "Aren't we fused!?"

"And I don't have time for you!" The supposed dead hero complained in a deep tone. The Five could see the Golden fur and the Aura surrounding their opponent.

"What could be worse than us?" Hitari asked in a curious tone.

"Majin Buu is here!" Sonic ran through the meadows of the ancient land. He jumped and flew, remembering he could fly.

"This doesn't look like Mobius." Enerugi said, seeing 10 moons on this planet.

"What's that?" Gekido asked, pointing at the crystal ball.

* * *

Sonic had arrived on the battle, via Instant Transmission. He found the pink blob and the closing portal right beside it. Kibito, Supreme Kai and Old Kai teleported away, knowing the dangers of this fight.

The pink blob was small and thin, comparably a ripped kid. It wasn't the fat one. This one had more power than Sonic could imagine. He thought it would be stronger than his second form, but it was just lower than it.

Sonic put on a stance as he readied himself for the fight of his life. The battle to the fate of the universe begins.

"I just didn't think that I would fight another form of you." Sonic said.

"HA-HAHAHAHA! Buu kill you!" Kid Buu laughed at Sonic and then immediately put on a frown and angry face.

Sonic felt his lip turn into a smile. "Sure." He let out a scream and powered up into Super Saiyan 2. Lightning crackled and his golden aura flared. Nothing like a bright power up to strengthen your power.

He smirked as he thought up of a way to beat him. I could use a Full-Powered Kamehameha! No, he would just regenerate.

Kid Buu made a face and proceeded to spit out something from his mouth. The spit popped amd Fat Buu appeared out of it, unconscious.

"Weak Buu." Kid Buu said, pointing his finger at his fat self. "Buu Kill YOU!" He shot a pink beam of death at the unconscious Buu. Sonic rushed over to Fat Buu and deflected the blast away.

"If you don't like him, then he might not like you too." Sonic said. "So, if he doesn't like you, he'll try to kill you."

Buu just stood there, glaring daggers at him. He was not amused. Sonic chuckled and let out a battle roar. He rushed at him and kicked. Buu dodged and kicked Sonic's head. He ducked and grabbed his leg. He slammed him into the ground, creating a crater.

"Is Buu not good enough?" Sonic taunted, but decided not to do it again. Buu stretched his arm and punched Sonic in the face. Buu continued his punches and kicks, while upside-down. Sonic had a hard time keeping up. He blocked, dodged and countered, but it did no harm to Buu. How could you beat someone indestructible, and could regenerate at the same time? Sonic did some fast punches, but Buu shape shifted to dodge Sonic's attacks.

Buu stretched his arm to punch Sonic, which phased through him. Sonic reappeared out of thin air behind him and grabbed his antennae. He pulled Buu round and round and let go. He didn't throw him, he just made his own death trap! Buu stretched around Sonic. He was about to fly away, until Buu wrapped himself around him, squishing his body. The pressure was becoming greater and greater. Sonic made an energy barrier around him, shooting Buu all over the place. He flew away, escaping.

"Dad taught me a technique to destroy you completely." Sonic said, showing his hand to Buu. He disintegrated parts of Buu into nothing.

Buu quickly regenerated himself and brought himself into a whole. Sonic kept using the technique and made holes in Buu, who was regenerating at a fast pace and using up precious energy. Sonic was sweating bullets. He can't let even a piece of Buu survive.

Sonic stopped his attacks, seeing Buu gone and without an inch of it, he'll have to get rid of the fat one as well. "Why did I save him?" He asked himself.

An evil laughter was heard behind him.

The blue hedgehog turned to meet Kid Buu again. He had to do something about this. Kid Buu was first to attack and punched him in the face. Sonic was surprised by the sheer amount of strength Kid Buu had shown. He flew right into a mountain and that too was broken in half. Sonic got up and scratched his head. Piles of rubble fell off his skin. He flew back to Kid Buu and kicked him in the face. The force was enough to kick Chaos unconscious.

Kid Buu got back up, faster than what Sonic expected, and punched him. Sonic struck back and shockwaves of force shook the planet. The fight was then turned to a high-speed chase, with no runaway. The two brought the battle high into the sky. Sonic grabbed Kid Buu and flew straight into a moon, using Kid Buu as a hammer. The moon broke in half the moment Sonic swung Kid Buu into it.

The fight could end with Kid Buu as the winner. Sonic didn't have the ability to regenerate and withstand forces like shattering the moon. But Sonic could outlast him in energy and beat him with speed and power. He was above him in every way, except for special skill. He had more strength, speed, agility, stamina and skill. Almost all of them start with an 'S', and this sentence had nothing to do with anything.

The fight had only begun and they still had the energy to fight. The titans clashed in the air as Sonic knew, this was going to be a long battle.

* * *

**La-lala-lala. Just writing down an ending...**

**I don't know how long this will go on for. But, I assure you, the next chapter won't show, even a little bit, about fighting. Okay, I lied. But it won't show the fight of the universe, I'm holding that for another chapter.**

**Basically, the fight for the universe will just be the same as when Goku, Vegeta, Fat Buu and Hercule vs Kid Buu. The changes are the characters:**

**Goku - Sonic**

**Vegeta - Chaos**

**There's no Hercule, and Fat Buu and Kid Buu are the same. The spirit bomb, instead of just Earth, it will be the whole universe. But, if you wanna read what happens, I could tell you that I'll write it in the future Chapters.**

**Kid Buu is suppressing. I said that because I think he was suppressing against Gokou, Vegita, Satan and Fat Boo. Right now, Sonic's Ssj2 power is...around Suppressed Ssj3 Goku against Fat Buu. But, I think that's too OP.**

**So, I'v decided that Ssj2 Sonic is Ssj2 Vegeta. Yes, the one that got beaten by Kid Buu in the entire fight.**

**Thank you, _Amwsome_, for reviewing or commenting on this story. It makes me feel like I've done something.**


	25. Tails' Friend, Dash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I told you that I won't write the fight until another day. I need to take a break after the whole 'Chaos vs Sonic' writing. I'm not that creative and I kind of suck at writing. Plus, I have terrible grammar and a not-so-wide variety of words to choose.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Tails' Friend, Dash_**

Tails was punching and kicking at the air. His golden aura shimmered in the night sky. He didn't notice, but, he was training for the whole day. He didn't notice the day had gone by and he had extended his powers to the limit. His Super Saiyan form was lighting up the sky around him. He shone with a bright golden glow.

A red fox admired the golden glow in the sky. He watched it dance with the stars in the inky black sky. It was so entertaining for him.

Tails stopped his training and broke his concentration on the transformation. He turned back to his orange-yellow colour and his golen aura disappeared. The fox was disappointed by the sudden stop.

Tails looked at the machine in his wrist and turned it off, letting the gravity leave Tails. He was ready to go and rest in his home. He floated down and saw a young red fox walk up to him. He looked utterly disappointed with Tails. The red fox had a few cuts and bruises along the way, but Tails didn't see them. He hid them carefully.

"Hey little guy," He crouched down to look at the red fox at his eye level. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I live near here." The red fox answered. Tails was surprised with the answer he got. He looked up in the sky to find it jet black. He also noticed that the red fox was serious and he didn't show any sign of cheerfulness. That meant this kid didn't know who 'Tails' is.

"Really? I didn't see anyone for miles!" He exclaimed surprisingly. "Where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you."

The red fox hesitated. "I-I don't have...parents." He stuttered. He sobbed silently and looked at the ground afterwards. Tails put a comforting hand on the young fox's shoulder. This was like him and Sonic.

"What's your name?" He asked, breaking the silence. The red fox was quiet for a while.

"Dash."

"What?" Tails asked, not knowing what it meant. Was he supposed to dash? Or what?

"My name's Dash." He looked up, staring at Tails's eyes.

"Dash? That's a new one." Tails remarked. He admired the cute red fox. He extended his right arm for Dash to shake his hand. "My name's Miles, but my friends call me Tails." He said, using his left thumb to point at his namesakes.

Dash watched the hand curiously. He didn't know what to do with it. Tails lowered his arm, he knew that a young fox, who probably lives in a cave, would obviously not know what to do when a super-powered being gives you his hand. He knew that experience firsthand.

"So, would you like to go back home?" He asked Dash, who was standing still, staring at Tails as he stood up. He didn't get a reply from him.

"Can you do that Golden thingy?" Dash asked innocently. Tails smiled as he powered up into Super Saiyan mode. Normally, he wouldn't do it because he was drained of power. The things you do to try to make a person smile.

His Golden aura fluttered in the dark, lifting the three bangs on his forehead. His house was the other thing that lit up the place. Dash watched Tails's bright glow in satisfaction. He liked the warm feeling that Tails emitted. He felt all warm inside already.

Tails was uncomfortable when Dash absentmindedly hugged him. He would be okay with it, but in his Super Saiyan form, he didn't know if he could control himself from breaking anything or not.

"Dash? Could you...let go?" Tails asked politely, but Dash didn't leave. The warm feeling surrounded him and he felt protected with Tails. He was thinking of living with him. After all, they're both foxes.

Dash started to unwrap his arms around Tails, leaving his Golden aura. Dash started to mumble and play with his fingers. But Tails heard what he said and smirked.

_"Can I live with you?"_

"You wanna live with me?" He asked. Dash looked up in surprise. Tails had heard what he said. The red fox sheepishly nodded. "It's okay, I've been lonely recently." Tails agreed to Dash's request. "And also the fact that you have no parents." He muttered quietly. The red fox had a cheerful expression on his face and rushed to Tails to hug him. But this time, he winced for a second before getting to him.

Tails was about to give out. His Super Saiyan form was draining his energy, fast. His eyes felt like closing, but he just stared at Dash. He was clearly in pain. He ruffled the red fox's fur and Dash winced again. He let go of Tails and clutched his head in pain.

"I-It hurts." Dash said in pain. Tails powered out of Super Saiyan and took a look at Dash's head, it had cuts and bruises. He didn't use that much power, did he? No. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. This was just like him, before he met Sonic.

He carried him to his home where he could find some supplies. "How old are you?" Tails asked Dash, who was tugging at Tails's shirt.

"Eight months." Dash said. He was much smarter than a baby and much larger than one.

"You're smart for a baby. And big." Tails said. He calculated his birthday in his mind. "That means your birthday will come in July."

Dash said nothing and Tails put him on the couch. This was the first time Dash had felt something soft and he slept before he knew it. Tails came back with medical supplies and found the fox sleeping on his couch.

* * *

_Where am I? _Dash thought, panicking. He had been teleported into a black room full of emptiness.

He walked around curiously, trying to think about where he is. "Where's Tails?" He looked around, not seeing a glimpse of Tails or his Golden aura.

Suddenly, he tripped over something. What did he trip over? He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest. It looked all old and medieval. He looked back to find a collapsed tree in the middle of a path. He looked at himself.

He was wearing rags, dark green and brown. He had a hoodie, which he put on for no apparent reason. It just felt like it should be there. He looked through his pockets and found a hunting knife and a bag of gold.

Was he really in the medieval ages?

He took off his bag, which he didn't know was there, and looked in it. Some food, a map and a cloak. He scratched his head, leaving his fur all messy, and started to walk down the path in confusion.

He walked down the path for a couple of minutes before stopping. There he saw two people walking down the same path, happily talking to each other. One was a silver hedgehog and the other was a blue hedgehog. Both wearing torn clothes and swords on their backs. On instinct, he jumped into the trees and hid on a branch. The tree rustled, alerting the two animals.

"Who's there?" The blue hedgehog asked cautiously. He unsheathed his sword and pointed at the tree Dash was hiding in. The silver hedgehog used his hand to use a sort of force we all know as magic. Dash could feel his whole body move out of the tree, twirling and tumbling, slowly in the air. The blue hedgehog put his sword back in his sheath and analysed the fox.

"Who are you?" The blue hedgehog asked. His partner stopped using magic and Dash fell on the ground. He sat up scratching his head.

"I'm Dash." The red fox introduced himself to the two hedgehogs.

"You're not from here, are you?" The blue hedgehog asked, trying to think of someone with the name 'Dash'. He had met everyone in the country, so if he didn't know someone, he or she shouldn't be from here.

"No..." He said quietly.

"That explains it." The blue hedgehog crouched down and lent a hand. "I'm _Sonic_. And this guy here is _Silver_." He pointed at Silver with his thumb, who had a cheerful expression and waved. "So, who's side are you on?" He asked.

"What?"

"Who's side are you on? Mine or Mephiles?" Sonic asked.

"Who's Mephiles?"

"He's an evil creature who wants to destroy the planet." Silver explained.

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I don't know. The only one who knows of his reasons is the mysterious guy who lives on top of Angel Mountain. It was rumored that he was a legendary warrior, who had terrific skill." Silver explained all he knew.

"Then why don't you go there?" Dash asked. He stood up and heard Sonic chuckle.

"You ask a lot of questions." Sonic told him. "Why don't you see it yourself?" He turned and pointed at a mountain that was hidden in the clouds. "We're going there." The two hedgehogs ran along the path. Sonic stopped in his run and shouted to Dash. "Come on, we'll show you!"

Dash ran up to them and the trio ran along the path. It led to the mountain.

"Legend says that nobody, except one person, had made it through the climb." Sonic stated. "That one person was a red-striped black hedgehog, who lives in the swamps."

"We tried to climb, but we never saw the end." Silver said.

Dash just stared at the mountain, he could see the top, but he thinks it's otherworldly impossible.

"It's getting late." Sonic said as he saw the sun nearing the edge of the sky. "Hey Dash, you wanna come with us?"

"Okay." He agreed.

The trio walked along the path and took a different route.

They walked for a few hours until the two hedgehogs stopped.

"What the?" Dash looked around to see the two hedgehogs were frozen in time. He blinked a couple of times and saw everything had distorted. And then, he was back in the emptiness again.

* * *

"Dash." Tails shook him to wake him up. Dash just opened his eyes and stared out into space. Tails waved his hand in front of his face, seeing if he was conscious or not. Dash sat up and wiped the saliva off his lips and chin. "What's with the cuts and bruises?" He asked, crossing his arms. He had wrapped his body in bandages and Dash couldn't even see his red fur. Tails gave him some clothing. A white T-shirt and blue shorts, with white gloves and red slippers.

"I was..." He stared off into the windows. "...adventuring." Tails chuckled at Dash's answer.

Tails was going to the storage room to get something to eat, when Dash interrupted him.

"I had a dream." He started.

"Oh yeah? What's the dream about?" Tails asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"I was in the medieval times and I found two hedgehogs. They were blue and silver in colour. The blue one was Sonic and the silver one was Silver." Tails found it suspicious to hear the same names of his friends and the same appearances. "They say there was a bad guy, Mephiles, who wants to destroy the planet." Tails remembered a fellow named Mephiles. He was in the tournament. "The only one who knows his reason was a guy who was on Angel mountain." Tails found it bizzare how a dream could depict real people and places. "And the only one who get there was a red-striped black hedgehog." Tails was reminded of Shadow. "And that's it."

"I think you'll be shocked when you meet my friends." Tails said. "Because they're very similar to your dream friends."

"Really?"

"Why don't we go see them yourself." Tails said. He stood up from the couch and put his hand on his shoulder. And they disappeared.

* * *

**Yay! Gave Tails another friend. But his name is...I don't know. Not related to anything he could do.**

**My original intent was to make his friend helpless, like Tails, and he had to bring him to his house, and the friend won't trust him a lot, before actually taking him as a friend.**

**Also, in the dream, the names of the two characters Dash was supposed to meet were named 'Crash' and 'Burn'. Similar to Sonic and Silver. Crash has speed like Sonic and Burn has powers like Silver, except his was fire instead of teleknesis, but in the story, it's magic.**


	26. Fight for the Universe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Fight for the Universe_**

Tails and Dash appeared in Amy's house, via Instant Transmission. He found the group watching TV. Knuckles, Rouge and the Chaos Emeralds included. They were all sitting either on the couch, or the ground.

"Come on! Come-on-come-on-come-on!" Everyone yelled at the TV screen.

"AND THE WINNER IS..." The announcer announced.

"Hey guys." Everyone shrieked at Tails and a red fox's arrival. Muffling the winner of what they were watching.

"Watcha doin'?" He asked. Everyone seemed to stare at the red fox beside Tails. "Oh, this is Dash."

"Is he your son?" Knuckles asked, making everyone groan.

"No." He shook his head at the same time.

_A red-striped black hedgehog._

_A silver hedgehog._

Dash was wondering. "Your name is Silver, right?" The red fox asked.

"Uh...yeah. You told him about us?" Silver asked, resting his head on the couch.

"No..." Tails said and shrugged. "I barely told him anything about you guys. But he had a dream that depicted you, Shadow, Knuckles, Mephiles and Sonic."

Everyone, except Tails and Dash, saddened when he said Sonic. Tails scratched his head.

"What's wrong, guys?" He asked.

"Sonic's dead." Amy answered in a saddened tone.

"I know that. You still haven't recovered?" He asked.

"How could you recover so fast?" Shadow asked.

"Well, Sonic said the Z-Fighters faced a lot of deaths. Goku enjoyed being dead because he got to train. So, I bet Sonic is the same." Tails explained. He felt that Dash was left out. Instead, when he glanced, he saw Dash looking around the mansion.

"Anyway, we're heading back." Tails said, disappearing along with Dash.

"That was a weird encounter." Nazo deadpanned.

"Yea, the kid dreamt about us." Shadow said.

* * *

"So, were they the same?" He asked. Dash thought about it, Silver was the same, but what about Sonic? He said the name Sonic and they replied with 'he's dead'.

"What happened to Sonic?" The younger fox asked.

"Well...he saved the world, while sacrificing his life. I was heartbroken because he was my only best friend." Tails saddened, but Dash didn't understand. "Who was like a brother to me." He finished. Dash nodded in understanding. He pondered about something for a second.

"How did you...bring us to another place really fast?" He asked.

"Something I learnt from Sonic."

"Can you teach me?"

Tails smirked. "I could, but it would take a lot of time and practice."

"Yay!" He cheered and hugged Tails again. This time, more affectionately. It was from his own feelings, instead of 'It felt nice' or 'He felt protected'. Tails put a hand on the kit's shoulder and signalled him that it was enough.

A loud growl came from both Tails and Dash's stomachs.

"I guess I forgot we're hungry." Tails scratched the back of his head. He headed for the kitchen, while Dash sat on the couch.

* * *

After getting food, Tails brought it all on the dining table. Never had he thought he would use it. He told Dash to sit with him in the dining room. The red fox obliged and sat next to Tails, who dug in and gobbled up all the food.

Dash just sat there quietly. Tails noticed he didn't get any food from the table.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked. He was worried about what had happened to Dash. He thought he was hungry.

"It makes me feel bad." Dash answered. Tails looked over the whole table of dishes. They were mostly healthy to eat.

"Why?" He asked, while stuffing his mouth with a drumstick. Dash shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I feel cold inside." Dash said, staring at Tails instead of the food. The older fox gulped down the piece of meat, before putting a hand on Dash's forehead. He was checking his temperature, and it was warmer than normal.

"It feels like you're having a fever." Tails explained.

"A fi-vir?" Dash asked.

"A fever." Tails corrected. "I think it's better for you to rest instead of stay awake."

Come to think of it, Dash felt pretty sleepy and he didn't know. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes wanted shut-eye. Tails brought Dash to his room, after he cleaned up downstairs. If it wasn't for his request, Dash would've slept in the guest room. But since he asked for Tails to stay with him, he couldn't resist saying no to the young fox.

Tails led him to his bedroom, which required some time after he told Dash over and over that he couldn't get up the stairs by himself. Tails carried him into his bed and tucked him in bed. And doing as Dash asked, he stayed at his side. Tails looked around and noticed it was 2 am in the middle of the night. He decided he should get some sleep too and slept besides Dash.

* * *

Dash had gone back to his original spot, where he had woken up from. It seems like the dreams wanted him to finish this quest. He was walking with Sonic and Silver again, being silent with them.

_What's happening?_ He thought.

He walked with them silently and they reached a city before sundown. Sonic and Silver led him to a house and the two were greeted by a pink hedgehog, a rabbit and a strange blue creature and a yellow fox.

"T-t-tails?" Dash asked surprised. He couldn't help but notice they all looked like Tails and his friends.

"Uh... Do I know you?" The yellow fox asked. Dash could only stare at the fox.

"I don't think so, he didn't know where he was when we found him." Sonic explained.

"Then...how did he know my name?" Tails asked, suspicious of Dash.

"You took me in yesterday ago..." The red fox blurted out, forgetting this was only a dream. "Did-did you forget me?" He sniffled.

Tails was shocked by Dash's question. '_Did you forget about me?'_ He didn't even know him.

"What?! But-I...I-I don't even know you!" Tails exclaimed. Dash was shocked by Tails's answer. In a split second, everything was distorted.

* * *

Dash woke up with a jolt. He saw Tails sleeping beside him. He cried silently and shook Tails.

"Five more minutes, Sonic..." Tails mumbled in his sleep. He sat up, realizing Sonic was dead. He looked beside him to see the red fox cry into his clothes. "What's wrong Dash?"

"Y-You forgot about me!" He cried.

"What? No! I would never!" Tails wrapped his arms around Dash. "I won't forget about you." He reassured.

"But, you didn't even know me in my dream!" Dash sniffled. Tails hugged him more tightly.

"It's only a dream, Dash." Tails reassured, rubbing the fox's back soothingly. He couldn't hear Dash crying again. He looked down at Dash, who was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, Dash didn't even dream about himself in medieval times. He dreamt of Tails, in his Super form, and him in the park, playing with the swings. He felt joyous in that dream.

Tails woke up before Dash and got breakfast ready. That is, until he sensed something. "Chaos." He muttered in anger. He Instant Transmissioned without another thought and went face-to-face with him.

* * *

Chaos had been teleported back to Mobius, by a certain friend. He had torn clothes and he was tired. When he came back, his legs immediately gave out and he fell on the ground. He could feel the Master Emeralds power regenerating his strength, but it wasn't much for him. And Tails just happened to teleport to him.

The yellow fox grabbed him by the collar and raised him to his level. "What do you want, Chaos?" He asked fiercely. Chaos could only chuckle at Tails's fierce attitude.

"You don't scare me. I've gone through worse." Chaos stated. Tails turned Super Saiyan and his cyan eyes burned through Chaos's smirk.

"What about now?" Tails asked. Chaos looked around.

"Oh please... No electricity?" He asked. Tails was dumbfounded by Chaos's question.

"What?"

"Sonic had electricity around him when he turned into that form. Something he called his '2nd level'." Chaos said.

"But-how?!" Tails asked. Chaos sighed.

"Long story."

"I'm listening." Shadow said as he floated down with the others.

"Okay...here goes..." He said. Nazo and Shokubutsu were surprised Chaos even talked to them.

* * *

Hitari and the others flew on a mountain. They watched as a golden being was eating dirt by a certain pink monster. The pink blob pulled Super Sonic's quills through the dirt as it flew a hundred miles a minute. Sonic was taking quite a beating. If Chaos could stop this pink ferocity, he could beat Sonic.

The creature brought Sonic into his knee and kicked him a couple times. Sonic was losing power, fast. His strength couldn't handle it. He was enduring this all for more than an hour. He knew that one minute in this battle is a century.

Kid Buu punched him repeatedly into the ground, making a giant crater. The powerful creature flew up into the sky and stopped at a point and zoomed into the planet, crushing Sonic with intense pressure. Sonic screeched in pain. He couldn't help but feel every part of his body sting more powerful than lightning to a normal human.

Chaos fused and kicked the pink blob away from Sonic. The golden being sat up and spat out a ton of blood. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding everywhere. Some parts of his body were twisted in an abnormal position that Chaos avoided looking at Sonic for a second.

"I'll destroy this creature and show you how it's done!" Chaos exlcaimed as he let out a battle cry and rushed over to Buu.

"Gladly." Sonic stood up and limped. He wiped the blood off his mouth, knowing that it wouldn't do any good if blood just kept pouring out. He would die of blood loss in any given minute. He kept pushing himself and saw Chaos being pummelled by Buu with lightning fast strikes.

If he and Fat Buu fought him and still ended like this, how would Chaos prove any different?

The fat Buu flew to Sonic, heavily damaged and helped him up. "Buu... He'll kill us like this. You know?" Sonic muttered.

"Buu knows. Buu won't stop until other Buu is dead." The pink blob held Sonic up for him to stand.

"I know you won't stop, so...NEITHER WILL I!" Sonic's aura bursted out of nowhere and rushed at Kid Buu. He kicked him away, leaving a heavily damaged Chaos coughing out blood.

"I can't beat him." Chaos stated the obvious.

"Thank you Mr. State the obvious! I'll just get everyone to help!" That sparked an idea in Sonic's mind. "Wait, I'll get everyone to help...A Spirit Bomb! It's our only hope!"

"A spirit bomb? What's that gonna do?" Chaos asked.

"I'll gather energy from the entire universe. Let's see if we could gather more power than my '2nd level' before any of us dies." Sonic said as he powered down to normal, conserving his energy.

"Us?" Chaos asked. Fat Buu walked up to them and defended them from Kid Buu's energy attacks. "Oh."

"You and Buu distract him while I charge up the spirit bomb, got it?" Sonic commanded, making a truce at the same time. He jumped into the air and raised his hands, gathering energy from the universe.

Chaos looked back at Buu and smirked as the two fought. He brought himself into this. He rushed at the evil one and punched him in the face. Buu replied by punching him, using his stretchy powers to grab his throat and choke him.

Chaos was gasping for air in a matter of seconds and Buu put more strength into his neck. Chaos screamed and he made a red barrier around him, disintegrating everything, but Kid Buu's arm.

"What are you!?" Chaos asked. Buu smirked as a reply and electrified him, making him scream even more. Fat Buu regained himself from getting knocked out and headbutted Buu. Kid Buu let go of Chaos and focused on his fat counterpart.

Sonic's spirit bomb was getting larger and larger, getting only little bits of energy from each planet. Sonic's spirit bomb was as large as an entire country. His size was puny compared to the bomb. Sonic sensed the bombs power was not enough and continued gathering energy.

Chaos couldn't believe this was happening, he was helping the good guys! It didn't matter if the whole universe is at stake, right? Chaos rushed at Kid Buu, fighting him alongside his fat counterpart. Kid buu grew bored of dodging their attacks and kicked Buu away and punched through Chaos, literally.

Chaos separated into five. Kid Buu smirked as he knew he was going to have more fun. He struck down each one, giving Sonic more time because Buu was wasting time on doing it.

Sonic watched as all five were down and good Buu was almost nearing death. The spirit bomb was just about as even as Kid Buu's level, which meant it wasn't enough to kill him. Kid Buu noticed Sonic and was about to rush him. Until he was blasted by Chaos. This time he went up to unimaginary levels using 'Chaos Transform'. It won't be enough, I'm afraid.

Kid Buu smirked as he fought Chaos and brutally beat him to death. Chaos had tanked all of Kid Buu's attacks, each one could have killed him, if he didn't move on. Chaos tried to attack, but Buu had other plans. He raised him up and kneed his back, crushing his spine! Looks like he won't go anywhere with his back broken.

Sonic had enough power to throw the bomb at Kid Buu and kill him. Kid Buu threw Chaos away and Good Buu was out of the perimeter, so it was okay to shoot. He threw the bomb at Buu and ended it once and for all, except...he didn't have any energy left in him. He was too confident about the ball he forgot he didn't have any energy left.

Kid Buu had stopped the ball coming any further from him and that left Sonic surprised.

"Looks like I'll have to use more power..." He strained himself and found that he didn't have any! Kid Buu took control of the bomb and started pushing back. Good Buu and Chaos watched as Kid Buu had overtaken the bomb.

"DARN IT! I'M DRAINED!" Sonic exclaimed. He was pushing it with all his might and there was no difference whatsoever. If he didn't do anything, he'll die by his own attack. He didn't have enough power to bounce it back. It was too big!

No! He didn't want to die and lose! He didn't want to die and win at the same time. He wanted to finish this and get back home! He could feel Kibito and Supreme Kai's presence and felt his energy come back, but it wasn't much.

He pushed the ball with his might and put himself to the limit. Kid Buu was pushed back, but still had the ball in his hands. Sonic pushed himself even more, accidentally putting his life force into his power.

"NNNOOOOO!" He screamed, he was going to die! He pushed the ball back with the leftover life energy, which was a lot, and killed Buu in the spirit bomb.

Everyone cheered for their victory, except Sonic, who had no life force in his body. His body shimmered and he was sent to otherworld.

"What happened to Sonic?" Chaos asked, healed by Kibito. (I know Kibito only gave Gohan his energy to bring him up. But I needed someone to heal, plus this is an alternate universe.) Supreme Kai and Kibito wondered about that as well. They couldn't find his body.

"He's dead." Supreme Kai said.

Chaos just twitched his right eye. "How?"

"He used up his life energy." Kibito answered. Buu came up, scaring Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"What's wrong?" Chaos asked, crossing his arms.

"It's Buu!" Supreme Kai exclaimed in fear. "He's still alive!"

"We could kill him right now, he's weakened." Kibito said.

"But he helped us!" Chaos reasoned. He couldn't believe he was saving someone's life. "I'm pretty sure Sonic would help him."

"Too bad. I'm not Sonic." Kibito said, he walked to Buu but Supreme Kai stopped him.

"Don't. Just let him live. We'll watch him with Elder Kai." Supreme Kai said. "We'll see if his intentions are good." He turned to Chaos. "And you. You're going back to Mobius." He snapped his fingers and Chaos was teleported to Mobius.

* * *

Chaos finished his story.

"You mean to tell me: Sonic was alive the entire time?" Tails asked. Chaos nodded. "I think it's reasonable. The Supreme Kai's planet is within my reach." He scratched his head.

"Aren't you fazed by the new information?" Silver asked, to which Tails shook his head. Tails sensed Chaos's energy and found positive energy instead of negative.

"I'll leave you with Chaos. I have to get back to Dash." Tails said and teleported back.

* * *

**This chapter was 150% of 2,000. Figure that out.**

**Should I continue Dash's dreams? Nah.**


	27. North Quadrant's Secret Weapon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_North Quadrant's Secret Weapon_**

Nazo and Shokubutsu didn't know what to do with Chaos. Sure, they trained hard and had enough power to beat him. But that was before, and this is now. If he could withstand something that Sonic had to die again just to save the universe, then they might not be able to beat him.

They expected Chaos to try and kill them where they stand and that would start the fight.

Instead, Chaos just moved away from them and flew to an unknown place, where he trained.

* * *

_If something like that pops up again, I would have the advantage! I will crush anyone. Even Sonic. How dare he change me!? I was the bad guy! That's all I am! Yet, I'm still living because of Sonic! Doesn't he see how dangerous I am?_ Chaos thought.**  
**

He started destroying mountains in the desert, just because he was mad. He wanted to challenge himself and put himself to the limit and get better at it. He was the bad one, he can't just walk up to their houses and ask them for training.

No. He would train by himself. And nothing would come in his way. He remembered something. Robotnik.

"I swear, these days I'll visit him and I'll be the one to destroy that piece of shit." Chaos muttered and flew off, finding Robotnik or any signs of him.

* * *

Tails got back to his house to see Dash had disappeared. He looked everywhere, even the attic, which he never had.

"Where is the kid?" He asked himself, sensing for Dash's power. After a few thoughts, he decided the boy had found his family again. The boy was only eight months old, maybe his family was trying to find him.

He paced around the house impatiently. He was waiting for a miracle to pop up and let Dash show his face.

Tails looked back to his garage, which had his plane inside. He walked into the garage and found his plane there. Nothing to worry about. But what surprised him was that Dash was admiring the plane inside the garage. The young fox had brown stains all over his face and body and he had opened up the tools and machinery Tails had. The yellow fox whistled and Dash turned his head back to see Tails.

"Did you make this?" The young fox asked, to which Tails had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" He ruffled the fox's fur. He liked doing that.

_So that's why Sonic always does it to me._ He thought.

Dash giggled when Tails did that. It made Tails smile that Dash had laughed. That smile after that got Tails.

"You want to...I don't know...fly the plane?" Tails asked.

"Can I?" Dash asked instead of answer.

"Sure." Tails brought him to the pilot's seat and gave him a pair of goggles. Dash looked at the mirror and laughed.

"Who's that guy?" He asked, pointing at his reflection. Tails looked over and into the mirror.

"That's you." He pointed out. Dash pouted in disappointment.

"I look weird." He said, blinking at his own reflection.

"Well, so do I." Tails said moving both his tails.

Tails got the engine running and opened up the garage door. Dash realised something.

"Wait. I don't know how to fly this thing." He said. Tails flew over to Dash's side and explained it to Dash.

After 15 minutes of explanation, Dash flew the plane, with Tails at his side.

"Will you fall off?" Dash asked.

"If I was normal, yes." Tails answered, floating beside Dash.

Dash was overjoyed when he flew the plane through the skies. Tails caught up to him, just in case the plane ever malfunctioned. But how did Dash know how to suppress his ki low enough to feel like he wasn't even there? Was he not thinking of anything during that time?

* * *

Sonic came to otherworld and King Yemma was there to check.

"So, Son Ike. Son of Vegetto. Came here from another dimension. How was it to win against Buu?" He asked.

"I'm not that glad I died in it." Sonic put his hands on his hips.

"Well, for saving the universe and doing good things over bad things, I declare you..."

"Just say it." Sonic said, feeling a little impatient.

"...Not surprised. Eh. You can go to King Kai and stay there if you want." King Yemma shrugged. "I hardly get anymore pure spirits to go to heaven. Everyone is Hell. Hell. Hell."

"So...locking up Majin Buu. How are you going to do it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he goes straight to Hell. Whether he likes it or not." King Yemma stated.

"Eh... Okay." Sonic waved. That wasn't the info he wanted. He floated and Instant Transmissioned to King Kai's Planet.

"What a strange encounter." King Yemma said and continued putting souls in Hell. "Nobody hardly is a pure soul these days. I wish people were more like him, except more peaceful."

* * *

King Kai toppled over when Sonic came out of nowhere. His students were also caught by surprise.

"Who are you?!" King Kai asked. Sonic just shrugged.

"I guess some people don't receive news fast enough to know who fought Majin Buu." Sonic said. "Heck, King Yemma knew."

"Oh. So you're the fighter who fought Buu in the ancient lands of the Supreme Kais." King Kai said. "How was it?"

"Just sad I died in it." Sonic said.

"You aren't in shock you got to be in the Supreme Kai's land or that you're dead?" King Kai asked.

"I was expected to die six months ago. And I was on the Supreme Kai's world before I got sent here." King Kai was confused. "I mean in this universe."

Everyone on the small planet, which was King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory and 4 others, were surprised to who was with them.

"You mean you were the one who was sent in the universal crossing?" King Kai asked.

"Yep. That's me."

"That meant you were the one that destroyed Buu? The strongest creature on the living universe?"

"Yes-" He was cut off by King Kai's screams of laughter.

"Yes! The tides have turned, South, West and East Kai!" King Kai made a fist pump. "I won't have a chance of losing in the tournament!"

"Uh..." Sonic sweat dropped. "So, introductions!" He turned to face the four. "I'm Son Ike, but you can call me Sonic. And you're?"

"My name's Crash." One of them introduced with a cheery smile. He was a wolf with yellow fur. He wore a Golden jacket with a hood, blue shorts and blue boots. He shook hands with Sonic. "You're friendly." He made a compliment out of his head.

"Thanks, you too." He said.

"I'm Burn." Another one said. He was a brown eagle. He wore a white shirt, black pants and white and golden shoes. "Nice to meet you." He shook hands with him.

"Yeah, you too." He said.

"Vegeta." Another snorted. Sonic was surprised to see him. He was a black fox with spiky hair. He wore blue vest, black leather jacket, blue pants with white and golden boots and white fingerless gloves. "Son of the prince of Saiyans." He didn't even bother shaking his hand.

"I'm pretty sure we could get along," Everyone thought different. "I'm the son of the prince of Saiyans in my universe, well kind of." Everyone was shocked. Vegeta regained his composure and looked away.

"If you're like this, then your dad isn't the same." He said. Sonic scratched his head.

"Well, Vegeta... Your father had to fuse with a Low-Class Saiyan just to beat a powerful opponent." He explained. "Thus, making Vegetto, my father." Vegeta snorted and turned away.

Sonic turned to a green cat. "I'm Zeus." He said. He wore a gray gi and a red undershirt, wristbands and boots. "But not really a God. Just a name." He shook hands with Sonic.

"I could see that." He said with a smirk.

Sonic sensed all four of their power levels and found Vegeta to be the strongest. How surprising. They could all fight Frieza separately, but Android 17, not so. Sonic turned to King Kai. "So, what about the tournament?" He asked.

"I know you know a lot of stuff, you fought Buu and won, but this is a tournament." He warned.

"I know. I've fought in the tournament before. No worries." He said, ending with a smile.

"Someone's confident." Burn said. "No one from the North quadrant has ever won in the tournament, since its debut." He stated.

Sonic turned to them. "Well, that's going to change."

Vegeta sneered at his confidence. "And what will you do? Make friends with them so they could forfeit?"

"Either ring out or get them unconscious." Sonic said. "Killing... I'll pass."

"Huh. You're not a true Saiyan after all." Vegeta muttered and walked away.

"Just like your father, Vegeta." Sonic said.

"We have room for 16 people in the tournament. Four from each quadrant." King Kai stated. "I was going to have the four of them, but with you here. You could change history."

"So...I'll be replacing who?" Sonic was curious to find out who's place he was going to take.

"Who of you don't want to fight?" King Kai asked. The four, except Vegeta, have elected Crash to not participate.

"What a bummer. I was looking forward to see you fight." Sonic said, showing off his Goku side. The side he only wanted to show.

"At least I'll get to see how powerful you are." Crash stated, making Sonic chuckle.

They waited for a few minutes. Making no movement. Sonic wanted to ask a question.

"Don't any of you need training?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence. Burn was first to answer,

"We've trained here for a hundred years-" Burn was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Twenty."

"-and we still can't beat them." Zeuz finished Burn's sentence. Crash just blinked out of boredom.

"So, you just stopped training?" Sonic asked. Everyone, except Vegeta, nodded.

"Well, Vegeta's still training-" Sonic was interrupted by Crash.

"But he hasn't trained over two months." He stated.

"I'm pretty sure you want to go Super Saiyan, or even _ascend_." Sonic said, making Vegeta flinch.

"What do you know about Super Saiyans?" Vegeta scoffed. "Surely someone like you can't access it. A person with a heart of pure evil is only capable of attaining that transformation."

"And where have you heard that?" Sonic asked. Vegeta snorted and minded his own business. Sonic turned to the others.

"Have any of you guys mastered the Kaio-Ken yet?" He asked.

"Where have you heard of that technique?!" King Kai demanded. Sonic shrugged. He powered up and turned his aura red, multiplying his power by 2. King Kai was surprised a mortal had learnt, mastered and perfected the arts of a God.

"I could go up to 20." He stated, making everyone surprised.

"You're a powerful guy, Sonic. Couldn't believe I underestimated you for a moment." Zeus confessed.

Vegeta scoffed. "Where's the proof?"

Sonoc focused on his energy and his red aura increased. "Kaio-Ken Times TWENTY!" He yelled, making his power skyrocket to great heights.

"So you really are all bark and all bite." Vegeta said, he turned away. "But nothing compared to me."

"So, you really want to ascend." He powered down his red aura and changed it to a Golden one. Vegeta turned back and faced a Super Saiyan. "This one multiplies my power by 50. I've mastered it, making me feel no strain."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan as well. "What makes you think you're stronger than me?"

"You haven't mastered it perfectly. Plus, I could ascend." Sonic pushed himself and electricity sparked up. "This is an ascended Super Saiyan, it multiplies my power by 10." He smirked at Vegeta's shocked expression. He powered down to normal and Vegeta grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me how to do it. No wonder you were able to beat Buu." Vegeta remarked.

"I guess, we're gonna win the tournament." Burn said.

* * *

**Hooray! Free cheers for North quadrant!**


	28. Otherworld's First Round

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Otherworld's First Round_**

One month after, Sonic was bored, the Otherworld Tournament had started and the candidates were getting placed in the tournament. Sonic was watching all the other Quadrant's candidates.

There was the West Quadrant being led by a woman. There was a blue fox, a red wolf, a yellow bear and a green eagle. The names were Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Pikkon, respectively, as what Sonic heard. The four were as powerful as the androids. No problem for North Quadrant, Sonic and the others could use Kaio-Ken. Except for Pikkon, he's as powerful as Semi-Perfect Cell.

The East Quadrant was led by a tall man. There was a purple frog, a blue fish, a green crocodile and a black hedgehog. The names were Ginyu, Arqua, Tyranno and Doom, as Sonic heard. He didn't know how Doom got here if his power was evil, and as powerful as Perfect Cell against Vegeta. Probably died doing something heroic or gotten bad during his time here. The others were as powerful as first form Frieza.

The South Quadrant was led by a small man. There was an orange and white dog, a dark blue spirit, a white cat and a green tiger. The names were Kuriza, Darkness, Sandra and Picami. Kuriza was Frieza-tier, Darkness was Perfect Cell-tier, Sandra was FpSsj Goku-tier, Picami was half Ssj2 Gohan-tier. Sonic found evil in Darkness. He probably was another Doom.

So far, Sonic could sense worst to bad from Darkness, Doom, Ginyu, Tyranno, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Kuriza and Vegeta in that order. Sonic was about to ask King Kai when the tournament began.

**Okay, heroes, get ready! Because the Otherworld tournament has started!**

Sonic could hear the announcer from another realm and it hurt his ears.

**The fights have been listed:**

**Sonic vs Doom**

**Pikkon vs Ginyu**

**Zeus vs Arqua**

**Sandra vs Burter**

**Burn vs Picami**

**Darkness vs Recoome**

**Vegeta vs Jeice**

**Kuriza vs Tyranno**

"Wow...straight up?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, nervous?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Of course not. I'm excited. We're Saiyans after all." Sonic replied. Vegeta turned away.

**Okay! Sonic, the WHAT?! The-the-**

"Just spit it out already!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

**The savior of the Universe... The one who killed Buu.**

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Actually, the Universe saved itself." Sonic muttered, not wanting to take credit.

**Sonic is up against Doom! The evil enforcer who did good deeds in bad ways? How is he in the tournament?!**

Sonic jumped onto the ring, and Doom stomped his way into it. Sonic smirked at his opponent, who was glaring at him.

"You think you're tough?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh-huh. I think you are too." Sonic commented, while getting into a stance.

"You think? You underestimated me." Doom said, powering up. His power shook the tournament grounds and was at Perfect Cell's power against Gohan.

"Woah." Sonic admired. His power was brimming with Evil, shown with the purple aura.

"My turn." Sonic powered up to his fullest and almost turned Super Saiyan. He was at maximum power in his normal form. Sonic turned to a stance again and readied himself against his opponent.

Doom just frowned with disappointment. Sonic was going to change that.

Doom attacked first with a clean strike on Sonic's face, who blocked it with his right forearm. Doom twisted Sonic's arm. Sonic wasn't enjoying it and kicked his foot. Doom lost his balance and was hit back by Sonic's head. Doom rolled over the ground and let go of Sonic's arm. Sonic found Doom at the edge.

"Giving up already?" Sonic taunted. Doom came back up and teleported behind Sonic. He kicked him in the head and Sonic was sent to the edge of the grounds. Sonic flipped himself up and floated in the air, surprising Doom.

"You can fly?" He asked. Sonic smirked.

"Really? I came here to fight you know." Sonic said. "I thought you knew how to use your energy properly."

"Energy? Who needs it." He scoffed and tried to jump at Sonic. The blue hedgehog grabbed the black hedgehog by the back and took his energy. Doom couldn't feel his power anymore.

"This would happen, if you don't have energy." He threw Doom outside the ring and the fight ended there.

Doom got up with a jolt, when Sonic returned back his energy.

"No FAIR!" He screamed. Sonic could only smile.

"I only threw you out as a ringout. What's not fair?" He asked, leaving Doom out of his sights. Doom was smashing the ground with his fists like a baby.

**Next up! Pikkon, the heroic warrior from the West Quadrant against Ginyu, the body changing master, from the East Quadrant!**

Pikkon walked up to the ring while Ginyu leapt into it.

"You know who'll win this fight. Me." Ginyu said with pride.

"And how? By being a toad?" Pikkon taunted.

"I'm not a toad! I'm a frog!" Ginyu countered.

"No difference." Pikkon shrugged. He backhanded Ginyu straight out of bounds.

**Next is Zeus, the God of the skies,-**

"I'm not the God of the skies!" Zeus protested. Sonic, Vegeta and Burn smirked.

**-is up against Arqua, master of water and hero of the sea!**

Both heroes joined in the ring and Zeus gulped. Arqua was the master of water and could flood the whole ring in it. Zeus powered up and electricity spawned from him.

_Good thing Sonic taught me how to use it._ Zeus thought.

He made lightning bolts in his hands and shot it at Arqua who sprayed it with water. The electricity zapped Arqua, bringing him to unconsciousness.

"That was quick." He commented.

**Next is Sandra, the mighty heroine, and Burter, the fastest in the universe!**

"Let me win. And maybe I'll give you a prize." Burter blew a kiss at her. Sandra was irritated. She already had a boyfriend.

She teleported behind him and chopped his neck, bringing him to unconsciousness.

"Pervert." She went back to her boyfriend, Darkness, who congratulated her with a kiss.

**And next is Burn, the eagle of greatness, and Picami, the Namekian fusion of Piccolo and Kami.**

"Piccolo and Kami." Sonic said at the same time as the announcer.

Burn and Picami got on the ring. Burn had powered up to Kaio-Ken on the spot.

"I'm afraid it's not enough." Sonic muttered. Vegeta's ear twitched.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He doesn't have enough power."

Burn and Picami were silent throughout the while time. Burn became impatient and attacked first. He rushed at Picami with his speed and phased through Picami, he looked back to see Picami just standing on the ring. He touched the ground, and noticed it was grass.

"I didn't even-" He sighed. "Nevermind." (You could decide who said this.)

**Next is Darkness, the Good Dark Matter, and Recoome, the power wrestler!**

Darkness and Recoome jumped onto the ring. Darkness just blasted Recoome, who...disappointedly fainted.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Not until the fish jumps." Vegeta muttered subconsciously.

"What was that, Vegeta?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing."

**Up next, Vegeta, Son of the Prince of the Saiyans, and Jeice, the counterpart of Burter!**

Vegeta walked up to the ring, while Jeice kept taunting him all the way there. Once Jeice got to the first step, Vegeta rushed in and kicked him all the way into the tournament walls.

"Don't mess with me." He warned.

"Got it, sir." Jeice said in unconsciousness.

**Finally, it is Kuriza, Son of Frieza, and Tyranno, the greatest dinosaur of all!**

Kuriza and Tyranno walked to the ring, with Tyranno stomping the whole time, trying to strike fear in his enemy. Kuriza sighed and found out what he was doing.

"Are you going to fight me or are you going through the coward's way?" Kuriza asked. Tyranno snorted.

"Do I look like I'm terrified of you?" Tyranno asked in reply.

"Your hands are shaking, your teeth are chattering and your eyes keep moving to the bottom right, which shows that you're just talking to yourself." Kuriza pointed out with a shrug. "You're hardly being brave."

"Why you.." A vein popped up on Tyranno's head. "Who do you think you are?!"

Kuriza glanced over to the speaker. "I'm the Son of Frieza."

Tyranno grunted in anger and rushed at Kuriza, who flew up and doged the attack, bringing Tyranno to a ringout.

"Barely even a challenge." Kuriza pointed out. "I hope you'll be more of a challenge, Vegeta."

"Oh, please." Vegeta replied.

**The tournament will start again shortly...**

Burn and the people who lost the first round were teleported into the stands.

Sonic scanned the room to find himself, Pikkon, Zeus, Sandra, Picami, Darkness, Kuriza and Vegeta.

Three of the North Quadrant. One of the West Quadrant. And all four of the South Quadrant. No one from the East.

"Looks like we've beaten the East Quadrants, North Quadrants." Sandra mocked.

**The battles will begin:**

**Sonic vs Pikkon**

**Zeus vs Sandra**

**Picami vs Darkness**

**Kuriza vs Vegeta**

**For technical difficulties, We will exchange places between Pikkon and Picami.**

**Now it will be:**

**Sonic vs Picami**

**Zeus vs Sandra**

**Pikkon vs Darkness**

**Vegeta vs Kuriza**

"Oh boy, I thought I'll go against Pikkon." Sonic scratched his head. "Now, I'm up against the strongest of the South Quadrant."

"What do you mean 'Strongest'?" Darkness asked.

"I could sense Ki, and Piccolo has more Ki than the three of you." Sonic explained.

"Piccolo?" Picami asked.

"I mean Picami!" Sonic raised his hands in defense.

**The tournament will begin. Sonic is up against Picami. Let's see the fight!**

Sonic and Picami walked up to the ring.

"This is going to be fun." Sonic said.

"What the Hell." Picami said, turning to a stance.

* * *

**And that all was I think...literally 1,700 words up there. But, I have something to say. I only needed to bring up the tournament. So, this is okay, if I average it out, the whole thing is more than 2,000 words average, right?**


	29. Second Round of Amazement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Second Round of Amazement_**

Sonic and Picami were holding their stances. Each one was trying to wait each other out. Sonic moved a bit and Picami saw it. He rushed towards the smirking blue hedgehog and prepared to elbow him. Sonic dodged the attack and reappeared above Picami and kicked him into the ring. Creating smoke and rubble in the process, Sonic swayed his arm to remove the smoke with just sheer force. Picami came out of it at the last millisecond and punched Sonic in the face, bringing him up into the sky, crashing into one of the moons.

"Hey! Isn't he disqualified?" Someone asked.

**The Moons are tournament grounds, too.**

Sonic felt his Saiyan blood trickle down his mouth and smirked. He wasn't out of the game yet. He shot himself, using the moon as a point, and punched down into the ground, which Picami dodged, shattering the ring. Sonic knew he was still in normal form and hasn't gotten serious.

"Why aren't you-?" Picami was interrupted by Sonic.

"-Being serious?" He finished for him. "I think it's because I want a challenge."

"Well, you better get serious. Or I will." He warned. Sonic smirked as he powered up into Super Saiyan. His Golden Aura shone brightly and his power turned to a massive increase.

Sonic turned to a stance. "Show me what you got." He signalled Picami to come at him. He rushed at Sonic with a battle cry and struck him with the palm of his hand. Sonic felt nothing when Picami struck his face. Sonic grabbed Picami's forearm with force and started to thrash him with his other arm.

Picami stopped him from going any further and powered up, bringing his power evenly matched with Sonic. He decided to keep his Super Saiyan 2 a secret and challenged himself against Picami.

He was even with him in hand-to-hand combat or martial arts. Both were punching and kicking, and dodging at the same time. Sonic changed the continuation by reappearing behind Picami and kicking his back. Nearing the edge of the ring, Sonic snap kicked Picami in the back tens of times. Picami flipped over Sonic and grabbed his head, throwing him over to the seats. Sonic stopped himself in time and was only a meter away from getting disqualified.

He Instant Transmissioned back to Picami and roundhouse kicked him. Picami coughed out some blood, because of shock. Picami shot multiple energy bullets after that attack and showed no mercy. Sonic held it off by creating a barrier around him.

Picami stopped and shot a last bullet, significantly much more larger this time. The shot exploded upon impact, shattering Sonic's defenses. The smoke cleared to show an unharmed Sonic, but with a few scratches here and there.

He scratched his head and chuckled. "You have to work hard to beat me!" He said, quoting Goku. Picami turned enraged and shot a last energy attack. This time, his own wisdom will lead him to victory. Sonic deflected the atack with his forearm, onlt to stick to his skin, burning his flesh.

Picami shot more of it and Sonic dodged that one. He had to take this thing off. He shook his arm in a furious motion and gave up after that. Picami shot more and more, and Sonic just dodged and dodged. Last thing he knew Picami closed his arms and Sonic's eyes widened. The attacks he dodged ganged up on him!

All of it were sticking to Sonic, leaving him no air to breathe. Sonic fell to the ring and used his energy to explode, creating a large crater where the ring was.

"Sometimes, it takes smarts to beat a guy who could match up to Buu." Picami said and walked over to the edge, until something caught his ankle. He was caught by surprised and he was thrown over the ring.

"And sometimes, all it takes is the element of surprise to catch even the smartest ones off guard." He countered and flew up to him. He clasped his two hands together and slammed them into Picami's back. The namekian screamed in pain and fell into the stands. He was out of bounds. Sonic landed back on the ring and walked off like nothing serious happened, even though his gi was ripped and it showed his orange shirt, his blue pants and belt, and his fingerless gloves and shoes. He was bleeding everywhere, but that didn't compare to getting tortured by Buu for over an hour.

**Wow! Up next, Zeus Vs Sandra!**

Sandra remade the ring, using magic.

**Thank you Sandra!**

"No sweat." She and Zeus went on the ring. Zeus put on a stance and Sandra just stood there, waiting for an attack. "Well?"

Zeus rushed at her and shot electricity. The high-voltage attack did nothing to her as she shook it off like nothing. Zeus powered up and his aura turned red.

"KAIO-KEN!" Zeus yelled and his power doubled, he used up his energy to make a bomb out of electricity and shot it at her. She snorted and deflected the blast with her forearm. She was electrified by it and it stung her. She was knocked into the grassy outsides of the ring, by a headbutt from Zeus.

"Darn it!" She yelled. "I got cocky and lost!" She got up and was teleported instantly to the crowds.

Zeus did a fist pump and cheered himself on.

"Well done, Zeus! You mastered the Kaio-Ken." King Kai congratulated.

"Thanks." He replied.

**That was fast! Now it's Pikkon fighting Darkness! Oh, I wonder who'll win!**

"Can I please change my name back to Daruk?" He asked quietly and walked on the ring, completely sad that Sandra lost. Sonic could feel no impurities in Darkness's heart. Just a woosh and it's gone! Now the one who's bad that's left in the tournament is Kuriza and Vegeta. The North Quadrant is getting the upper hand! Sonic and Zeus won theirs, and if Vegeta wins, they the most chance of winning.

Pikkon walked up the steps. "I can't believe North Quadrant is winning." Pikkon muttered under his breath and took a stance against Darkness.

Darkness zipped through time and space, and reappeared behind Pikkon. He punched a through the air beside Pikkon's head.

"That could've been your head." He said. Pikkon was shocked at the display of speed his opponent showed. "No matter, you'll just get knocked out. That's all." He elbowed Pikkon's back with his other arm and he fell to the ground.

Pikkon flipped back up to see Darkness staring straight at him, narrowing his eyes. "Could you give up, please?"

Pikkon threw a punch at Darkness's face and smirked. Only to gasp for breath when Darkness's fist was planted into his gut.

"I want you to know something. That punch, honestly, didn't hurt me." He grabbed him by the collar and slammed his head into his knee. Pikkon's head lurched backwards as the force of hitting his knee rebounded his skull into the air. Pikkon had spat out blood. Darkness went through time and space again to catch Pikkon in midair and throw him out of the ring. Pikkon caught himself and twirled his body.

He spun like a tornado and turned into a supersonic tornado. The tornado sucked out all the oxygen inside and Daruk teleported his way onto a moon. He narrowed his eyes at him and Pikkon stopped moving. He was using psychokinesis and stopped him from turning any further.

"So, he's stonger than Picco-ami." Sonic stated. He was in a rather bad condition if it were normal people in his condition.

Daruk was going to burst Pikkon like a bubble. He shot energy straight at Pikkon and he was out of bounds.

"Aww... I was going to make him explode." He jumped off the moon and walked away.

**Next fight, and the end of the final round, Vegeta vs Kuriza!**

"Why did Vegeta's name come first?" Kuriza asked nobody and walked on the ring. Vegeta followed and snorted at Kuriza. The two were standing apart from each other, arms crossed, and glaring.

"We meet again, Kuriza." Vegeta spoke up. Kuriza shook his head and his eyelids were drooping in boredom.

"No, Vegeta, we've met, like, a few minutes ago." He pointed out.

"Don't block my epic sentence!" He countered.

"It wasn't even 'epic' in the first place." He retorted.

Vegeta clashed with Kuriza in the next second and right now they were shooting energy attacks at each other and were trying out laser tag, as what Sonic said.

"I think they're trying out laser tag." Sonic said sarcastically.

The two were on the edge as they weren't trying to get blown up into pieces by one attack. Kuriza punched Vegeta in the face after a distraction, which consisted of many energy attacks. That started Vegeta's onslaught and he began throwing out combos at Kuriza like no tomorrow.

"You wanna mock me!? FINE!" Vegeta punched him in the face and continued with a kick between the legs. "You want to piss me off?! FINE!" He kneed his head and blasted lots of rage in each attack. "BUT, if you dare try to fight me-" He clasped his two hands together and reappeared above Kuriza. "-THEN DIE!" He slammed Kuriza into the ring.

"Isn't that a little too brutal?" Zeus asked.

"Not for the Saiyans. That's just the sip of the pinnacle of Saiyan brutality." Sonic explained as Vegeta crushed Kuriza under his boot.

Kuriza grabbed Vegeta's head and flipped him over to the ground. He powered up to maximum and was more powerful than Vegeta. The Saiyan was grabbed by the hair again and was thrown into a moon. "No thanks, but I've already died." Kuriza retorted.

Vegeta powered up into Super Saiyan and clashed into Kuriza in a split second. Kuriza stopped on the ground and turned to his fifth form.

"You'll rue the day you did that!" Kuriza felt his mask piece slide in and his red eyes spoke true deadliness.

"I won't!" Vegeta powered up. "Because I will ASCEND!" He threw a punch into Kuriza's face, awfully feeling numbness in his hand when it connected. Vegeta took his hand back and held it. "What the Hell?!"

"As I said Vegeta," His red eyes were destroying Vegeta's glare. "You'll rue the day you did that." He landed a fist in Vegeta's stomach and he vomited out blood.

"This has to be the cruelest battle in the books!" Zeus pointed out. Sonic nodded, agreeing with Zeus.

"Looks like it's the first battle the otherworld tournament had seen fights with bad guys in the tournament." Sonic said.

Vegeta had torn his clothing and heavily damaged himself. Kuriza wasn't going to finish until he wins, and Vegeta won't be going to like it when he wins. Kuriza slammed his two arms into Vegeta, who blocked and tried to push them away.

Vegeta was losing power, fast. He can't keep up with Kuriza, but he had to win this. He teleported behind Kuriza and tried to surprise attack him, but Kuriza turned with a swerve, smacking Vegeta with his tail, making him spin around a couple of times, before actually getting choked by Kuriza.

"How do you like this, Saiyan?" Kuriza asked.

"I'm pretty sure you won't like this when I do it, but here goes...KAIO-KEN!" He strained himself and his power could destroy his body, but Vegeta handled it and pushed Kuriza away.

"I thought only the purest of hearts could use the Kaio-Ken!?" King Kai yelled.

"That's the spirit bomb, King Kai, did you forget?" Sonic asked.

"Uh... Of course not." King Kai regained his composure.

Vegeta punched Kuriza in the stomach rapidly, causing Kuriza to spit out more and more blood with each punch. Vegeta ended it with a hook to the chin and Kuriza was knocked out and was ringed out.

Vegeta had blood everywhere on his body, he was still smirking. "That actually worked!" He amused himself. Sonic caught him before he fell to the floor. Kuriza was teleported into the crowd.

"I'm surprised Vegeta. You're actually a pure hearted person." Sonic brought him back to the North Quadrant corner.

Somewhere in the crowd, a red fox was watching the tournament absentmindedly. He was distorted and diappeared in seconds.

"Dash?..." Sonic said, eyeing the seat the red fox was just at.

* * *

**And that ends the second round! It looks like the North Quadrant is winning, but I have a special thing happening later!**


	30. Dash's Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Dash's Power_**

Dash woke up with a jolt, startling Tails as he was working on the biplane. Now that Dash was using it, he had a reason to work on it. Dash was sitting in the cockpit of the plane.

"I had a strange dream, Tails." Dash told him right away.

"Really? How strange?" Tails asked, intrigued by the red fox.

"I saw dead people fighting in a tournament, including Sonic!" Dash exclaimed.

"Really?" He could sense Sonic in otherworld, but it's faint.

"Where was the tournament?" He asked.

"I heard something about 'Grand Kai'." Dash spoke with certainty.

_So it is true. _He thought. _Dash must have a power to see things. But, why?_

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I watched strong people fight. I only watched until round 2." Dash said. He jumped out of the cockpit and landed with flips, something Tails had taught him.

"Impressive." Tails complimented, to which Dash smiled with joy. He watched as Tails was fixing the biplane.

"What are you doing?" The young fox asked.

Tails stopped poking tools in the plane and suddenly realised something. "I actually have no idea what I'm doing."

Dash laughed. "That's not right. You always understand everything. Even the homework teachers give me." He said.

"Teachers?" Tails asked, forgetting he enrolled Dash into a school.

"Yea!" Dash said, admiring Tails as he put the plates of the biplane back and screwed it shut.

"So, are you having a fun time in school?" Tails asked.

"Yea, some people even wanted to fight with me." He smiled, showing his white sparkly baby teeth.

"WHAT!?" Tails screeched. Dash held his ears in pain.

"Owee." Dash rubbed his ears. "What did you do that for?"

"Did you get hurt in your fights?" Tails asked, lifting Dash up to look for any injuries.

"No. They always said that I was as hard as metal." Dash said. He poked himself in the cheek. "But, I'm not that hard, right Tails?" (Don't ever say that to your older brother.)

"Yeah." Tails had a cheeky smile. "That's my lil' bro." He ruffled his hair and in turn he gave him a short giggle.

"You're the best big bro!" He said, almost mispronouncing 'big bro'. He hugged him by the waist as that was the only point his arms could reach.

_I just hope you don't get into trouble._ He thought. _You're only eight months old, and you're already as smart as someone 6 years older than you._

He ruffled his hair some more and decided that today they would go to the city and buy food. It is Saturday, so why not spend the day with him.

"Come on. I'll take you shopping." Tails carried Dash with him and flew.

He flew with Dash into the nearest city to buy food, his kitchen was full of food, but his food storage was running out. Tails landed in the alleyway and came out with Dash, disguise on.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Tails asked.

"I wanna go there, Tails." He pulled him to the toy shop.

"Don't call me Tails, call me Miles." He whispered to him.

"Why?" He crouched to his level.

"Because everyone will go after me."

"You could beat them up."

"No, I could _never_ do that."

"Why not?"

"Because they didn't do anything bad."

"But what if they did."

"You're dragging this conversation too much."

"How can I drag talking?"

"Nevermind. Just call me Miles, okay?" Dash nodded.

"Let's go over there Tails-I mean, Miles!" He said pulling his hand. Tails just facepalmed and went into the store.

The shop was full of toys and Dash wanted somrthing in particular. He wanted a Sonic and Tails action figure. Tails chuckled when he wanted that. He picked it for him and paid for the toy. He gave it to Dash, who started to zoom around with it, until he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" A man said.

"Sorry mister!" Dash replied.

A woman tripped over Dash and she screamed. "Watch where you're going, kid!" She walked away, and Tails heard her muttering. "God, kids these days."

Tails shrugged and he helped Dash up, holding his composure intact and walked hand in hand with him. Looking like it was father and son.

"Aw... Look at that. Tails is trying to be a father." Rouge said, watching atop the building. She took a picture and sent it to Amy, Blaze and Sally.

"_Haha, Tails._" Blaze texted.

"_He looks cute._" Sally texted.

"_Tails really is trying to be father-like for Dash._" Amy texted.

"_I know right._" Rouge texted. "Was that supposed to be a question mark or period? Nevermind." She thought out loud.

* * *

Dash and Tails were walking around the city for an hour and Dash is starting to get blurry eyed. He keeps ramming into people and Tails noticed. They stopped walking and stopped in an isolated area.

"Get a hold of yourself Dash." Tails said.

"I feel dizzy." Dash complained.

Flashes of a red being were shown in Dash's mind. He was beating up Sonic and the others.

Dash's mind seemed to clear and Dash wasn't dizzy or blurry eyed any more.

"Miles! I saw a red person beating up Sonic and his friends!" Dash said.

"What?!" Tails knew of his powers and couldn't find any traces of information. A flash went through Dash's mind as he saw Silver being cut and a black fox getting blasted with green explosions. He could hear them scream.

'Quick Vegeta! Hurry!'

'No, it's too late!'

'Fuse with me Daruk! It's our only chance!'

Dash shook his head. "Get it out! Get it out!" He was shaking his head violently.

He heard noices of laughter in the background.

'This is the hatred towards Saiyans!'

'KAKAROTTO!'

'You guys don't know who you're dealing with.'

He saw the yellow fox and a white and orange dog getting uppercutted by the masculine red being. He saw a Golden hedgehog kick him, but he turned into cubes and was behind him. He saw a blue spirit and a yellow fox in a pose, legs stretched, fingers pointing to each other.

"Tails you were there!" He shouted. Tails was confused.

"What's happening?" He sighed in frustration.

He Instant Transmissioned with Dash into the depths of otherworld. Unkowingly putting themselves in danger, Tails will have a hard time getting Dash to tell him these prophecies.

* * *

**Aha! Done! Not exactly 2,000 words, but it's chapter 30. Who gives a shit? But, really Holy Shit! I'm cooking up a story!**


	31. Ruckus in Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Ruckus in Hell_**

"Saiyans have actually come cross Otherworld. Interesting."

* * *

**It's been an hour! The next match will begin! State the following! Who among you North Quadrants would like to fight against Darkness! Come on pick!**

"I'm picking Sonic." Zeus said.

"Won't bother me. I pick Ike too." Vegeta said.

"Aww... Guys, you don't have to." Sonic said, scratching his head. "You knew I'll beat you on the ground where you stand."

"That's disturbing." Vegeta said.

**Then Sonic it IIISSSS-HHAAHAAHAHAHA! I am Raichi and I will release Hatchiyack against you pitiful Saiyans! I wonder how you managed to get to Otherworld!**

Sonic, Zeus and Vegeta turned to find Raichi's power, but to no avail.

**Don't even bother! This is a recording played by Hatchiyack.**

"Hatchiyack!?" Sonic sweat dropped.

"Who the Hell is Hatchiyack?" Vegeta asked.

Hatchiyack appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the two Saiyans by their heads.

"This is the hatred towards Saiyans!" Hatchiyack said with Raichi's voice. "After this! The whole universe will be taken over by me. Not a single Saiyan will be in sight."

"Oh God..." Vegeta said. He exploded with green and destroyed most of the tournament. Sonic used his energy to teleport them somewhere.

* * *

Sonic Instant Transmissioned them towards the check-in station, where they fought. Zeus, Daruk, Kuriza, Picami, Sandra, Pikkon and Burn were all teleported with Sonic.

"What the Hell!?" Daruk said, shocked that Sonic had he power to do that.

Sonic came out of Hatchiyack's grasp and unlocked Vegeta by kicking Hatchiyack's forearm.

He turned Super Saiyan. "Come on! I didn't bring you all here to watch the fight!" He dodged Hatchiyack's attacks.

Picami and Daruk went to help Sonic. They were fighters from otherworld, they help each other, right? Picami shot some more sticky blasts at Hatchiyack, which burnt his skin. Daruk raised his hand and made a ball of Dark Energy and shot it straight through Hatchiyack, but didn't affect him at all. Sonic made a quick Kamehameha and shot it at Hatchiyack, with no effect, still. The three escaped when blasts of energy were shot at Hatchiyack.

Fifth form Kuriza and Super Saiyan Vegeta were working together, blasting energy attacks at Hatchiyack. "I can't believe I'm working with you!" Vegeta shouted over the sounds of explosions.

"Heh. Me too!" Kuriza shouted back.

Hatchiyack flew over to them and uppercutted them, leaving them unconscious. Kuriza fell into Hell and Vegeta was choked by Hatchiyack. "Kill all Saiyans." He smashed his fist into Vegeta's torso about a hundred times before throwing him into Hell.

"Lightning!" Zeus yelled, shooting electricity at Hatchiyack. It didn't damage him even a bit. Hatchiyack instantly appeared in front of Zeus and kneed him in the stomach. Sandra, Pikkon and Burn shot energy blasts at Hatchiyack, leaving no effect on him.

"Kill all Saiyans." A new command was implemented in Hatchiyack. "And their friends."

"Oh shit!" Pikkon cursed as he narrowly dodged a punch from Hatchiyack. Instead, Hatchiyack kicked him in the chest and spun his body, he kicked him again, punting Pikkon far away.

Sandra pulled Hatchiyack into a headlock, only to deal waves of pain as Hatchiyack smashed his back into the ground. Sandra was behind him and was screaming in pain as her ribs broke.

Burn used Kaio-Ken and punched Hatchiyack in the stomach. He coughed out saliva and kicked Burn. He grabbed Sandra from his back and slammed her into Burn.

Daruk had came back, punching him with a flurry of combos. "YOU DON'T DARE HURT HER!" He screamed in rage. Hatchiyack smacked him in the head. Daruk spun in the air, before getting kicked by Hatchiyack. They were all fighting this on the check-in station.

Sonic and Picami came back and were thrown away by Daruk, who just happened to crash into them.

"This is a massacre." Picami said, getting up.

"Good thing the Ki strain isn't as bad when you're dead." Sonic said as electricity surrounded him and his bangs floated up a bit. "I can do this!"

He charged straight at Hatchiyack and actually did damage to him. "How do you like the power that could beat Majin Buu with a taste of Zenkai!" He punched him in the face, damaging him.

Hatchiyack didn't fight back because he didn't have the strength to. Sonic fought him down in Hell where they continued their fight. Sonic kicked Hatchiyack into Hell, and the Destruction of Saiyans didn't even try to fight back. He landed near a place where evil was kept. Sonic followed him and saw Vegeta on top of one jar, blasting energy blasts at Hatchiyack. One hit him and he deflected it destroying the jar Vegeta was on top of.

"No Vegeta! Hurry!" Sonic cried and he continued battering Hatchiyack. He should've pulled Vegeta out of it before he continued attacking. All of the jars instantly broke and all the evil smoke had covered Vegeta's way.

Kuriza had gone back up and tried to find Vegeta. "Vegeta! Where are you!"

* * *

"This Raichi fellow. We need to get to him." Picami said. The dark blue spirit nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Burn said. His hair was so messy, it looked like Goku's. "I could help!"

"Alright, you can come. Sandra, Pikkon and Zeus, you find Raichi on the other side." Picami commanded. "Okay?" No one responded. "Go!" The two groups took off in separate directions. Trouble was heading for them.

Sandra, Pikkon and Zeus found Sonic and Hatchiyack fighting. Sonic was winning the fight, but his energy levels. They're depleted. Zeus found Sandra and Pikkon come to a stop. "What happened guys? Found something?" He asked.

Sandra glared at him and Pikkon. Their was a struggle in her head.

"Ahh... Otherworld warriors. What fresh people. I was glad Buu was dead, but it wasn't because of you!" Babidi had possessed Sandra.

"Shit!" Pikkon cursed as he was side by side with Zeus. "Do you have plans?"

"No. No plan." He answered.

Sandra had a M on her forehead and started to beat the crap outta Pikkon and Zeus.

* * *

Picami and Daruk had sped their way through Hell, and found it had almost no boundaries.

"Wait. Where's Burn?" Daruk asked. In return he was tortured by screaming.

"KAKAROTTO!"

"Oh crap." Picami muttered and saw a giant brute heading towards them, in his hand was Burn.

He punched straight at them. Daruk could hear Burn screaming for mercy as he was muted by Broly's hand.

"Shut up!" He shot an energy blast into Burn's mouth and shot him miles away.

"Holy shit." Daruk said as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in fear. Broly smirked as he grabbed Daruk's body and threw him at the incoming Picami. He shot a wave of Ki at them and Daruk made an energy shield in order to block.

It didn't work.

Daruk and Picami were falling towards the lands of Hell. Daruk got up, immediately and powered up. He let out a scream and powered to his maximum.

"HAHAHA!" Broly laughed. "You maggots just won't die! More fun for me!"

"I'm already dead!" Daruk replied and punched him in the face. It did damage to both Broly and Daruk. It made Broly spit out blood and Daruk break his hand.

"Oh God..." Daruk mumbled, massaging his hand.

"You'll be one of the few to notice the Legendary Super Saiyan's power!" Broly roared.

Burn and Picami got back up. "Saiyan huh?" He remembered Hatchiyack. "I bet you can't catch me!" The tiger taunted and rushed over to the direction Hatchiyack was. "Please don't tell me you've killed him, Sonic." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kuriza couldn't see what was in the smoke, so, on instinct he was about to sway it away. Until a yellow hand had caught him.

"VEGETA!" The being in the smoke yelled. "VEGETA!" It repeated.

"Oh no..." Kuriza saw a 50 foot monster, full of evil right in front of him. "Crap Baskets."

* * *

Sonic was too blind to see what was going on and he pummeled Hatchiyack into one of those jelly beans in the sky. He was about to land a finishing blow, until...

"DON'T KILL HIM YET, SONIC!" Sonic turned and saw Picami coming right at him, with... Broly?

Sonic jumped out of the way and Hatchiyack found another Saiyan in sight. "Kill all Saiyans." He headed for Broly and was doing well against him.

Burn and Daruk came after. "Good work, Picami!" Daruk congratulated.

Broly shot explosive energy attacks at Hatchiyack and he disintegrated. "Oh..." Sonic scratched his head. "I didn't know I broke him that much."

He sped over to Broly and started fighting him. "KAKAROTTO!"

"You're after my father. I could tell." Sonic told the obvious and pummeled Broly like he did to Hatchiyack.

Picami, Burn and Daruk saw Sandra beating the crap out of Pikkon and Zeus. Daruk went over and kicked Babidi, destroying him in an instant. Sandra threw another punch, but drifted into unconsciousness.

Daruk caught her and was joined by Burn, Pikkon and Pikkon. "Dude, your girlfriend... Is powerful." Pikkon panted.

"Thank you." He bowed his head at them.

* * *

Picami found the worst out of this. It was a big yellow creature calling out Vegeta's name. "Vegeta!" It kept repeating.

Kuriza and Picami just floated there, not knowing what to do.

Sonic joined, after bringing Broly into unconscious and watched the thing. "Janemba?" He asked.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" It repeated.

Sonic found out what happened. "Oh SHIT! Vegeta!" He yelled. "No, no, no! He's that thing." He pointed at the fat yellow monster. "I could feel Hatchiyack, Broly, Buu and other evil souls there."

"Even Buu?!" Picami exclaimed.

The other five came to Sonic's side and watched Vegeta thrash the place. "That's Vegeta?" Zeus asked. Sonic, Picami and Kuriza nodded.

"I won't take this. HANG ON, VEGETA!" He flew over and kicked the yellow monster's head. It did no damage. Sonic growled and kept attacking, but nothing good happened.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" It clapped it's hands and punched through a portal. Daruk knew what that was and put Sandra in Burn's arms. He pushed Sonic away, taking the hit. Daruk was knocked unconscious. Sonic knew what Vegeta did and he was getting pummeled by Vegeta's attacks as well.

"How are we going to beat that Demon! I mean, it's Vegeta, right?" Pikkon asked.

"If there was a way to bring Vegeta out, maybe we could make him lose power." Picami said. "Who's going inside the mouth with me?"

Everyone looked at Picami in disgust. The only ones left were, Picami, Kuriza, Zeus, Pikkon and Burn. Sonic was fighting him physically. Vegeta is the enemy. Both Daruk and Sandra were knocked unconscious. "Kuriza, Pikkon and Burn! You distract him physically. Zeus and I are going in."

"Euh..." Zeus was disgusted.

"Two of you have to distract him physically and one of you need to distract him mentally." Picami said, he was refering to Kuriza to distract him mentally because he knew him.

"Okay guys, you distract him physically, while I fo for the brain." Kuriza commanded. Burn and Pikkon nodded and powered up.

"Come on! We can't waste time!" Picami went into Vegeta's (Janemba's) mouth and Zeus followed.

Kuriza was behind Janemba and tried to depower him mentally. "Here goes..." He started going into a focused state, where he enters the mind.

Burn and Pikkon were met with fists, but they narrowly dodged all of them, giving out cocky ki blasts, not even damaging Vegeta.

Sonic was lying in pain. His face was in the ground. He tried getting up, but he couldn't do it. He felt someone help him up, but who?

He looked up to see his old buddy, Tails.

"How's it going?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"H-How did-?"

"King Yemma let us in." Chaos interrupted. "I had contact with Supreme Kai and brought someone here."

"B-Buu?"

"That's right!" Buu exclaimed.

"Well, the battle's over there and you know the rest." Sonic fell back to the ground and slept.

"Huh... Never got to speak with him." Shadow said.

"Nevermind. We got a realm to save!" Tails said, rushing into battle.

* * *

**Oh God... I rush the parts which were supposed to last 500 more words. I think you get the point. Anyway, the manga was fast-paced like this. I'm not following what I planned 15 chapters ago anymore.**


	32. Battle in Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Battle in Hell_**

Tails and the Z-Fighters rushed over to Burn and Pikkon, who were dodging Vegeta's attacks. They were surprised to see mortals in the dead realm. "Huh?"

"We're Sonic's friends, we're here to help." Tails explained.

"Finally, I could catch my breath." Burn said, panting.

"We're supposed to distract him physically, so that-" Pikkon was interrupted by a little voice.

"-Kuriza could distract him mentally, and Picami and Zeus could pull Vegeta out." Dash finished.

"How did you know?" Pikkon asked.

"I can see things." He blatantly answered.

"How did you get here?" Tails asked demandingly.

"I teleported, just like you." Dash answered nonchalantly.

"Could you teleport back?" Tails commanded.

"Okay!" Dash disappeared immediately.

Shadow and the others were shocked at what Dash could do. "He's a smart child." The ebony, red-streaked hedgehog complimented.

"Thanks, never even taught him that." Tails replied.

Knuckles, Silver, Chaos, Nazo, Shokubutsu and Buu were distracting Janemba way from Kuriza.

* * *

Meanwhile Inside...

"You think we could find Vegeta in his stomach?" Zeus asked, following Picami.

"Positive." Picami saw something with his Godly sight. "Over there!" He pointed at a cocoon.

Zeus looked at where Picami was pointing and saw Vegeta's head, right outside of the cocoon.

"What are we going to do?" Zeus asked.

"I suggest the best way is too pull him out of it." Picami answered, pulling Vegeta out of the cocoon. Vegeta woke up immediately and turned Super Saiyan.

"No! You fool! He's going to release all the evil energy! I was keeping it at bay!" Vegeta explained.

"How are we supposed to know that!?" Picami countered. "You were asleep!"

"I'm sure Kuriza is still helping, controlling his mind and all that." Vegeta reassured himself. "Quickly! We need to get out!"

He made a ball of energy and shot it at the walls. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouted, the attack exploded on impact. A hole was made through Janemba's stomach.

* * *

The trio quickly escaped and rolled over Hell's grounds. Picami tried getting up and tried to blast Janemba. But he kept falling into the ground.

"No, it's too late." Vegeta whispered and went into unconsciousness.

Kuriza stopped controlling Janemba's mind and moved away from him, only to just move away 10 meters and fall into unconscious as Janemba slapped it's tail into him.

"JANEMBA! JANEMBAAAA!" The fat, yellow creature screamed and disappeared. Actually, it turn itself inside.

"What the Hell?" Chaos asked in horror as he felt Janemba's power increase. "I know this is a temporary truce, but really?! We're supposed to go through this?!"

Janemba opened a portal during the transformation and three terrors of the universe were reawakened again. A giant brute, a pink demon and a red large man walked out of the portal.

"KAKAROTTO!" Broly smacked his fist into Chaos's face.

"HAHAHAAA!" A pink creature turned itself into a ball. Kid Buu slammed into Fat Buu.

"Kill all Saiyans." Hatchiyack appeared from Janemba's portal and targeted Tails.

* * *

Shadow, Nazo, Shokubutsu, Silver and Knuckles were left to face the main threat. With Kid Buu, Hatchiyack and Broly's powers in Janemba, horrors will take place in Hell.

"Uh... Don't you think it's really confusing when you die in Hell?" Knuckles joked.

"No jokes! Keep fighting!" Shadow shot more energy into Janemba. Trying to stop Janemba's power from growing.

Janemba finished his transformation and smirekd evilly. His red and purple body was taking no damage from the energy they keep shooting at him with. His yellow eyes were terrifying to Nazo and Shokubutsu and you know why. Shadow, Silver and Knuckles were absolutely terrified.

Janemba chose his first target and elbowed Shadow with impossible speeds. Shadow felt the air getting straight out of his lungs. Janemba took his arm back and saw his fist, full of blood.

"Does this mean I get first blood?" Janemba asked. Shadow shrieked in reply and slowly floated down.

Shokubutsu and Nazo nodded at each other, and fused. "I am SHOKUZO!" The fused Chaos Emeralds yelled and rushed at Janemba. He jumped over Janemba's head and kicked him at the back of the head. Janemba lurched forward and kicked the person behind him, sending ripples of pain through Shokuzo.

The Chaos Emerald, or hedgehog, coughed out blood and tried to get some Chaos Energy into an attack. Janemba disappeared in front of Shokuzo and reappeared behind him. Janemba used his dimensional tricks to use. He punched at Shokuzo, who dodged, and made a portal and punched through it, the portal appeared where Shokuzo dodged and punched him in the head. He kneed him in the neck and kicked him right after, sending Shokuzo through a portal and the hedgehog hit his head on the ground.

"Chaos TRANSFORM!" Silver yelled and turned Hyper. His golden fur had turned light blue with the command and his irises have turned into rainbows of colour, changing randomly and rapidly.

Silver elbowed Janemba in the gut and sent an uppercut into his chin. Silver used his telekinesis and stopped Janemba in midair, causing the force of a sudden stop. Janemba cringed a bit and smirked evilly afterwards. Silver made gusts of air, or kiai, invisible ki attacks, at Janemba. The red being felt the air leave him and attack him instead. Janemba struggled out of Silver's telekinesis and flew down at the ground in hyperspeed. He got there and grabbed a blue bottle-like item. He raised it and a big invisible sword slashed the ground in half. Silver felt muzzle bleed and he rushed at Janemba.

Janemba protruded a sword from the item and began fighting Silver with it. The two clashed with Janemba winning the struggle. Silver had cuts on his body, but it wasn't deep, so kept continuing and used his powers to his advantage. Janemba made a portal where he tried to punch Silver from afar. But Silver shot a beam through the portal before closing, making Janemba scream as he was burnt by the shot. Silver rushed at Janemba and roundhouse kicked him, except his time ran out and he almost broke his leg with the attack.

Janemba smirked as he knew no one could beat him. He grabbed Silver and threw him at Knuckles, who just screamed as Silver crashed into him.

"You imbecile!" Silver scolded as the two were sent into a giant jelly bean, which was probably as hard as steel.

Shadow returned to the fight and he uppercutted Janemba, which caused him to grin when Shadow's attack didn't faze him at all. He grabbed Shadow by the quills and started to thrash him around, ripping out some of the hedgehogs's quills. Shadow kicked at Janemba's stomach repeatedly, but to no avail.

Janemba smirked as he shot a pink blast of doom at Shadow's stomach. This blast had turned into a wave. And the wave turned into a beam.

Janemba saw all the fighters down on the ground. He grinned as he saw the result.

"Mobius's heroes." He sniggered. "What a joke."

He was kicked in the back of the head by a dark blue spirit. "Darkness." He growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"No...Dash." The image flickered and turned into a Super Saiyan Tails. He punched him in the face, making Janemba see the red fox in a blur and when he focused, he saw an enraged Tails with a Golden aura. "Don't underestimate me."

* * *

Broly was making Chaos a run for his money, he had thrown him everywhere, destroyed eveything in his path (Chaos included) , and was now walking towards him, taking his time and showed a smirk. Chaos was limping, he was starting to think if dead people have emotions. He powered up even more, trying to get as much power as he can in his state.

The brute walked, taking his time and soaking up the moment, he never had this much fun.

"Are you done eating dirt, weakling?" Broly asked, laughing menacingly after.

"Weakling?" Chaos mumbled, his head down. "You call me WEAKLING!?" He yelled as he powered up into his Super Form, after gaining enough Chaos Energy. His appearance turned into a Golden, but red form. His whole body was red, but the Golden aura made the illusion of him being golden. His golden aura exploded and his body was glowing with white. The Five Chaos Emeralds that swirled around him had its colour and were swirling around him fast.

"Heh, powering up and making fireworks doesn't scare me, maggot." He said calmly.

"Could you call me something else rather than WEAKLING AND MAGGOT!? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" He bursted into flames and started punching Broly as hard as he can in the stomach, earning blood and saliva off of Broly.

He finished with an uppercut to the head, almost breaking his skull. "Y-you maggot?! How dare you even damage BROLY, THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!?" He powered up and it was his turn.

Broly punched Chaos in the face, who wasn't even fazed a bit. "My name is Chaos. Add that to your list with Kakarotto." He replied, grabbing his arm and pulling Broly with it. "Do it." He narrowed his eyes and added pressure to the arm.

Broly wasn't smirking this time, neither was Chaos. Blood dripped from Broly's forearm. Chaos finally managed to smile.

"No? Well then, goodbye." He waved off, before destroying him with a Chaos Blast. Leaving no trace of his existence.

* * *

Kid Buu was pummeling Buu to death. No one in the universe could stop him. He was the strongest! They were just lucky. Good Buu was about to die, when a huge blast erupted from the side. Chaos had enough time to bring Good Buu away from Kid Buu and let the blast destroy Kid Buu.

Too bad his level of regeneration was really, really high.

Kid Buu appeared out of the smoke and had his body upside down, but his head was still on the top. Chaos smirked as he saw his tormentor just a few days ago in one of the bad situations Chaos thought of. He blasted more Chaos Energy at Kid Buu and disintegrated him. But he just kept coming back.

He left Fat Buu on the ground and he rushed at Kid Buu. He smirked as he was about to torture him like he did him. But there was something missing. He almost reached Buu, until he felt a tug in his ankles and saw Broly grabbing his leg.

Oh, yes. More trouble.

Chaos kicked him off and fired a blast of Chaos Energy, burning his skin and disintegrating him in front of his eyes. Chaos had a smile of satisfactory, he forgot Kid Buu was just behind him.

Buu kicked him in the side, leaving him with a burning pain to his waist, and slammed his fists into his back. Chaos shot into the ground, but he flipped and put on a stance. Buu charged at him and was ready to attack.

* * *

Tails had been kicking Hatchiyack's ass in his Super Saiyan state. He was even with him, but his power rose higher and higher until his limit. The Super Saiyan form was rising until he had managed 50 times his power.

He decided to end this and made a- "KamehameHA!" Tails yelled, shooting the wave at Hatchiyack, disintegrating every piece of its living body. Hatchiyack moved out of the way, but not in time, his left side of his body had been disintegrated. Tails was still shooting the beam and moved it to Hatchiyack. When it was about to move again, Tails teleported to his side and kicked him into his beam, destroying every bit of him.

He dropped to the ground and saw Buu beating Chaos, somhe leapt towards the battle and headbutted into Buu, both rolled over and stood stright up after. Chaos was holding his arm in pain, as he dropped out of his Super Form state and drifted into unconscious, wishing his body was permanent, instead of temporary and randomly tearing apart at times.

Tails couldn't catch up to Buu, he wasn't as powerful as a Ssj2, he was only as powerful as a weak one. He finally stopped chasing him and turned his aura to a bit of red.

"SUPER KAIO-KEN!" He yelled, bringing his power up to heights unknown to him and started thrashing Buu around. He had a power of an explosion, of Ssj3 Goku, and started thrashing Buu around. The pink blob ended up in a mountain, where he disintegrated. The fight didn't last long, Tails didn't know what happened as well. It was just a flash.

* * *

Some of the Otherworld fighters, including Sonic, were awake and ready to fight Janemba, but what they saw was unbelievable.

They were wiping the floor with him with no sweat. No distinguishable ki either. Sonic found Tails behind him with Super Saiyan form on, he was watching the fight too.

"Who is that?" Tails asked, watching glimpses of a Super Saiyan him, Super Saiyan Sonic and Daruk fighting Janemba all on his own.

He turned into a Golden Hedgehog and kicked him, but Janemba turned into cubes and reappeared behind him.

_The vision!_ He thought.

He turned back and punched him in the gut, but Janemba was firing a beam straight from his mouth. He screamed with his high-pitched voice as the beam hit him. Tails remebered that voice and went overprotective. Tails rushed at Janemba and kicked him square in the face. Janemba was thrown off by miles! (See what I did there?) Tails got to Dash and hugged him.

"I thought I told you to go back!" Tails scolded at the red fox.

"I...wanted to...help." Dash drifted into sleep. It was tiring, fighting Janemba and all that.

Tails stood up and felt his power rising. Sonic could feel it too. Tails's power was skyrocketing! Sparks of electricity spawned around Tails, and his muscles bulged too. His bangs were floating up in the air, except for one.

He turned into a Super Saiyan 2!

* * *

**That's it, folks! It's ending!**

**Just kidding. I'm not. I'll finish it! But, with all these ideas in my mind, I don't know if I can finish this.**

**We've(I've) reached the 30th CHAPTER MARK!**

***Faint Hoorays in the Background.***

***Followed by silence and cricket noises***

**Somebody: You reached that 2 chapters ago!**

**Yeah...and 3 REVIEWS! Yay! And, uh...A favorite and a follow...****Is there anyone out there that cares about this?**

**_Anyway_, I'll continue writing the other chapters...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! There's only 3 here, and I'VE ALREADY REACHED 32 CHAPTERS FOR FUCK'S SAKE. (I'm going to cut down the swearing...I hope.)**


	33. Explosion of Anger

******Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

******Have you ever noticed the title? ********Son of Vegetto? Sounds more like, Son of a Bitch.**

******Sorry for the writing. Some of it is a little off for me. When I read dark stuff e.g. Deaths of a character or something like that, I tend to get influenced by the writing and I stay like that for awhile. **

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Explosion of Anger_**

Tails was sparking up power. His power had skyrocketed. Electricity spread around him like wildfire. He had done it. He had ascended. He was a Super Saiyan 2.

He walked over to Janemba. Shooting an icy glare at him. He kept walking towards him, his Golden aura shimmered with its nice, warm colour.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Tails spoke with anger in his voice. Janemba stood up from the voice. He had enough of this. He will destroy this entire realm if he had to.

Janemba raised a hand and swayed it at Tails. The giant, colorful jelly beans crashed into Tails, but he kept walking forwards, as if nothing happened.

Sonic could feel fear in his own emotions. He was proud that Tails got to be a Super Saiyan, but he ascended to another level... Vegeta couldn't even pull that off. He was scared Tails was going to turn. He could feel his instincts pulling him from all over and start screaming for Tails to calm down or else he'll become the destruction of the universe. He kept his mouth shut and so did everyone else.

Nazo and Shokubutsu could feel fear from everyone, so it's easy to tell what's in their minds. When Tails transformed, everyone was like...that.

It seemed so subtle, yet it turned the tides.

Tails felt powerful. He had all the power in the universe. He was a lone baby only 3 years ago. And now, he was the most powerful being in the universe. He beat Buu in minutes, when Sonic took more than an hour. But this power, it was delivered by Dash. A friend he considered as a little brother.

Tails sped at Janemba and crashed through his arm. Sonic and the others were shocked by what they saw, some in disgust. Sandra, Zeus, Shokubutsu and Silver had to look away.

"D-did he just-?" Picami asked, but Sonic nodded, knowing his question.

"Yes, Picami, he tore off his arm." Sonic finished for him.

Janemba screamed in agony. His arm had just been ripped off! Blood splattered the floor. His left arm landed with a thud. Janemba looked at his arm, lying on the ground. Even though he was made of pure evil, he didn't want to see the socket.

"I know I do that, but...wow." Picami watched in awe.

Tails watched as Janemba was dissolving. He shot a blast at him and he was gone immediately. Tails spat at the ground. "That was for Dash." He muttered so quietly, even Picami couldn't hear. Tails rushed up to Janemba's arm and crushed it under his foot. If he was honest, he didn't think about the best friends he had: Sonic and Dash.

He watched each and every one of his friends watch him in fear. This happened before. It happened in the same hour his best friend died. He stared at Sonic, who couldn't see the Tails he knew before. His friendly eyes were replaced with a psychopath's pair. Sonic couldn't even look at him without thinking he was bad.

Sonic glanced at Tails only to see him smile. The smile Tails had could be cute, if he wasn't so damn scary. Tails had blood everywhere and torn gi. He couldn't control himself like Sonic, and this was the monstrosity.

"Tails! What are you doing!?" Sonic screamed at him. He was creeped out by Tails's appearance that he didn't think he was even Tails.

"What am I doing?" Tails repeated what Sonic said, only more calm. "I'm just relishing the sight of all of you in Hell." That creeped Sonic out, but it wasn't as much as the others, who wanted to leave. But, Sonic didn't want to leave Tails like this.

Sonic walked to him, almost like a run. He pulled Tails into a hug, which calmed Tails down a lot. The fox began hugging the hedgehog and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come back, but at least you have Dash with you." Sonic said, rubbing his back like last time.

Tails powered down to Super Saiyan, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I went crazy there." He apologised. Sonic just chuckled.

"You're a Saiyan, you have these moments." He explained. "You've at least got Dash to help you."

"Yeah, at least you have me!" Sonic knew Dash was with them in the group hug, but Tails wasn't aware. Dash was hugging Tails the whole time, wagging his own tail.

Everyone was shocked at the sight. Sonic calmed him down just like that. He was ready to leave and all of them would go, if it wasn't for the laughter.

"You really think I was dead?" Janemba asked. "Did you really think it was that easy?" Kid Buu was at his side, crouching down. He had his right arm on his thigh and his left arm on his hip.

"He-He-Hehe-He... Buu not done yet." Kid Buu said, surprising everyone.

Sonic, Tails and Dash took a stance. Sonic had his legs apart and his arms were in a charging position. Tails had his legs apart, one in the front and one in the back, and his left arm was to his side, bent, and his right arm was raised and bent. Dash stood upright and raised a left fist near his head.

"With my abilities, I could strengthen Buu!" Janemba stated, leaving everyone shocked, except Sonic and Tails. Sonic knew of this and he had already told Tails of this when he wasn't dead.

"Is absorption your best trick?" Sonic asked.

"Buu kill you first." The pink demon said, pointing at him.

"I'm already dead!" Sonic countered.

"Don't use that taunt! Everyone who dies in Hell is still alive. Seriously, nobody could die in Hell!" Janemba pointed out.

"So, that ticks out 'dying in Hell' in my how to die list." Daruk said, as he took stance as well.

"I guess we'll just have to imprison you!" Dash exclaimed.

"How?" Janemba asked. "With all our power, I'm pretty sure breaking even Katchin would be possible."

"With boredom!" Dash answered with glee.

Janemba averted his eyes from him. "Okay, ignoring you." He said.

"So, what's your plan? Dying?" Tails asked, powering into Super Saiyan mode, because somehow, he can't access Super Saiyan 2.

"Hardly. I just wanted to destroy the universe, I am, after all, the negativity this universe has collected." Janemba said.

"You're doing a bad job at it." Tails retorted.

Janemba gave him an angry look, before getting absorbed by Buu. Kid Buu grunted and felt himself change. Everyone was watching it in horror. His power had grown more than the two combined. Some of Janemba's features were present and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"I am BUUNEMBA!" He introduced, finishing his transformation.

"If your naming was any good, you would've called youself something else." Sonic retorted.

"You think Janembuu would be any better?" He asked.

Sonic attacked first. He went Super Saiyan and punched him in the stomach, his fist was sucked in and Buunemba pulled Sonic out of it, breaking the bones in his arm as well. Elecricity sparked around Sonic with the power up and electrified Buunemba. It stunned him for a bit. He punched him with his free arm, the left one, and kept relying on his kicks. When Buunemba regained control, he was blocking and dodging. He countered at last and threw him into a mountain.

Chaos and Daruk went after and started punching and kicking at Buunemba, who dodged every single attack from both of them. Daruk powered up more and gained a lot more speed, enough that Buunemba had to block. Chaos was able to land hits and so was Daruk. The two have been fighting and they were irritating Buunemba.

The pink creature exploded with ki. Daruk and Chaos were caught in the explosion and they got burnt. The two fell to the ground.

Tails powered up and rushed at him. Dash flickered between Super Saiyan Tails and Super Saiyan Sonic and followed Tails. Tails smashed Buunemba into the ground, while Dash kicked Buunemba back up. Tails began using the Kamehameha and shot his ki into Buunemba and destroyed him.

If he wasn't able to regenerate.

"Damn!" Tails cursed and went ahead to go head to head in martial arts and started beating Buunemba because he was more powerful than Sonic, and was as skilled as he was. He threw Buunamba away and started to light up his fingers. He raised his hand to the air. "Scatter Finger Shot!" He yelled the attack name and swayed his hand at Buunemba. "Direct hit!"

Tails made a ball of energy with his other hand. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shot the ball at Buunemba and it exploded on impact. Dash went up and made the best Kamehameha he could do, after seeing Tails do it.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He shot the blue wave of ki at Buunemba, but after that, he dealt with head pains. His vision was blurry and it turned into something else.

* * *

He saw Sonic and Daruk doing silly poses. Two of them were symmetrical and there fists were opposite of them and their right legs were bent. '-Sion-' A being blasted them.

'You guys don't know who you're dealing with.' A being said, doing the Kamehameha Wave.

'Fuse with me Daruk! It's our only chance!' Tails exclaimed.

'You can call me Ekinos.' Sonic said, but he was darker than his normal colour.

'Your wishes have been granted. Farewell.' A green dragon disappeared with a flash.

'Miles Prower?' A being roared, scaring Tails, who was with Silver and Knuckles.

'I am Android #1, originally Eggbot #2.' A being said.

'I know you aren't the original, but come on.' Sonic told himself from across, but with mechanical parts.

Planets were being destroyed in the Universe. The darker Sonic was floating in the Universe, zapping things randomly.

Tails had his arms up in the air. He was screaming for help. A being had successfully beaten up the Z-Fighters _and_ the Otherworld Fighters.

Sonic was running on a strange road. It looked like he had been running for a long time with all the sweat that was on his body. In the sky were projections of Amy wearing Kai clothes and a witch hat. She had a staff and pointed it at a being.

Sonic and some of the Otherworld Fighters were sent through the portal, leaving Tails, the weird witch Amy, and Dash.

* * *

Dash's vision turned back to focus. Good thing nothing bad happened during that time. Buunemba was unscathed and dust was surrounding him.

"Really?! That was your best attack?" Buunemba asked. He rushed at Dash. Tails was going to intervene, until...

Dash snapped his fingers, creating a wall between him and Buunemba. The wall was no ordinary wall. It's made of Katchin. Buunemba slammed into it and cried out in pain, he just smacked his head into the strongest metal in the universe!

Tails congratulated Dash for his powers. Dash didn't know how he did that, but he did it again, summoning another Katchin wall. He snapped his fingers and another one appeared. He tried moving it with his mind, and the wall slammed into the other one and Dash moved it into a mountain.

"Woah, he could use teleknesis." Silver watched in awe.

"Not really." Everyone was stunned by Sonic's appearance. "He could only move the objects he creates." Someone was about to speak up, until Buunemba comes back into the air.

* * *

**The writing has gone downhill, for me. Good thing I'm always motivated with Dbz. Okay, that's not the real reason. But, nevermind that.**

**Looks like I have a story. Don't know if I could finish this...**

**2 of the 12 prophecies will happen in this season. And you already know which.**

**I've already ruined Tails's character. He was supposed to be just like Dash, and a bit of Sonic. Now, he's another full-model Sonic, but 7 years younger and more fierce. I'll try to change it starting after Dash saw the visions.**

**Future me: And I'm not doing good with it.**

**Anyway, two of the prophecies will happen in different stories, well at least one of the two.**


	34. Fusion Reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I'm having trouble with writing the amount of characters in the story right now. They're all in the same place, I remember that, but I can't write all of them at once.**

**I'm going to start writing Buu instead of Buunemba.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Fusion Reborn_**

Buunemba rushed at Dash, but he snapped his fingers again, making a Katchin wall in front of him. But Buunemba was prepared and he blasted it away with Chocolate Beam.

"Turn into CHOCOLATE!" He commanded, using his antennae to shoot the wall. The wall turned into a bar of chocolate, which Buunemba ate mid flight. Tails stopped Buunemba from getting to Dash by shooting wave after wave of ki attacks. Buunemba turned and rushed at Tails. Holes were made in Buunemba's body. Tails was stunned by that and he turned to see Sonic with his palm outstretched.

"Thanks Sonic!" He thanked him.

"No problem, lil' bro." He said. He looked at Daruk. "Hey, we have the same level of power."

"So?" Daruk asked.

"We can use the Metamorian Fusion!" Sonic said. "You know the dance, right?"

"Uh..._yes_?" Daruk replied and narrowed his eyes.

"Good! Let's fuse!" Sonic said optimistically.

Tails and Buunemba were fighting in midair, Buunemba getting the upper hand over Super Saiyan Tails. Dash headbutted Buunemba from behind and he was sent flying. Tails patted him on the back. "Okay, so when I say fire, you fire, okay?" Dash nodded in agreement. They both charged the Kamehameha wave.

"Fuuu-" Sonic and Daruk were doing the fusion symmetrically. No traces of mistakes were found.

"What? Fusion?!" Buunemba asked. "I won't let you!"

"-Sion-" Buunemba blasted the two, getting them apart. Sonic was thrown away by it, but Daruk was still standing. Buunemba was vulnerable at the time.

"FIRE!" Tails commanded and both him and Dash fired the Kamehameha wave. The blue beam of death hit Buunemba dead on.

"Sonic?" Shadow could see burns on Sonic's chest. He wasn't dead, well he is, but he was just unconscious.

Shadow and Silver turned Hyper at the same time. "What are you doing?" Shadow demanded to know what Silver was trying to do.

"Helping you. What else?" Silver flew up in the sky with Shadow. Tails, Dash, Shadow and Silver were the next line of defense.

Shokubutsu and Nazo flew up with them. Followed by Zeus and Burn, and Vegeta and Kuriza. The ten were going to try and finish off Buunemba.

"Guys, what's our plan?" Zeus asked, uneasy about all this.

"The plan is to beat the-" Vegeta said, but interrupted by Kuriza.

"Crap." Kuriza censored him for the sake of Dash.

"-Outta him." Vegeta finished, irritated that he was censored.

"You think you could defeat me?" Buunemba said from behind them.

"H-How?" Nazo asked.

"His speed! It's incredible!" Shokubutsu exclaimed, continuing Nazo's question.

"He could destroy us instantly!" Burn continued.

"The teleportation trick is almost instantaneous!" Zeus continued.

"He-He could destroy us all!" Vegeta continued.

"The instant we close our eyes, we're done for." Shokubutsu continued.

"I'm cracking up." Tails stated.

"Like an egg!" Dash continued.

"..." Shadow and Silver were mute the whole time.

"I'll destroy you,-" Buunemba said, he narrowed his eyes at them. "-_Very_ slowly...not to mention, _painfully_." He finished.

"You know, this is getting boring." Shadow stated. "Is this really the universe's end right in front of us?"

"I'm going to start beating you to the ground now." Buu said. "I don't know when I'll stop."

Buu struck Zeus and Burn into the ground. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and Kuriza turned into his Fifth Form, and both started attacking Buu. Vegeta punched him and Buu flipped with the punch. Kuriza kicked him to Vegeta, who slammed him into the ground. The two proceeded to shoot energy blasts at him. Tails flew to the ground next to Daruk.

"Fuse with me Daruk! It's our only chance!" Tails told him.

"What about the others?" Daruk asked. Picami, Pikkon, Knuckles and Sandra were just standing around for no reason.

"Stalling so that we could fuse!" Tails explained.

Daruk sighed and proceeded to do the fusion dance. Each and every part was successful, their powers were even enough to fuse and they did.

* * *

Vegeta and Kuriza have been shooting at Buu for a while now. "Are you going to stop?"

The two turned behind and were immediately struck by Buu's elbows. The two landed on the ground...again.

Shadow and Silver started attacking him, but even when they landed hits, it didn't even matter to Buu. Buunemba kicked the two in the gut, leaving them gasping for air. He turned and kicked straight at Nazo's gut and then punched Shokubutsu in the face, when both were trying to sneak attack.

Buu was looking for Tails, until a white light shimmered.

"Looking for me?" Tails and Daruk's voice said in unison. Buu turned and saw a yellow fox with dark blue fur instead of white, wearing Gotenks or Gogeta's outfit. "I'm Darukails." He turned Super Saiyan. "Fight me if you want to die."

Buu charged him and got immediately pushed back. "What the-?" He asked. Darukails smirked.

"You think you're strong? Fight me!" Buu proceeded to charge into him, but he was pushed back again. "What's wrong? Is my power beating you?" Buu charged again, only to have the same results again.

Darukails was getting impatient and shot a beam of light at him. "Huh?" Buu was curious as to what's happening. He was dissolving, he can't regenerate.

"STARDUST BREAKER!" Darukails shouted, the living Tails and the dead Daruk were seen by Buu's eyes instead of Darukails. Screams of agony were heard from the fusion of Janemba and Buu.

A bright light shone through the whole universe as the being was separated and everyone was teleported to their places, unharmed.

* * *

"Tails, what just happened?" Dash asked innocently.

"I think-I think we saw Sonic and fought evil." Tails said, rubbing his head. "I'll remember to not bring you to school, I'll just...teach you at home." He got up and brought him and Dash back home.

* * *

"Eh...King Kai, could you explain what just happened?" Sonic asked, making the Otherworld fighters fall to the ground, legs up.

"We fought Hatchiyack, Buu, Broly and Janemba!" Vegeta exclaimed. "We fought them with your team, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sonic scratched his head absentmindedly.

**Okay, back to the tournament!**

"Almost forgot about it." Daruk admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Sonic agreed.

**Sonic vs Daruk! Fight!**

Sonic and Daruk hopped over to the ring. Sonic and Daruk took their stances.

"I've seen how strong you are, yet I still believe I could beat you." Daruk said.

"How was fusing with Tails?" Sonic asked, making the first attack by punching him, but he blocked.

"I don't know. I felt powerful." Daruk answered, while countering Sonic's attacks and putting his own in it.

"After all that, I don't think I would want to have another experience like that." Picami admitted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Did we just go to Hell?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Shadow, yes we did." Nazo answered him.

The group headed back to their seperate ways. Shadow and Silver to his house, while Nazo, Shokubutsu and Knuckles to Angel Island.

* * *

"Hmph." Chaos snorted. "Looks like I need more training after all."

* * *

**Done! Now I can start Season 4! I know it was diappointing and all that, it's because of Tails and how I think of writing his character. For me, I think I depicted him terribly. But hey, at least it's unique.**


	35. Winner of the Otherworld Tournament

******Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Winner of the Otherworld Tournament_**

"I can't believe we won!" King Kai cheered. "We actually won! The North Quadrants won!"

"Of course we won, Ike's on our side." Vegeta spoke with pride.

"And the North Quadrants won a prize!" Grand Kai said, scaring King Kai. "You get one week to stay in your individual planets! And an optional challenge, gather the Dragon Balls throughout your planet!" Crash, Burn and Zeus went back to their own worlds.

"Wait, the Dragon Balls?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, the Dragon Balls." Grand Kai assured.

"I can't wait to get back home!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Going back home is like dying." Vegeta said.

"Why is that?" Sonic asked.

"Frieza blew up my planet, that's what." Vegeta answered, getting angry.

"Why don't you come with me to my planet?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph. You're lucky I had nothing to do." Vegeta replied.

* * *

Tails was eating food with Dash, when two beings teleported to their house. "Hey Dash, can you sense that?" Tails asked.

"Yeah!" Dash nodded in agreement.

"That's Sonic, and someone else!" Tails exclaimed, opening the door. He saw Sonic and Vegeta faceplanted in the dirt. Sonic was first to take his head off. Vegeta took his head off after, spitting out some dirt afterwards.

"I'm never ever going to trust Grand Kai's teleportation trick." Vegeta said, wiping the dirt off his face.

"I know, I could've done it better." Sonic replied.

"SONIC! You're actually here!" Tails rushed to hug him. "I know we saw each other 3 hours ago, but that was in Hell!"

Sonic ruffled Tails's fur and Dash greeted him with a hug. Dash was about to hug Vegeta, but he protested. "No! No hugs!" Vegeta put his arms out in defense.

"Why not?" Dash asked, his cute look had really rubbed on Vegeta.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, just one." He rolled his eyes and Dash hugged him. He returned the hug. Sonic chuckled at Vegeta's loss against Dash.

"Dash—1. Vegeta—0." Sonic pointed out. Vegeta clenched his fist and glared angrily at Sonic, before turning away and facing the sun.

"The sun looks nice. Right, Bejita?" Dash asked.

Vegeta smirked and looked back at him. "Smart kid." He complimented. "You actually got my name right, even I can't pronounce it correctly without forcing myself to."

"So, you've adopted the name Vegeta instead of your real name, that's it?" Tails asked.

"Yea, what's wrong?" The dark fox asked, practically the eldest of them.

"Well, Sonic's name isn't real, my name isn't real, only Dash's name is real." Tails explained.

"Uh..." Dash uttered nervously. "I might have made that up." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay, Dash." Tails said with a smile. "None of our names aren't really true at all." The four entered Tails house and the yellow fox showed them the guest rooms.

"You'll be here for a week, right?" Tails asked disappointedly, to which Sonic and Vegeta replied with a nod.

"There's also this thing, Tails." Sonic told him, which caught his attention. "There are Dragon Balls in this planet."

"Woah, really?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. "That's what Grand Kai said, but after the teleportation trick, I doubt its existence now."

Tails nodded and yawned. He rubbed his eyes as he went to go get ready for bed. Sonic did the same, but he had to help Vegeta do it as well. He wished everyone goodnight and went to his room to sleep on the comfy bed.

Tails came into his room. Sonic awoke to see Tails lying beside him. "Can I sleep with you, for old time's sake?" The yellow kitsune asked.

"Yea, lil' bro." The blue hedgehog agreed tiredly, hugging the fox in his sleep.

* * *

"Where's that damn scientist?" Chaos asked himself, lifting up garbage bins just to see where Robotnik is hiding. "He can't be hiding on land, everybody hates him. Water, maybe. But underground...it's more plausible."

He walked along the city he was in. Right now, he was wearing the white plain gi with boring white shoes and gloves. During Chaos's time on Mobius, he had a long, brown scarf around his neck. He decided that was enough for a change and wished the fusion was permanent.

"A wish." Chaos repeated. He saw a shooting star light up the sky. "I know this is bullshit, but... I want to be a separate being from these five-" He pointed at the Chaos Emeralds. "-Cause it's driving me nuts." He said, scratching his head in frustration.

The shooting star was gone, and Chaos felt suspicious about it. He checked out the shooting star and found an Orange Glowing Ball that had 2 Red Stars on it. Chaos felt it in his hand and went through his memory for it. He remembered Sonic talking about 7 wishing balls when Nazo was at the tournament. He was practically using Nazo and Shokubutsu as spies, and vice versa.

Chaos put the Dragon Ball in his gi. "Six more to go Robotnik. You're screwed."**[1]**

* * *

"Do you sense that, Nazo?" Shokubutsu asked, watching 7 shooting stars go around the world.

"Yea, I sense the presence of a God." Nazo said, scanning the area. "And that's all."

"Plus, the shooting stars aren't comets or small meteorites." The green hedgehog pointed out.

"And there are 7 of them." Knuckles stated.

"You think they're related to the Chaos Emeralds?" Nazo asked, not getting the point.

"No, I'm thinking they're related to a wishing Dragon." Knuckles said sarcastically, but not that much.

Nazo remembered about the Dragon Balls. "You mean the Dragon Balls?" He asked.

"The Dragon's what?" The green hedgehog asked, not really paying that much attention.

"The Dragon Balls. Find all 7 of them and bring out a wishing dragon. You can wish for anything in the Dragon's power." The light blue hedgehog explained. Shokubutsu was getting interested.

"You mean, we could wish to separate ourselves from the Chaos Emeralds and still have the power of it?" Shokubutsu asked while kicking away the plants.

"Yeah, you could...wish for that." Knuckles answered, because Nazo wasn't answering.

"You know what? Let's find the Dragon Balls and wish for that." Nazo said, agreeing to Shokubutsu's solution.

* * *

The next morning, Sonic and the three teleport to Amy's house, just to have a casual day. Shadow walked in the room Sonic and the three were. He was sipping a cup of coffee to start the day. A crash was heard in the room.

"Did I have _way_ too much coffee?" Shadow asked, staring at the four. The cup that _was_ in his hand was broken on the floor. Brown liquid splattered on the ground.

"No, Shadow! I'm really here!" Sonic held waved his hands in front of him. His voice can be heard throughout the whole house. Amy and the others rushed into the room, only to find Tails, Dash, Sonic and a dark fox. The only difference of Sonic is that yellow ring above his head.

Amy rushed to Sonic and tried to touch the ring.

"Hey! That's my halo!" Sonic explained to her. Immediately afterwards, she just cried in front of him and hugged him.

"Y-You're here! Sonic..." Amy cried into his chest. Sonic blushed a bit and hugged her.

"I'm here. For a week..." Sonic explained.

"One week!" Amy shouted, staring at his face.

"Well, I'm still dead." Sonic explained, causing Shadow, Silver and Blaze to sweat drop.

"Hmph. Ike has friends who can't believe dead people can come back to the living universe." Vegeta scowled. But Dash was beside him and he didn't want to disappoint, so he took away that frown on his face.

"I've seen you before, but who are you?" Shadow asked the black fox, who wears a blue jumpsuit. Everyone, except Sonic, Tails and Dash, also wanted an answer.

"I am Vegeta, Son of the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said, making Shadow, Amy, Silver and Blaze to stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Doesn't it mean you're the Prince, or the King?" Blaze asked, making Vegeta snort.

"Hmph, I was dead before I was at least crowned Prince. My father was the Prince and he didn't get crowned King by his father, because he was dead. I'm pretty sure if I was alive right now, I would be King." Vegeta explained. "But since I have respect for him, I call myself the Son of the Prince."

"Okay..." Shadow, Amy, Blaze and Silver mumbled.

Nazo and Shokubutsu slammed the door open.

"SONIC! FINALLY, WE FOUND YOU! WE NEED TO FIND THE DRAGON BALLS!" Nazo exclaimed, making Sonic and Vegeta dumbfounded.

"W-Why?" Sonic asked, scratching the side of his head.

"We know its existence here!" Shokubutsu exclaimed, making Sonic wide-eyed.

"The Dragon Balls, they're really here?" Sonic asked.

"We found one of them during our find." Nazo showed the red seven star, orange ball, or the seventh Dragon Ball.

Sonic held it in his hands and found the same power of the Dragon Balls of his universe, but stronger. "It-It really is a Dragon Ball." He said, amazed.

"Well? Are you going to help us find them all?" Nazo asked. Sonic turned to Tails.

"Tails, do you still have that makeshift bag?" Sonic asked.

"I do!" He chuckled. "I didn't have the heart to throw it away."

"Does it still have it's stuff inside?" Sonic asked, Tails replied with a nod. "Yes! I have the blueprints of the Dragon Radar."

"Which..." Nazo asked.

"Which tracks down the Dragon Balls." Sonic finished, he teleported to the house and took the bag, and teleported back into the mansion. He took a capsule from a sealed opening in the sword and clicked it. Instead of exploding and bringing out the items, it transformed and blueprints unfold. "Made it myself." He said with pride.

Tails looked over the details and understood what it meant. "This one's easy." He said.

* * *

Chaos was walking through the desert, trying to find the pattern of the Dragon Balls. He found a glint in the sand and rushed at it, only to be disappointed that it wasn't a Dragon Ball.

"Why are these damn things so hard to find?" He asked himself and looked over to the shiny object. It was metal. "Strange." He kicked some sand away to reveal a htach. He opened the hatch and found a ladder all the way down.

He jumped into it and found himself floating down a long way. He finally reached the ground and found a laboratory. "Let's see...Is this Robotnik's?" He asked himself. He lit up the place with Hitari's powers and saw a normal lab. Except, that it was dusty everywhere, like it hasn't been touched in years.

He looked over and saw two containers. Two of them had the signs '#1' and '#2'. He walked over to them and found it empty. He saw the doors had handprints and it wasn't as dusty, compared to the lab.

"This is recent." He walked through the lab and found the name 'Julian Kintobor'. "That's funny... Kintobor backwards is 'Robotnik'." He looked below the name and found 'Ivo Robotnik'. "Aha! But who's Julian? Bet it's a girl." He said to himself. "This has to be a clue to Robotnik's whereabouts." He flew out through the hatch and flew away.

* * *

Sonic and Tails finished making the Dragon Radar and tested it out. He pointed it at the direction of the Seventh Dragon Ball and turned it away, seeing the Dragon Radar turn as well. He checked the other Seven and found three of them moving. One was moving itself, and the other two were together, suspiciously.

"This is interesting." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Hahaha. Love this thing.**

**[1] He was supposed to say "You're (Insert F-word)."**


	36. Search for the Mystical Objects

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I may not be able to post as much. Because...internet.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Search for the Mystical Objects_**

Sonic was flying with Nazo and Shokubutsu. Vegeta, Tails, Shadow and Dash wanted to come along. They were heading for the nearest Dragon Ball. They flew past mountains, clouds and seas. Sonic and the gang were nearing the Dragon Ball.

What felt like 30 minutes, only happened in 30 seconds.

They landed in a city, where a crater took place. The city was filled with vibrant colours, if only a crater didn't destroy a part of it, it was perfect. "This is beautiful." Shadow spoke up after another 30 minutes.

"It looks nice, right Bejita?" Dash asked, marvelling at the sight.

"Yes, even for me. I have to say...it is breathtaking." Vegeta admitted.

"Can we walk around the place?" Tails asked, already walking around.

Sonic walked over to the crater and picked up the Fifth Dragon Ball. He looked around and saw the beauty of the place. "Heh. Why not?"

The trio walked around the city, leaving Nazo, Shokubutsu, Vegeta and Shadow near the crater. Shadow walked over to a tree and sat under it, relaxing. Nazo and Shokubutsu walked around the crater, impatient for their wish. Good thing they weren't complaining.

Vegeta just stood where he landed, not even moving a muscle.

"Hey, Vegeta," Shadow called, turning his head to face him. "How did you die?"

Vegeta cringed at the question, not bothering to answer it. He pretended not to hear it and kept gazing at the clouds. Shadow turned his head back to stare at the town, not expecting an answer.

Time has passed and Vegeta spoke up. "My father," He began. "...I never actually saw him." Shadow turned his head back to see Vegeta looking at the ground. His back was shown to him. "I only see a shadowy figure when I think about him. 'A ruthless, brutal warrior.' Just like Frieza called him." He turned his head back up. "I only saw glimpses of him. He wasn't as tall as I expected, but he was still my father..." He trailed away.

Time had passed and the trio still haven't came back. Shadow was still listening to Vegeta, but all he could hear was silence and the tapping of shoes. "I was sent to another planet. I was weak, they said. I wasn't as strong as an elite, but I was just a child. What do you expect?!" Vegeta clenched his fists even harder. Blood could be seen dripping from his gloves.

"I was raised by the natives. They were kind to me. They respected me. They even trained me. And then there was Frieza." He spat the name out like venom. "The ruthless being destroyed the planet without another thought. I was there. I saw what he did. I was floating in the depths of space. And he was _expecting_ me." He gritted his teeth _so_ hard, they could break. He calmed down a bit. "I rushed at him. I wasn't even thinking. He flicked me off like a...a-an insect." He stuttered a bit, trying to repress his anger.

"How could I be so foolish?! Even if I was a Super Saiyan, it wouldn't change a thing. Sure, I broke his scouter. But what good does it mean if I could only break machines?!" He asked nobody apparently. "He talked to me. He told me that, my father failed. That he was the one keeping me alive this whole time." He turned into a Super Saiyan, surprising Shadow. He was about to take action, when Vegeta powered down. He cried, remembering the cries of help and mercy of his planet. The one he was suppose to protect.

"I'm a failure. I'm supposed to destroy that planet. Instead, I protected it; and I still failed that!" He shouted, making Nazo and Shokubutsu startled. Tears were streaming down his face. "I f-failed." He sobbed continuously, falling down to his knees. His tears were a dark shade on the floor. "I failed." He repeated, remembering the two things he was trying to forget; the reason he died, and the reason he was called 'good'.

Shadow clamped a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, at least you tried." He assured, trying to calm him down.

"I tried, and I failed! I try my best, and it wasn't _enough_!" He shouted, releasing his emotions. He powered up into Super Saiyan. "I was a FOOL!" He kept thrashing his head around. "I wasn't strong enough, and now, it's too late." He stared at the ground, feeling his tears dry.

Electricity sparked around him and faltered. He was too drained from his emotions. "If only I-" He sighed, knowing something in the back of his head. "I knew of a way to save the planet."

"Hm?" Shadow responded in confusion.

"But I was too selfish. I knew that if I risked my life on it, the planet would be safe. At least, for a few more years." He admitted his wrongdoings, but it really wasn't one. Shadow narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Vegeta was saying, but he didn't want to know.

The trio came back and saw Vegeta kneeling on the ground. Shadow was by his side, shaking his shoulder. "What's-?" Sonic asked, blinking out of confusion. Tails and Dash were worried about Vegeta.

Shadow interrupted him with a shush. Dash went to his side. "What's wrong, Bejita?" He asked. His high-pitched voice reminded Vegeta of someone, and it made him care for Dash.

"N-Nothing." He denied of any weakness he showed in front of the boy. He stood back up, regaining his composure. There was a pain in his throat and eyes, but he ignored it.

"I'll...explain later." Shadow talked for him, mainly for Sonic.

* * *

The group was flying through the skies again. Vegeta had replenished his attitude, and regained his confidence. He was 'ready for a fight' was what he said. As always, the Saiyans are almost the greatest warrior race. Everyone in the universe has heard of them, and they never messed with them.

Ever.

But, this generation of Saiyans were...unique. One was the carefree Saiyan, leader of the Z-fighters of this universe, even though he was deceased. The other, the last one alive, was a pure hearted Saiyan, but when angered, he is devastating. The last, was just a representation of his father, except not as ruthless.

The group, filled with these last three Saiyans, were off to gather the Dragon Balls yet again. Sonic tracked down the nearest and found one of the wastelands on Mobius. It landed in a crater, the Third Dragon Ball.

"Funny, we have three Dragon Balls, and they're all odd numbered." Sonic stated, showing the Fifth Dragon Ball, the Third Dragon Ball and the Seventh Dragon Ball.

"Four more to go. And then, we could wish back Vegeta's planet." Shadow pointed out, bringing Vegeta to the topic. The black furred fox heard what he said and was glad about it.

"I thought we were going to wish for the separation of us and the Chaos Emeralds?" Shokubutsu asked, not caring about what Vegeta's planet was all about. Since he didn't listen.

But Nazo did. He listened to what he said and was torn apart by the decision to bring back a planet, or separate an irritating problem.

"We'll choose after this quest is done." The light blue hedgehog-like creature declared, shutting the green hedgehog's mouth.

Tails and Dash were starting to feel left out. But they just kept following when the need came. Sonic tracked down the nearest Dragon Ball, it was a moving one and it was getting closer to them. He panicked and went for the other one, but there were two and that was strange, so he picked another one. It was far away.

Really far away.

The group followed Sonic wherever he went and they got out of the wastelands. They flew into the fallen kingdom of Robotnik's and searched for the Dragon Ball there. The place was a desert, as far as Sonic knows. He saw broken cliffs and mountains everywhere and a small opening.

Oh.

* * *

Chaos had been walking in the wastelands for a long time. Suppressing his Chaos Energy so that others won't be able to sense him. He felt Chaos Energy flying in a straight line. Both of them: Nazo and Shokubutsu.

He felt their energy going everywhere the whole time. And that's when he realized: they were after the Dragon Balls too. He flew after them. He let light pass through him, and instead of reflecting light into everyone else's eyes, he didn't refelct light.

Making him invisible.

With Hitari's power, he could make illusions. But he didn't want to. They were cheap moves in a fight. He followed them, not making a sound. He found them stop after a few minutes. Sonic was looking around and looked at his direction.

_Damn! How did he know? _He thought. _I thought I was hiding my energy?_

Then, he noticed that the Z-fighters have been going zigzags. They knew of the Dragon Balls. Maybe, he had the power to sense them. After all, he was the one in the other universe. He could track down Dragon Balls. That was his only assumption.

Sonic was getting closer and closer by the second. It was useless using camouflage and Energy Suppression. He let light reflect off of him, making Sonic see him. He was wide-eyed with surprise. Nazo, a black fox and Shokubutsu were the only ones who didn't get shocked.

"You were following us? And you have a Dragon Ball?" Sonic asked with glee.

"Yeah, and what about it?" Chaos confessed, trying to show that he wasn't giving a damn about it.

"We're finding the-" Chaos interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah, you're going to find the Dragon Balls, so?" He asked with contempt.

Sonic ignored his tries of evilness. "We're going to wish for something." He spoke with excitement.

"What are you going to wish for?" The colorful hedgehog asked.

"Gosh, you ask a lot." He teased, making Chaos grit his teeth.

Dash had something on his mind lately. Of course, he saw the prophecies of what's to come.

* * *

'You guys don't know who you're dealing with.' A being said, doing the Kamehameha Wave. Shadow, Vegeta and Chaos were the only ones left standing.

Tails was shouting something, but it was distorted. He was heavily damaged and was on the ground, with Robotnik shoving his head in the dirt, also shouting something, but it was distorted. 'Your wishes have been granted. Farewell.' A green dragon disappeared with a flash. The seven Dragon Balls spread throughout the world.

'Miles Prower?' A being roared, scaring Tails, who was with Silver and Knuckles. The Seven Dragon Balls were right in front of them, glowing brightly.

'I am Cyborg #1, originally Eggbot #2.' A white dog said. It was wearing a blue jacket and gray jeans. It's fur was shaggy and he had his paws in its pockets.

'I know you aren't the original, but come on.' Sonic told himself from across. It had Sonic's appearance, but with metal platings covering the left eye, the chest, the left arm and the right leg. The robot laughed, with the same voice.

* * *

Dash finished dazing and found new information. Someone knew the Kamehameha wave and only three were standing. Tails was beaten by Robotnik and the wish was used by either of them. Someone was calling Tails, 'Miles Prower'. A cyborg was shown. And another Sonic.

He held his head in pain and shook it, trying to repress his visions.

* * *

**The chapter title is a bit misleading, but it was the only one I could think of.**


	37. Mysterious Robotnik

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Mysterious Robotnik_**

Chaos gritted his teeth. "Can't you leave me alone?" He asked, irritated.

"No, I want you to come with us. Someone has two of these." Sonic said, taking away his playful mood and replacing it with a serious attitude. "And I need your help."

"Why?" He asked, not agreeing to anything right now. He crossed his arms out of impatience.

"Because, I think you know who this person is. Plus, this is recent." Sonic explained. But Chaos was trying to find another answer.

"But, you have tracking powers to track down the Dragon Balls. And, you're the strongest." He said without care.

"I'm the strongest?" He asked, noticing Chaos' slip in words. Chaos jumped at how much he failed at conversations.

"NO!" He shouted loudly. "I am! And you are nothing against me!" He spoke with pride, trying his best to ignore what he said only seconds ago.

"Oh really?" He mocked. He crossed his arms. "So, you're saying, you're stronger than me?" The blue blur pointed his thumb at himself.

"Yes! And I'll prove it!" Chaos shouted with pride in his voice. Tails could only sweat drop at what was happening.

"Guys?" He spoke up. "Can we get on with this?" He asked the two. Both of them have opposite reactions. Sonic was a thumbs up and ready to go! Chaos was a snort and a turnaway.

"We can do this without him. After all, I got what we wanted." He showed Tails the Second Dragon Ball. He hid it from Chaos, who found out the next second.

"Hey!" Chaos yelled in anger. "Give it back!"

* * *

Vegeta was silent throughout the whole time they were in the desert. There wasn't anything in sight. Plus, Ike had convinced Chaos into coming with them. The group had been walking around the desert, trying to find a Dragon Ball.

Vegeta walked only a few meters, before he felt his shoe hit something hard. He dug out the sand and found rocks.

_Rocks, rocks, rocks. _The ebony fox thought. _I wonder how Ike has the patience for all of this._

He looked through all the sand and found nothing in his sights, but the peach coloured grains under his boots. Sandstorms have come and gone, not even bothering Vegeta. Dash ran up to him, showing him a rock.

"Look what I found, Bejita!" He showed him the rock. Vegeta looked closely and found marks on it. "I found it while trying to find the Dragon Ball! Isn't it exciting?"

Vegeta found a brotherly bond with the red fox and ruffled his fur, he didn't know why he did that. Except to let go of his past and continue living while he was dead. "That's...nice." He tried to make something out of the rock, but just couldn't. It was the same as the other rocks he found.

"Nice? But, can't you see the writing?" He asked, putting the rock in the black fox's hands. Vegeta examined it more closely and found numbers imprinted on it. Like coding. Ones and zeroes were scribbled on the rock.

"_Uh_...I can?" He finally spoke after some time. Dash read the code and translated it.

"And he will reach his perfect-" He stopped, seeing Vegeta being creeped out by the red fox. "What? Can't you read the writing?"

"All I see are numbers." He spoke with a flabbergasted tone.

_This kid could read coding!? _He thought. _He really _is_ a smart kid._

"Numbers? I could see words. Is something wrong with your eyes?" He asked, checking and staring at Vegeta's eyes. The black fox turned away, looking at the stone.

"There's literally lines and circles. That's one and zero in your language!" He said, utterly confused. Dash looked over and pointed at the first line of coding. The red fox's eyes could see perfect words out of it.

"Can't you see? There's an 'A'. And an 'N'. And finally a 'D'. That spells 'And'!" He explained sliding his finger across the stone, which Vegeta still saw a line of coding.

Tails checked what Dash and Vegeta were staring at. It was a rock. He examined it closely, surprising Dash and Vegeta. "It's just zeros and ones. And in coding, it says: 'And he will reach his perfect form." He put a finger on the rock. He said it with such contempt that he had an angry look on his face. Thos were rarely seen on Tails' face.

"See! It's really coding!" Vegeta blurted out. Dash was upset that the two people he liked were disagreeing with him.

"But I really see words!" Dash explained, tears in his eyes. Vegeta and Tails were shocked at what Dash could see, Tails was a little less shocked.

"I think it has something to do with your power." He explained. Tails was in deep thought.

_Cell._ He thought. _You're here._

* * *

Sonic had found the First Dragon Ball. It was under the sand, and Sonic exploded in power and found the hiding orange ball.

"Heh. Really, we always find the odd numbered ones." He tossed it to Tails, who caught it unknowingly.

He looked at his hand in confusion. "Uh...Sonic?" He asked, not getting why he gave it to him.

"Well, the next stop has two Dragon Balls altogether." He tossed the Seventh Ball to Nazo, who caught it and wanted explanation as well. "So, I thought we should split up the Dragon Balls so that if something catches me, it won't get all the Dragon Balls." He tossed the second one to Chaos, who took it without a second thought. He tossed the Third one to Vegeta, who caught it like the others.

"How could anyone catch you?" Dash asked, knowing the speed Sonic could go at.

"I could be caught off guard." He answered nonchalantly. He remembered the fight with Picami.

The group took off in flight and Sonic led them to the two last Dragon Balls.

* * *

The team landed in a fortress. It was protected by robots and had a flag with Robotnik's face on it.

"How...did I _not_ notice this?!" Chaos asked nobody and felt frustrated. "It's _so_ big! And it's right in front of me!" He complained. No one was speaking up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog detected, prepare Project Metal Sonic #1." A robot spoke without emotion.

"Sonic the Hedgehog isn't my title." He shrugged. Tails, Shadow and Dash were about to protest, but a blue robotic hedgehog headbutted Sonic into a mountain. The Dragon Ball fell out of his grip and the robot took it and rushed at the hedgehog.

Tails and the others didn't have time to react, and they were met with someone in their faces. Dash was trembling at what he saw and heard. The thing stood on the perch of the fortress.

"I am Cyborg #1, originally Eggbot #2." A white dog said. It was wearing a black T-shirt with white sleeves, and gray jeans. It's fur was shaggy and he had his paws in its pockets.

Dash was the only one surprised by its appearance. Vegeta and Tails couldn't sense any ki coming from him, and neither could they sense any from Dash, so they kept quiet. Nazo and Shokubutsu stayed still, while Chaos let out a snort.

"So what? I can't sense any power from you." Chaos stated, floating up to his level. "Wait... Eggbot #2?" He asked.

The white dog smirked and bowed. "Yes, Chaos, security footage shows that you saw the capsules." He stated. Chaos crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Well, then. Shall we begin?" He asked, narrwoing his eyes with his sinister smirk.

* * *

Sonic dusted himself and found his Dragon Ball was gone. The blue robot showed him the Fifth Dragon ball. "Looking for this?"

"Yea." He headbutted him, causing the robot to fly away. It slipped its hand on the Dragon Ball and Sonic caught it.

"I know you aren't the original, but come on." Sonic told himself from across. It had Sonic's appearance, but with metal platings covering the left eye, the chest, the left arm and the right leg. The robot laughed, with the same voice.

"I was just getting started." It stated, making Sonic chuckle. He turned Super Saiyan, but what he didn't know, was the golden glow around his metal counterpart.

"Before I destroy you, can you please state your name?" Sonic asked, exercising.

"You may refer to me as Cyborg Sonic." The golden glow began to shine brightly, to Sonic's surprise. "And you can refer to me as Cyborg Supersonic."

Silence was among them, and it was really good at being dramatic.

"A-a S-Super Cyborg?" The blue hedgehog stammered. He never thought one could exist.

"I was supposed to be Tails' counterpart. But, his blood cloned you instead." Supersonic explained. "It was mere luck to attain your blood. But to databases, it still recognises it as Tails' blood."

"Tails' blood?" Sonic asked himself. "It turned into me?"

"We got his blood from the hospitals too, but they were still cloned into you. The doctor was almost turning mad. So, he made a hypothesis. Tails is you, except more rare." The golden cyborg said coldly.

"That makes Tails unique." Sonic said, smirking. The halo above his head could only help take away the ki strains.

_...Right?_ He thought bewilderedly.

The cyborg's mission was to take the Dragon Ball and defeat Sonic.

Killing him is not needed

Sonic rushed at his cyborg counterpart and clashed with him. Explosions and shockwaves of force could be seen, felt and heard for a hundred miles away.

* * *

Chaos was on par with Cyborg #1. The dog spin kicked Chaos, aiming straight at the head. Chaos blocked with his left forearm. He shot a right hook and the dog ducked under it. Cyborg #1 kicked Chaos's leg, making him trip. He caught himself midair and kicked the cyborg's head while at it.

The two fought midair, like all fights. Tails and the team went in Robotnik's base, only to get hit in the heads by an energy blast. Vegeta, the only one to sense it with battle instincts, ducked and pulled Dash to the ground.

The black fox turned to face a robot, heavily similar to Sonic's design. It was as dark blue as him and had black eyes and red irises. There was a black hole in his body, and that was what Vegeta saw.

"I am Metal Sonic, the supposed teammate of Cyborg Tails, only for it to turn into Cyborg Sonic." It was interrupted by Dash.

"So, the Sonic outside was supposed to be Tails?" He asked curiously. Tails got up from hearing his name.

"Yes. We got Tails's blood from battlefields and hospitals, but all of it ended up as Sonic in the cloning process." He stated to them. "Robotnik said that Tails is special. Tails is Sonic, except more rare."

Tails was shocked to hear that he was Sonic himself, just different appearance. He knew he was sent to the hospital, because of Shadow and the others trying to help him. The doctors got a vial of his blood. Looks like Robotnik took it and tried to clone him, but ended up getting something better.**[1]**

"So, Ike has a copy of himself. Interesting." He punched the robot through the entrance (And exit.) and started his brutality against the robot.

Shadow was stirring. He got up and brought the two Chaos Emeralds outside, leaving Tails and Dash to go after Robotnik.

"This is cool. We get to go after action while adventuring." Dash said with glee. Tails raised a brow at Dash's emotion.

The two rushed into rooms, making their way to the center. They were only getting the Dragon Balls. Now, they have to put up with this bullshit.

_Seriously,_ Tails thought. _If there was an author writing this out...I'll have to expect something. _(You should.)

A tug in Tails' gut made him ready for something worse.

* * *

**Man, I'm getting weak. I'm stopping at the 2k mark everytime. The early chapters I had were around 2k - 5k words. Nowadays, it's 1k - 2k.**

**[1] Or did he? Who's stronger? Sonic or Tails? Son Ike or Miles Prower?**


	38. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I can't seem to find any humor in my story, nor do I think I should... But, anyway, I'll put some in here, if I have any.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Trouble_**

Tails and Dash made it to the middle of the base in 10 seconds flat. Shadow was coming with them, but Nazo and Shokubutsu were out cold. So, he had to get them out. Tails was expecting the unexpected.

Trouble.

The worst thing right now.

He had to get Dash out of there.

"Dash! I want you to get as far away as possible!" He told the red fox, who was lying on the ground. Bleeding. Dash still had enough energy for him to do the trick, but he waited for Tails.

"What about you...?" He trailed away, slipping into unconsciousness and out of it. Tails powered up into Super Saiyan, trying to ease the pain in his left arm. The stings and numbness were going away from his arm. He could feel again.

"Go! Don't worry about me! I can handle myself!" He assured him. And in a few seconds flat, he disappeared. Crackles of electricity surrounded the golden glow. Bad thing is, it wasn't Tails' Glow.

"Handing yourself to death isn't going to help you." A voice said. Tails knew perfectly who this was, but he couldn't help but feel surprised.

Crackles of electricity whiplashed the air. The being cracked his neck, getting ready to fight. The smoke hadn't cleared yet. It was surrounding everything and everyone.

Just one.

ONE.

Simple ki blast from this thing, made a hole in Dash's torso. It didn't hit any vital organs, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. There's the immense bleeding.

It also pierced Tails' left arm. He was damaged. He couldn't believe a small cut could make him temporarily useless for a second. His Saiyan factors were healing him already.

"I'm not handing myself to death." He corrected him. "I'm fighting a creation of Dr Gero."

"Dr Gero may be my creator... But, the one who gave me true perfection is Ivo Robotnik." The green, monstrous, oversized bug said. "I have to thank him later, and his twin too. 'Julius Kintobor' he calls. Too bad he died, could've helped the old man."

Cell's power was enormous. If this was his imperfect form, Tails would be killed before he knew it if he became perfect. The golden glow and electricity shimmering gave Tails more confidence. Sonic said it would be for Super Perfect Cell to get this casually.

The smoke cleared and Tails saw his opponent. The green and black humanoid bug. Cell gave him a smirk and narrowed his eyes. The yellow kitsune will be in for a shock. Cell is unpredictable in Tails' opinion.

He just wanted to go back to Sonic, like the year before, and let him fight this monstrosity. He kept his cool, but he couldn't stop sweating. This was his fight, he told himself, he shouldn't rely on Sonic all the time. He couldn't stop thinking of getting back to him, like 2 years ago, and hug him whenever he was sad or nervous.

Tails took a stance. He had his left hand next to his head. His hand had his thumb, index and middle finger straight and a bit bent, while the two other fingers were closed. His right arm was close to his torso. It was bent and he held his right fist. His legs were apart from each other and stood their ground.

Cell was crossing his arms the whole time. He uncrossed them and put both his arms out. His left hand was under his right. His left leg was raised higher than his right leg. He had his stance ready. And so was the battle.

* * *

Sonic jumped backwards, trying to escape the explosion he made. The cyborg shot unlimited ki at the golden hedgehog, who leapt backwards into a mountain and still found himself getting shot.

He ran down the mountain, while the cyborg still shot him. He reached the ground and rushed at Cyborg Supersonic, who grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him into a pillar.

"Stupid pillar. How did it get into this fight?" He asked, purely out of frustration.

He thought he destroyed him an hour ago.

He thought he destroyed him half an hour ago.

He thought he destroyed him just 10 minutes ago.

He thought he destroyed him only 5 minutes ago.

But he still kept coming back.

Correcting mistakes in its parts and rebuilding himself with nanotechnology. It's been a nightmare for Sonic. His Super Saiyan form could be used without ki. Now, he was having a hard time using even a bit. Even with the halo!

He jumped out of the pillar, only to be kicked in the back by Supersonic. The original was unconscious for a few milliseconds, until he opened his eyes again. He flipped back and kicked Supersonic into the pillar, breaking it in half and it was his first hit after 4 minutes.

Supersonic wasn't easy to knock out and came back up. "Fool. What do you expect from me?" He asked, the voice turning more robot-ish.

"I was expecting you to roll over and die." He answered sarcastically. The cyborg took it seriously and Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Of course I expect you to come back up! That's what you've been doing for the _past_ hour!"

The cyborg narrowed its eyes with the organic part. "How do I know you aren't being sarcastic?" The scanners on his face were beeping red.

"Oh _God_..." He pushed his face into his hands. "You're a robot." He pointed at him.

"Yes." He answered, not moving a muscle.

"You do what your master commands, right?" He asked quizzically, but making it obvious. He rubbed his chin with his whole index finger and went deep into thought.

"Yes."

"Is it voice command?" He asked. A light bulb appeared over his head, with the halo.

"Yes."

"There's no vision detection or anything camera-ish?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you the only one that can regenerate?" He asked. The last question filled him with glee.

"Yes."

"Do you answer questions for everyone in the world?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What's 1 divided by 0?" He asked, being entertained by Supersonic. He was actually catching his breath.

"You can't trick me."

"Then...SHUT DOWN! Cyborg Supersonic!" He ordered, doing his best voice impression of Robotnik. Come to think of it, he hasn't heard of him for 2 years.

The cyborg did as he commanded and was shutting down. Sonic was relieved it had worked.

"Shutting down systems... Updating computer systems 1 of 72. Do not turn off immediately..." The cyborg said in a feminine, monotone voice.

Sonic turned out of Super Saiyan and dropped to the ground. His energy was brought back each time the cyborg had reached another number.

"Wait a minute...that damn bastard**[1]** stole my energy the whole fight!" He realized, saying it out loud.

* * *

Chaos was against the white dog, seemingly fighting an endless supply of energy. He was tired and at one point, he was going to sleep on the fortress, not giving a shit about anything in the world.

"I am Chaos! The fused being of five Chaos Emeralds! The one who helped beat Buu! The one-" He was stating himself, when the dog interrupted him.

"-That can't beat a white furred dog! For God's**[2]** sake!" The cyborg pointed out. "The world's in danger and you can't beat a robot!"

"What's your problem?" Chaos asked, getting tired each second.

"Don't you want to be a little more serious?" The cyborg asked. He kicked him into the ground. Chaos blocked the kick and punched him in the gut. He smirked for a second and pulled out Chaos' fist out of his stomach.

The dog was going to kick him, until a boot crashed into the side of his face. The cyborg had been kicked miles away. Chaos watched as Shadow gracefully landed on the ground.

"What? No 'thank you'?" Shadow asked the white hedgehog.

"Of course not." Chaos replied. "Why should I when I had the upper hand?" He punched Shadow on the shoulder. In a few seconds, he got back up.

"Last I checked you were getting beaten by a puppy." Shadow retorted. "Now step aside, princess, let me show you how a real fighter wins."

Shadow turned Hyper with his experience of gathering Chaos Energy and flew towards Cyborg #1. The dog was going to punch Shadow, when he Chaos Controlled and teleported behind him. He spun 720° and kicked the dog to the side of his face. The cyborg stopped mid-crash and spin kicked behind him. He was lucky enough to kick Shadow in the face.

The colorful hedgehog watched as Shadow was getting his ass kicked again. He clapped his hands to show appreciation. Shadow was kicked in Chaos' direction.

"You wanna join too?" A voice said behind the white and red hedgehog and kicked him towards Shadow and crashed into him. The two landed on the ground with flips. They took a stance and watched every move their sights can see.

"You know, I wonder how we ended up fighting side by side?" Shadow asked him, earning an elbow to the back.

"Keep your mouth shut, princess." Chaos said, using the name against him.

White lines can be seen everywhere.

"SHOOT EVERYTHING!" Chaos commanded as he bagan to blast everything in his sight. Shadow disobeyed his order and kept searching for the cyborg. He elbowed the white and red hedgehog's back. "What?!"

"Are you serious? You're just wasting your energy!" Shadow scolded. He used Chaos Control and teleported behind the cyborg and punched the back of its head. The cyborg looked behind and saw a red hedgehog. "CHAOS BLAST!"

Nothing could be seen in the white and red explosion.

* * *

Vegeta was punching Metal Sonic's metal stomach repeatedly. He seems to be enjoying punching the robot into pieces. Metal was getting thrashed around by the Son of the Saiyan Prince. He kicked him over and over and cracked open its metal armor.

"Looks like I'll have to give you a disadvantage." The robot said, cuffing Vegeta's wrists.

"What?" Vegeta raised his brow in confusion. "You actually think that I'll get a disadvantage from this? HA!" He laughed as he used his power to break open the cuffs.

It wasn't working.

"Huh? This works all the time..." The black fox kept trying to break the cuffs. "Okay! What the Hell is this?!"

"Energy disruption cuffs. The name is all you need to know to process the information." Metal stated.

Vegeta tried to pry open the cuffs before saying- "Oh SHIT!"

Metal punched Vegeta into a metal wall. The fortress. Vegeta got back up and was backhanded by Metal. "You know giving up is a nice decision." Metal said.

"I still have skill!" He jumped from the wall and backflipped behind Metal. He raised his arms to shoot energy blasts. "I'm too used to that." He realized.

Metal turned back and took hold of Vegeta's throat. "Goodbye, fox!" He raised an arm, ready to break his skull.

"What?!" Vegeta asked, not catching what Metal said.

"Goodbye, fox!" He repeated, but Vegeta raised a brow.

"_Wait_, do you not know what my species is?" He asked, irritated.

"You're a vulpine, that's all I need to know."

"_No_, I'm not a fox. I'm a Saiyan!" Vegeta corrected. There were red beeps in Metal's visor.

"No information on the species 'Saiyan'." He said after a few seconds.

"Oh...Well then, add that to your list of species." He deadpanned.

"Affirmative-" Electricity was pouring out of Metal's stomach. An arm was inserted through its whole stomach. "Oh."

The robot exploded and Vegeta was released. The being broke Vegeta's cuffs and he was free again.

"Thank you Ike. I don't know what I'll do when a robot cuffs me with energy disruption cuffs." He said sarcastically, while massaging his wrists.

"Don't sweat it." He said, he immediately ran after Tails. Vegeta followed him into the fortress.

* * *

Dash had teleported away from the fortress and was in the face of Silver. The silver hedgehog was wide-eyed.

"D-d-Dash?" He asked, feeling blood run down his arm.

"Come, get Knuckles. And bring us to the battlefield." He whispered softly.

"What about you?" He asked. Dash in reply ate a senzu bean from his bag of senzus. "Uh... Okay?" He and Dash flew to Angel Island, leaving Amy and Blaze.

* * *

"You know that 'Maria' girl?" Blaze asked, to which Amy nodded.

"The one Shadow likes?" She asked in return.

"Yeah. Recently, she told me she likes Shadow." Blaze replied.

"Oh. That's great!" Amy said with a smile.

* * *

Dash and Silver were on Angel Island. They saw Knuckles play with an NDS. He heard noises and looked up from his game. It was Dash and Silver, no surprise.

"Can you hang on a little bit? I'm playing a game." He said, pressing buttons repeatedly with his thumbs. He couldn't really press the left and right buttons which were on the front back of the NDS.

"There's no time. Everyone needs help." Dash explained.

Knuckles turned off his game and threw it with the rest of the stuff he had. "Okay," He sighed. "Lead the way."

Dash flew to the place with Silver and Knuckles by his side.

* * *

**I don't really give character to them. Chaos was supposed to refuse and try to get back to being evil.**

**[1] Goku curses(Dammit, Bastard, Crap, Shit, etc.)...just so you know.**

**[2] Originally, the F-word.**


	39. Last Forces, The Super Saiyans!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Last Forces, The Super Saiyans!_**

Tails and Cell powered up to their fullest. Tails was in his Super Saiyan form, immense and powerful. But, against Cell's power, he could be outmatched by his superiority. He has the cells of the most powerful beings. But, what about this universe?

Tails threw the first hit, aiming a punch for his face. Cell dodged with a simple head movement and smirked.

"What can you do against me, boy?" Cell asked with cockiness hinted in his voice. "Don't tell me you're not using your all?"

"I'm using my all, alright. Just you wait." Tails narrowed his eyes and kneed him in the gut. Cell doubled over and spat blood. He stood straight again and wiped the excess blood off his mouth.

"Thanks. Really keeps the blood flowing." Cell ended it with a smirk. "You're history."

"Says who?" He kicked him in the chin and Cell stepped away. Tails continued and kept punchinh him relentlessly in the gut. Cell just stayed and took the hits. The kitsune teleported***** behind Cell and roundhouse kicked him. Cell faced the dirt before he knew it. He stood back up amd met Tails' fist. The fox continued his attacks against Cell.

"Go on. Have your fun." Cell said, surprising Tails. The Golden fox powered up even more and kicked Cell in the face. Concentrating more power into his leg this time, Cell crashed through the walls.

"**Kamehameha**!"

"**Galick Cannon**!"******

Two beams, blue and yellow, came out of nowhere and struck Cell from his sides. Cell cleared the smoke and was shown unfazed by the attack.

"Hah, was that your all?" He asked, completely confident of the situation.

"You wish!" The golden hedgehog exclaimed.

"_Wait_, really?" The black fox asked. "I put _effort_ into that attack."

"Just turn Super Saiyan!" He replied. Vegeta looked down at himself, and realized he wasn't in the state. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and the Golden Aura came back.

"Ah... All-out!" Vegeta said, relishing the power of a Super Saiyan. "This'll change things."

Tails flew next to Sonic, glad he was here. Cell just gave them a laugh. "If you think this 'Super Saiyan' thing makes any difference, you'll regret your decision." He said, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes, seemingly carefree. "Do you even know the power I possess?"

"You have the power of a _walnut_." Sonic joked, making Cell confused. His right cheek was higher than his left and his lips were a small straight line. The golden hedgehog put away his smile and put on a serious face. His lips turned from curving up to down. "You're no match for a Super Saiyan 2."

"Super Saiyan 2? What's that?" Cell asked, interested in Sonic's words.

"It's an Ascended Super Saiyan." The golden hedgehog powered up, his bangs turning from down to up. His golden aura was more ferocious and lightning spread around him, like Cell's.

"So, you think that'll work on me?" He asked, getting ready for a battle.

"Yes!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"It'll work." Tails agreed.

"I don't think it's enough...but, I'll try." He muttered quietly, making only Tails and Vegeta hear it, with their ears.

Vegeta and Tails were wide-eyed with shock. How could Sonic doubt his own power? He beat Hatchiyack and Broly*******, no sweat. And yet, he still doubts his own power.

_He's suppressing his power. _Sonic thought. _How could I know his level? He's a tricky opponent._

Sonic rushed at Cell and crashed into him. Sonic pushed him out of the fortress, where a red and white explosion took place. Sonic stopped and Cell was knocked back into the wasteland. Cell got up and teleported behind him. Sonic was in shock, he didn't know he could teleport, or move at speeds higher than his. He dropped to the ground, and barely dodged the punch by Cell. He landed and looked up, only to see Cell vanish.

Cell reappeared in front of Sonic and kicked him in the stomach. Sonic didn't have enough time to see Cell in front of him. He was knocked back and crashed into the dirt. He got up and kicked Cell, who was rushing at him at the time. With the force of two trains crashing each other, the humanoid bug was the one to feel the pain.

Cell ignored the pain and kept going, punching and kicking Sonic. The golden blur dodged each and every attack.

* * *

Tails and Vegeta were watching from afar, powered in their normal forms. Vegeta had his arms crossed, and he was more nearer to the fight than Tails.

"From the state of their power, who do you think will win?" The black fox asked.

"Sonic will win, his power is larger than Cell's, but..." The yellow kitsune trailed away.

"But what?" He interrupted, wanting to know why Sonic seemed to be losing.

"Cell is unpredictable. We don't know what trick he'll pull next. All we know is that he has the Cells of the most powerful beings. And that he's in his perfect form." Tails finished.

"What kind of idiot would let some being turn into their 'perfect' form?" Vegeta asked. Oh, the irony.

* * *

Cell stopped using close combat and relied on energy attacks. Sonic was running around on the ground at hypersonic speeds, while Cell is flying in the air, shooting blasts of explosive missiles at the Ascended Super Saiyan.

Sonic ran up to mountains and through the flat lands of the desert. During the time he spent in Otherworld, which is one month, he found some strange power-ups on Mobius. He found some Golden Rings straight ahead of him and he grabbed most of it. There was a large patch of it hovering off the ground.

_Come on! _He thought. _Don't let me down!_ The rings disappeared in his grip and he was unsure of what to happen. He was just about to turn around and fight Cell, except for what happened in the next second.

He was granted more energy and healed a bit.

The golden hedgehog was at full energy! He turned to face Cell as bright light shone.

* * *

Tails and Vegeta had to cover their eyes from the light. "This is..._unreal_!" Vegeta remarked.

"That's a _lot_ of _power_!" Tails exclaimed.

* * *

The bright light enveloped Sonic and he was getting more power than before. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted, feeling his power skyrocketing again. The battle between him and Cyborg Supersonic had taken away a large portion of his energy that he can't reclaim.

His power skyrocketed and grew to a true Super Saiyan 2 form. Sonic could even be called a sun right now, from the amount of light he projected. Cell had to darken his vision just to see normally. He saw Sonic smirking and staring straight at him.

The Super Saiyan 2 hedgehog was having the time of his life. Enjoying power was one thing he liked, the other was fighting. Cell only made a smirk, surprising Sonic not much. "TAKE THIS!" Cell focused power into an attack and shot it at him, hoping to damage him. Sonic was unfazed by such attack.

The blue blur, now a golden fighter, stopped the light show and showed his real self. His golden aura looked razor-sharp and the electricity never left, it kept crackling and whiplashing the whole place. Sonic's Son grin was implanted on his face, except a little more Vegeta-like.

"Well, looks like I'll have to show my _true_ power." Cell took a stance, which signifies him powering up. He screamed at the top of his lungs, if he even had any, and made an ear-piercing yell. Vegeta and Tails had to cover their ears in attempts to lower down the volume. Sonic's ears were bleeding, and he was almost deaf. The effects of the scream could make his head burst. Cell finished and showed a terrible surge of power that anyone can feel.

Sonic felt his heart beat a thousand miles an hour, or even by a second. His breathing was fast and he tried to slow it down, but it didn't work a bit. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He couldn't help but feel scared. He regained his cool after reminding himself he did this all the time, no worries.********

Tails and Vegeta on the other hand, was in the same state Sonic was in. Terrified. Scared. Horrified. Hair-raising. And more. They were in a horror movie with no way out. But, they realized they had Sonic, and his power was a bit higher than Cell's. He was their only hope. How could finding the Dragon Balls turn into this?

Sonic could hear his ears ringing and his eyesight was blurry. The effects of the scream made him woozy. A normal human would die by just that one yell of power. He shook his head violently and took a stance against Cell.

"You surely can't think of beating me, can you?" Cell asked, completely oblivious that he was a bit less underpowered against Sonic.

"What if I told you, I am?" Sonic asked, standing his ground.

Cell just stood there with a smirk. "Prove it." He said cockily.

He'll regret what he said.

Sonic teleported with Instant Transmission, rushing in front of Cell instantly. He roundhouse kicked him in the head. Cell's body quickly turned to the direction of the kick and Cell was flying away. Sonic teleported again and calculated the timing on when he'll kick him. Cell was kicked into the air high above, showing Sonic's calculations were correct.

Sonic teleported again, Cell was slowing down at that point and Sonic struck him in the gut repeatedly with his fists, ending with an uppercut. Cell's head arched back with the thundering hit. The Super hedgehog was losing energy, fast. He needed to end this with a bang, so that if any potential part of him was still there, it would no longer be there.

Sonic charged up a ball of energy in his hands.

"**FINAL**..." He straightened his arms apart, making balls of energy with them.

"**BIG BANG**..." He brought the balls of energy together, making a large blue ball of planetary destruction.

"**KAMEHAMEHA**!" He yelled, shooting the beam at Cell, obliterating the creature. The huge blue wave engulfed the creature and destroyed every part of him. After the blast, there was no sign of him.

No Ki signal.

No sightings of him.

No nothing.

Sonic dropped to the ground, he was low on energy. He reverted to his normal form to lessen the strain of his full-power. Tails and Vegeta rushed towards him and carried him up.

"Did you do it?" Vegeta asked.

"What _else_ did I do?" Sonic asked, breathing heavily. "Recreate him in the process?"

"_Sonic_!" Tails said, playfully elbowing his brother's sides. "Don't scare me like that!"

"_What_?" He asked, dragging the word by 2 seconds. "You're the one that scares me." He admitted.

Dash and the others flew to the battlefield. The trio were surprised to see back-up come by at such a time.

"Anything to destroy?" Knuckles asked, cracking his namesakes.

"Well, is there _any_ danger?" Silver asked, bored out of his mind.

"Did ya' get 'im?" Dash asked, frightened by Cell.

"Yea, I got him." Sonic answered, tired from lacking energy. Dash popped in a senzu bean in Sonic's mouth. He gulped and felt his energy and health back to normal. And his power increased too. "Thanks!" He gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, can we call the Dragon now?" Dash asked, when Silver and Knuckles were about to leave. The two rejoined the group as fast as possible.

"Well, the two Dragon Balls are in the fortress. Tails and Vegeta?" Sonic asked, getting two Dragon Balls from the two. "Okay, let's collect Nazo's and Chaos'."

Chaos came to them dragging Shadow by his side. He took out his Dragon Ball from his scarf. "You're looking for this?"

"Great! Now we just need Nazo's and we can get to the fortress and get the two from Robotnik." Sonic said.

Nazo and Shokubutsu flew down to the group. "Damn, we were unconscious through the whole thing?" Nazo asked, noticing Sonic's torn clothes. He picked out the Dragon Ball from his gi and gave it to Sonic.

Sonic used telekinesis, but not as great as Silver's telekinesis, to let the Dragon Balls stay in the air.

"Let's go!" Sonic commanded and everyone followed him into the fortress, even Chaos.

* * *

*** I keep telling myself that teleporting is disappearing and appearing from two different places instantly and that the thing didn't go through the space in between, like Instantaneous Movement.**

** So, I never use it in writing. In DBZ, they can go at speeds faster than the normal person can see, and not actually teleport in my definition, so I don't use it unless it's Instant Transmission, or Chaos Control. But since I'm out of words to use, I use teleport.**

**** On purpose, not Galick Gun, sorry.**

***** Looks like I haven't explained yet. Broly was irritated by Kakarotto's cries. During their time in Hell, Broly was reminded by the other Saiyans about Kakarotto. He was angered and had turned to Ultimate power. He killed most of the Saiyans in Hell.**

****** Something to do with Broly. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta were terrified of his power, but what did it take? One heavily, and I mean _heavily_, damaged Super Saiyan, with the energy of 4 warriors that were beaten to near-death and have substantially low amounts of energy. **

**Broly is not a _fucking_ overpowered being, he clearly has limits. Don't tell _me_, Candy-Vegetto, that Goku 'reopened' his stab wound. **

**My reason for 'Broly not supposed to be getting stronger each second': Broly may have mistaken power for energy, so he said: "My power is growing..." or something like that. But did Broly _know_ the difference between power and energy? He could probably be saying that his energy is always rising and he couldn't take it, so he blew up.**

**And so, he was defeated by Goku, whose power and energy _should_ be less than 50%, considering that the 4 people giving him energy can't _possibly_ be enough for him to be even with Broly in terms of 'energy turning to power'. All I could say is: Goku's punch didn't affect Broly, it was just by Goku's thought, but it did move him to the incoming meteorite, making him 'die by meteor'. Goku then teleports everyone to the ship the aliens took and then _voila_, Finished.**

**And then Broly comes back, showing no signs of damage, but the marks on his chest. These marks...are from the meteorite! Yeah, the meteorite. Not Goku's 'one-hit attack' he always pulls off against movie characters. Take Hildegarn for example: destroyed Mystic Gohan in a couple of hits, yet can't put down a Goku, who should be weaker than Mystic Gohan and Ssj3 Gotenks.**

**I don't know how this turned into a 'depowering Broly' reason. I just wanted to put one fact about sensing Ki Signatures. What I wanted to say was that Cell's Ki Signature felt monstrous, just like Broly's, that's why they were scared.**

**A/N: During the writing, I was fuckin' mad! My inner Vegeta wants to destroy something. A great part of the chapter was gone. I had to rewrite the parts, and I almost forgot how!**

**Eh. I fixed it and it was better than before.**

**The titles I thought up for this story were:**

**_Real Fear_**

**_The Power of a Super Saiyan_**

**_3 Super Saiyans!_**

**_Cell's True Power_**

**_Protector of the Innocent (Don't know where that came from. *Actually, have you seen the other titles? There's 'Light in the Darkness' and 'Hope of the Universe' from Goku's Speech.*)_**

**and more, but I picked _Last Forces, the Super Saiyans _for no actual reason.**


	40. The Hunt in Robotnik's Fortress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**I have to warn you, there's a lot of line breaks.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_The Hunt in Robotnik's Fortress_**

The Z-Fighters were back in Robotnik's fortress and were looking around for the Dragon Balls. The whole place was gray metal. Pretty boring. The Z-Fighters split into groups. Four groups venture out themselves and two people stay with the Dragon Balls.

Sonic and Shadow.

Dash and Nazo.

Tails, Knuckles and Silver.

Chaos all on his own, because he already has 5 people. That was his excuse for being alone.

Vegeta and Shokubutsu were all alone with the Dragon Balls.

"Okay, we'll have to search the area. Cause it sure is big." Sonic explained, walking in his direction with Shadow. Tails, Silver and Knuckles were on theor own path. Dash and Nazo were finding the other two Dragon Balls. Chaos himself was walking down hallways. Vegeta and Shokubutsu were waiting for them with the Dragon Balls.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were walking down their own path, until there crossed two paths.

"Well, looks like we'll have to split." Sonic said the only logical thing they would do there.

"Of course, what else could we do?" Shadow asked. "Walk into each hallway and spend time trying to find two Dragon Balls? No way I'm going to waste any time." He sped off in the right direction and Sonic just hovered through the left.

* * *

Dash and Nazo were running through the hallways. Dash was running around, while Nazo had to run after him.

"Can't you wait just a second, kid?" Nazo asked, breaking into sweat. He rested, placing his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Seriously, kid, could you wait?"

"Okay!" The red fox rushed to Nazo's side. He was waiting patiently for the Light Blue hedgehog to get back his strength and run by his side again.

"Okay! I think...I've got it." Nazo breaths were erratic, he was trying to get as much air as he could. "I'll just..." He walked forward, leaning on the wall for support. "...walk."

Dash was at his side the whole time, waiting patiently for each step to come. They had gotten to a point where they had to separate. Dash rushed through the halls immediately as Nazo was taking his time.

* * *

Chaos was walking through the halls, pretty boring being alone. He kept walking and slammed into a door. He didn't even look where he walked? Geez, Chaos!

He opened the door and walked through it.

It led outside the place, where he found something interesting.

"_Oh_ crap-"

* * *

The black fox and the green hedgehog were sitting in front of the Dragon Balls. The mystical objects were behind their backs as they wait for the others.

Vegeta and Shokubutsu heard an explosion and immediately rushed to the danger, leaving the Dragon Balls behind. The two rushed through the halls Chaos was in, just so they could take a look.

"Hey?" Vegeta spoke up, after the torturing minutes of boredom.

"Yeah? Wassup?" Shokubutsu asked, running through the halls.

"Weren't we suppose to do something?" Vegeta asked, trying to remember what he was doing.

"I don't recall." Shokubutsu answered, he was grabbed by the face and swung into the desert.

Vegeta had a look of surprise on his face. "_Oh_ shit-"

* * *

Sonic walked to the end and found a door, he opened it and found the room, where Shadow, Dash and Nazo were in.

"Uh...hi?" Sonic greeted and waved his hand.

"Well, looks like the four of us meet up in this room. Is there anything special here?" Shadow asked, looking around.

The four heard an explosion right next to the room they're in.

They heard screams like 'Oh crap' and 'Oh shit' in the other room. And they sound like Chaos and Vegeta respectively.

Shadow blew a hole in the wall, showing whatever was beside the room. His eyes turned into red slits in a white background which were his eyes. The other three tensed up.

"_Oh_ fu-" Shadow was cut off by getting backhanded into the ground, like Chaos and Vegeta.

Sonic, Dash and Nazo tried to fight back, but they were...scared out of their minds. The three screamed in fear as the being took a step closer.

"_Hello_, would you like to die?"

* * *

Tails, Silver and Knuckles walked along the halls and found the two Dragon Balls. The three took them and ran through the halls and were about to get everyone back, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

The five Dragon Balls were left on the floor. They put the two Dragon Balls and placed them beside the five, making Seven Dragon Balls.

"Miles Prower?" A being roared, scaring Tails, who was with Silver and Knuckles. The Seven Dragon Balls were right in front of them, glowing brightly.

"Huh?" Tails turned back to see a robot Robotnik.

"It's nice to see the three of you here." He greeted. "But unfortunately," He pressed a button on his wrist, calling flying circles into the room. "You won't have enough power to stand."

"_That_ was a bad statement. We clearly have enough power to stand." Silver remarked, watching the circles fly everywhere. They look like: "CUFFS!" He screamed, watching one attach to his wrist. He couldn't feel his energy anymore. The things got Knuckles too. The two of them were powerless. And that left Tails, who put up an energy barrier, destroying everything that touches it.

Tails took the Dragon Balls and Silver and Knuckles, without difficulty. Silver was on Tails' right shoulder and Knuckles was in his left arm. He tried bringing them outside by blasting a hole in the wall, but the cuffs atatched together, blocking Tails' way and won't let Tails out.

Tails was getting desperate. He shot more energy at the walls, but an infinite number of cuffs kept blocking the view. The metal Robotnik just sneered. The kitsune just mindlessly bashed, head first, into a hole and escaped. Using his barrier to destroy anything in its touch, except himself, the Dragon Balls, Silver and Knuckles.

That's convenient.

He landed outside the place, opposite to where a being is destroying the other Z-Fighters. The Dragon Balls dropped out of his grasp and rolled over the floor. Tails dropped Silver and Knuckles down gently. Pfft, as if dropping Silver and Knuckles, head first, into sand was gentle.

"I'm not a princess, you know." Silver said as he got up, he tried to break the cuffs against the metal walls of the fortress.

"Sorry if I rescued you from danger." Tails replied with a sarcastic voice. "Where are the others?" He was interrupted by Sonic, who was telepathically talking to him.

_'Tails, you there?'_

_Yeah, I'm here Sonic._

_'The Dragon Balls with you?'_

_All Seven._

_'Good, I want you to wish for the Dragon to come back another time.'_

_What kind of wish is that?_

_'Grand Kai put these on the planet for a week, so it's better to wish for it to stay on the planet instead of granting a wish right away.'_

Tails watched the Dragon Balls roll. In a flash, he put them all together and called the Dragon.

"DRAGON, RISE AND GRANT MY WISH!" He commanded, paraphrasing the dialogue from Sonic's story.

The Dragon Balls glowed brightly and an bright light erupted from the seven.

"**State your 3 wishes.**" The Dragon roared.

"Uh..." Tails tried to communicate with Sonic.

_Sonic!_

_'What-AAAHHHHH-now?'_

_'The Dragon grants three wishes!_

_'Wish for Vegeta's planet. *Gack* And then, wish for the separation of-OUCH-Chaos Emeralds and their bodies. *OOF!* And then, wish for-AAHHHHH-the last wish!'_

_Okay! Got it!_

Tails went back to the Dragon. "I wish for the Son of Prince Vegeta's planet back!"

"**Which one? Planet Vegeta, or Planet Meeta?**" The Dragon roared.

"Planet Meeta!" Tails shouted, even though he didn't know which one. The Dragon's eyes glowed.

"**Your wish has been granted, state your other wish.**"

"I wish for the separation of the Chaos Emeralds and their bodies!" The Dragon's eyes glowed again.

"**What is your last wish?**"

"I wish for-" Tails was cut off by metal Robotnik's foot. The robot had knocked Silver and Knuckles out with extreme ease, when their powers are gone. The metal Robotnik had cuffed Tails, disrupting the energy usage.

"You wanna know who I am?" The robot asked, putting his foot deeper into the ground, with Tails' head in it.

"No..." Tails' muffled voice can be heard from above.

"Well, it all started when..."

* * *

Sonic was fighting off the supposed dead bug. He was in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but his power was going away, fast.

"Energy never depletes this fast!" He complained. "What's _wrong_ with this halo?"

Cell punched him in the gut, making Sonic release a screech with pain. "_Ahh_... You don't know how good it felt doing that." Cell relished Sonic's pain. He grabbed him by the orange shirt and raised his body above him.

Shadow, Vegeta and Chaos were up and ready to fight again. Nazo, Shokubutsu and Dash were nearby, just a few miles away. Chaos Energy could still be felt from them. Until, the Chaos Emeralds spinning around Chaos became pure of color.

"What's this? I've separated from the Chaos Emeralds, yet I'm still one!" Chaos squealed in delight, before regaining his composure. "_Ahem_. Uh...thanks for the wish?" He signalled for the other two Chaos Emeralds to come at him, and it did.

"Looks like we don't need Nazo and Shokubutsu." Shadow said, powering into his Super form. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and was at Full-Power.

"Damn...I still can't access Super Saiyan 2!" He complained with anger.

"Remember your planet?" Shadow asked, trying to get Vegeta angry. "And _Frieza_?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Don't remind me. I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Electricity sprawled away from Vegeta as his power skyrocketed. Shadow backed away a bit, before Vegeta stated: "_But_ first! _I'll_ destroy Cell!"

Chaos turned into his Super Form. His quills turned golden, and nothing else is new.

Cell threw Sonic to them, after beating him up for 10 minutes straight. He flew over to the three.

"Who would like a go?" Cell asked, landing in front of them.

"Me!" Vegeta shouted, bringing his Golden Aura as high as possible.

"You guys don't know who you're dealing with." Cell said, doing the Kamehameha Wave. Shadow, Vegeta and Chaos were the only ones left standing.

"You copied the Kamehameha wave!" Chaos shouted.

"_That's_ right! NOW DIE! **KAMEHAMEHA**!" He shot the blast at them, the three dodged and rolled away.

"You know what? Let's kill him." Shadow said, turning into Hyper.

"Yes. Let's." Chaos said, turning into hyper as well.

Shadow and Chaos were equal in power, while Vegeta is still high above, and their one goal is to destroy Cell, who has just done blasting a Kamehameha wave into space. Dust cleared and Cell set his eyes on the three of them.

"This get's all the more interesting." Cell commented and flew through the skies, letting the three follow him. "You're all fools to begin with."

"You're the fool, Cell." A voice said behind him. Cell's eyes widened with shock, he didn't know they could catch up with him. Two fists slammed into his back, and Shadow 'Chaos Controlled' on a spot. He calculated correctly and kicked him at Chaos, who was going for a devastating attack.

"**CHAOS SPEAR**!" He shouted, shooting beams of energy at Cell's body. Cell did nothing and let himself get attacked with the energy spears. Shadow glared at Chaos frustratingly. "_What_?"

"Couldn't you have finished the job?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! I'LL FINISH THE JOB!" Vegeta dropped to the ground and charged his ultimate attack. Cell regained control over his body and blasted off higher into the sky.

"**FINAL**..." Vegeta put his arms to his right side, the back of his left hand rested in the palm of the right hand. He charged up, 'Galick Gun' style, and electricity was shooting all over the place.

"**GALICK**..." A huge ball of energy, five feet in diameter, almost towering the fox, was made. Cell stared at the attack with wide eyes.

"**CANNON**!" He shot the purple beam of destruction at Cell.

"You think you could-" Cell was cut off by screaming.

"**DARK'S LIGHT**!"

"**HYPER CHAOS BEAM**!"

Two beams, shining black and colorful rainbows, were shot by Chaos and Shadow respectively. The two stalled time and made a perfect target at Cell.

"I won't take this!" He was about to shoot back, when a shout was heard in the distance.

"**KAMEHAMEHA**!" A blast was fired into Cell's back. He looked back and saw the splitting image of Super Saiyan Sonic and Super Saiyan Tails blasting him.

The purple beam caught up to Cell and the three beams of destructions were turned off instantly. Chaos, Shadow and Dash fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-" Cell was gone as the beam destroyed his entire body. Ripping it to pieces and burning flesh. The pieces of body broke apart into cells and were disintegrated by the beam.

"Gotcha' bitch!" Vegeta yelled and dropped to the ground, exhausted by the amount of power used.

* * *

**What a disappointing end, you would think.**

**Oh wait! I've got a more disappointing end for you! (Keep that in mind)**

**This isn't finished yet! Even though it hit the 40th chapter mark! It's fun to just write, while only 10 of you read.**

**I have Character Bios ready for Sonic, Vegeta, Shadow and Silver. I can't reveal them because I actually wrote something unintentional and may reveal something for the ending and will haunt your shit. (I may be lying or not for this part, I don't know what can scare you)**

** For starters, Son Ike isn't Sonic's first name-_Oh_, wait! You already knew that...**

**Vegeta's planet is destroyed by Frieza-_Wait _a sec, it was already revealed in the story...**

**Shadow was the first to use Super and Hyper-Nevermind, I can't tell anything new.**

**Silver is from another timeline...Now, _that_...was really obvious.**

**Anyway, I want to write about the late postings. I'm dragging it out for a reason, and that reason is in the spoiler thing I put below. I want it to be _more_...suspenseful. I know, I know, it's not working.**

**Spoiler: **

**This story is coming to an end.**

**One chapter left...do you believe that?**

**Tell me in the Reviews thingy, because it _always_ acts as the comments section.**


	41. Desperate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Desperate_**

Tails was getting stomped on by Robotnik's creation, forced to hear the tales of a robot.

"-The End!" The robot said with joy.

"Oh God! I thought I was going to die." Tails said, on the verge of sleeping.

There was nobody to help him. He was all alone. Silver and Knuckles were knocked out. You could see the gash and blood in the back of their heads clearly saying this isn't any normal knock out. It was die or keep struggling to live.

Sonic was nowhere to be seen, he was getting pummeled by Cell. Right now, he was going to cease to exist if he kept going any longer against Cell. But Cell is gone. Bruises and wounds, and, cuts and blood, all on Sonic's body and clothes.

Nazo and Shokubutsu were blasted in the air, right after getting thrown at high speeds. Even Tails would've fallen unconscious after that.

Vegeta, Chaos, Shadow and Dash had used up all their energy to destroy every part of Cell. It's not an easy task that Tails could do. Given the fact he fought him when his opponent was suppressed and he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Tails was left alone in the desert. No signs of life can be shown except for Tails and the Dragon.

The robot applied more pressure to Tails' head. He was going to die if any more was pushed. He was 2 feet into the ground and his air was running out. Plus, his tails were freezing outside when the clouds turned dark because of the Dragon.

If he died, he would stay with Sonic, no worries. But what about the planet? What about the ones he cared? Dash could wake up and see his brother fail, just because he gave up on air!

Tails tried to push himself up, but he had no energy to give.

"Ah, ah, ah..." The robot waved its finger in the air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the cuffs would come and take more of your body."

He was right. The cuffs were already squeezing Tails' tails and legs. The cuffs had drained the lower part of his body of energy. Well...it didn't drain, but it didn't let him use the energy. There were about a hundred cold cuffs pulling him down.

He was getting frustrated, he had so much ENERGY! He could fly around the galaxy and be back in a second!

What a laughing stock, this is the universe's most powerful living being.

Reduced to getting his head stuck under sand and needing air.

He couldn't feel anything below his waist. His body had turned numb with the amount of cuffs there were.

"Come on! I dare you! Come up into the surface and die!" The metal robot taunted.

This metal robot was really Ivo Robotnik. Julius Kintobor had made him a cyborg so that he could live longer. The cyborg kept making new additions to himself and here he is, beating the Z-Fighters.

Sure, they beat the perfect warrior, but he isn't the real villain here. He was.

"**I am waiting.**" The Dragon roared, making Tails shriek inside.

"Oh, the wish? Well, I wish for-" Robotnik was interrupted by Tails, who came out of the sand and yelled.

"I WISH FOR YOU TO STAY ON THE PLANET!" He screamed, the loudest he's ever in his life. He was cut by Robotnik kicking him in the head, cracking his skull. The cuffs immediately grabbed Tails' arms and made chains around his body and head, cutting off any supply of air.

"-world destruction!" Robotnik said, not caring about his fantasy of making a kingdom. He's done that already.

"**Your wishes have been granted. Farewell.**" A green dragon disappeared with a flash. The seven Dragon Balls spread throughout the world.

"YES! WORLD DESTRUCTION!" The doctor laughed happily, and had his arms up in joy. He was starting to get suspicious when nothing was happening. "Uh..."

"You lost, Robotnik." Tails replied, feeling joyous that Robotnik's wish didn't come true.

Just then, meteors fell out of the sky. The fiery meteorites landed everywhere on the planet and shook the world. It was enough to make the techtonic plates move and create volcanoes. The fiery meteorites also set Mobius on fire.

"No..." Tails whimpered as he felt the world shake. His last breath was wasted and it was for nothing. He laid there motionlessly, as the cuffs strapped away from Tails. The yellow kitsune cried as he bled from everwhere. His head, arms, legs, tails, everywhere! He was bleeding from the amount of pressure that was pushed against him.

"I failed..." He said as he felt air come back in his lungs. He could feel the vibrations of the meteors crash into the planet.

He felt his power come back.

He could breathe again.

He was free from the cuffs.

No...he failed.

He slammed his fists into the ground as he felt the ground trembling. The whole world was set ablaze. He laid there motionlessly as he waited for the fires to get him.

"I failed..." He whimpered quietly. He cried more as lava had erupted from the ground. The intense heat was a lot for Tails, he could even die from it in his state.

"No! No!" The doctor exclaimed, twirling around. "You haven't failed me, Miles!"

Robotnik kicked him by the side of his waist. Pain flared through Tails' body instantly. It was terrible. But he didn't care, everyone's going to die anyway. He could hear faint mumbles from everyone.

"Hey, lil' bro. Don't give up, I may not exist in otherworld. At least, you knew this: You tried your best."

_No...Sonic. He's going to vanish!_ Tails thought. _Not again, please not again! I don't want him gone!_

"Looks like, I won't see you in otherworld with Ike."

"Dying on a dying planet, how ridiculous...Chaos was supposed to be..."

"Tails, you tried your best, right? See you in heaven with Amy and Maria."

"Looks like, the future isn't as bad as it is."

"The Master Emerald...it's...long gone."

"The first Chaos Emerald to evolve gets destroyed by a wish."

"Looks like the Chaos Emerald of life is dying. How ironic."

He painfully heard all their last sentences. They couldn't do anything, but Tails could. He was conscious in that time and could easily have told the three wishes if he had put up the barrier.

He got up and stepped dizzily. He doubled over and felt something pull in his stomach. Blood gushed out of his system and he was drenched in his sweat. The lava's temperature was getting to him.

"Tails..." He shot his head up. He turned his head to the sound. He rushed to that voice. "...Tails..." He was so helpless. He was lying down on the ground, his clothes were torn and he was in bad shape.

Tails leaned in pulling everything he had in him to get to his brother. "...Tails..."

He could see the bodies of Sonic and Vegeta fading away.

He could see the burnt bodies of his friends.

"Yes, Dash, I'm here." He could see Dash tiredly get up.

"Could you...do that...Super Saiyan thing again?" Dash asked, hugging Tails. The older fox did so, his golden aura surrounding them.

Dash's breathing. It's lessening.

"Are we...going to...die?" He asked, completely oblivious to the lava. Tails couldn't answer that. He was too busy hugging Dash. The red fox felt completely different than in a hug.

"Why is it...so cold?" He asked again, gesturing towards the lava, his hug and his warm golden glow. Tails could feel Dash struggling to speak.

"It's because..." He trailed away, keeping Dash in his arms for a little longer. "It's because...it's not hot." He tried to reason with him.

"Why does it...look so hot?" He saw red everywhere. Red grounds, red skies, red lava. Hell, even Tails looked red.

"It looks hot...because it's an illusion." Tails explained, feeling his body heat. He couldn't look at Dash just like that. It made him think that death really is an endless sleep. It made him think death wasn't a casual option. There's an afterlife, but nobody's going to be the same ever again.

Sonic and Vegeta are already dead, and now, they've vanished.

He can't hear him breathing. He can't feel any sign of his heart beating.

Tails cradled Dash in his arms. "...please..." He whimpered. Seeing Dash's lifeless body with him. His body looked so...dead. He was dead, he knew. "...no, please..." He cried trying to rock Dash back to life. Blood trickled from the red fox's mouth.

"...no..." He cried, feeling emptiness inside him. Dash was dead. His body was still with him.

"He's in a better place..." He tried to console himself in the time. "Yea...yeah... He's in a better place..." He couldn't take it. He wanted Dash to be alive again. Blood was trickling through the cuts and gashes Dash had.

"NNNOOOOOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs again. He tried to pull out his fur. He cried, trying to release his emotions. "His last words..." He cried. "...why does it look so hot?" He asked, pouring tears on Dash's face. He was about to answer, when Robotnik interrupted.

"It looks hot because it is, idiot." Robotnik scolded. Tails felt his golden aura come back to life.

"You...you bastard!" He shouted at him and tried to kill him. The cuffs tied Tails up, but he wasn't going to slow down that easily.

"So what?" He walked away, pressing a button on his forearm to release more swarms of those cuffs. "The world's ending, what's your problem?"

Tails felt more power in his body. Electricity crackled around him and shot off in all directions, even breaking some of the cuffs with sheer power. He released his power in an attempt to drive off all the cuffs. He tried to reach for Robotnik.

He wanted to destroy him.

He wanted to kill him.

He wanted to beat him mercilessly.

He won't stop until the world ends.

"Your little 'Super Saiyan 2' form won't beat me." He stated, but Tails didn't listen. He bursted through the cuffs and reached Robotnik. He rammed his fist through the robot's body and blasted him through the other side.

Tails could feel his energy fading, the cuffs were pulling him away.

"You think you won? I'm the one who won! Revenge isn't sweet isn't it?!" The robot exclaimed. Tails only destroyed its mechanical processes, not the brain.

He tried to get him, but he was too far.

Too bad, the cyborg had died before it knew.

Tails watched the whole world die. Terrible sight for a 7 year-old to see. Even though he acted more older than kids his age, that doesn't mean he wasn't a kid.

"WHY!?" He cried out, letting his power explode. In the burst of power, he made a barrier around him, destroying the cuffs around him. The planet was about to explode, the core was going to burst.

Lava was shooting everywhere.

Water is nowhere to be seen.

The Earth trembled as ravines emerge.

The meteors have been endlessly destroying the planet.

It was all his fault.

Why didn't he have that barrier around him?

Why didn't he say the wishes earlier?

Why did he let this happen?

Why did he let Dash down?

Why did _he_ let _Sonic_ down?

"I'm _so_ stupid. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" He kept smashing his fists onto the ground. Tears were streaming down his face. He stood up and faced the lava that was bursting through the planet's crust.

"I failed..."

Mobius exploded with a blinding flash of light.

* * *

**If you think this sucked, well it...sucks. What did I tell you last chapter?**

**Anyway, my try at a dark ending.**

**Hope you liked the ending! This is really it! I've finished this story with a dark ending, darker than what I thought.**

**And sorry to those who thought it wasn't going to end. I hope you don't hate me for it!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	42. Last Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

**LOOKS LIKE I LIED! Haha. Sorry to those who stopped reading this story. I truly am. I also like how this is Chapter 42. I don't know why, but it feels fitting.**

**...**

** I'm so lonely.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

_**Last Chance**_

Tails felt his head hurt, really, really bad. Was death really that painful? His clothes were torn. He couldn't feel his body.

He could remember. The planet exploded. _So_, was this otherworld?

He took a peak in the room he was in. It was white all over. He could see a skeleton and an angel.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower?" The skeleton asked the kitsune.

"Y-yeah." He couldn't feel anything. Everything in his body was numb. He tried to stand up, and was supported by the angel.

"We're giving you a chance-" The skeleton was interrupted by Tails.

"TO SAVE MOBIUS AGAIN!?" Tails asked, overjoyed. The angel bowed his head down in sadness.

"Uh...no." The kitsune felt his face turn down. He saw his orange shirt, torn and burnt. His dark blue pants were torn by his left knee and the whole part under his right thigh was gone. He only had a glove on his right hand, and his boots were shredded and burnt, he could see his whole right foot.

"Instead, we're giving you an exclusive chance to meet the Gods!" The skeleton cheered.

"Gee, thanks." He replied with no emotion.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Carl and the angel's Tom." He introduced.

"Hey, Carl. Hey, Tom." He said with sadness in his voice. There was no hint of happiness anywhere.

"Enter the door before you." Carl bowed as Tails limped to the door. He didn't see that before. Maybe it was so white it had camouflaged in his vision.

He gripped the door handle and opened it.

* * *

He went into the dark room with a giant ball inside. He turned to close the door, but it wasn't there.

He limped towards the ball, out of curiosity. He was stopped by a pink, red and yellow light.

"Hello?" He greeted to the three seperate color of lights.

"My son has quite the manners." The yellow one spoke up.

"Huh?" He was confused. That yellow light was his father? "You're the Gods?"

"Yes. Is that hard to believe?" He asked.

"Yes." The fox answered truthfully.

The yellow light turned into an older male fox. He looked just like Tails, except older. He was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans. He wore black leather shoes. And the odd thing, he had nine tails.

"What about now?" He asked.

"Woah. Dad?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly, but yeah, I'm your dad." The God said.

"Wait. What do you mean 'not exactly'?" The pink one asked.

"I uh...stole some of your son's DNA and made him." The nine-tailed fox explained. "So, he's related to your son. A clone of your son."

The pink light facepalmed, if it was even possible. "I can't believe our relationships are so complicated."

"Excuse me?" Tails asked.

"You know your older brother, Sonic?" His father, Intellect, asked, Tails nodded as a reply. He couldn't get over it.

"I made him again, changed his appearance and BAM, here you are!" He exclaimed.

Tails couldn't take it. He was created by a God? "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He asked, irritated.

"No! No-no-no, no-no! This isn't a joke." His dad said. Tails was starting to think he was crazy. "The planet Mobius is destroyed, yes."

"What do you want me here for?" Tails asked, disgusted. The God sighed.

"We want you to go back in time and fix this." His dad admitted.

"Really?!" He asked, overexcited. His mood just changed from sad to happy within a few seconds.

"Yes. But we need you to follow rules. You can't let anyone see you. That'll create time paradoxes. We don't like that mess. And, when you change history..." He gulped. "You'll cease to exist."

"What?" Tails asked.

"We don't want this to happen. So, we're reverting time in every universe." The God explained.

"What?"

"It's so that a universe won't turn into this." He gestured towards Tails, who knew what he meant.

"That means, if I go back in time..." He pondered. "This meeting never happened."

"Yes." His father said.

"If I failed and met someone from the past-"

"If you do that, make sure you don't bump into your old self. I misinterpreted that. You could meet the others, but don't ever meet your past self.

And after you change history, you'll fade and never exist." The God told him.

"At least I'll change history, so I could be back with my brothers." Tails said happily.

"Are you ready?" The God asked, Tails nodded in reply. The God snapped his fingers and he was sent off.

"You guys... I have a secret." The Red God said.

"What?" The pink light asked.

"I was the one who brought Dash-"

Time reversed.

Tails' meeting never happened.

Mobius is saved.

That sentence was never delivered.

* * *

Tails was sailing through time and space, going through time. He could feel something getting erased behind him.

"Probably the time reversing." He muttered and landed on Mobius. He was a few miles away from the Dragon.

"**Your wish has been granted, state your other wish.**"

"I wish for the separation of Chaos Emeralds and their bodies!" The Dragon's eyes glowed again.

Tails saw the cyborg walk out of the hole in the wall. "No..." He gritted his teeth. "I will not fail again." He turned Super Saiyan 2 and instantly got to the cyborg.

He hit him into the hole and the cyborg grew wide-eyed. "M-Miles?" It asked, he thought he didn't know.

The cuffs got to him again, but this time he won't give up.

"I wish for you to stay on the planet, so you could be the wish granting Dragon of this planet!" He heard his own voice speak the command.

"**Your wishes have been granted, farewell.**" He heard the Dragon roar. He heard the sound of whooshing and the light was gone. The sky was back to normal. Tails was still held in place by the cuffs, relishing every moment he was there,

"It's done." He said as he was fading. "You...bastard."

"What did I do?" The cyborg asked.

Tails poured all his life energy and concentrated into one attack. If he was going to die, why bother anyway.

Tails exploded with a bright flash of light.

There was no sign of him anywhere.

He destroyed himself with the cyborg and the cuffs.

He ceased to exist.

He was no more.

* * *

"That weird energy..." Tails trailed away. "What was that?" He saw an explosion in the fortress and felt weird energy, much like Silver's but even _more_ weirder.

He got up and removed the cuffs on Silver and Knuckles, who were conscious. The three didn't see what happened.

No one did.

They caught up with the others, who were lying on the ground. They were placed everywhere randomly. Vegeta was nearer to them, Shadow and Chaos were parallel to each other, Dash was nearby, Nazo and Shokubutsu were at a great distance away, Sonic was a few meters away from them.

"I'll get the senzu beans." Tails said as he teleported away and came back with a small brown sack of senzu beans.

"How much have you grown?" The red echidna asked, interested by the magical beans.

"_A_ lot." He answered and got some beans. He put them in everyone's mouths and they all woke up again. Vegeta and Sonic felt more stronger than before.

"What happened?" Sonic asked the Z-Fighters.

Chaos was gone and left the Chaos Emeralds to Nazo and Shokubutsu. The rest of the Z-Fighters explained their perspectives of the battle. Vegeta kept talking about Super Saiyan 2, and Shadow had to tell him that his planet was brought back. Vegeta stayed on Mobius, before preparing to visit his planet.

There was just one thing, they forgot to wish the people of planet Meeta back. Vegeta only realized that in the next 30 minutes, and decided to stay on Mobius for the rest of the week.

"I wonder why Chaos gave us all the Emeralds?" Shokubutsu asked.

"Not a clue." Nazo replied.

Chaos wondered about the weird energy and the explosion in Robotnik's base. Something was not right in his senses. Something was going to go downhill.

* * *

**I'm going back to lightheartedness. I know, I know. This was a short chapter. **

**Future me: And I have never written anything after this for weeks. I've been literally sitting around, being bored. I have the story planned out, but how am I goin' ta' write it? Oh, I know! Wait a sec, I have different idea! No, no! That'll never work. And, I haven't been working on anything onscreen. ****Everything's just jumbled up!**

**Present me: Eh...I'll just shut myself up and say how good of a chapter this is and why it was short. You see, what I wanted to show was the reappearances of Tom and Carl, two beings that represent the dead. And also to show a meeting between Tails and the three Gods that are present. I wanted to show a grittier ending and another time where it didn't happen-**

**Someone: Just get to the point!**

**Me: I wanted Tails to be the star! OKAY?! And also something about erasing timelines.**

**_And_, I have a teaser to show you for what's coming up next:**

* * *

Thunder boomed in the backround, lighting up in the inky black sky. Rain poured heavily over the three beings on the wasteland. Despair had come for them. The Saiyan Demon has sprouted, and _so_ has the Saiyan God. The third being was the Saiyan Fusion, the mix of two of the most powerful beings.

"How _could_ you?" A young fox demanded, sad but angry in tone. Tears began to erupt from the kitsune's eyes. "You-You _killed_ them!"

"It had to be done." The demon remarked expressionlessly, but grew a smirk on his face afterwards. "They were nuisances to the _real_ event. This fight is what I have been longing for!"

The Fusion smirked gladly at his son, who obeyed each and every of his commands. He uncrossed his arms and let his son do all the work. "Good job, Ekinos." He congratulated, pleased by the work he's done.

"Thank you, father." The blue hedgehog turned to the man, who had been watching the whole ordeal. He planned this to happen, made every calculation in the past hundred years for this outcome to happen.

"HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER!" The yellow, two-tailed fox roared, getting the attention of only the blue hedgehog. Tails saw this opportunity and reached for it. "SONIC! _Remember_ everyone! Dash! Shadow! Amy-"

Tails shouted the names that popped into his mind, but was interrupted by the hedgehog, who clutched his head in pain. Vegetto noticed the fight in his mind, and outstretched his hand towards his son, showing the golden bracelet and the gem that controlled him. "Ekinos, stop this right now before-"

The blue hedgehog dropped to the ground in agony. His mind was corrupted by everything. His best friend, his father, and his girlfriend. "_Amy_..." He moaned in agony, feeling his mind breaking apart.

"Yes! Amy!" Tails exclaimed, feeling hope regain in himself. Even though everyone in the Universe is dead, except for the three, Tails knew he would find a way to bring everyone back to life.

"Don't _remind_ me of her!" The blue hedgehog warned. Vegetto's mind controlling gem had brightened it's glow, shining over the remains of the Universe.

"Ekinos! Regain control! NOW!" His father ordered, but Sonic's body kept collapsing from sheer exhaustion. His mentality was broken, and his mind was set to this fight: a Saiyan God or a Saiyan Demon?

In a flash, Sonic punched through Vegetto's head, decapitating the fusion. This turns the Universe's population down to 2. Tails was in shock by what his brother had done. He had killed everyone in the Universe, except for him. "_Sonic_..."

"TAILS!" He screamed, lighting up his indigo aura. The form of the Demon Saiyan was a terrifying power to feel. All the evil was bottled up in that body, and Tails was the only one left to fight him.

_You killed Amy, Dash and even your own father. But could you kill me?_ Tails asked in his thoughts. He powered up into a Divine Saiyan, lighting up his crimson aura. _This power was meant for Dash, but in a last ditch effort, he gave it to me. _Tails thought, watching Sonic glaring maliciously at him. _I better not lose this fight. Vegeta was first to fall against him. He was suspicious about him the whole time and confronted him. Poor Vegeta._

Lightning struck the ground beside Tails, but the fox wasn't fazed by it. Tails has grown up, and he's not the same fox who knew this devil in front of him. Sonic smirked at the setting of this fight. "This is a nice place for your funeral, isn't it?"

_You killed Shokuzo next. He had no chance against you, yet you still showed no mercy. You've always taught me that. Mercy. _Tails thought, reminding himself of who his _real_ foe was. _You beat Dash to an inch of his life. He was only stalling, and gave this power to me. He was a _real_ friend, unlike you._ Thunder boomed in the background, making Sonic look horrendous in Tails' eyes.

Sonic grew impatient and took a stance, wanting the fight to begin sooner. Tails followed afterwards, putting on a stance Sonic used when he was pure-hearted. "You don't know how much I've waited for this. This fight is OUR fate. OUR destiny."

_Shadow tried to keep you away, but you destroyed him in an instant._ Tails thought. _You even killed Amy right after that. You killed everyone in the Universe, but I fled to this place. And then, you almost killed _me_._

"I'll try to keep this entertaining for you." Tails said, turning more energy into power. His power was enough to shine through the _whole_ Universe. And so was Sonic's. "Just don't destroy the scenery." He joked.

"Oh I won't all right." Sonic retorted, smirking pridefully.

_Vegetto came here, and I was glad. But as it turns out...this happened. _Tails thought. _I can't believe that you were the guy that taught me about hope._

"You gotta learn to have hope. No matter what the problem is. In any state of condition you are in, you gotta have faith in yourself. To hope for the best. And be the best there is that hope has given. When all hope is gone, there is always a way. A way for hope to come back and restore _everything_." Tails muttered, repeating what Sonic told him.

Sonic's ears perked up. He growled at his own saying. "I _hate_ you." Sonic threw the first punch at the heartbroken Tails.

* * *

**That was EPIC! I was hyped myself when I wrote that. But you know the funny thing that I _HATE_?**

**This was all a joke.**

**I thought of this idea when I was in the shower and I thought: "Hey that's a nice way to troll you guys." But when I finished it, I CANNOT believe that was going to be a God Damn joke.**

**I _need_ to put this up somewhere. I _need_ to make this into my story. It's just _so_ fucking epic! But I realized: I can't do that. This story is _too_ fucking long! And there's still more to put in before I could write that. **

**So, I thought: this will take place in another Universe.**

**So, anyways, REVIEW.**


	43. Chaos' Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Chaos' Problem_**

The Z-Fighters have gone back to their places and wanted to relax. Sonic and Tails were at the TV playing video games. Vegeta and Dash were outside, training.

"I remember I used to win in this game." Sonic said, tilting the controllers even though it wouldn't do anything.

"Yeah, now look at the future. I'm winning." Tails said happily.

Sonic was holding back so the kitsune could have more fun. He loved seeing him happy. In fact, he loved seeing all his friends happy.

He put his arm around the kitsune's shoulders and blocked his view.

"HEY!" Tails yelled. "Cut it out!"

Sonic let out a snicker at first, and then laughed uncontrollably. He just witnessed Tails lose to him in the game.

"No fair!" He yelled and crossed his arms.

"You look cute when you do that. I remember you doing that when you were younger." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm not 6 years old anymore!" He said.

"You're only 7..." Sonic said and Tails punched him in the shoulder. "Aw look, Tails you're becoming more like your 6 year old self!" He teased.

"No, I'm not!" Tails yelled at him.

"Yes, you are." Sonic said, chuckling to himself.

Tails growled and Sonic laughed even more. Tails picked another game and they were playing video games the whole day.

"You know, I've missed you Tails." Sonic put an arm around his brother.

"Me too." He said quietly. He leaned in closer to Sonic, who ruffled his bangs. "It's been seven months since we last saw each other." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe I already gave my last words to you." Sonic said scratching his head. He felt Tails cuddle close to him and snore lightly. He looked at the clock and found out it was already 2 am. He just found out Dash and Vegeta were already in their beds!

He turned off the lights and went back to the sofa, sleeping with Tails.

* * *

Chaos was in the desert, trying to find any secret in Robotnik's fortress. The White Hedgehog walked through the whole fortress. The Power of the Chaos Emeralds never leaving him. But he found a new source of power: Ki.

The energy the Z-Fighters use, along with Chaos Energy. He never got to know how to use it. He's only used Chaos Energy to fight. And Ki was similar to Chaos Energy, so he was able to master it easily.

He crouched down and grabbed pieces of metal off the ground. He kept examining the whole place until he found something. Only rubble and debris were found throughout the whole area. And a lot of sand.

"Forget about it, he's dead." He told himself. He held up metal pieces of the walls. "But what about Julius Kintobor?" He asked himself, scanning the area again.

Silence and darkness had took the place. It was already early in the morning. He could see the glint of light, emanating from the sun.

Silence was the only thing accompanying him.

And the whirring sounds.

The hedgehog turned his head back instantly to where the sound came from. He could see green light getting brighter and brighter by the second. He rushed to the direction of the green light under the rubble. How had he not noticed it before?

Did it just turn on this minute?

He felt the floors vibrating and saw the debris and rocks moving to the sides. A capsule was coming out and written on it was: Original Mephiles 06.

"Original Mephiles?" He brushed off the dust to see if there were any more numbers after 6. Nothing. "Then why 6?"

He opened the capsule's door and saw a figure that looked like Shadow, but grayish-blue streaks instead of red. Flashes took over Chaos' mind as he remembered Mephiles from the tournament.

"What's so special about you?" He asked the silent figure before him.

"I am the original, after five modifications and my brothers have achieved what they were made for: testing." The not so silent figure opened its eyes to reveal green irises instead of red. "And what's so special about me?"

The hedgehog-like creature grinned evily as a dark black aura surrounds him.

"I know something that could destroy this entire universe, each and every realm will be perished after its awakening." Mephiles explained, leaving Chaos shell-shocked. But he regained his normal, boring expression.

"Just like Majin Buu." He said.

The darker hedgehog blasted off and into the skies, never to be heard from again. Until it finds its 'something'.

Chaos read the notes inside the capsule. There were explanations of how a scientist made the creature and how it was helped by a green hedgehog called Scourge. He read the back page and read that it was created by Julius Kintobor, saying that: 'This creature will be the universe's end. DO NOT OPEN.'

"Julius Kintobor? No surprise there." He said flatly. "If you're saying not to open this thing, then why leave the warning in the capsule? So some random person opens it and reads this paper and finds out that he or she screwed over a thousand times?"

He looked over to the capsule and stared at the emptiness of it.

"Yeah..." He started searching for anything in the fortress again.

* * *

Nazo and Shokubutsu were watching the 7 Chaos Emeralds with a passion. They were overly excited for a job, so boring, it will make you spontaneously combust out of sheer boredom.

Shokubutsu was literally catching on fire and Nazo had the urge to make a move to go out and find some water.

To take a sip of fresh water.

Oh ya, and also extinguish the flames on Shokubutsu's head.

"So, how's the Chaos Emerald protecting going on?" A red echidna asked, startling the two out of their gazes.

"I have reached a decision!" Shokubutsu said after the long silence. "We will throw the Emeralds around Mobius!"

Nazo and Knuckles were dumbstruck by the Ex-Chaos Emerald of Plants.

"No objections? Good! Now I'll just do this and boom!" Plant twirled his hands and zapped the Chaos Emeralds. All seven rose into the sky and separated into wherever they go.

Nazo and Knuckles were so surprised at what happened, they didn't even move. They were petrified.

Nazo was first to regain control over his body.

"What were you thinking?!" He demanded to know why his brother did that. He grabbed Shokubutsu's collar and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"What? We were like that before. All scattered on Mobius." Plant reasoned.

Nazo let him go and flew away, finding the Chaos Emeralds once again.

"I have no idea if you are crazy or normal." Knuckles muttered and walked back to the Master Emerald's shrine.

After a few minutes, Nazo came back with the Chaos Emeralds.

"What were you thinking?!" Nazo growled at the green hedgehog, who shrugged.

"I thought it was the good thing to do." Shokubutsu said. "What are we gonna do with the Chaos Emeralds anyway?"

* * *

The Next Day...

Vegeta woke up and found Sonic and Tails sleeping on the sofa in weird positions. Tails was hugging Sonic. And he was on top of the blur blur, who was lying on his stomach. He was hungry and decided to wake them up. He started by shaking them.

No answer.

"Wake up." He commanded, but the two were still sleeping. He turned Super Saiyan and bonked Sonic on the head with his fist. Sonic yelped and crashed into the ceiling. Good thing Tails rolled off of Sonic.

The blue hedgehog grabbed his head in pain. "What was that for?!" He asked, loudly and quietly at the same time.

"I'm hungry." The son of Vegeta blatantly replied and crossed his arms.

"Just for that you punched me in the head. In your Super. Saiyan. Form." Sonic shouted quietly.

"Yea, I tried to wake you up. Where's the problem in that?" Vegeta asked, not even apologising. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"I know Saiyans like to eat. But, _really_?" The blue blur glanced over to the clock and it was 9 in the morning. He yawned wearily and stretched his arms. "Okay, I'll get the food."

He walked over to the kitchen and to his surprise, Dash was sleeping on the dining table. Something Vegeta and Sonic didn't see. Dash was sitting on the chair and had his head on the table. His arms were covering his face. Vegeta moved his left arm and saw him drooling in his sleep.

"Typical." The only fox awake said and walked over to the kitchen. Sonic picked out a buffet of food and handed all of it to Vegeta.

"I think this will be enough for you." He gave Vegeta 100 kilos of food, which he took with ease and started to eat.

Sonic went to the dining room and carried Dash to the sofa, where the two foxes slept peacefully. Sonic noticed that he was the only hedgehog in the house. The blue hedgehog had to repair the ceiling while Vegeta ate the food he was given.

Sonic walked into Tails' garage and found a biplane inside. It was blue and red in color. It was in that color because it looked like it was being repainted a lot. He looked over to the blueprints and the title was 'Tornado'. And it was named by Dash.

"Strange, Tails doesn't need a plane." He thought out loud. "Probably wanted to challenge his smarts."

He checked for tools in the garage and set off to find wood. He brought back wood and got the tools he needs and repaired the ceiling. To nobody's surprise.

Vegeta finished his food and went out, making Sonic do more things. He picked up all the leftovers, which were plastic and containers, and threw them in a trash bag.

"Rubbish. Trash. Garbage. They're all the same." He muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Chaos walked through the corridors of a hidden underground base. That's right, he found something.

He had his hands in his pockets and he was whistling, even though he didn't know how to and was failing at it badly. He checked his surroundings only to see the same dark blue walls.

"How did I get here again?" He asked himself, while looking back to where he walked through. The whole walkway was pitch black and he didn't know where he was going. He continued anyway. "How could someone walk in this underground tunnel?"

He talked to himself for a few more minutes and just realized he was talking to himself. He shut his mouth for the next three minutes, and then he started talking again.

"What the Hell could Mephiles '06 could do to the world? Make an overcomplicated evil plot to make the world a living Hell?" He asked himself. He pondered for a second and remembered something. He stopped in his tracks to blabber.

"Wait a minute...Hell wasn't that bad. I've visited it and it's just an infinite red flatland with cracks. There's even jelly beans in the sky! There's no lava. No devil. No bad thing. Just plain boredom that'll make you want to kill yourself again for staying there for a million years." He started walking again. "Now that I've mentioned it, Hell is really, _really_ bad."

He kept whistling an awful tune. He squinted a bit if there was any sign of the walkway to finish. He saw the end and his lips turned to a smile. He flew there gleefully and stopped at the dead end.

"Well...shit." His expression turned into an enraged one. "I didn't go this far to find a fuckin' DEAD END!" He kicked the wall in rage.

His leg just went through it, like kicking a silky cloak. He grabbed the cloak and nuzzled it.

"Yes! Just what I wanted! A 20 foot blanket!" He snatched the whole thing down in rage and began to tear it into millions of pieces. "Stupid, little dipshits!"

He looked up from the torn fabric and saw a white room. Inside was a laboratory, filled with blueprints and schematics. And a few big capsules, where you could open it and unleash evil; like Mephiles.

"Okay..." He walked into the room and read through useless information. He kept mumbling unclear sentences full of 'blah blah blahs'.

He sighed and turned away from the laboratory.

"What am I doing with my life?"

He sighed and left the room, unknowingly giving Mephiles an advantage.

* * *

**And so, it took me...what? 5 days to finish this? Anyway, I've been doing something BIG. I've drawn up a *Bleep*! But...I just can't put the pieces together. *acts like I'm trying to finish a puzzle***

**Sigh. I have to finish this and another season first. (Drops head down in sadness.)**

**I hope it just copies Dragon Ball Multiverse instead of the other stories which include the following: Tournaments.**

**At first, I was gonna make the title '_Rest_', but that's stupid. Only one word and what anyone does in this chapter is like 30% of rest.**


	44. Alternate Future Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Alternate Future Revealed_**

It had been hours since the day had started and now, the sky was as...sky blue as ever. Sonic, Tails and Dash were flying to the Hedgehog Residence, where Amy, Shadow, Silver and and the others live. And yes, I'm calling it Hedgehog Residence.

Vegeta was training at Super Saiyan 2 form by himself. He said that he didn't want to train with Sonic right now, yada yada yada, and other complete lies. He just wanted to be alone and try to play the video games by himself.

"You know something Tails?" Sonic started.

"What?" The kitsune asked.

He poked Tails' shoulder with his finger and screamed. "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"Oh! Oh! Can I play?" The red fox asked.

"Yea, Dash, you can." Tails replied and tagged Dash.

"Oh, and then I tag you?" He asked, getting a nod from both Tails and Sonic. He flickered into Super Saiyan 2 Sonic and Super Saiyan Tails and crashed into Sonic. "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Dash and Tails flew to Hedgehog Residence at mach speeds. Sonic was catching up behind them, almost tagging the two.

"C'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He kept repeating. He tagged Tails, by grabbing his leg.

Tails reacted by kicking his arm away and stopped flying. Dash was long gone and Sonic crashed into Tails. After a while, the yellow-orange kitsune poked his face and yelled- "TAG!"

Tails flew away and landed in the Hedgehog Residence. Sonic followed suit, being the last one to enter. Amy and the others greeted them. The pink hedgehog hugged Sonic in greeting and Sonic hugged back, awkwardly.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Tails asked as he noticed that Shadow wasn't in the room.

"He's training in the gravity chamber." Silver answered nonchalantly.

"A GRAVITY chamber?" Sonic asked in surprise, walking in after hugging Amy.

"Yes, a gravity chamber." Silver said, followed by a shrug. "He's been in there for 5 hours."

"Man, he should get some rest." The blue hedgehog replied. "Where is the chamber?"

"Follow me." Silver said as he walked through a random hallway. Sonic and Tails followed, while Dash was with Amy, Blaze, Cream and Vanilla. They were doing his hair, or whatever girls do.

Silver stopped at a metal door, with glass at the sides and turned. Sonic and Tails looked through the glass, and saw Shadow doing one finger push-ups at 890 g. That meant 890 times normal gravity. And in physics, the acceleration for normal gravity is 10 m/s, and in this one, a rock could fall 8.9 kilometers in one second.

"Woah, Shadow is training as hard as it gets." Tails remarked.

Sonic turned to Silver, who was walking away. "Hey," he started, getting Silver's attention. "Why did you come back to the past?" He asked, making Silver frown, with his lips turning down to a sad expression. (I, only now, just knew that frown was about the brows and not the lips. After all this time, I've been lied to.)

"I came back to the past to try to stop something from happening, but to this day, I still can't find out what to do." Silver replied in a sad tone.

"..._and_ how did you come here?" Sonic asked, leaning against the wall.

"In my timeline, Blaze found seven Sol Emeralds. Something similar to the Chaos Emeralds. She and I used them to travel back to the past, but the seven Sol Emeralds were left in our timeline." Silver explained.

Sonic thought about something and asked Silver. "What happened in the future?"

"There was this thing called Iblis, and it destroyed most of the planet. So, we had to get back into the past and stop it. But we don't even know what caused it." Silver explained.

"And how do you go back to your timeline?" Sonic asked, remembering how the two were always disappearing.

"The Sol Emeralds can channel thoughts into power. Blaze was with the Sol Emeralds for the longest and has a connection with it. So, if we want to go back in time to see any changes, Blaze brings us back to the past to check for any signs of changes." Silver explained.

"_And_?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing changed." Silver's head drooped down. "We concluded that our timelines were different and decided to stay in this timeline."

"It's nice here isn't it?" Sonic asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"Yea, it is. The paparazzi and the fanbases are annoying though." Silver said with a smirk.

"Paparazzi I know, but fanbases?" Sonic asked, getting interested.

"Yes, we have fanbases. They keep saying who was the most powerful and all that. So far, Shadow has most of the fans." Silver explained with a laugh.

"I can see that." He said and glanced over to Tails, who was daydreaming. "Does Tails have a fanbase?"

"Yes, even him." Silver leaned on the wall like Sonic. "But people say he's the weakest." The two shared a chuckle.

"They're in for shock." Sonic said.

* * *

Chaos flew to Angel Island and Knuckles was playing with his NDS. Nazo and Shokubutsu were watching the plants grow. Chaos landed in front of Knuckles.

"Hello, Chaos." Knuckles greeted nonchalantly.

"I need a hobby." Chaos demanded.

"Too bad, this is one of the worst places to ask for a hobby." Knuckles replied and continued playing with his NDS, struggling because his gloves don't have fingers. (I find it disturbing for Knuckles only have a finger and a...thing. Imagining that is not that nice, so I say that his gloves don't have fingers.)

Chaos turned to Nazo and Shokubutsu. They finally got used to Chaos' appearance there. The white hedgehog watched as the two were bored out of their minds and their only goal was to guard the Chaos Emeralds.

"Hey! I need a hobby!" Chaos demanded again at his brothers.

At the time, Nazo and Shokubutsu were whispering to each other.

"Hey, Mystery, do you think Chaos is a boy, or a girl? I could've sworn he was a fusion of 2 girls and 3 boys." Plant asked.

"Well, boys dominated girls in number, so he took the form of a boy." Mystery reasoned.

Chaos was getting irritated. "Hey! What are you talking about?" Chaos demanded yet again.

"Good thing we aren't connected to the Chaos Emeralds..." Nazo muttered.

Chaos walked up to them and repeated the same thing again. "I need A HOBBY!" The scream went into Nazo and Shokubutsu's ears. They heard ringing afterwards and couldn't hear a thing Chaos was saying.

Chaos kept demanding for a hobby, but to them, all they heard were muffled noises. They could understand nothing. And they didn't want to use Chaos Heal to heal themselves.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Chaos asked them repeatedly, irritating Knickles and making him lose at his game. This time though, Nazo and Shokubutsu heard what Chaos was saying. But they ignored, making the illusion that they still had ringing in their ears.

The two didn't want to do anything with Chaos.

"Gr...you know what?! Nevermind!" The white hedgehog growled as he turned away. Nazo and Shokubutsu had the expressions of relief on their faces.

Chaos blasted off of Angel Island.

"Ah...finally!" Knuckles yelled in relief. "I could play in peace!"

* * *

"Hey Silver." Sonic called. Silver nodded his head to tell him to go on.

"Could we go back to the future to...you know? Fix things?" Sonic asked. The hedgehog from the future shook his head.

"There's no use going to that timeline. It's already screwed." Silver sighed. "There's nothing we could do."

"I know nothing will change if we go to the future, but really? You're giving up?" Sonic asked, but didn't think of getting an answer. "If you're not going, then I am."

"No." Silver disapproved. Only using a simple 'no'.

"What?" Sonic asked, not getting what Silver said.

"I said 'no', Sonic." Silver stated. He was having that dark expression on his face that signals Sonic _not_ to go to the future. The blue blur took the hint and did what Silver said. He wouldn't go to the future Silver had.

He leaned on the wall and sighed. He was commanded not to save a future. By his friend, who had gone through that future. He didn't realize that he was obedient to his friends.

Sometimes obedient to his friends.

Sonic looked over to Tails, who was sitting on the ground. His tails were moving to and fro rhythmically. Sonic could see the boredness in Tails' eyes, and also the daydreaming kind. He could find out what the kitsune was thinking, but he knew how broken a mind could be. The yellow kitsune was unaware of his moving tails.

"Hey Sonic." Tails spoke up after a long silence. Sonic, who was already looking at him, nodded his head to show he was listening.

"Yea, Tails?" He asked at the same time he nodded.

"How did you come here?" Tails asked.

Sonic thought this was a good question. He didn't know why he got here. He just came from a portal that pressured him with infinite gravity. He missed his dad dearly, but he didn't want to leave this universe.

"I came here from a portal." He began. "I don't know why I came here, but it's a good thing, right?" He told them. Silver and Tails raised a brow. "I mean, I got you in a better shape than before." He continued, getting a happy nod from Tails. He turned to Silver, and continued. "And I've helped this planet, trying to prevent it from danger."

"That's true. You've destroyed Robotnik's Kingdom, defeated Chaos, destroyed Buu, and even when you're dead, you were essential to help fight Janemba, _and_ Cell this time. If you didn't win the tournament and come back here, bringing us the Dragon Balls as well, then we don't know what Cell could've done to Mobius." Silver finished with a bad thought.

What could've happened to Mobius if Sonic didn't come back?

"What a wild thought, what would happen if you didn't come back?" Silver asked.

Sonic, being the optimistic person, replied with: "I'm sure you guys could've handled it." Something popped up in his mind for a moment. "And finding out that Tails and my blood is the same is fascinating. We're both Saiyans; we know that. But, that doesn't mean our DNA should be the same."

The three were lost in thought. Silver and Tails were thinking about what would happen if Sonic didn't come. Sonic was thinking about why Tails' and his blood are the same.

Shadow had came out of the gravity chamber. He saw the three of them, standing around with thinking poses. Sonic was first to snap out of it and greet Shadow.

"Hey Shads!" He greeted.

"Uh...Shads?" He asked, not getting it.

"Well...for starters, it's a nickname." He explained.

Silver and Tails were still in thought about what would happen if Sonic didn't come back. Shadow walked over to the two and waved a hand in front of Silver's face.

No response.

He waved his other hand in front of Tails' face. He even snapped his fingers.

Also, no response.

Shadow sighed and walked away from them. Sonic waited for them to snap out of their thoughts and follow. But, none of the two have broken out of their trance yet.

Their thoughts were dark. It involved everyone dying. That's all they had to think about. How would everyone die. Tails and Silver shook the thought away and made a mental note: Don't ever get bad thoughts straight into our heads.

Sonic and the two came back into the living room. They were greeted by Dash, who had his hair done by the girls. Sonic and Tails stifled a laugh at Dash's appearance. His hair turned from a rough, Tails-style look to a girls kind of style. He even had makeup on because of the girls.

"What? What's wrong?" Dash asked, oblivious about his appearance. He noticed the weird faces Sonic and Tails, his elder brothers, make when they look at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Dash. You just look...funny." Sonic admitted, letting out a chuckle.

* * *

**_And_, end.**


	45. Fun and Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Fun and Games_**

Sonic, Tails and Dash flew away from the Hedgehog Residence. They decided to go around to get something fun to do. Since it was going to be Sonic's only week on Mobius, they decided to have fun, instead of train and do pointless boring stuff.

They've trekked all the way from Mobius to planet Meeta. There was nothing to be found there, except for beautiful landscapes. The trio were wondering how Vegeta grew up here.

Using Instant transmission, they went back to Mobius. They thought of going to a theme park, since it was fun for normal people.

They got back to Tails' house. Vegeta had headphones on and his fingers were all over the controller. He was addicted to playing the war games that were filled with blood. Typical Saiyan likings.

Tails had to get Sonic to wear street clothes. The blur blur did so, but he wore ridiculous clothing. Tails had nothing that fit Sonic, so he had to dig in deeper in his closet to find Sonic's old clothes. Thing is, their color faded away, mysteriously.

Sonic wore a white polo, dark blue denim jeans, and a light blue cap. He wore sunglasses, even though they looked odd on his eyes. He kept his sneakers, since they were the only ones he had in the house. He wore a light blue scarf, which was a strange choice.

Tails and Dash laughed at how he looked. They told him to change, but Sonic protested. He kept insisting that it was for hiding.

Tails wore his normal clothes. He wore a Red T-shirt and grey pants. He wore blue sneakers that had white streaks on it. He tied his tails together to give the illusion of having one tail.

Dash wore a yellow T-shirt with blue overalls. He combed his fur down to take away that style his big brother used.

Vegeta wanted to come with them, since playing games were too easy for him. They had to force him to put on civvies, to which he protested and never wanted to wear. He just put on the black leather jacket he had, but often took off because it won't move while he fought.

The four walked to the city and nobody seemed to notice them. A few kids stared at Sonic like he was a hero. And a large group of people noticed Sonic more. He was panicking a lot and feared for his life when they start stalking him. Tails and Dash snickered at Sonic's weird face as people keep coming.

He couldn't keep it in anymore and started telling everyone to go away. It turned to a scene and people started pulling out their phones and recorded the thing. Vegeta had to pull him from the scarf and drag him to the theme park Tails and Dash were heading to, just because Sonic was getting bonkers by the second.

* * *

"Do these people think I'm Sonic?" Ike asked Vegeta, who was dragging him across the street, earning a few stares from people.

"Apparently, yes." Vegeta answered in a bored tone. He had probably answered him for the umpteenth time.

"Well, I'm. Not. SONIC!" He screamed, flailing his arms around. More Mobians turned their heads to Sonic, and then quickly turned back to what they were doing.

"You look a lot like him." Vegeta replied back, giving the obvious bored voice he was giving the whole time. He had been bickering about why they won't let him roam around the skies. Well, this answers it: Nobody wants attention.

"I know! But _I'm_ NOT HIM!" He complained angrily. The black fox was at his limit. Vegeta smacked him in the head and glared at him.

"Would you _please_ stop talking for a damn minute?! I can't take _anymore_ of this!" The black fox screeched, almost to the point of transforming Super Saiyan.

Tails walked in on the two. His eyes half closed, giving the expression of boredom. He grabbed the two by the collar and dragged them to the theme park, efficiently choking them. The two Saiyans tried to pry off the mighty kitsunes hands with no luck.

Finally reaching the theme park, he let go of the two. Sonic and Vegeta huffed and puffed, taking in air after not having the luxury of doing so for the past minute. Tails clapped his hands, looking like he dusted off his hands. The kitsune went to the entrance of the theme park and led Dash into it. Dash watched the two breathe in and out large amounts of air before actually moving an inch.

He smiled at the sight of the two gasping for air. After a while, Sonic and Vegeta caught up with them. Sonic and Vegeta glared at Tails.

"Why'd ya do that?" Sonic asked childishly.

"It was for your own good." Tails answered nonchalantly, eyes closed. He shrugged afterwards and led the group to the main attractions of the theme park.

They went through all the rides without getting spotted by someone else. In the end, they ended up walking around the place while stuffing cotton candy in their faces.

"What _is_ this pink fluff? It's amazing!" Vegeta commented. He was eating up his stick of cotton candy.

"I know right! This is cool!" Dash added, while licking the stuff like ice cream.

"It's called cotton candy." Tails answered, since Sonic had his mouth stuffed with other carnival food.

Sonic wobbled over to them, carrying huge piles of stuffed animals in one arm and enjoying cotton candy on the other.

A group of Mobians, in their teens, watched as the blue hedgehog carry a big pile of toys in one arm. A perfect opportunity for them to bump into him. The group snickered as they walked over to him. Ike was in the middle of his wobble over to the three, when the leader of the group 'accidentally' bumped into him.

Sonic, unintentionally, fell over. Dropping the pile of animals and his cotton candy, which rolled over across the floor. Ike got himself up, only to be pushed by the lion.

Tails and Dash were watching incredulously, while Vegeta just stared blankly at the scene. The yellow and red foxes couldn't believe that the guy even managed to _push_ Sonic.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The leader of the group, a lion, scolded. He was expecting the hedgehog to recognise him and apologise for something he didn't do.

"Really? There's literally shit tons of other places you could've walked on!" Ike shouted at the lion bravely. He waved his arms around him, showing no other Mobian in a radius of 5 meters. "_You_ watch where you're going!" He pointed at him.

There was a moment of silence. Mobians from around gasped at the scene. The lion smirked at the hedgehog's bravery.

_He seemed to look like Sonic, and he was brave for standing up for something. He must be an obsessed Sonic fan. _Was a summary of the Mobians and lion's thoughts.

_Does this blue, Sonic look-alike think he can beat _the_ protégé of the _real_ Sonic?_ Were the thoughts in people's mind.

During the disappearance of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' for a year. People have presumed he was dead(and they were correct), they have decided to move on to the others, like Tails and Shadow. After a while, a new Mobian has risen up and won against others in the new tournament: Leo Panthera.

Leo had won in the new tournament, one month ago. He was telling people that Sonic had trained him to become this new lion. He got the title: 'King of the jungle', just because he was a lion. He had challenged Tails, Shadow and Nazo, but they didn't accept the challenge. Everyone thought it was because of fear.

But actually, it's because they were going on with their lives.

And also the fact that, Tails and Nazo had no contact with people. And Shadow was training almost 24/7 in the Gravity Chamber.

"Do you know who I am?" Leo asked menacingly, but Ike didn't budge an inch. People expected him to run away by now, picking up his stuff along the way.

"Am I supposed to?" Sonic asked tauntingly, receiving gasps and shocked expressions from people, other than Vegeta, Tails amd Dash.

_Who _is_ he? Some new guy who appeared out of nowhere while I was away? _Sonic thought. _Whoever he is, he's an asshole._

* * *

Tails continued to eat his cotton candy. "I think he's the guy who won the tournament here last month." The kitsune mentioned as he continued eating his snack.

"Hmph. Doesn't the whole world know that Ike died just last month?" Vegeta asked, while watching the lion get beaten up by Sonic in his head.

A sweat drop appeared on Tails' head. "Uh...no. We all thought he died seven months ago."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well, the Supreme Kai is smart enough to hide Ike on his 'forbidden' planet."

* * *

"I am the protégé of Sonic the Hedgehog! The winner of the last tournament! Feared by many, including Tails, Shadow and Nazo!" He stated.

Sonic glanced over to Tails, who shrugged.

"Well...First of all: 'Sonic the Hedgehog'? What kind of title is that?" Ike asked, wanting to explore how people think of him.

"He told that to me!" He pointed at himself with his thumb. "And I declared that to the world!"

"Second...do you know who I am?" Sonic asked, smirking at the end.

Tails had a look of fear on his face. "IKE!" He called out, getting a look of 'What?' from Sonic.

Leo laughed as he heard Sonic's real name. "Ike? What kind of name is that?" He asked, receiving laughs from others.

Vegeta and Dash were feeling...awkward. They want people to know he was Sonic, and at the same time didn't want them to know. Tails shook his head to signal Sonic that he shouldn't declare himself.

"Anyway, what are you wearing?!" Leo pointed at Sonic's pick of clothes. "You look like a retard!"

Sonic felt frustrated. He wanted to show him who's boss, but Tails had forbid him to. Because he also didn't want to do it for what happens next.

* * *

Vegeta patted his halo. "I'm still dead right?" He asked Dash.

"Yes, Bejita. You're still dead." He answered with a smile at the end.

"Then why the Hell am I still living?" He asked himself.

* * *

_The dumb brute doesn't know who he's making fun of._ Sonic thought.

"And also, blue!" He pointed at Sonic. "That's the same color as Sonic, _my_ trainer!" He pointed at himself with his thumb. "And _I'm_ his only student!"

_Sure, I've been trained by Vegetto, my dad. He was the strongest being in my universe, yet he doesn't train one person only. I've trained Tails, Shadow, Silver, Vegeta, Zeus and so on!_ Sonic thought frustratingly. _Plus, his power is _so_ low! And he won the tournament? Come on! Be real with me!_

His fist itched for a straight blow at the guy's face. Yes, it would kill him by destroying his head straight away, but really? Who gives a damn about killing?

Sonic kept his cool and walked away. His back faced the lion. Leo took the opportunity to hit him from behind. He shot a punch at his head.

Sonic felt nothing and walked away. Everyone was shocked by this. The lion watched as the hedgehog effortlessly walk away from that. Ike stopped and had that angry look on his face. He realized that the lion hit him from behind.

He turned to him.

"I would never train anyone about hitting from behind! Such disgrace!" He scolded, shocking the lion.

Everyone gave gasps at the hedgehog. Except for Vegeta and Dash...again. Tails knew he was going to reveal himself. But he didn't care, if it didn't reveal him.

Ike wondered if he ever hit anyone from behind. So far, he had stood up against the others. (Well, as long as _I_ could remember.)

"W-what do you mean 'you' wouldn't train anyone to hit from behind?" He asked fiercely, trying to get his composure.

"You don't get it until now?!" He asked, removing his sunglasses to show his emerald eyes.

"His eyes looks just like Sonic's!" Someone said.

"Look! His shoes! They're the same as Sonic's!" Someone else said.

"And the same hairstyle!" Someone else pointed out.

Everyone realized who was there. It was _really_ Sonic the Hedgehog! Sure, people can fake the eyes and fur coloring. But the hairstyle doesn't look like it was gelled. The shoes had the gold buckles, and no one could pay to make identical shoes like that.

But one feature was the white aura forming around Sonic.

"M-master!" Leo bowed at the hedgehog. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry my ass!" He shouted angrily. "Give up the act that you're my pupil, faker!"

Everyone gasped, again. (Sigh.)

"And never, _ever_ think that people are lower than you!" Sonic said. "You don't actually know them! And now that you know who you're dealing with, you know how humiliating and embarrassing it is."

Leo was in a lost for words. Sonic was actually there. He thought he was a nice guy and all that. Who knew he had rage, and it was triggered by him! His biggest fan!

"I...I'm sorry! Please! I really am!" Leo apologized.

"Hmph, I know how _you_ feel." Sonic said, giving a mixture of Goku and Vegeta. "You're sad that you're getting scolded by your idol." He smirked. "I've been through that path before, it was Hell! And so will you."

He picked up all his stuff at super-speed and sped off to Tails' house.

And realization hits.

_The golden fox had called him Ike. And Sonic listened to him. And there was only a fox that accompanied Sonic: Tails._ Everyone thought.

"Hey everyone! It's Tails!" Somebody pointed at the yellow kitsune, who stared at them in fear. He quickly grabbed Vegeta and Dash and made a run for it. He flew away, leaving everyone shell-shocked.

* * *

"What was that for, Tails?" Vegeta asked, flying by Tails' side.

"I was scared." He answered back. "Besides, I'm only seven."

"And I'm one year old!" Dash added.

"What are you scared of?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, during my time as a kid-" Tails was interrupted by Vegeta.

"You're still a kid." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I was bullied because of my two tails. So, on instinct, I fled." Tails explained, reaching his house. The three landed on the ground and walked up to the front porch.

"Who the Hell bullies a lonely kid?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." Tails answered.

They got in and saw Sonic lying on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. Tails walked over to him and tried to get him up. He was concerned, even though he wasn't when Sonic showed himself.

"I only have four days left." Sonic muttered.

"I know. I'm thinking that I'll miss this place when I go back." Vegeta said.

Tails plopped himself on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. "You know, because of you...I have to get a new disguise." He said.

* * *

"Wow." Shadow said as he watched the news. "They went to a theme park."

* * *

**Hey, I pronounce Ike as Aik. Not Eek. Just pointing that out if any of of you were wondering.**

**_And_ if anyone even bothers to read this.**


	46. Trouble on Planet Meeta

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Trouble on Planet Meeta_**

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Ike exclaimed.

"And what's _that_ supposed to be?" Vegeta asked, slightly surpirsed at the sudden outburst. It's been a day since the theme park thing, and Sonic has really been down in the dumps lately. He just realized he killed off a fan of his, mentally.

"Let's find the Dragon Balls on Planet Meeta!" Ike explained. "That way, it'll keep us from being bored! _And_, we get to do something important!"

"Well that's a great idea, Ike." Vegeta began. "But where _is_ Planet Meeta?"

Dash tugged on Vegeta's shirt. The latter turned his head to face Dash. "Bejita!" He called.

"Yes?"

"Sonic brought us to Planet Meeta yesterday..." The young fox stated, leaving Vegeta confused.

"Really? You went there?" Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Without _me_?!"

"Well, there wasn't anyone local." Sonic explained, having a cheerful expression on his face.

"That's not what I meant!" Vegeta shouted.

"Then, what _do_ you mean?" Sonic scratched his head in a confused manner.

"I wanted to be the first one to go there! To explain the buildings and such." Vegeta explained.

"There wasn't any..." Sonic sweat dropped.

"Fool! You're looking at the wrong thing!" He explained obnoxiously.

Tails had finally come into the picture. By running down the stairs, while carrying machines and blueprints. He walked by Sonic and Vegeta, who were in the dining room, sitting in their chairs. Dash was playing with a toy in the living room.

"Well, guys. I'm off." Tails stated as he went out hurriedly.

"Tails, where are you going?" Dash asked.

"To the Master Emerald. Why?" He said in a hurry.

"I was just wondering." He simply replied. Tails opened the door using his foot, since his hands and tails were holding on to blueprints, devices and a toolbox. The door closed with a slam as Tails flew to Angel Island.

Sonic and Vegeta just blinked at each other rapidly, before standing up at the same time.

"We're going to Planet Meeta!" They declared.

Dash looked up from his toy cars to stare at them disbelievingly. "You're going to leave me here?!" He asked. "Tails told you to look after me!"

"That's why we're taking you with us!" Sonic said. And with a snap with his fingers, he turned off all electrical appliances and teleported the three to Planet Meeta.

Looking around, Vegeta watched the rocky plains with a smirk. And then he faltered and stared at Sonic in the eye.

"When did you learn that?" He demanded.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Somethin' with my mom."

* * *

"You're damn right!" Love exclaimed.

"He can't hear you." Intellect said.

"But you two still keep yammering at the ball." Pride remarked.

"Hey!" The two Gods said at the same time.

* * *

"Anyway, where are the buildings?" Sonic asked as he looked around. There was no sign of a building anywhere.

"Deserted." Vegeta replied miserably, ending with a sigh. "Let's find those damn Dragon Balls."

After two hours of flying through the air just to find 7 mystical balls on a deserted planet, Sonic, Vegeta and Dash found the Dragon Balls by finding bright glints in the sand. So far, in 2 hours of searching without the Dragon Radar, they only got three.

But there was something special heading towards the planet. Two space pods crashed into the planet. Vegeta, Sonic and Dash expected this, and never even did anything to intercept it.

Out came two wolves. One was larger than the other. They were searching for something, until Vegeta walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not even caring about who they were.

"We're looking for a Saiyan named Vegeta." The smaller one, with brown fur, said. "There were rumors that this planet died with him 20 years ago. But this planet is still here."

Vegeta sneered and crossed his arms. "The one you are looking for is right in front of you." He pointed at his own halo. "Unfortunately, I'm dead."

"Th-Then how are you here?" The wolf asked, incredibly lost.

"It's complicated." He explained simply. "But enough about me, who are you?"

"I-I'm Bodato. The Son of Raditz." He bowed before Vegeta, but he stopped him.

"Why are you bowing before me?" Vegeta asked, raising a brow.

"W-Well, you are the Son of the Prince, are you not?" He asked.

"I'm dead..." He explained, but changed the subject almost immediately. "Anyway, are there anymore Saiyans?"

Bowdato nodded as if he was commanded. "Yes, there are still more surviving Saiyans in space."

"That's...good to hear." Vegeta replied, hoping that the '_Surviving_' Saiyans weren't just cold-blooded, ruthless murderers. Vegeta only got grumpy after he died. "Who's the big guy?" He asked, pointing at the gray furred wolf.

"That's Letusai. He's the Son of Nappa." He explained. Letusai walked up to them.

"Is that Vegeta?" He asked.

"Yes, Letusai, he's Vegeta." Bowdato explained, but he quickly added some more things to say before Letusai says anything else. "He's already dead, so we can't bring him."

"Oh...that's sad." Letusai responded calmly. He realized something the next second. "If you're dead, then-"

"What am I doing here?" Vegeta finished for him. "It's complicated." Ike and Dash silently pranced to Vegeta's side.

"So, more Saiyans...yippee." Ike exclaimed sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong?" Bowdato asked, showing Saiyan pride with manners of a non-Saiyan.

"No, but actually I thought our race was at extinction!" He exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, I'm dead too." He added in, because he heard their conversation.

Dash walked beside Sonic, Letusai noticed him. He crouched down and waved childishly at him. He looked up at Sonic. "Don't tell me. He's dead too."

"Nope. Completely living." Sonic assured. Dash waved at the two with a loving smile.

"Okay, greetings aside, I need to know something. How old are you?" Vegeta demanded, not ask.

"I-I'm 14 years old, Letusai here is-" Bowdato was answering at the most efficient way possible after hearing Vegeta's tone.

"17." Letusai answered for himself.

"Huh, only years after I died." Vegeta remarked. "I was 16 when I died." He muttered to himself, but everyone heard. And knew not to get into that topic. "So, did my dad die by fighting against Frieza?"

"Sadly, yes. But Frieza has died." Bowdato stated. "We don't know how, but-"

"I know." Vegeta interrupted. "This guy killed him unintentionally." He pointed at Sonic with his thumb.

"Well, not exactly unintentionally, but that was the only place I could go!" Ike defended.

"If you don't mind me asking...What's your name?" Bowdato asked.

"It's Ike, but you can call me Sonic!" He said with a thumbs-up.

"Wait. You mean that Saiyan who fought Buu?" Letusai asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yup, that's me."

"Legend says you could ascend through Super Saiyan, can you?" He asked.

"Wait, you used the term 'ascend through Super Saiyan'." Vegeta pointed out.

Bowdato and Letusai concentrated and a Golden glow surrounded them. Their auras turned from white to Golden. Their black pupils went from calm black, to raging green. And with a power-up, their furs turned Golden. They have become Super Saiyans!

"Interesting, you already have the potential to become Super Saiyan." Vegeta remarked as he turned Super Saiyan too. "How did you do it?"

"We lost some people during the war..." Bowdato looked down at his feet in shame.

"War?"

"We were at war against Frieza after he demolished Vegeta, your dad." Letusai explained, dropping his head down as well.

Vegeta snorted as if nothing happened. "I didn't see my dad in otherworld." He shrugged.

"It's better than actually seeing him in Hell." Ike explained. "Pure souls get to keep their body...and if your dad didn't go to Hell with a body, then he must've done something good."

"And what did he do?" Vegeta asked, seeing if Ike knew anything or not.

"He tried to protect the lives of his loved ones." Ike whispered, shocking Vegeta.

"What do you mean?!" He snapped.

"Well, who died first against Frieza? You? Or your dad?" Ike asked as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta's left eye twitched and a vein popped up on his right temple. "Well...he died because he did something against Frieza! Making _me_ die on this world!"

"And you did the same thing: Go against Frieza." Ike replied with a smirk. "Except you didn't want to take anything from him."

Vegeta was at a loss for words. He realized what his father had done and what he did. His father's planet was destroyed when he was a child. He continued to struggle under the monster's foot, just so that the Saiyans could live. Planet Meeta was destroyed when he was a child. He snapped at that very instant, and didn't want to take trash from anybody.

Bowdato and Letusai were silent during the thing. Dash snapped his fingers and an apple appeared in his hand.

"S-So?" Vegeta asked. "He was going to kill me anyway!"

"Well, looks like you're 'Captain Right' then. Are you, _Vegeta_?" Ike asked, completely oblivious to the fact that there were other Saiyans around.

Vegeta raised his arm at him, fingers straightened. His Golden Aura brightened by his rage. His eyes were full of pure anger. He gritted his teeth, hard enough for it to break. His palm shot a dense blue ki attack, headed for Sonic.

Sonic turned Super Saiyan and deflected the attack in the last second. The attack was flung into a mountain and it exploded at the slightest contact. Bowdato and Letusai gulped in fear from the power shown by the two.

Sonic turned back from his Golden fur, to a deep blue color. Bowdato and Letusai snapped out of their Super Saiyan forms. And the first thing they saw when they raised their heads up was Dash munching on an apple.

"You do _not_ mess with me Ike." Vegeta warned him. Even though he wasn't as powerful as Sonic, the latter was still frightened by what he could do to him. "Let's gather the Dragon Balls and go. I don't want to talk about anything that greatly concerns me."

Bowdato and Letusai were about to head back to their pods, when Vegeta stopped them.

"And just _where_ are you two going?!" He asked with superior authority. Bowdato was about to bow again, and Vegeta suspected it. "Don't bow to me!"

"Sorry Vegeta. Force of habit." He explained. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked solemnly.

"We're going to our station. Since you said you died-" Bowdato was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Oh _please_. I died, so what?" He asked them, while not expecting an answer. "I have this week staying in the living world, and you're just going to go away?"

Sonic was about to correct Vegeta about how much time he had left, but decided not to.

"No, sir-" Bowdato was interrupted again.

"Don't call me 'sir' like I'm somebody important." Vegeta commanded.

"But, you _are_ important, Vegeta." Ike stated, making Vegeta frown. Sonic got the idea and stopped talking about him.

* * *

It's been two hours and Sonic had already circled around the planet for the umpteenth time. Just to find any more Dragon Balls. The whole group had five Dragon Balls. Two more to find and we could wish for whatever Vegeta wants. Ike hoped it wasn't going to be bad.

He soared through the air and watched the land below him move to the direction behind him. He has seen every place on the planet and he couldn't find two more Dragon Balls. He should've brought the Radar.

And then he saw it.

How did he not notice it before?

It was so big.

And two large powers were in that ship.

How did he not sense it?!**[1]  
**

A big ship was landing on the planet. Two arcosians stepped out of the ship, trying to find something. Vegeta and Dash should've sensed this by now. They should be heading towards the location Sonic was at.

King Cold and Cooler, both at their final forms. Devastating.

It won't be any problem to Sonic and the others, right?

...

King Cold was matched to Sonic's Super Saiyan form. And he doesn't even know if he was suppressing. Or, even worse, if he knew of the fifth form.

Bowdato and Letusai reached the place before Vegeta and Dash. It was as if they were expecting it. They hid with Sonic, who was behind a few boulders.

"Darn! It's Cooler and Cold!" Bowdato pointed out, turning into Super Saiyan.

"Hey!" Sonic called out. "We don't know how powerful they are."

"You defeated Buu. The monster should be a hundred times more powerful than these two." Letusai explained.

"Cooler is an easy one. But Cold?" Sonic asked himself. "He _might_ be a problem."

Sonic remembered that these frost demons are related to Kuriza, the Son of Frieza. Why and how did he die? How did the others in his quadrant die?

_I need to ask Kuriza what happened._ Sonic thought. _How _did_ he die?__  
_

_And why is his race more powerful than I imagined?_

* * *

**[1] Bojack Unbound. That's all I have to say. Nobody sensed Bojack and his team of space pirates landing on Earth? Weird...**

**A/N: This was pretty lame...talking, talking, talking...Is that all I could write?**

**This whole chapter wasn't planned out, so it's really, _really_ messy. At least in my opinion.**

**I almost wanted to call this part filler and not that serious to the story. But I was thinking...The Dragon Balls on Planet Meeta could help the Z-Fighters. Like a backup, just in case something happens.**

**I also want to point out that...I like Dragon Ball Kai, or Z Kai. And I'm not kidding. It's shorter and doesn't have filler.**

**Although I like the 'Goku and Piccolo learn to drive' episode. There was just one thing, Chichi already _knew_ how to drive. She was already seen driving one in the first 10 episodes of the series!**

**Oh and I actually use Sonic and his gang as characters only...You could see I use the DBZ feel instead of the Sonic feel. **

**Or the DBGT feel, in my opinion. I can see this being as bad as DBGT!**

**I only added Vegeta because his character was epic. I added the two new Saiyans because I wanted to redeem Raditz and Nappa. They were weak and had no potential whatsoever in DBZ. But the fanfictions in the DBZ category were crazy about Bardock and Raditz.**

**Hey! You know what's funny? Bardock's second(Is Goku second?) son looks like him, but the first one didn't. Same for Goku! How odd...I wonder if Vegeta was the same. Would his second son look like him?**

**Anyway...a month after I finished this, I found out that there was already a Planet Meat in Dragon Ball Z. But it was in the Bardock special, so...nevermind. I also found out that I wrote Bodato's name wrongly. I now write Bowdato...It's really bothering me to write 'W' in that name. Why did I continue that?!**


	47. Fear the Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Fear the Cold_**

"What're _they_ doing?" Sonic asked, flabbergasted by the new guests on Meeta. Only moments ago this planet wasn't important enough to have VIPs from space. Now, the planet was filled with 4 _Super_ Saiyans, an undefined Mobian and 2 Arcosians.

"They're looking for us." Bowdato replied flatly. That was the truth. There was no other explanation. "Good thing we didn't bring any scouters with us."

"I know...they'd break when they scan Power Levels of any being on this planet right now." Ike reasoned.

"No, I didn't mean by that. I meant that the scouters-" Bowdato was interrupted for the umpteenth time today.

"Are also communication devices." Sonic finished for him. "They can track other scouters by radio signals."

_And messages could travel fast._ Ike thought. _It took one year for Vegeta and Nappa to land on Earth, when the message they sent was instantaneous._

That wasn't true for Sonic, he didn't know when the message was made. But in reality, it really was instantaneous.

Ike's eyes followed wherever the two frost demons looked. The two Arcosians laid their eyes on the boulder Sonic was hiding behind. The frost demons eyes glinted. Ike knew what would happen next.

His perception was far greater than the two Saiyans with him, so he grabbed the two out of the way. Before anyone said anything, the boulder exploded into millions of pieces.

That's when Vegeta and Dash came into the picture. In Vegeta's hand were two Dragon Balls, and in the other: a gigantic Ki ball.

He threw it at King Cold, who didn't expect that. Vegeta shoved the two Dragon Balls into Dash's arms. The black fox rushed at the two in rage, thinking that the two were Frieza.

Sonic was going to intervene, but Cooler was far more faster than he imagined. The frost demon had flown over to his side before he could even sense. Cooler grabbed the two Saiyans from Sonic and threw them at him in top speed.

Vegeta had closed the gap between him and King Cold. In one moment, his fur turned Golden and his power had skyrocketed. Cold had raised his power high enough to reach full-power. Vegeta gave out a war cry and started attacking King Cold.

* * *

Ike dodged Cooler's attacks. His limbs were getting slower and slower. And bulkier and bulkier...At this rate, Cooler's transformation could be complete in the next second. Sonic's aura went from faint white, to furious yellow. His eyes turned completely green. Cooler threw two punches, which Ike caught easily. Sonic headbutted him on the forehead, taking no damage himself, but to Cooler. Sonic kicked him by the waist. To his surprise, Cooler caught his leg and threw him into a mountain.

"My, my...how easy it is to pull it off." Cooler, for the first time on this planet, spoke with no emotion. His faceplate made an echo. "Picking apart Super Saiyans are easy."

Bowdato kicked him from behind. Cooler was thrown off in the air and caught himself immediately. The Super Saiyan, Son of Raditz, was going to fight.

"What?! Picking us apart is easy?" He asked angrily. His Golden aura flared even more. And with a shout, he put up more energy in his power. "Let's see if that was the truth!"

Bowdato instantaneously appeared by Cooler's side and kicked him in the abdomen with the back of his leg. It didn't faze Cooler as much as the headbutt.

"Silly Saiyan...You just don't know..." Cooler punched him in the face. "How weak you are."

By one attack, Bowdato was already spewing out blood. He was knocked out of Super Saiyan mode. He landed on the ground, clutching the side of his head in pain.

Letusai helped Bowdato out of this mess. Since he's actually weaker than him. He put his arm around his waist and put Bowdato's arm around his neck.

Cooler was about to attack them, until there was a shout in the mountains.

Sonic had risen from the ground and levitated the pieces of the mountain he crashed into around him. He stopped his screaming and showed a serious, yet confused look. He put his arms aside his waist, and bent them. He focused on the energy put into his hands.

Cooler showed a disappointed look on his face, if he could even show it from his mask. "It's a shame that Frieza died in an explosion...what a weak brother."

_And it was by me...but even weaker!_ Sonic thought. _Now, as a Super Saiyan, I couldn't even hurt his OLDER brother?!_

Sonic flailed his arms out at Cooler, shooting countless Ki blasts. Even _he_ knew it wouldn't even work. This attack has never ever worked on anyone before. EVER.

After a few hundred shots at him, Sonic was tiring out. He was giving out energy like water in a waterfall! Blasts that were enough to match the power of his Self-Destruction before didn't work on Cooler.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE?!" Ike demanded in frustration. He was so confused already that he was able to kill Frieza, but not his weaker brother? This was BS. (That's not how he acts. I just screwed up.)

* * *

King Cold was at Full-Power and had barely any effect on Vegeta. The golden fox was at Super Saiyan 2 level and he was taunting Cold to try and hit him. "Surely that wasn't your all..."

"My all is with Cooler." Cold stated fiercely. "I admit, he's stronger than me." He looked over to his son, who had mastered the full extent of his fifth form. One they liked to call 'Super Arcosian'.

"Oh really...you're not worth my time then." He destroyed Cold with a blast. The screams of a King could be heard, even though the sound of an explosion was loud enough. Vegeta let out a 'hmph' and headed straight for Cooler.

He could see Cooler being blasted by a barrage of attacks, and not even fazed by the slightest bit. Sonic was still at Super Saiyan form and has _not_ ascended. Vegeta made a giant ball of dense ki and threw it at Cooler, finally making a dent.

"Hey Cooler, your daddy's a failure." He taunted.

"And so is yours." Cooler retorted from behind.

"_What_ the-?!" Vegeta asked irritably as he was kicked by the side of the head by Cooler. It seems that Cooler had magically teleported.

"Instant Transmission..." Sonic whispered. Only he himself could hear. His eyes were full of shock.

Out in the distance, Dash was watching the battle. His expression was neutral. All he saw was a tired Sonic, an injured Super Saiyan, a helping partner, a raging Vegeta and an overpowered Cooler.

Vegeta growled at the snarky remark and kicked him by the side of the head. Cooler's head arched sideways, proving that Vegeta had at least done some damage. Cooler retaliated by kicking his head, which proved to be useless when you count Vegeta's speed. The Saiyan dodged the attack and shot numerous blasts of ki.

Cooler put his arms as a cross and blocked the attacks. Vegeta stopped after realizing his attempts were futile.

"My turn." Cooler's voice echoed throughout the deserted land. He roared as he powered up. His purple aura was blazing. He raised his arm over his head, making a fast charged Supernova.

"You think attacking me head-on with an attack like that is effective?!" Vegeta asked. The black fox was sweating a lot; he feared for the planet's safety.

"Not what you think, Vegeta." Cooler brought down the gigantic ball of energy at Vegeta's direction. The ball stopped at Cooler's waist level, pointing at Vegeta. "I don't know how you got back to life...but this will be your permanent end."

Vegeta gasped as he remembered something: he was still dead!

"**DEATH BEAM**!" Cooler screamed. The gigantic ball exploded, giving everyone a mini heart attack. A beam was forged and was headed straight at Vegeta.

"No-no-no." Vegeta repeated. "I will _not_ die again!" He made two energy spheres in the palm of his hands. He put his arms at the side of his body, pumping out more energy. The beam was nearing him.

Ike Instant Transmissioned to his friend's side, powering up in a kamehameha stance. "**KAME**_-_**HAME**...**HA**!" He shouted, whilst creating the record of the fastest superpowered kamehameha ever made. The blue beam intercepted the orange one and stalled time for Vegeta to power up.

The beam was getting closer and closer, killing off any hope for Vegeta's attack to be made in time. "**MASKENKO**..." A child's voice shouted, getting Sonic's and Vegeta's attention. Dash had powered up already! The flicker between Sonic and Tails was outright confusing. "**KAMEHAMEHA**!" His blue beam, complete with Sonic's and Tails' power helped push back the overpowering beam.

"Thank you..." Vegeta told them, giving them a surprise as they lost concentration for half a second. "**FINAL GALICK CANNON**!" Vegeta shouted as he thrusted both his arms out, sending a devastating wave of doom right in Cooler's way. The beam downright overtook Cooler's beam.

"No! Impossible!" Cooler panicked as he saw the beam getting closer and closer to him. "I will not die from a Saiyan! _NEVER_...!" The blast took Cooler by surprise and brought him to his own demise. The three waves of disaster stopped production and were sent wherever space ends. Hopefully there weren't any planets to be destroyed from the beam.

The three fluttered to the ground with shaky breaths. Bowdato and Letusai were amazed by the show of power. Surely this being should be crowned king.

"That wasn't bad for an infant." Vegeta commented on Dash's work approvingly. If he hadn't attacked at the time, then they would've been wiped out of existence. Not killed.

"_Thanks_..." Dash replied, unsure if Vegeta was being sarcastic or serious.

"That's enough for today, I think." Ike said. "We've all fought for the past week."

"In Hell, on Mobius...and then on Meeta." Vegeta stated, dropping down to sit.

The two Saiyans that recently transported on the planet, bowed to Vegeta. "You are a true king, your majesty." Vegeta forgot about the two Saiyans.

"Uh...what?" Vegeta asked, not wanting to think what they're thinking.

"You have the power of ruling the Saiyan Empire." Bowdato said. Sonic and Dash agreed hastily.

"I would rather not."

"W-Why?!"

"I don't want to deal with sitting on a throne all day. I'd rather fight and not give commands." He reasoned, showing his Saiyan side of fighting.

"Hey Vegeta." Ike called. "Got all the Dragon Balls?"

"You bet." Vegeta replied and stood up. They placed down the Dragon Balls and brought out the wish granting Dragon. It was the same compared to Mobius. "DRAGON! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

"**You have awakened me. What are your wishes?**" The Dragon roared.

"Dragon! I want you to make this planet habitable!" Vegeta shouted.

The desert has been turned into green plains with trees and oceans of water surrounding. The lush green grass was a scenery already. The forests and flowers completed its perfection. Clouds have started to form and block out the sun.

"**Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?**" the Dragon asked.

"I want you to revive the good beings who died on this planet when Frieza attacked." Vegeta demanded.

The halo over Vegeta's head has vanished and his friends were surprised. Meeta's inhabitants have been revived. And they were wandering on the planet bewilderedly. They all thought they died on the planet. **[1]**

"Bejita!" A voice behind the group surprised Dash and Sonic. It sounded a bit like Dash.

"Bekon!" Vegeta was wide-eyed. It surprised Ike and Dash once again. A small gray fox cuddled into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta gave back the hug.

"Looks like Bejita is still the same kid I knew." A wise voice said, surprising Ike and Dash _again_. A white fox wearing a blue gi walked up to him.

"Grandpa Meatball!"(I got lazy.) Vegeta ran over to him and hugged him tightly, but not enough to break the guy's bones.

"Hehe, you're still my kid." The fox ruffled the Saiyan's hair a bit, before it stood up like always.

"Vegeta has his own family here." Ike smiled gladly at the sight. Dash couldn't help but feel confused.

"Well, they could be of royalty if Vegeta wanted." Bowdato pointed out jokingly.

"**What is your third wish?**" The dragon asked impatiently.

"We wish that you stay here on Planet Meeta, so you could be this planet's wish granting Dragon." Ike said, speaking up for Vegeta.

"**Very well. Goodbye.**" The dragon turned into a golden light and split up into seven. The golden lights vanished away, only to be reactivated in the next year.

"_Well_, Vegeta. Mind introducing us to your friends?" Ike asked.

"Actually Bejita, could you introduce us to your friends?" Bekon asked, making Dash feel a bit jealous.

"Well look who's here. It's Bejita." A buff gray wolf wearing only a pair of pants. Sonic and Dash were a little startled—to say the least. "It's nice seeing you here again."

"Hello Poruk." Vegeta greeted with a sneer. "I've trained these 20 years. So don't think you can beat me now."

"Well, I could if I wanted to." Poruk replied, making Sonic and Dash nervous. Poruk saw them and tried to assure them. "Don't worry, I got this one in the bag."

"Hah! Like you think you can beat Bejita one-on-one." Bekon taunted.

"Oh you little-!" Poruk calmed himself down. "Bejita, I want to challenge you." He pointed at him.

"Bring it." Vegeta said as he put on a stance.

Sonic and Dash watched intently as Poruk rushed to punch him in the face. But it was very slow and Vegeta could counter at any time.

Vegeta won the fight with one punch, surprising nobody important.

After the day has ended, Vegeta stayed on planet Meeta while Sonic and Dash teleported back to Mobius. Bowdato crowned Vegeta as King of the Saiyans, but Vegeta passed it on to Letusai.

It seems that the time of peace has begun. Or has it?

* * *

**Okay...Sonic is still dead. And we found out there's no time limit! Yay!**

**Someone from the past will play a big part in the next season...uh...which one is it now? Season 5, right?**

**...****I don't know.**

**But we're going to start it with a mystery, that's for sure. Or not. Considering the fact that I'm going to reveal it to you straight away in the next chapter.**

**[1] Well...I found out there's no time limit for the Dragon Balls. Why? Because Kami said that the Dragon Balls on Earth cannot revive a lot of people, so they could only revive so from the past year. This does not mean they can't revive a person who has died more than a year. Even though you're all gonna start arguing with "_Why didn't they wish back Goku during the 7 years?_" blah blah blah. IT'S BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO, IDIOT. And also, the Dragon Balls there was made by the Grand Kai, who, I don't know _how_ he made the Dragon Balls, was more better than Kami in Godly status.**

**I just made Grand Kai make the Dragon Balls for no apparent reason...and I don't know how.**


	48. Snake Way, on Insane Difficulty!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Sonic and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind. Does that mean I own the story? Or is it... Nevermind. I'll just make this around 2k words and post one every two days.**

* * *

**Son of Vegetto**

**_Snake Way, on Insane Difficulty!_**

It was the last day of Sonic's visit to the living world and everyone is saying goodbye to him. Vegeta won't be coming back to Otherworld as a dead person, but a living person. Having learnt the Instant Transmission from Sonic, he can teleport to Otherworld anytime.

_Unless_, the Kais kick him out.

Shadow, Tails, Amy and Dash were the only ones who came to say Sonic goodbye. Nazo, Knuckles and Shokubutsu are on guard duty, Chaos was somewhere, Blaze and Rouge are sitting back in the mansion. Vegeta is on his planet, deciding whether or not he should go to Otherworld. Sonic was going to leave, until something unexpected happens...

His halo's gone!

But that's not all...

"WHAT?!" Ike turned his head rapidly at all directions. He was on the tail of the legendary snake road. "WHAT AM I DOING ON SNAKE WAY?!"

"You're not on Snake Way..." A mysterious voice echoed in Sonic's head. He tensed a bit, before speaking.

"Mom!? What the heck?!" He shouted. "Why can't I sense anyone's energy?!" He asked as he peered over at the giant yellow clouds.

"That's because you're not on Snake Way..." She repeated her first statement.

"Then where am I?!" He demanded fiercely. He was already sweating by the events of this situation.

"You're on Medusa's Highway." She answered.

"_Really_?" He sighed. "_So_, what am I supposed to do?" Sonic asked.

"You're supposed to run all the way back to your Universe." She replied flatly.

"Easy enough." Sonic said as he flew over the road.

"Beware, child," She warned. "You are running through a hundred Universes length."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be done in a minute." Sonic ignored the warning and flew through the road at top speed.

* * *

One hour later...

"WHAT THE HECK!?" He cursed. "WHY AM I STILL HERE?!"

"I told you already...you're running a hundred Universes length." His mother stated.

"It'll be a miracle if I saw my friends in another hour." He muttered.

The sky turned into a big projection that followed wherever Sonic was going. It showed the Kais waiting for Sonic.

"There. Is that better, honey?" She asked.

"_No_!" Sonic's right eye twitched. He boosted himself more to end the journey quicker. "How long until I finish?"

"You've only finished one Snake Way's length..." Love pointed out.

"What's the point of this anyway?"

"Well, it's a challenge I made for you." Love replied. "Do you like it?"

"_Uh_...no, duh." He replied and kept on flying.

"You know what? I'll be going away for now. If my calculations are correct, you'll be finishing this highway in about 2 months..." She trailed away.

Sonic turned Super Saiyan to boost himself even more. His golden aura was flailing in the opposite direction of where he's headed. "And?"

"If you're a Super Saiyan 3." She finished.

Sonic stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his ears just to make sure he was listening correctly. "If I'm a what?"

"If you're a Super Saiyan 3."

"The whole time?"

"The whole time."

Sonic slapped himself in the face and his hand drooped off his face. "I'm never going to finish this in 2 months, am I?"

"Nope." She answered simply.

"Ugh..." He hung his head down. "I'll...just fly throughout the thing."

"That's the spirit!" She cheered. "I'm going to go away now, because I'm gonna watch some other Universes. So, bye!"

Sonic turned Super Saiyan 2 and sped through the thing, bringing the clouds and some of the tiles on Medusa's highway with him. Electricity crackled around him and encouraged him to go even faster. Everything whizzed past him!

The projection in front of him was showing live footage.

_Stay outta danger, guys._ He thought.

* * *

"Ugh...what's taking him so long?!" Vegeta asked impatiently. His two Saiyan comrades were by his side.

"It looks as if Sonic has disappeared off the face of the Universe." King Kai answered back, before getting a note out of nowhere.

"Uh..." Crash picked up the note and gave it to King Kai.

"Well, looks like his mother picked him up to finish a challenge." King Kai said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What?" Burn and Vegeta asked simultaneously.

"Look at it yourselves." King Kai handed it to Vegeta, who read it aloud.

"Hello everybody,

"I would like to pronounce that I, The Goddess of Love; Mother of Sonic, has taken Sonic to a challenge. I expect him to get back to your Universe in a year's time.

"He hopes that you don't get crushed by any evil beings.

"From, Love." He scrunched up his face and crushed the paper in his hands. "You mean I don't get a decent challenge for the next year?"

"You have Daruk and Tails to fight against." Zeus said as he recalled seeing that the two were on par with, and maybe even stronger than, Sonic.

"No! I want an even match with a real Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta scoffed as he flung the paper away. It bursted into combustion at the power Vegeta threw it.

"Pretty sure Tails was a Super Saiyan 2..." Zeus added.

"He can't control it." Vegeta explained. "Now I'm the strongest living being in the Universe when measured by power!"

"Strongest living being?" Crash asked.

"If you can't see, I'm alive!" He pointed at where his halo is supposed to be at, but it wasn't.

"Uh..." The three dead beings on King Kai's planet were dumbfounded.

* * *

"That's odd." Tails glanced over to the sky.

"What's odd?" Shadow asked, hoping it wasn't about 'not being able to sense Sonic'.

"I can't sense Sonic." Tails replied with a confused face.

"Are we supposed to?" Silver asked nonchalantly.

"I can sense Vegeta on Otherworld..." Tails said with a worried voice. "With a few other dead souls." He added, making Silver and Shadow gulp. Tails turned the other way. "I can't sense what's on Supreme Kai's Planet, but if Vegeta's on King Kai's Planet, then Sonic should be there."

"_If_ Vegeta's on King Kai's Planet, right?" Silver asked, to which Tails nodded affirmatively. "Well, from what I've heard: he's alive. So, he could be somewhere, _like _not on King Kai's Planet." He finished with a smile.

"Let's hope you're right." Shadow said.

"Yea, _hope_..."

* * *

Sonic had already resorted to running, since he was out of energy. He had been panting already after running on Snake Way for a few hours.

"It should be near...there's _no _way it could be that long." He told himself.

He narrowed his eyes, squinting, just so that he could see the end.

Nope.

Not a chance.

Still one straight gray line in a land full of yellow clouds.

"On second thought, my mom's a Goddess. So...Hahaha!" He stopped running for a second to catch his breath. He scratched his head subconsciously. "...she _could_ be right..."

He walked with a defeated mood as he hung his body out in the front. He sighed miserably, because he can't even see the end.

Because he may as well end up there in another hundred years.

Because his friends could be in danger and he can't do anything about it.

"Huuaahhh..." He mourned. He stomped at the ground angrily for a few seconds, before getting back to walking.

He was walking at a snail's pace, compared to his true speed.

He may be the fastest being alive, or a Super Saiyan 2, but he won't be able to get there in another year.

"How did Kakarotto do this?" He asked himself.

He kept walking.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Stop.

"This is boring." He declared. "I'd rather fight a hundred Buus than do this."

_On second thought, I'm already dead. So..._

"No! I'd rather stay here, thank you." Sonic told the air. He glanced around, looking for any kind of portal. "Crap. Missed my chance of getting outta here."

He started running again.

"If I ever want to come back, then I'd have to earn it then!" He exclaimed.

He turned it up a notch and tried to fly again. He stumbled and staggered on the way to his Universe.

"This is going to be a long day..." He said to himself.

* * *

3 months later...

"Hrgh..."

His body lay on the ground.

"Haa..."

Pulling himself across the road.

"His name is Sonic...The Multiverse's greatest hope..."

He took a whiff at the road he was supposed to run on.

"He's the weakling he is...and..." He sang to himself, trying to get himself motivated. "He can't even get through Medusa's Highway..."

_Medusa's Highway... _He thought.

"MEDUSA'S HIGHWAY!?" He shouted, giving out the air in his lungs. "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!"

He laughed at himself. He was one of the strongest beings of the Universe. He was reduced to pulling himself to the end of a road.

He used all his strength to stretch his right arm as far as possible. His body was burning with the intense heat and the ground's unforgiving blades made of rock. His arm was scorched due to the friction of his arm rubbing against the ground.

"Look at me! I'm so powerful!" Sonic mocked his own self, reducing his self-esteem. His breaths were valuable to him, but he abused it.

He pulled himself slowly, torturing his body with the next wave of gravel. The road had made cuts on his body. Marks that will be forever remembered.

"Hrgh...Gah!" He felt a spiking pain in his ribs. The last one had finally broken. "Grgle...Breh." He spat out his own blood on the road. The taste of metal had always been in his mouth.

After what seemed like hours, Sonic finally pulled his body through severe pain. Again and again. The blood on his body would be enough proof to tell anyone he's been attacked by a God.

But this was a road.

A frickin' ROAD.

He lost to a straight line of ROCKS.

Blood dripped from his mouth and under his chin. He could feel his numb legs trying to feel once again. But he can't do that if he's drained, can he?

He tried that.

It ended painfully.

Leaving him through torturous waves of road.

"What the _Hell_ can I do?" He asked himself.

He stretched his arm out again, and painfully accepted his fate. He was going to die from either of the following:

Blood loss

Too much energy usage

Rocks

And more...

And he knew he wasn't going to die. He was going to get wiped out of existence. He wouldn't exist.

"Haa..." He pulled himself once more, dealing with the pain. It would subside, after he ceased to exist.

But he won't die because he gave up.

It was because he tried.

It's much better that way.

The same repeat of the pain he's endured during the last couple of weeks. Except, more severe each time. And it was getting worse.

He stopped trying for a moment and tried to catch his breath. If what mom said was true, then he'd be back in the next year.

How bad could this get?

If there were twists and turns, that would be bad.

"Hrgh..." He tried to stretch his arm, but to no luck.

He can't even control his arm anymore!?

"I wish...I wish..." His eyes watered, but he fought the urge to cry. He wasn't like that.

But it was inevitable.

Tears had streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the hardened red liquid that had been stained on his face for quite a while. The cuts on his face was burning with pain.

"I-I wish this wasn't real..." He whimpered quietly.

His squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed harshly.

"Please..." He begged.

He was already dead.

He was going to cease to exist.

He was starting to lose his mind already.

"Hehe..."

* * *

**_Okay_...this was a hard one to pull off. And I may, or may not, have copied a style of someone**** else's writing into this. Especially the last part.**

**Sonic forgot he's alive on Medusa's Highway, just to let you know.**

**But I think you could make your own assumptions if Sonic didn't chuckle in that last part.**

**Someone: Wait-WHAT?! That wasn't Sonic?**

**I didn't say that. You could make your own thinking to whoever chuckled. Could be Sonic, or a God, or a creature that may, or may not, have been in this story. I don't know. Use your imagination.**

**AND REVIEW! Pls.**


End file.
